Efeito Colateral
by L. Evans. P
Summary: Os marotos também se apaixonam, e como todo mundo, se transformam...É efeito colateral...
1. Papos inesperados

Nota da autora: Eu gostaria muito que se alguém lesse essa fic, deixasse um review pra eu saber. Se ninguém estiver lendo, não vou continuar escrevendo. Obrigada.

Cap. 1 – Papos inesperados

Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa fosse capaz de odiar tanto a outra...

Na verdade, eu nunca gostei da palavra ódio, até conhecer Tiago Potter!!

Gente, eu estou dizendo, esse garoto me dá nos nervos, e mesmo que ele apenas existisse, por sei lá, ser um ato de revolta do mundo (porque não é todo dia que nasce uma aberração daquela, vamos combinar...), eu não odiaria tanto ele, apenas não me aproximaria de forma alguma....Só que eu acho que todos esses _maravilhosos_ sentimentos que eu acabei de expor sobre esse ser que não merece que eu escreva tanto sobre ele, não é recíproco, ou melhor, é inverso!!

Essa história é muito confusa, e você só vai entender se eu definir o Potter (eu o chamo assim para não estreitar tanto as relações...).

Potter é um garoto arrogante, que hoje iniciará seu sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, assim como eu.

Ele pertence à casa da Grifinória e está no auge dos seus 16 anos, dos quais tive a _felicidade_ de conhecê-lo desde os onze... Eu tenho que assumir que, naquela época, não era tão ruim assim, até porque todos nós ainda éramos muito crianças e tal....Mas eu acho que esse sentimento prepotente que hoje emana totalmente daquele ser começou a se desenvolver desde aquele ano, porque ele não pode ter chegado ao estágio que hoje se encontra da noite pro dia...Ele levou tempos pra se desenvolver!

No início, Potter era mais comportado, até que no final do seu primeiro ano, conheceu Sirius Black, o que resultou na profunda decadência dele.

Já no segundo ano, creio eu que Black, durante as férias, deve ter feito uma imensa lavagem cerebral em Potter, porque aquele mero menininho de onze anos havia se transformado, LITERALMENTE!!!!

Pra começar, logo no início do ano letivo, ele havia sido descoberto por Madame Hooch, professora de vôo do primeiro ano e juíza das partidas de quadribol de Hogwarts, como um ótimo apanhador.(E eu tenho que confessar que Potter é mesmo bom nisso!).Depois de estar no time, ele convenceu a todos que vissem Black então, entrou no time como batedor e mostrou – se ser também possuidor de talento pra coisa.

Com o quadribol, os dois começaram a ganhar popularidade, até por serem muito bons nas matérias e tal, aí começou a decadência de uma dupla que, se fosse humilde e menos...Menos tudo, seria merecedora de grandes amizades.

Eles dois começaram a azarar todas as garotas, que idiotamente, eram derretidas por eles. No fim do ano, acho que aqueles dois eram recordistas de ficantes de Hogwarts. Eles ficavam com muitas meninas, que eram malucas por eles, e depois as e o fato de eles azararem ( no sentido mágico da palavra) tanto e todo mundo que passava pela frente deles, principalmente Severo Snape, que por eles recebera milhões de apelidos, só para se amostrarem, estarem de alguma maneira seguros de si mesmo e terem todas as atenções voltadas pra si, sempre me deram certeza de que esses dois não tinham miolos, ou pelo menos, uma gotinha de humildade.

Nesse mesmo segundo ano, a dupla conheceu Pedro Pettigrew e Remo Lupin, que eram a esperança de dar jeito nos dois, até porque Pedro era totalmente quieto e só vivia comendo, e Remo era um garoto estudioso, quieto e educado. Mas eu acho que eles não tinham mesmo jeito, porque esses amigos não conseguiram mudá-los, ou melhor, nem mesmo devem ter tentado, porque naquele ano mesmo havia se formado o quarteto mais odioso que Hogwarts já teve: Os Marotos.

Sinceramente, essa palavra me dá arrepios. Se eu pensava que Pedro e Lupin iriam acalmá-los, eu me não tinha o talento deles, mas se deliciava de rir toda vez que a duplinha infernal entrava em ação, e Remo não se manifestava, entretanto também não movia uma palha sequer para eles pararem...

No fim do segundo ano, a situação se encontrava desse modo. Eu só começo a entrar na história do mais odioso dos marotos a partir do terceiro ano, quando Potter me chamou pra sair, e eu obviamente dei – lhe um toco daqueles, na frente de toda Hogwarts. Foi meu fim.

Como eu não tinha pensado nisso... Era óbvio que Tiago (eu não deveria chamá-lo assim...) não engoliria de forma alguma qualquer toco que fosse, ainda mais assim, na frente de todo mundo...Quando eu me dei conta, eu e minhas amigas nos víamos sempre chateadas por um certo Potter que não parava de insistir pra ficar comigo, e toda vez que nos encontrávamos casualmente (coisa que eu nunca acreditei, pois sempre tive a terrível sensação de ser seguida por Potter), eu era surpreendida pela pergunta que não queria e ainda não quer calar: "Quer sair comigo, Evans?".

Meu Deus, eu grudei chiclete na varinha de Merlin e não sei!Isso era (como era, Lílian, ainda é!) um inferno! Para não falar dos apelidinhos idiotas como `minha ruivinha´.

Eu me vi nessa situação durante todo o meu terceiro ano, e quando ele acabou, eu achei que as férias acalmariam Potter e aquele terrível pesadelo acabaria.

O QUÊ????? Não acabou nada!!!Apenas piorou!!!E vem piorando a cada dia que passa...

Eu estou no meu quarto agora, escrevendo no meu diário, e me preparando para ingressar no meu sexto ano em eu tenho que parar de escrever, e ir ver a gritaria que Petúnia está fazendo lá em baixo.

[ -------]

Por Merlin, Petúnia é uma chata!!!E invejosa!!! Sinceramente, eu acho que ela odeia tanto os bruxos porque ela não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts!Que garota petulante, vou te contar!!

Ah, sabe onde eu estou agora??Expresso de Hogwarts, com minhas duas queridas amigas Sophie e Amy. Eu adoro minhas amigas, que me acompanham desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.A gente tava conversando sobr...

AI, CARAMBA, POR MERLIN, O QUÊ OS MAROTOS ESTÃO FAZENDO SENTADOS NA CABINE AO LADO DA NOSSA, E O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO SE LEVANTANDO E VINDO PRA CÁ???AI, NÃO, COMEÇAR O ANO GRITANDO COM POTTER NÃO!!!SOCORRO!!!!

[ -------]

Eis a conversa com os marotos:

"Oi garotas!" – Black.

"Oi" – Minhas amigas

"Lily?" – Como ele teve coragem de me chamar assim??? Ele não tem a mínima envergadura moral para me dirigir a palavra desse modo.

"Olha aqui, Potter, se você não quer começar estragando meu ano, você por favor, SAI DAQUI!!!!E pra você é Evans!!!"

Magicamente, ele saiu!Claro que disse uma gracinha, mas saiu! Eu realmente estranho isso, e essa já não é a primeira vez que eu meio que mando ele fazer uma coisa e ele obedece, mesmo que como agora, o que eu mandei não tivesse nada a ver com a monitoria.

Isso é estranho, porque ninguém simplesmente manda em Potter..Será que o pesadelo acabou??? Será que eu estou livre??

Há ha, eu mal posso acreditar!!!!!

[----]

Simplesmente, com a mesma mágica que eu tinha acreditado que o pesadelo tivesse acabado, o idiota, arrogante, metido, prepotente, e, e, e, ah, o Potter, teve um segundo e terrível diálogo comigo, só num único dia!!

Quando nós chegamos no castelo, eu, Sophie e Amy estávamos cansadas, e resolvemos ir direto ao Salão Comunal, ao invés de assistir a Cerimônia da Abertura do Ano Letivo.

Para nossa surpresa, e meu sincero descontentamento, ao chegar ao Salão, descobrimos que não éramos só nós que nos sentíamos cansadas, mas também....

"Nos encontramos de novo, garotas, sentiram saudade??" – Te dou uma chance para acertar quem falou isso...

"Potter, mesmo que você não tenha se dirigido tão diretamente a mim, fique contente por ter estragado o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts!".

"Mas eu não fico feliz por uma coisa dessas, porque senão eu já tocaria no seu ponto fraco!"

"E quem é você pra conhecer meus pontos fracos??"

"Quem eu sou, não vem ao caso, mas quer ver eu mexer totalmente com você?".

"Olha aqui seu convencido, você nunca vai conseguir mexer comigo, por...".

"Lily, minha ruivinha, quer sair comigo?".

"Ai, Potter, como eu te ODEIO!!!!!!!"

"Mesmo que não seja da forma que eu esperava que fosse, eu mexi com você, e não adianta nem dizer que não sente nadinha por mim, só ódio e aquelas mentirinhas que você fala só pra esconder que me ama".

Eu fiquei chocada, eu simplesmente não conseguia me mexer, eu fiquei de boca aberta!!Sei lá, deu transe, até que uma onda muito grande de ódio se apoderou de mim, e eu comecei a falar tudo que eu já falei de ruim dele até aqui, nesse diário, e aí foi a vez de ele congelar....

Eu por um segundo pensei ter destruído totalmente o ser que há muito vinha ME destruindo, mas ele e aquela mania idiota de mexer naquele cabelo e sorrir de tudo, além de ter uma confiança e uma estabilidade de si próprio que eu realmente invejo, mas que me irrita, no pacote metido que se chama Potter,mandou eu ir dormir, disse que eu não estava bem, e mandou que eu sonhasse com ele.

Foi a conversa mais estranha que já tive, e sem querer, me vi falando qualquer insulto bobo que me passou pela cabeça naquela hora e fui acabei deixando as meninas com cara de boba, ouvi, enquanto subia as escadas, elas murmurando um ´Boa Noite´ aos Marotos, e "como eu, foram dormir."

Na verdade, aquela noite foi longa...Eu e as meninas, após termos ido ao dormitório, começamos a conversar, até que houve uma coisa que me fez ficar deprimida durante todo o dia de hoje.

Nota da autora: E então ? O que acharam ? Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Uma conversa, três meninas e um Potter

Cap. 2 – Uma conversa, três meninas, um suposto apaixonado...

Quando as meninas chegaram no dormitório, eu fingi estar dormindo, mas como se elas tivessem ensaiado aquela conversa, Amy disse para que eu parasse de fingir e Sophie disse que precisávamos conversar, mas pediram antes para eu jurar que não iria me exaltar, nem gritar, nem falar enquanto elas tivessem falando. Eu juro que nunca tinha visto minhas amigas tão sérias antes. Resolvi prometer tudo que pediram, e relutante, ouvir o que elas tinham a dizer. Essa relutância da minha parte se deu porque eu já fazia alguma idéia do motivo da conversa, e isso me assustava, MUITO.

Foi então que Amy começou:

"Olha, Lily, nós te adoramos, preservamos sua amizade desde que tínhamos onze anos, quando éramos bem crianças e descobrimos várias coisas juntas. Eu queria que você soubesse que por mais que você fique com raiva da gente neste momento, um dia você vai entender que foi para seu próprio bem".

Ela falava tão melancolicamente, que eu comecei a desconfiar que talvez a conversa não tivesse nada a ver com o Potter, e comecei a ficar realmente nervosa. Foi quando Sophie falou, novamente dando a impressão de conversa ensaiada.

"Lily, desde os nossos treze anos, você vem fazendo uma imagem totalmente errada de quatro pessoas que eu posso afirmar seguramente serem pessoas boas, pelo menos de alguns tempos pra cá".

Quando ela falou isso, meu estômago revirou, e aquele nervosismo de antes estava gradativamente se transformando em ódio.

"Olha, não queria que ficasse brava conosco, mas sem você saber, essas férias eu e Sophie acabamos nos aproximando dos Marotos, mesmo que o que aconteceu hoje aqui em Hogwarts não tenha deixado transparecer".

Eu estava querendo falar, mas não podia...Eu jurei que não as interromperia enquanto falavam...Eu pude sentir minha língua coçar... Quando Amy recomeçou...

"Como você sabe, eu viajei essas férias para o Egito, pois meu pai precisava tomar conhecimento da História Antiga dos grandes buxos de lá, até que eu descobri que os Potter estavam instalados na casa ao lado da nossa, como eu te disse, por meio de correio – coruja."

"Aí, ela começou a conversar com Tiago e Sirius, que estava na viagem com os Potter". – Sophie.

A essa altura da conversa, eu já estava balançando negativamente a cabeça, porém, estava quieta, presa ao juramento que me obrigaram a fazer.

"Acredite Lílian... Eles são caras legais e eu acabei descobrindo, durante essas conversas, que você anda machucando de verdade uma pessoa que realmente está gostando de você, e por mais que você não acredite e comece a dizer que ele é galinha, sem sentimentos, metido, arrogante, prepotente e outras coisas, ele não é!"

"Nesse meio tempo, ela se correspondia comigo perguntando se te falava ou não sobre isso, e aí nós começamos a nos corresponder em grupo... Eu, Amy, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro". – Sophie terminou, com um suspiro de 'agora vai ter!!'

"Acabou?" – Eu disse chocada com tudo aquilo.

"Sim, Lily, agora pode gritar..." – Disse Sophie desanimada.

"Eu não vou gritar, opção de vocês..." – Calma aí, por quê eu disse isso, eu ia ralhar com elas, gritar, descordar e tudo mais, mas algo dentro de mim, talvez algo sensato, mandou eu parar e esfriar os miolos...

"Então quer dizer que você vai tentar ser mais simpática com eles... E com Tiago?" – Disse Amy, com um sorriso idiotamente estampado no rosto. Foi a gota d´ água! Quem disse isso?? Elas não tinham me pedido nada disso.. Meu lado insensato tomou lugar agora, e como se eu tivesse falando com minha odiável irmã, eu falei com minhas amigas com um olhar frio.

"Olha aqui, quando vocês começaram essa conversa de maluco, vocês não disseram nada sobre aproximações com aquela gente, e eu me controlei, senão tinha falado poucas e boas a vocês enquanto falavam...Eu realmente não acredito que Tiago Potter ou Sirius Black tenham feito a cabeça de vocês dessa forma... Gente, abre o olho, eles são dois galinhões, eles NUNCA gostariam de alguém de verdade..."

"Mas o fato é que você não conhece eles, e não pode sair rotulando assim..."

"Lily, eles são legais, e se você durante cinco longos anos confiou na gente, confie mais uma vez e admita pra você mesmo que os Marotos, ou só Tiago pelo menos, tenha mudado, e que desde que ele te conheceu, desde que viu seu temperamento e descobriu que você era uma garota que não era fácil, que não era de ficar com qualquer um, ele se apaixonou, pois ele nunca tinha tido uma pessoa que não gostasse dele, nem como amigo, e ao te conhecer, ele não te enfrentou como um desafio, e sim como a chance da vida dele, uma pessoa que ele conquistaria pelo que ele era por dentro, e não por ele saber jogar Quadribol, ou por ter olhos castanhos – esverdeados ou por sorrir de tudo só porque é feliz, e quer aproveitar a vida, e as PESSOAS interpretarem isso como charme ou qualquer outra coisa!"

Tenho eu confessar que eu não tive reação, e pela forma que ela falou, estava na cara de que todas aquelas palavras vieram da boca do Potter. Eu estava, por algum motivo, mexida com aquilo tudo, e precisava pensar....Eu disse às meninas que estava com sono, e que conversaríamos no dia seguinte. Elas se entreolharam e desconfiaram que a verdadeira razão para eu ter terminado a conversa fora eu ter considerado grande parte desta. Eu estou com raiva disso...

Nota da autora : Obrigada aos reviews, Bia e Bellah. Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capítulo. =)

Deixem reviews e vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo no domingo !


	3. Ele conseguiu

Capítulo 3 – Ele conseguiu...

Ah, oi, que...Perdi aula, mas como? – Disse eu, atordoada, quando alguém me cutucava, pedindo para eu acordar...

É que... – Disse quem eu não queria ver nem pintado de ouro.

Como você se atreve a me acordar e... Meu diário!!!

Eu não li, pode ficar tranqüila, porque quando se gosta de uma pessoa, não se invade a privacidade... – Disse Tiago(Vocês vão ver o porquê de eu estar o chamando dessa forma...), sorrindo um tanto triste.

Isso quer dizer que você leu!

Lílian Evans, por quê você não pode simplesmente aceitar, ou pelo menos acreditar que eu go...GOSTO DE VOCÊ????

Não grita, Potter...

Você ainda não me respondeu...

É porque eu não tenho motivos pra isso....

E por quê não?

Porque você é metido, arrogante e prepotente, que só pensa em você....Vive se vangloriando, se dizendo o gostoso de tudo, só porque...Ah, deixa pra lá!

Primeiro termina, depois eu falo tudo o que eu tenho pra falar...Termina a frase, só porque....?

Sei lá, porque joga quadribol, porque é inteligente...

Viu como não sou eu que me vanglorio? São as pessoas que me rotulam...E eu realmente queria saber COMO você sabe tanto sobre mim, se você nem fala comigo e se você me odeia? – Disse Tiago sério, até que no fim, deu aquele odioso sorriso maroto.

Tá vendo, Tiago, você se acha sim...Isso que eu odeio em você!

Mas...Esse é meu jeito...

Então, se eu fosse dessa forma, você gostaria de mim?? Mesmo que eu te amasse, vivesse aos seus pés, você não gostaria de mim!

Lílian, eu gosto de você de qualquer forma, será que você não entende?

Mas...Ta bom, se eu entendesse, você gosta de mim... Isso é fato! Mas eu prefiro não saber... Esse sentimento não vem da minha parte também...

Ah, Lily, mas você sabendo isso, é mais fácil eu te conquistar, porque você vai pisar menos em mim...Agora, imagina quantas vezes você já me machucou....

Tiago, não faz isso... Isso não é legal, eu sei, e eu acho que eu lhe devo algumas desculpas...Mesmo não gostando do seu jeito de despentear os cabelos, ou azarar a todos, eu não tenho o direito de fazer o que faço...

Lílian, eu não estou gostando dessa conversa...

Ué, mas por quê? Você está recebendo as minhas desculpas, e eu pela primeira vez em anos estou te chamando pelo primeiro nome...

Mas é porque você está ficando cada vez mais triste, desde que começamos a conversar... Eu preferia que você continuasse a me magoar, e não soubesse que eu realmente gosto de você.... Se fosse possível algum tipo de amizade entre nós, agora não é você vai ficar com repulsa de ser minha amiga, sabendo que por trás de uma amizade, vai haver sempre um Tiago diferente com você, um Tiago menos brincalhão que o normal... Um Tiago preocupado em ser gentil para agradar e conquistar você... Eu vou me transformar...Ou melhor, acho que já me transformei...

Mas...

E você sabe de uma coisa? Sabe por quê eu nunca, na minha vida, vou desistir de você?

Tiago, por Merlin, pára...

Não dá, essa é minha chance! Parece que você está sem defesas, por ter acabado de acordar, e eu estou aproveitando essa oportunidade para te dizer coisas que nem mesmo Sirius saiba, ou não saiba na íntegra, com total intensidade como você. E voltando ao assunto, você além de ser tudo, é também inesquecível, porque foi através de você, mesmo que involuntariamente, que eu amadureci e fui mudando as minhas atitudes, mudando meu jeito de pensar no mundo como uma brincadeira... Você amadureceu meus sentimentos, e embora seja relutante para você, já que me odeia tanto, saiba que você já faz parte da minha vida. E...Lílian Evans, por quê raios você teve que fazer isso comigo???Lily, acorda...Acorda Lily...."

**(N.A.: Essa parte em que vemos o que o Tiago fala pra Lily, não faz parte do diário. Ela não sabe de nada disso...Só a gente!)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eu apaguei, eu só ouvia algumas palavras distorcidas, e um alguém que depois vim descobrir ser o Potter tentando me acordar e me reanimar, sem sucesso, até que eu acordei na Ala Hospitalar, com meu diário e esta carta de Potter:

"_Esqueça aquilo, foi informação demais...Eu juro, eu queria ter-lhe dito tudo aquilo, mas aos poucos, não daquela forma... Você acabou desmaiando, sei lá, ficou confusa, e eu espero que aceite minhas desculpas sobre tudo o que disse. Levei o seu diário junto a você, porque quando iniciamos a conversa você dormia agarrada a ele, e eu pude notar o valor dele para você..._

_Nossa, que coisa, mas me deu uma vontade súbita de ser um diário...Por quê será?_

_Tomara que você consiga desabafar com ele...E pense em mim de outra forma, com outros olhos, olhando para esse buquê aí, bem..._

Agora cortando a carta de Tiago, eu num sei como, mas assim que eu li sobre o buquê, ele apareceu sobre o meu criado mudo, da cama na Ala Hospitalar...Voltando a carta...

_...do seu lado. Sinta ele como o mais sincero e gentil pedido de desculpas._

_Com VERDADEIRO amor, _

_T.P."_

Vou te contar que eu estatelei! Agora, em sã consciência, eu fui me lembrando da conversa civilizada, e até muito mais do que isso pode-se dizer, que tive com Tiago. Depois daquilo tudo, eu fiquei realmente confusa, pois eu não lembrava de tudo, ou melhor, não lembrava de NADA, apenas de palavras soltas, ditas com um leve toque de tristeza, como:

`Não vou desistir´

`Minha chance´

`Você faz parte´

`Já me transformei´

`Acorda, Lily...´

Essas pequenas frases não faziam o menor sentido na minha cabeça, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que durante aquela conversa eu me deixei levar e fui considerando cada palavra, cada sussurro, ou cada berro emitido...A parte racional e consciente dizia que era apenas mais umas baboseiras de Potter, para me agradar e conquistar gradativamente minha confiança...Só há um probleminha: dessa vez ele estou curiosa...O quê ele disse??

**N/A : Bom, resolvi postar logo esse capítulo, porque é um dos que eu mais gosto e espero que vocês também gostem...**

**B. Andrade : eu sei que você vai me perturbar pra postar logo o próximo capítulo sempre, mas não seja ansiosa =) . Quero só ver a nova fic hein ?**

**Bellah : Espero que tenha gostado do Tiago nesse capítulo, mas nos próximos ele ainda vai ficar mais fofo ! Continue lendo e eu continuo postando ok ?**

**Bruh prongs : Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero MESMO que você continue acompanhando-a ! Já fui lá na sua fic e deixei reviews, vou continuar lendo também =)**

**Obrigada aos reviews e espero que gostem desse capítulo e deixem mais reviews !**

**Não custa nada e acelera a próxima postagem ;)**

**beijos**


	4. Sala Precisa

Capítulo 4 – Sala Precisa

Ai, eu não estou gostando nada desse ano...Nada, nada... Se eu esperava que esse ano fosse maravilhoso, o melhor de todos, acho que me enganei... Eu estou dizendo isso porque eu briguei com minhas melhores amigas, que eu nunca havia brigado antes...Eu estou mal...Muito deprimida, até porque quem veio me consolar não foi uma pessoa muito merecedora de confiança...Ai, que raiva desse ser...

Bom, vou contar minha briga...Que droga, tô chorando de novo, tomara que não tenha ninguém aqui no banheiro...

Bom, eu acho que a culpa foi delas...Elas estão erradas...Mas, eis a conversa...

"Oi, Li, tudo bem?" – Amy

"Tudo Amy, e com você?"

" Tudo também...Cadê a Sophie?"

"Não sei...Eu acho que ela estava em Runas Antigas agora..."

"É...Lily, como nós não conversamos direito depois daquele incidente seu com o Potter, eu queria saber se está realmente tudo bem quanto aquilo, já que você não comentou nada conosco..."

"Ta, ta tudo bem... Mas eu não contei nada pra vocês porque eu fiquei com medo de... de..."

"De o quê?"

"Admitir uma coisa..."

"Ih, você ta muito misteriosa... Fala logo..."

"Bom, já que eu vou ter que falar pra vocês duas, espera a Sophie chegar..."

"Falando sobre mim?" – Sophie entrou na conversa, como numa peça de teatro, sabe, naquele exato momento...

"Ih, Lily, agora você não tem mais escapatória...Vai ter que nos falar...Vamos entrar numa sala vazia..."

"Está bem..." – Eu disse, derrotada, enquanto uma Sophie um quanto excitada perguntava que conversa era aquela...

Eu morria de medo,e não sabia por quê...Parecia que eu estava pressentindo que algo de ruim iria acontecer...

Eu suava...Parecia que estava indo fazer um teste de transfiguração, coisa que eu realmente tenho pavor, já que eu não sou tão boa para a coisa...

"Lily, Lily, o que foi?" – Sophie

"Nada, nada... Bom, então ta, vamos logo porque temos aula." – Eu disse, esperando que um milagre de Merlin acontecesse, e Amy num sei por quê esquecesse repentinamente da conversa..Talvez o príncipe encantado dela aparecesse, e ela esqueceria da conversa..Como eu fui infantil e idiota...

"O quê??? Você acha realmente que eu esqueci da nossa conversinha, Srtª?

"Ah, é, já ia me esquecendo..." – Disse Sophie, um pouco confusa, enquanto eu engolia em seco e começava a falar...

"Olha, eu estava no Salão Comunal, porque estava confusa com tudo que vocês tinham falado sobre O SER, aí eu acabei dormindo e perdendo aula, quando O SER me cutucou e me acordou..."

"E?? Continua..."

"Bom, aí começa a complicação... "

"Que complicação, seu desmaio? – Disse Amy, com os olhos brilhantes de excitação, por saber que falei com O SER.

" Mais ou menos... Eu tinha acabado de acordar, então estava confusa..Aí, ele começou a falar um monte de coisa, até que eu apaguei, e só me lembro da parte em que ele tentava me acordar..."

"Ah, sei, e a parte em que ele disse que havia se transformado, disse que você já fazia parte da vida dele, e..."

"COMO VOCÊ SABE DISSO??? VOCÊ NÃO...VOCÊ NÃO...VOCÊ NÃO ESPIOU A CONVERSA, NÉ???" – Enquanto eu gritava isso, uma enorme onda de fúria se apoderou de mim...Poxa, calma aí, cadê a privacidade das pessoas??? Por mais que elas sejam minhas amigonas, elas não deveriam ter feito isso...

"Er, Lily, foi sem querer... É que...?"

"Como sem querer...? Ninguém ouve uma conversa de alguém simplesmente sem querer...!!!"

"Mas é que nós estávamos curiosas...Nós sabíamos que você não iria nos contar..."

"Mas isso não justifica! Vocês são minhas amigas, e mesmo que eu não contasse de imediato, eu contaria depois! E se vocês me perguntassem sobre isso diretamente, eu nunca teria coragem de mentir pra vocês– e sem dizer mais nada, eu saí da sala, sem medo de ser pega, em horário de aula (Enquanto estava no meio da gritaria, o sinal bateu, mas embaladas pela conversa, nenhuma de nós se preocupou.).

Eu não entendia por quê elas tinham feito isso comigo... Sério, eu acho que isso foi uma tremenda falta de respeito, e eu acho que pela primeira vez na vida, eu não fiquei com pena de ter gritado com elas...

Eu estou confusa...Nem para escrever eu estou conseguindo organizar minhas idéias...Eu não sei o que dizer, não sei o que fazer, e também não sei o que pensar...

"Que tal pensar em mim, escrever sobre mim e falar comigo?" – Quem? Quem? Uma chance..Se não acertar, eu te enfeitiço...

"Olha aqui, eu já tive problemas demais por sua causa desde que cheguei aqui, então eu peço, por favor e por Merlin... SAI DAQUI!!!!!"

"Você sabe que eu até sairia?"

"Então o quê você ainda está fazendo na minha frente??"

"Eu estou tentando te dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você e suas amigas, e elas realmente estão erradas..."

"Ah?? Você não escutou toda a conversa, né, seu cara – de – pau?" – Eu disse meio sem pensar, sorrindo, satisfeita por ele estar do meu lado..._(N/A:Ela ficou feliz por ele ter concordado que Sophie e Amy estavam erradas, e não pela simples presença dele...)_

"Não...Mas pelo jeito que você está falando, acho que eu até gostaria de ouvir..."

"É, você pensa rápido!"

"Não, minha ruivinha, eu te conheço!"

"Poxa, a gente tava conversando tão bem...Até civilizadamente...Mas agora você já começou a me chamar de minha ruivinha...Você sabe que eu não gosto..."

"Não sei não!!"

"Você não acabou de dizer que me conhece??"

"Disse mas..Esse verbo gostar, em relação a você, pra mim, é totalmente oculto...Ou talvez confuso..."

"Oculto pode ser, mas...Tiago!"

"Você também pensa rápido!Você entendeu que essa confusão seria se você gosta ou não de mim..."

"Mas fique você sabendo que não me conhece nada, porque qualquer um que me conhece, sabe que eu NÃO FAÇO CONFUSÃO QUANTO A NÃO GOSTAR DE VOCÊ!!!"

"Acredito plenamente, Srtª Lílian Pinóquia Evans!"

"Que atrevimento, Tiago...Eu não to mentindo, ta?"

"Aham...Mas agora eu queria falar sério com você..."

"O quê???"

"O que você lembra exatamente daquela nossa conversa?" – Dessa vez ele acertou! Eu havia repentinamente me esquecido da nossa conversa...Ai Merlin, o que ele ia dizer...

"Nada, só algumas frases soltas, e da parte em que você me acordava!"

"Graças a Merlin!"

"Por quê? Se você falou comigo, eu achei que você quisesse que eu me lembrasse!"

"Muito pelo contrário! Lembra da carta e das flores?? Então, era um pedido de desculpas por, também, ter te enfeitiçado..."

"Como assim, Tiago James Potter?"

"Calma aí, cortando o assunto, como você sabe meu nome todo? Interessada em mim assim?"

"Ô mongol, lembra que você tem milhões de detenções por mês, e que eu tenho que escrever seu nome zilhões de vezes?"

"Ah, ta...Que droga...!"

"Bobo!Mas me responde...Como você teve coragem de enfeitiçar uma monitora, Senhor Potter?"

"Bom, quanto ao monitora, eu não to nem aí, mas como a monitora é você, em especial, eu te digo... É porque eu não queria que você se lembrasse da conversa..."

"Ah...Ta bom, te perdôo....Mas, agora falando sério, como você não liga nada para as detenções?"

"Lily, eu sou um MAROTO!"

"Ta, então vou perguntar uma coisa...Por quê os marotos desprezam tanto as regras?"

"Lily, você sabe o significado da palavra Maroto?"

"Na verdade, não!"

"Ah, então ta explicado! Vem comigo que você vai entender tudo!"

"Como assim, Tiago?"

Ele não me respondeu...Ficou olhando pra minha cara...

"Fala, como assim ir com você, Tiago, se a gente ta em aula?"

"Ah..Ah..."

"Que foi?"

"É que você me chamou de Tiago..."

Foi minha vez de parar...Eu tinha chamado ele de Tiago, e não estava mal por isso...

"É, eu..chamei sim, qual é o problema?" – Eu disse, me recompondo.

"Problema? Ta maluca? Se isso for problema, eu ADORO eles!"

"Eu bem sei, porque você adora causá-los!"

"É, talvez eu goste mesmo...Mas voltando ao significado da palavra Maroto,vamos comigo que eu te mostro!"

"Você ta louco? Eu, como monitora, ir junto à Tiago Potter a qualquer lugar?"

"Ah, mas você sem Tiago Potter já estava matando aula..."

Aí que eu me toquei...Eu, Lílian Evans, matando aula pela primeira vez na vida...E logo com quem? Tiago Potter...Só em sonho mesmo....

"É, então vamos...Mas...Aonde?"

"Primeiro, vamos ter de nos arriscar um pouco até chegar na Torre da Grinfinória."

"Então vamos, melhor do que ficar sozinha aqui!"

"Uau, isso pode ser um elogio?"

"Você é desmiolado? Como isso pode ser considerado um elogio?"

"Você prefere eu a solidão...!"

"Você não é fácil...Vê muita felicidade, até onde muitas vezes não tem!"

"É uma maneira boa de viver a vida, sabia?"

"Talvez...Pelo menos é melhor do que eu, toda melancólica que chora por tudo..."

"Sério? Então eu não te conheço mesmo!"

"Ah?! Todo mundo sabe que eu sou fraca e chorona...!"

"Talvez é o que você pensa, a imagem que você mesmo faz de si própria, aí você se comporta dessa maneira, só deixando uma solução para os outros: acreditar nessas bobeiras que você fala sobre si mesma!"

"Onde você quer chegar com isso tudo? Você não vai querer me convencer de que eu não sei quem eu sou, por favor, né?!"

"Não...Eu só queria te dizer que 'behind your green eyes', a gente encontra uma menina , ou uma mulher, você que escolhe, com personalidade forte, muito inteligente amiga, dócil e romântica."

"Como você sabe se eu sou romântica ou não, se eu sempre te enxotei?"

"Os olhos são o espelho da alma!"

"Nossa, você me surpreendeu agora! Eu nunca pensei que uma frase dessa sairia da sua boca!"

"Você deve achar que eu sou um monstro sem sentimentos..."

"Na verdade, eu sempre achei mesmo..."

"Por quê?"

"Sei lá...Todas as garotas que eu sempre vi chorando por sua causa...Achei que você simplesmente fosse um monstro... Calma aí, e não é?"

"Não! Essas garotas, todas que eu já fiquei, eu deixei bem claro que eu queria apenas ficar com elas, e eu nunca demonstrei um sentimento que não fosse verdadeiro...Só que elas se apaixonavam pelo papai aqui, né? – Enquanto ele dizia isso, eu revirava o olho, e ele mexia idiotamente naquele cabelo! Que absurdo, papai aqui!! Continuando... – Mas, vou te contar, seria pior eu ser o canalha de namorar com elas, apaixonadas por mim, querendo só curtir...Aí sim, eu seria um monstro sem sentimentos, brincando com o que elas sentiam..."

"É, até que faz sentido...Você pode não ser tão ruim quanto eu imagino...Mas não é perfeito, vamos combinar..."

"Ah, você também quer esbarrar com um Merlin da vida por aí? É difícil, ta? O instinto masculino fala mais alto..."

"É, mas o seu instinto masculino grita! Se você fosse um gráfico, eu diria que você era 99,9% formado por ego!"

"Mas por você, eu poderia até mudar..."

"Olha, eu não estou aqui pra mudar ninguém não, até porque isso não é nada certo, já que eu nunca ficaria com você, né?"

"Nunca diga nunca... Sabia que eu li uma tese que dizia que quando as pessoas estão ao ponto de dizer nunca, elas estão loucas por aquilo... Mas na verdade, estão fazendo bem pro ego, e mal pro coração!"

"O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada...se você não entendeu, não sou eu quem vou explicar.."

"Com medo, Potter?"

"Não...Talvez eu possa até te mostrar!"

"Como?"

"Assim..." – Dizendo isso, ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, me deixando sem reação, passou as mãos sobre o meu cabelo, e delicadamente, me beijou! O único problema, é que eu correspondi! Sei lá, por um momento eu pensei que com aquilo eu acabaria me livrando dele...OU não! Ah, não sei o que eu pensei! Talvez eu não tenha pensado em nada, e por isso, correspondi! O problema também era que ele tava me beijando tão apaixonadamente que eu deixei..Ah, é difícil dizer por que eu deixei, mas sei lá, foi no impulso...To confusa...Mas continuando nossa 'conversinha'...

Quando ele parou de me beijar, ele não queria me largar... Ainda estávamos com as testas encostadas uma na outra, muito ofegantes para falar qualquer coisa, mas ele me segurava com uma ternura, e eu acho que naquele momento, eu me convenci que ele realmente gosta de mim, mesmo com toda a minha parte consciente e racional relutarem quanto a isso. E, nessa mesma hora, eu pensei que eu era a canalha naquela hora, como ele mesmo tinha descrito antes... Ele realmente gostava de mim, e eu me deixei levar pelo beijo dele, o iludindo totalmente! E enquanto eu pensava isso, eu devo ter deixado transparecer uma certa culpa, porque ele me perguntou:

"O que f...foi? – Disse ele, ainda meio ofegante.

"Nada, é que... – Meus olhos começaram a se encher de água... Sei lá o que houve...Mas eu me senti muito mal por todos os anos que eu chamei ele de canalha, monstro, sem sentimentos e muitas outras coisas, e agora eu estava sendo tudo isso com ele!

"Poxa, foi tão ruim assim? – Ele perguntou meio confuso.

**N/A : Gente, vamos deixar reviews pra eu saber se estão gostando ou não ! Deixem criticas também, mas comentem, por favor !**

**Se não tiver reviews, não vou postar mais capítulos... e ninguém vai saber o que a Lilian respondeu sobre o beijo ! hahahaha, e eu acho que vocês iam gostar de ler essa resposta =X**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo**


	5. Esquecendo os problemas

Capítulo 5 – Esquecendo os problemas

"Não, é que... Não, foi sim! Por quê você fez isso comigo? Não...Ah, sei lá, Tiago! – Como se vê, eu QUASE não tava confusa...Mas o quê eu ia dizer? Não, eu estou sendo canalha, ou sim, por que você fez isso comigo?, é difícil....

"É que...Você também...É...Calma aí, você queria também! Por quê então você não me empurrou?" – Ele tinha feito a pergunta-fantasma, que não queria calar, que me apavorava..E como é que eu ia responder a ele, se eu não sabia?

"Sei lá...Eu estou confusa..Eu pensei que... Ah!"- Eu não parava de soluçar, e sem pensar, eu me vi abraçada a TIAGO POTTER, leia bem, bote um óculos, use um feitiço, me mate: TIAGO POTTER!!!! Ele ficou definitivamente horrorizado,mas logo contornou a situação. Ele me desgrudou dele (eu tava agarrada, não conseguia soltar! Na verdade, eu tava desse jeito, porque eu não queria saltá-lo e ter que encarar AQUELES olhos castanhos - esverdeados me encarando, e AQUELE sorriso todo bobo por eu estar me debruçando em lágrimas NAQUELE ombro!), e aí, passou a mão nas maçãs do meu rosto, onde tinha muitas lágrimas, tirou meu cabelo dos olhos e disse:

"Pára, ok? Pára! Eu não quero uma resposta...Eu sei que você está confusa...Eu também estou..Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo(Não? - Aí, por quê eu escrevi isso? Me lembre de eu queimar minha mão por ter escrito isso!)...Eu lhe devo desculpas!"

"Olha, eu aceito suas desculpas, mas eu acho que também lhe devo algumas..."

"Olha, eu não sou burro, sem sacanagem, mas eu não to entendendo..."

Eu ri, e disse:

"Talvez porque você seja burro? To brincando...Todo mundo sabe que pelo menos burro você não é, mas voltando ao assunto, eu ainda lhe devo desculpas, por não ter te impedido de me beijar..."

"O quê? – Ele praticamente gritou, totalmente indignado, como se tivesse sido sentenciado a milhões de anos de prisão em Azkaban, e continuou:

"Como assim? Me internem no St. Mungus, eu estou ouvindo coisas!"

Ele falava tão engraçado, que eu não pude conter o riso...Tive que rir...E ri muito....Enquanto eu ria...

" o que foi? Você não vai me explicar o porquê dessa loucura toda?"

Vou dizer que de repente eu gelei... Eu iria ter de dizer a verdade, até porque ele já tinha dito muitas coisas das quais eu nunca sonharia sair da boca dele...Eu parei de rir.

"É que eu fui muito canalha!"

"Que coisa, eu não achei! Achei você até bem amiguinha..." - Ele disse, parecendo criança quando via o Papai Noel.

"Me escuta, e pára de babaquice! Eu fui canalha, porque só agora eu percebi que..."

"Que o quê?

"Que você gosta mesmo de mim, pronto, falei!"

"E você precisou disso tudo pra falar _isso_?" – Ele falou meio incrédulo! – "Você é demais, Lily!"

"Sério, Tiago...Lembra quando a gente tava falando sobre você ser um monstro? Então, eu deixei você me beijar, todo apaixonadão, te iludindo, porque eu não gosto realmente de você!" – Na boa, eu disse isso com muita pena dele, pela primeira vez na vida.

Quando ele ouviu a última frase, ele meio que engoliu em seco, mas falou:

"Lílian, agora me escuta, sério! Isso pode se empregar a todos os casos, menos nesse!"

"Mas por quê?" – Eu disse, o interrompendo.

Ele pôs os dedos sobre os meus lábios, pedindo silêncio, e continuando:

"Deixa eu terminar eu ia dizendo, isso não se emprega exatamente a nós(quando ele disse isso eu fiz meio que uma careta, aí ele rapidamente consertou!), ou melhor, a MIM(ele disse arregalando AQUELE olho!)! Lílian, o simples fato de você olhar pra mim, por mais que seja frio esse olhar, é um prêmio! E melhor, eu sou bem grandinho e experiente pra saber quando alguém gosta de mim ou não. Você não tava me iludindo... e para te provar, eu também sei que você pensou que deixando eu te beijar, e me beijando, você se veria livre de mim..Mas diante mão, eu já vou lhe avisando pra apagar esse pensamento de sua cabecinha linda, com esses cabelos, olhos, boca, nariz, boca lindos, porque isso nunca vai acontecer!"

Eu fiquei meio mexida com o que ele disse sobre ser experiente, não sei por que, e também quando ele adivinhou meus pensamentos...

"Você não anda lendo meus pensamentos, anda?"

"Eu disse que eu te conheço! " – Enquanto ele dizia isso, e sorria DAQUELE jeito, eu fui me lembrando do que ele havia acabado de falar, e tive uma idéia...

"Tiago, você acabou de falar que nunca eu me livraria de você..."

"Ué, é verdade!"

"E o que você me diz de 'nunca diga nunca' e sobre uma tese que certas pessoas andam lendo por aí...?"

"Pra mim, nenhuma dessas regras vale quando se trata de Lílian Evans."

"Mas não, então se for assim, nenhuma dessas regras vale quando se trata de Tiago Potter!"

"Então fala: Eu nunca deixarei de me casar com Tiago Potter." – Ele disse, muito bobo, enquanto eu também dizia:

"Então fala que nunca deixará de esquecer Lílian Evans!"

"Não vai falar não?" – Nós dois dissemos em uníssimo.

"Não!"

"Não!"

"Ah é?" – Os dois

"Aham."

"Aham"

"Então eu te obrigo!" Ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto (Ah, detalhe! Isso tudo começou por causa do significado da palavra maroto!)

"E como você faria isso!" – Eu disse, desafiadoramente, mas sabendo que teria uma resposta, óbvio!

"Assim!"

Foi muito rápido, ele tirou a varinha do bolso, e gritou Imperius. Esse feitiço é considerada uma maldição imperdoável, e a usar, é sentenciado em Azkaban. Quando ele disse isso, eu gelei e fechei os olhos, pondo as mãos no rosto, e puxando minha varinha, quando eu abri o olho e vi Tiago chorando de tanto rir, aquele riso bobo e escandaloso dele.

"Ah?! O que houve?"

"É...q....a va...va....não...cconsigo!"

"Jura, nem reparei isso!"

"Ta bom, eu paro! É que a varinha era....era...era.. Não dá!"

"Você é bem bobinho! Não acredito!! A varinha é falsa!"

"É! Mas, fala sério, foi muito cômica sua reação!"

"Talvez...Mas, poxa, olha o susto!"

"Lily, você sempre foi tão inteligente...Eu não entendo como você não viu que eu NUNCA faria isso com você!"

"Nunca diga nunca!"

"Ih, começou! Você me ama, né, e ama minhas filosofias..."

"Amo claro!! Te amo como eu amo Severo Snape!"

Tiago apagou totalmente todo o seu sorriso, e em seu lugar, eu pude ver uma fúria, raiva e ódio muito grandes...

"Pegou pesado, Lílian...Assim também não dá, eu só estava brincando!"

"Mas você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeiras!"

"Nem eu!"

"Então ta, estamos quites!"

Com isso, ele tornou a abrir um largo sorriso, mas por algum motivo eu não senti aquela mesma alegria que emanava dele.

"Lílian , como a gente começou a conversar?"

"Sei lá... Eu acho que..."

"Eu sou demais, demais, demais, demais, demais!"

"O que seria isso? Ta na hora do horário de pico do seu ego?"

"Talvez...(Ele disse isso pra me irritar...)Mas é que eu te ajudei a esquecer o que aconteceu com você e suas amigas...."

Eu mingüei! Tinha me esquecido! E agora eu não podia sair daquela sala senão seria pega matando aula!

"Vem cá, essa aula está demorando pra passar, não ta?" – eu disse, meio intrigada

Depois de ouvir meu comentário, Tiago bateu com a mão na testa, passou-a pelos cabelos e falou:

"Ih, Lily, foi mal..."

"Foi mal o quê?" – eu disse, já com um certo medinho.

"Sabe o que é, é que..."

"Desembucha, Potter!"

"Calma! Com medo?"

"Claro...Eu estou com um Maroto, em uma situação meio estranha!"

" Mas se esse maroto te ama, não tem problema, ele te protege!"

" Quem é ele? Cadê?" – Eu disse, no tom mais sarcástico que consegui.

" Nossa, acho que você engoliu o Jô Soares!"

"HÁ há há! Essa sua piadinha também não foi feliz, me desculpe, mas voltando a nossa conversa, o que foi mal?

"Lily, querida, sabe o que foi?"

" Se eu soubesse eu não estaria te perguntando!"

"Calma... TPM, é?"

"E se for, não importa, e FALA LOGO O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!!!!!!"

"Vou falar...Quando você e suas amigas estavam procurando um lugar para conversar, vocês sem querer descobriram uma passagem secreta de Hogwarts."

"Explica isso direito."

"Se você deixar..."

"Não começa, vai, fala!"

"Só falo com um beijo!"

"Então não vai falar nunca!"

"Ta bom, não me incomodo, eu poupo voz e saliva, se é que você me entende.." – Ele disse marotamente, piscando um olho. Agora, por quê eu sismo em falar maroto, marotamente e coisas do tipo, se eu nem sei o que significa essas palavras ao pé da letra?

"Hahahaha! Tão engraçadinho você!"

"Ué, o que foi, ta com ciúmes?"

"Não, mas..."

"O quê, você estava achando que eu me referia a saliva com você?"

"Não...quer dizer, sim!"

"Ah, quer dizer que você quer!"

"Não!"

"Ué, Tiago, você não gosta de mim?"

"Gosto, ué!"

"Então, se você gosta, por quê você estava se referindo a saliva com outra pessoa?"

"Você acha que eu estou durante esses três anos sem ficar com ninguém só porque gosto de você?"

Eu fiquei com raiva...Não sei por que, mas fiquei com raiva... É claro que ele deve ter ficado com muita gente, e se eu não tenho nada com ele, eu não tenho nada com isso. Portanto, eu já vou dizendo que a culpa é minha, ok?!

"Sei lá, é que depois de anos, você me convenceu hoje que gosta de mim, e hoje mesmo você vem me dizer que você vai ficar com um monte depois de ter me beijado hoje!"

"Primeiro: Eu não te beijei, NÓS nos beijamos, porque quando um não quer, dois não brigam, e segundo, EU GOSTO MESMO DE VOCÊ, mas além de ser um maroto, ser de carne e osso, eu ainda sou homem, né?"

"É, mas...Que ridículo!"

"O quê é ridículo?"

"Pra começar, você, e depois, eu aqui discutindo com você sobre suas ficantes...Eu nunca me imaginei nessa situação!"

"Mas eu já!"

"Caraca, que imaginação fértil!"

"Não precisa nem ser tão fértil,pensa: você gosta de mim, mas não assume, coisa que eu repito em dizer fazer bem só para o ego e mal pro coração, mas...., voltando, você gosta de mim, eu te falo sobre as minhas ficantes só para te testar, e você cai direitinho no teste e discute comigo sobre as minhas ficantes, coisa que você nunca imaginou! Fácil, né?"

"Meu ódio se renova!"

"Não é ódio, burrinha, é amor!"

"Você é patético!"

"Por quê você ama me elogiar, hein, ruivinha?"

'Merlin, dei-me paciência com esse ser' – Eu pensei, respirando fundo e falando:

"Filhinho, EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ, NÃO AMO VOCÊ,E NÃO CAIO NAS SUAS BRINCADEIRINHAS, TÁ LEGAL???"

"Calma mamãe...Já entendi...Eu só estava sonhando acordado..."

"Ah ta...Menos mal! Mas nem em sonho você deveria pensar uma coisa dessas!"

"Quer controlar meus sonhos também, é? Já não basta cada parte do meu corpo que fica 25h por dia pensando e desejando você?"

"Nossa, que declaração, mas o desejando ficou vulgar...E eu não quero controlar você...Se eu quisesse, eu me rebaixaria ao nível de ficar com você e te fazer de gato e sapato!"

"Nossa, quando você é boa, você é boa, e quando você é má, é melhor ainda!" – Disse Tiago, dando um tremelique meio engraçado...

"Há há ha...Náuseas de tanto rir...Mas até que você definiu bem...Eu posso ser bem mázinha, ok?!"

"Mal posso esperar!!"

"O quê? Mas que atrevimento!"

"Nada não, só idéias a mil!"

"Você não presta! Mas..Do que a gente tava falando mesmo, passagem secreta de Hogwarts?"

"É isso aí, ou melhor, muito melhor que isso... Você ta agora na Sala Precisa!"

"To aonde?"

"Cotonetes, por favor... Sala Precisa! É uma sala (jura?) que toma a forma do que você está precisando naquele momento, quando você passa em cima daquele tapete de trasgos lá fora..."

"Uau!" –Eu disse incrédula, me jogando na poltrona que tinha se materializado atrás de mim.. Coisa do Potter!

"É...Bom, no seu caso, vocês queriam uma simples sala de aula, e aí está! A única vantagem é você simplesmente pensar em qualquer coisa que você queira nesse momento, e essa coisa se materializar bem aqui, na sua frente, como é o caso dessa confortável poltrona!"

Aí eu fiquei mais incrédula ainda...Eu escutava tudo, como uma criancinha escuta seu professor de alfabetização.

"Você ta querendo dizer que se eu quiser trazer uma pessoa aqui pra dentro, agora, eu posso?"

"Depende da pessoa...Se for eu, pode, que eu venho correndo, mas como eu já estou aqui, infelizmente não! Essa sala só MATERIALIZA as coisas...E até consegue algumas outras façanhas, mas ela não consegue atender pedidos a coisas vivas, apenas inanimadas!"

"Ah...Então, você ainda não me respondeu, por quê a aula está demorando tanto?"

"Então, Lily, como é o caso da poltron..."

"Não desconversa, só fala por que...!"

"Ah, ta...É que quando eu vi que você estava mal, e estava apavorada pelas suas amigas, eu decidi te consolar, até porque amizade é coisa que não se brinca! Aí, quando eu vi que você não tinha gritado comigo no primeiro momento, eu desejei, sem querer, que o tempo congelasse, e que só nós dois importássemos naquele momento, mais nada! Mas, como eu disse que essa sala não mexe com coisas 'animadas', apenas consegue realizar algumas façanhas com coisas assim, o tempo parou pra gente! Eu não faço idéia de quanto tempo a gente está aqui, mas pode ter sido durante um dia, talvez, porque como eu pedi para só nós importar, isso anulou a fome, o sono e as outras necessidades!"

"Você ta louco???COMO eu não assisti todas as aulas de um dia, e como eu desapareci para os outros, e como eu estou nojenta...Potter, eu definitivamente te odeio!"

"É, agora peguei pesado mesmo! Pode odiar que eu deixo!"

"Ah, você realmente regula o que eu devo ou não fazer, achar ou sentir!'

"Eu posso não regular, mas posso induzir!"

"Como?"

Ele sussurrou algo como 'Ela já ta me odiando mesmo!', e me beijou!De novo!

"Potter...Eu te..te...te..Ah, deixa .... pra..."

"Assim você morre sem ar, ruivinha! Eu não quero que você morra me odiando!"

"Como...você..consegue.."

"Ih, vou ter que te dar um pouco de ar!"

E dizendo isso, numa terceira vez no tempo que talvez fosse um dia, ele me beijou! Até que não foi tão ruim assim, mas acho que ninguém pode saber disso!

Ele me deixa sem fôlego, talvez por ele esperar tanto e tanto tempo por isso...Talvez..Ou talvez porque ele beije bem, mesmo!

"Não vai me bater?" –Disse ele, achando que eu não ia fazer nada

"Claro que vou, mas não vai ser uma vez!" – E dizendo isso, eu dei três tapões nele que doeram até a alma, e minha mão também, um por cada beijo.E sabe o quê ele me disse?

_**N/A: Nessa hora, ela estava escrevendo sobre a sala, fora dela, e aí ele leu por cima do ombro dela e falou...Isso já acontecia em tempo real...Voltemos a história...**_

"Tapa de amor não dói, ué, não é verdade?"

"Você ta lendo tudo o que eu estou escrevendo no MEU diário?"

"Eu não tava junto?"

"Tava, mas isso não justifica!"

"Mas 50% do que está escrito aí não é sobre mim?"

"Só porque você me prendeu naquela sala..."

"Mas continua sendo sobre mim..."

"E daí? Sai daqui, vai, deixa eu terminar!"

"Ta bom, não quero mais problemas...E tapas!"

"Ah, então doeu, né?"

"Só um poquinho...Quase nada!"

"Aha, viu? Doeu!!"

"Só porque você não empregou todo o amor que sente por mim naquele tapa!"

"Então eu te matei, porque não tinha NENHUMA pontinha de amor..." – Fala sério, ele acha q me conhece mais q eu mesmo...

"Engano seu!" – Num disse, ele acha q é Merlin, só pode ser...

"Como se fui eu quem bati?"

"Ta bom, ta bom,posso de teimosia, não adianta te fazer enxergar, né, você é teimosa..."

"É...Você que não entende, mas isso não vem ao caso...Aliás, você não quer escrever como acabou a história da Sala Precisa não?"

"Sério?! Me passa o diário aí!" – Ele disse todo cobiçoso, com as duas mãos esticadas para o diário.

Eu bati na mão dele COM O DIÁRIO, e disse, entre risos:

"Você não perde uma chance de se apossar dele, né? Mas isso nunca vai acontecer..."

"Nunca diga nunca!"

"Odeio suas filosofias..."

"É, você me odeia inteirinho..."- Disse ele, fazendo a careta e a voz mais sarcástica que já vi!

Aí eu me fiz de boba, e disse que ele finalmente tinha me entendido...Ele respondeu de novo sarcasticamente que me conhecia, que eu odiava ele, e tal...

"O que houve, disse algo errado?"- Eu disse, quando o vi de cabeça baixa, virada para o outro lado...

"Ah, Aha, há, há, há...Eu beijo bem!!!"

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ele tava lendo meu diário! Eu pirei!

"Tiago Potter, se você ainda tem um pingo de juízo nas suas idéias ridículas e medíocres, por favor, faça o favor de nunca mais aparecer na minha frente!!!"

"Ih, fiz merda!"

"Que algazarra é essa na minha aula? Potter, Evans, para o professor Dumbledore, AGORA!!! E Potter, já que você sabe a senha, conduza a senhorita Evans, porque eu já estou cheia de você, e vocês dois estão bem íntimos pra tanto! E calem a boca!"

A última frase veio em repreensão a onda de gritinhos que tinham vindo das meninas da Corvinal, quando ela falou da nossa suposta e nojenta intimidade!

Merlin, eu limpo, eu tiro todo o chiclete que eu grudei na sua varinha, eu prometo, mas me poupe de mais alguma imbecil 'aventura' do Potter.

**Na sala do Professor Dumbledore...**

"Entre, por favor!" – Disse uma voz calma e bondosa.

Eu e Potter entramos! Eu não sabia onde enfiava a cara, até que Potter percebeu e disse que era pra deixar com estava na sala de Dumbledore, inacreditável...Depois da Sala Precisa, minha mãe saber dessa não ia ser nada bom...Mas ela não ia entender nada mesmo...

"Er...Quem os trouxe aqui?" – Perguntou o diretor, meio confuso.

"A Professora McGonagall pediu para virmos sozinhos, e também pediu para que eu conduzisse Lily, quer dizer, a senhorita Evans" – disse Tiago, corando de leve.

"Está bem, Tiaguito, ou melhor, senhor Potter, o que aconteceu?" – Disse Dumbledore, e eu mal pude acreditar! Será que Tiago era tão íntimo assim do diretor? Devia ser, porque a conversa que se seguiu, deixou parecer até demais...Também, tantas vezes que ele já devia ter estado ali...

"Poxa, Dumb, ou melhor diretor Dumbledore, pegou pesado...Tiaguito? Onde o senhor descobriu?"

"Vingança de um certo Sirius Black!"

"Eu mato o Almofadinhas..."- disse Tiago fechando o punho, como se estivesse falando sozinho...

"Agora, se o diretor me permite, queria saber por quê vocês se chamam dessa maneira: Pontas, Almofadinhas, Avuado, Rabico?"

"Lily, não é Avuado, é Aluado, e não é Rabico, é Rabicho...Mas isso é assunto para outra hora..."

"É, eu bem que gostaria de satisfazer essa minha curiosidade também..." – Disse Dumbledore, lançando a Tiago aquele olhar por trás de seus oclinhos meia-lua.

"Então...Esse assunto acaba sendo para hora nenhuma...É segredo!"

Pela primeira vez senti raiva de Dumbledore...Eu ia descobrir...E o que fosse, Dumbledore sabia, e foi ele quem impediu de eu saber...Por quê eu perguntei aquilo? O diretor deve ter me achado uma metida...

"Agora, você por favor pode me contar o que os dois aprontaram na aula de Transfiguração? Espera...Deixa eu me ajeitar na cadeira...Pronto, pode falar! Eu poderia morrer de choque!" – Disse Dumbledore, num tom bem mais brincalhão que o normal.

"Bom, pra variar foi minha culpa...Eu estava...lendoodiáriodalillian!"

"Você o quê? Desculpe, não entendei!"

"Estavalendoodiariodela!"

"Ele está tentando dizer que estava lendo meu diário!" – Eu disse isso com um tom muito revoltado, ao lembrar o motivo de eu estar ali,naquela sala tão misteriosa...

" Eu sei, Srtª Evans...É que eu só queria ouvir de Tiaguito, porque ele nunca ficou com vergonha antes de me contar qualquer uma de suas aventuras, podemos dizer! – Disse Dumbledore, ignorando o olhar de Tiago 'Depois a gente conversa!"

"Ah..Então me desculpe..."

"Não foi nada, Srtª Evans, ou como Potter a chama, Lily...Eu não vou fazer nada a você, até porque eu lhe confiei o cargo de monitora( e ao dizer isso, ele me olhou por cima dos óculos). Mas a senhora não fez nada mais?"

Como ele sabia de tudo?

"Fiz...Eu gritei com ele, mas poxa, ele leu meu diário!"

"Eu sei..Não faria diferente no seu lugar...Então srtª tudo bem, eu só queria ter uma conversinha a sós com você, será que dá...Tiaguito revoltado?

Eu ri! Não deu! Tiago ficou estupefato, parecia que tinha sido estuporado...Ele murmurou um 'claro', e se retirou.

Minha conversa, a mais estranha e suspeita possível, com Dumbledore:

"Lily, eu...queria primeiro te perguntar como você agüenta sentar ao lado de Potter na aula."

"Ah, ta..." – Eu disse me despreocupando, porque até agora estava apavorada. Achava que era alguma coisa realmente séria.

"Er...Eu cheguei meio atrasada, sabe...Tive que separar Tiago e Snape, aí eu fui obrigada a me sentar do lado dele, coisa que desde então eu declaro nunca fazer!"

"Pois a senhorita sabe que deveria? Ele é um bom garoto! Por trás daquela camada consideravelmente espessa de ego que há nele, ele é um ótimo garoto...e um ótimo partido também..." – Ele sorria, e eu estava a ponto de chorar.

"Professor...Eu...mas como.."

Ele não me deixou terminar..

"Senhorita Lily, acho que você deveria interromper e descordar menos de seus superiores! Portanto, a senhorita está dispensada!" – ele disse tentando ser sério, mas sorrindo bestamente (Detalhe: Esse diário nunca pode chegar nas mãos de Dumbledore...Eu disse que ele indiretamente era besta...Merliiiin!)

"Er, eu..Ai, professor, me assustou, então vou indo !"

"Ah, Lily?"

"Professor? – eu disse me virando, pois já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

"Peça, por favor, para Tiago entrar e falar comigo, ele deve estar aí fora, e não espalhe o Tiaguito, ok?"

"Claro..."

Eu murchei...Eu realmente tinha aquilo em mente...

"E, Sehorita Lílian? A senhorita poderia também tentar perdoar Tiago? Ele errou muito, vou conversar com ele agora, mas ele gosta de você!"

Eu posso dizer, eu me camuflaria numa macieira naquele instante...Eu estava vermelha igual uma maçã!Eu teria que desobedecer uma ordem de Dumbledore...Eu não perdoaria Potter!

"Er..Vou tentar!"

E sem dizer mais, sai e fui levar o recado de Dumbledore.

Como ele havia "previsto", Tiago esperava na salinha anterior, e eu sem olhar pra ele, dei o recado e fui embora, o deixando falando sozinho, enquanto soava o sinal do término da aula antes do almoç mudando de assunto...

Depois do episódio da Sala Precisa,eu....Ah, eu não acabei de contar..Bom, como eu estou cansada agora, e muito triste, eu vou resumir um pouco.

Depois dos tapas,eu e Potter tivemos umas briguinhas bobas, até que ele sugeriu que nós saíssemos da sala, para ver quanto tempo tínhamos estado lá.

UM DIA, SEM MENTIRA NENHUMA, UM DIA!!!!

Vamos combinar que foi bem estranho, e todos já achavam que eu e Potter tínhamos fugido da escola, porque ninguém, além de três odiosos marotos, sabia da existência da sala, e as meninas, que haviam estado nela comigo, nem lembraram ão, levamos o maior sermão dos Potter, da minha família, de Dumbledore, McGonagall, e até de Madame Rivel, que foi ver se estava tudo bem com a gente...Recebemos vários berradores, e as admiradoras de Potter queriam me enfeitiçar toda vez que me viam pelos corredores, além de termos tido que enfrentar as maiores gozações da minha vida, tipo:'o que vocês ficaram fazendo lá dentro?' ou 'to sabendo, hein, Potter, conseguiu o que queria'. Esse último, na minha opinião, é o pior! Eles me tratam legal como brinquedo...Vacilo, isso...Mas é a vida, e além de ter espancado os Marotos, a melhor parte disso tudo foi as meninas terem pedido desculpas pra mim, todas nós ficamos felizes de novo, e houve a maior guerra de travesseiro, tinta, pena, pergaminho e o que tivesse pela frente lá no Salão Comunal: nós três e os marotos.(Podem acreditar!!!)

**N/A: Bellah, obrigada pelos reviews, estou postando este capítulo hoje especialmente pra você que é a única que lê essa fic ! Ou pelo menos, é o que parece ! A Amy e a Sophie tem amores sim e nos próximos capítulos, você vai saber direito, apesar de já poder imaginar não ? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ! Ele foi bem maior e mais trabalhoso que os outros...**

**Se mais alguém ler essa fic, deixa um review pra eu saber ! E pra deixar uma autora feliz =)**

**Beijos e até a próxima postagem !**


	6. Eu não acredito

Cap. 6- Eu não acredito...

Gente, o tempo passou, e eu nunca mais escrevi aqui...Que coisa!! Mas faz quase um mês isso! Que absurdo! Desculpa! É que eu estou feliz, agora!Eu até fiquei de detenção...Foi bem legal...E eu acabei descobrindo que os marotos são gente fina e tal, aí está sendo muito bom meu ano!Não tenho NOM´S nem NIEM'S para me preocupar, então dá para curtir bem a vida...É bem legal, a tirar pelo fato que desde hoje eu não estou falando direito com o Potter...Não q isso me incomode, é claro!!!Depois de ele ter lido meu diário, exatamente na parte em que eu dizia que o beijo dele não tinha sido tão ruim assim...Merlin, não gosto nem de pensar numa barbaridade dessas...Como não deve ter ficado a cabeça dele??Deve ter ficado totalmente iludido...Ou não, como ele declarou na "Salinha do Terror"(Sala Precisa).... Sério, essa sala me faz ter muitas lembranças ruins...Você sabe, né?Vi muito de perto o rosto do Potter, muito mais do que algum dia eu sonhei ver...(Na verdade, eu nunca sonhei com isso, até um dia desses aí...)Vou contar meu sonho.

Eu estava num lugar muito frio, andando sozinha e pensando na vida,quando uma mão passou pela minha nuca, me arrepiando toda e me assustando.

"Ai!!Cruzes, que susto, por Merlin, quem..."

"Eu!"

"Ah...Potter, que atrevimento é esse? Agora você já pode me acariciar assim dessa maneira?"

"Na verdade, eu já estava mexendo no seu cabelo há um tempo, só que minha mão tocou acidentalmente seu pescoço."

"Ah...Mas, e aí, como anda?"

"Levando a vida..."

"Nossa, eu nunca te vi com essa cara! E com essa tristeza toda!"

"Não é nada..só estou um pouco confuso.."

"Poxa, mesmo que haja TUDO e NADA entre a gente, acho que você poderia tentar se abrir comigo...Talvez eu te ajude..."

"Não dá...Ninguém pode me ajudar...Eu tenho que me conformar..."

"Se conformar com o quê?"

"Com o fato de você simplesmente não me suportar!"

"Mas eu te suporto!"

"É, mas...não era assim que eu queria.."

"Mas pode ser..."

"Ã? Você não está dizendo que você finalmente está gostando de mim?"

"Não, eu não estou dizendo isso...Eu só estou dizendo, que além de agora te conhecer, eu estou começando a te olhar com outros olhos..Sei lá...Você está sempre feliz, anima as pessoas, entre outras coisas, e você também gosta de mim...E...ah, não sei explicar isso, mas tem horas que você passa uma inocência com o olhar..Como se a vida se perpetuasse no nosso primeiro ano de Hogwarts, como se os problemas fossem irrelevantes..."

"Eu estou sonhando!Lily, você acabou de me ajudar! Eu te amo, lindinha, te amo mesmo!Há, há, to no céu! Eu vou gritar..."

E ele saiu na minha frente, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, com um brilho que eu nunca, na minha vida, tinha visto no olho de alguém, levantando as mãos pro céu, até que ele começou a gritar, se jogou na neve, e... sei lá, foi todo infantil, como se tivesse visto o Papai Noel de verdade, e eu fui dar uma de mamãe...pra quê?

"Tiago, levanta do chão!" – Eu disse, me abaixando junto a ele.

"Ta frio,Tiago, levanta...Ta parecendo uma criancinha que viu o Papai Noel...Vai, levanta...Eu disse, puxando ele. E a química rolou. Eu olhei pra ele, ele olhou pra mim, e o que me pareceu horas, nós ficamos se encarando ali, num local deserto e frio, cheio de neve, sem falar nada, apenas com o vento batendo nos nossos cabelos e cada vez mais nos deixando vermelhos e com levantou e partiu pro que eu chamaria de plano B.

"Lily, depois dessa prova, você por favor deixaria eu me encostar só um pouquinho em você, pra me esquentar?" – Ele fez tanta cara de cachorrinho abandonado, que eu não pude dizer não.

"Está bem, mas nada de abuso, ta?"

"Ta bom, minha musa!! Nada de abuso, ok?"

"Ok"

E aí, nós ficamos nessa _terrível_ situação por um longo tempo, só deixando o vento bater...Nós estávamos aquecidos mesmo..Até que ele começou a pegar na minha mão..Ele tava brincando com a minha mão, na verdade, aí a gente começou a ver tamanho de mão, e eu acabei por descobrir que a mão do Tiago cobre totalmente a minha, pelo menos no sonho. A gente tava medindo a mão, até que ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, e foi deixando a mão ficar natural, até que, como namorados, nós andávamos juntinhos na neve, no frio, de mãos dadas... Foi bom...Naquele momento, pelo menos no sonho, eu me senti feliz, bem feliz, e esqueci de todos os meus problemas. Nenhum dos dois falava..Acho que se não fosse eu, Tiago não tomaria nenhuma atitude...Ele estava muito embasbacado pra falar...E ele já havia feito isso algumas vezes...Bom, vê só...Nós andávamos, na maior paz, até que ele começou a rir, escandalosamente! O que eu ia fazer? Eu parei, de braços cruzados, sorrindo, e olhando ele fazer a cena é que eu cansei. Eu vi, eu percebi, eu gostava daquele sorriso, daquele olho, daquele cabelo, daquele ser... Eu fui andando na direção dele...Ele não ria mais, mas sorria abobado. Aí, como se eu desesperadamente pedisse para ele parar de rir, segurei de novo a mão dele, e ele se surpreendeu, e no mesmo momento, parou de sorrir...

Foi minha vez de rir da reação dele...Eu ria também de uma coisa..E eu deixei escapar o motivo...

"Eu nunca pensei que eu faria isso..."

"O quê, andar assim comigo?"

"Não..."

"Então o quê?"

"Isso..'

Eu nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém, pelo menos daquele o beijei de uma forma tão marota...Tão sei lá...Eu o beijei porque gostava dele..Foi bom, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, mesmo que fosse em sonho. Quando nós nos soltamos, nós não nos soltamos, , isso ficou estranho mas, tudo o que eu me lembro do resto, é que parecia que nós namorávamos há anos, e nós estávamos totalmente abraçados agora: ele estava com as duas mãos fechadas a minha cintura, uma passando por trás, e a outra pela frente. Até que eu acordei, totalmente mal-humorada por estar toda molhada. Isso aconteceu, segundo as meninas, porque eu não estava querendo acordar, aí, elas resolveram docemente e amigavelmente, me acordar...HUNF!!!!

"Não acredito!" Essa frase ainda não quer calar!!!

Eu devo ter dito isso quando elas tentavam me acordar, porque elas ficaram um século me perguntando, enquanto eu ainda tentava abrir o olho, inconsciente.

" EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Aí, eu já tinha me dado conta do q tinha acontecido: EU SONHEI COM ELE!!!!!!!Q MERDA!!!!Só falando assim...Cara, eu gelei!!!! Como assim? Eu odeio tudo nele, tudo, da cabeça aos pés, e COMO eu sonho com ele daquele jeito???Como se ele fosse um Brad Pitt da vida...Merlin, eu num posso com isso, é demais pra mim...

Sério, eu não consigo escrever! Depois q as meninas me acordaram, eu sai correndo aqui pro banheiro, onde estou agora, sentada no chão e "escrevendo" nesse diário...Elas estão batendo na porta...Estão perguntando o q houve...Eu não posso contar a verdade...Elas iriam me encher o saco, dizendo q eu gosto de verdade dele...Vê se pode!!!!!Eu vou ter q dar uma de criança boba e mimada e dizer q eu simplesmente fiquei enfurecida por elas terem me molhado...Agora, vou ter q ir, porque eu estou encharcada, agora eu tenho aula de TRANSFIGURAÇÃO, ou seja, se eu chegar atrasada...Vou tomar meu banho...Tchauzinho!

**N/A: E então ? Esse capítulo não está tão bom quanto eu queria, mas tá aí ! Espero que tenham gostado =)**

**Bellah - Obrigada pelo comentário, vou continuar postando sempre que der ! Que bom que gostou da conversa deles, mas a Lily é meio cabeça dura né ?! Então vamos esperar pelos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando e deixando reviews =)**

**Bruna - Aí está o capítulo que você me pertubou pra postar, espero que tenha gostado ! =)**

**Anna - Leitora nova ! Uhuul ! Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews e eu vou atulizar =)**

**Até o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews, por favor ! ;)**


	7. De novo não

Cap. 7 – De novo não!!!

Aula de transfiguração...Eu realmente deveria prestar atenção, se não tivesse uma coisa indesejável ao meu lado..E bota coisa indesejável nisso...Olha a história:

Depois que eu saí do banho, as meninas não estavam mais no quarto...Vendo a hora, eu percebi que eu tinha perdido o café, e se eu não corresse, eu ia perder aula...Aí, eu descia "alegremente" as escadas do dormitório para o Salão Comunal, ainda abismada pelo sonho idiota, quando eu vejo O SER dormindo na poltrona do Salão...Eu tive que acordá-lo né, além do mais, eu sou monitora...

"Psiu, hei, Potter, acorda!"

"Ã??" – Ele disse com cara de bobo, olhando pra todos os lados, até que ele me viu.

"Potter, você está atrasado para..."

"Lily, que bom te ver!!"

"Que pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo...Olha, como eu ia dizen..."

"Nossa, Lily, que agressividade!!!"

"Ai, você pode parar de me chamar de Lily, e pode parar também de me interromper, se der??"

"Tudo bem...Por você eu faço tudo....Até as coisas mais banais, pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais!!! Exagerado...."

Ele tava cantando uma música de trouxa, que eu não sei escrever direito...Eu tive que rir...Tava muito engraçado ele cantando...

"Há, eu arranquei um sorriso de você!"

Ele disse isso, e eu fiquei séria de novo...O quê eu achava que estava fazendo???

"Uau, que meta!!! Mas agora sai logo daí e vamos para a aula??"

"Com muito prazer...Nunca gostei tanto de transfiguração..."

"Como você é patético!!!"

"Não, eu sou apaixonado.."

"Nossa...Eu acho que eu vou voltar e fechar a porta do meu quarto, porque seu nariz de Pinóquio ta entrando lá!"

"Ih...Vem você de novo, só pra acabar com a minha alegria, dizer que eu não gosto de você, e ainda me chamar de mentiroso!!!"

"Você, por um acaso, esqueceu o que você fez???Além de me fazer ir no escritório de Dumbledore, você leu meu diário!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Disso eu não esqueci mesmo!!!!!! Até porque, eu descobri que você gostou do meu beijo irresistível!!"

"Seu babaca!!! Você ainda tem coragem de falar isso na minha cara???"

E a aula da McGonagal passando...

"A verdade às vezes é traiçoeira... Dói...."  
"Nossa, o poeta falando!"

" Eu já disse, o apaixonado.."

"Ai, Tiago, faz um favor, CALA A BOCA!!!!!!"

"Ih...Assim eu vou ter que gostar mais de você!!"

"Por quê??"

"Porque você me chamou de Tiago!!"

"E não é o seu nome???" – Eu disse no tom mais sonso possível...Eu pude ver a gravidade do problema...

"Não se faça de sonsa... Você sabe, ou melhor, NÓS sabemos que você não me chama assim faz um mês!!!"

"Primeiro: Quando Lílian e Tiago estão na mesma frase ou conversa, não existe NÓS, e em segundo, você fica contando o tempo, é??"

"Quando eu digo q gosto de você..."

"Ah, fala sério, Tiago..."

"To falando...ah, e olha só, eu queria me desculpar por ter lido seu diário...Foi bem ridículo e infantil da minha parte, mesmo que tenha sido bom..."

"Tiago, eu até aceito suas desculpas, mas só se você retirar a última oração..."

"A última o quê???"

"Ih, esqueci...Você não é trouxa...Oração é uma coisa q a gente aprende na escola de trouxas...Então, como você não sabe, deixa eu melhorar...Eu aceito suas desculpas se você não disser que foi bom, ou seja, retirar isto da conversa..."

"Mesmo que eu não tenha entendido muito bem a oração, e nem sabia que "ser bom" é uma oração, eu retiro qualquer coisa, sem objeções, pelas suas desculpas...!"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo!! E esquece a oração, ok??"

"Que bom...E pra que ter jeito, se eu sou um maroto??"

"DE NOVO NÃO!!!!"

Eu gritei!

"Endoidou, foi??"

"Não...É que, da última vez que eu falei a sós com você,eram nessas mesmas condições... Nós estávamos matando aula, e a conversa meio que desenrolou com você dizendo qu era um maroto..."

"OBA!!!! Eu sou um maroto, eu sou um maroto, eu sou um maroto, eu sou um maroto!!!!!!!!"

" Tiago, quer parar por favor!!!!!!!O Filch vai escutar, débil!!!"

"Já parei!!! Ah, eu estava para te dizer o significado da palavra maroto, né?"

"Aham..."

"Então, vamos descobrir??"

"Endoidou, foi??" – Eu disse, imitando ele.

"Não...Eu sou um maroto..Filch não vai nos pegar...Tenho meus utensílios..."

"Aham...O que você faz, beija o Filch, e depois a Madame Norrra pra poder matar aula??"

"Minha cara Lily, se eu fizesse isso, além de ser viado, eu seria o diretor de Hogwarts...Ninguém resiste aos meus encantos!!"

"Então quer dizer que eu não sou ninguém???'

"Não...Por você ser alguém, você não resiste aos meus encantos!!!"

"Há, há, há...Muito engraçadinho, você..Cada vez mais aprimorando seu senso ridículo de humor..."

"Uau, a 'Senhorita Engraçada' falando..."

"Cala a boca, vai!! Vamos logo ver o que é maroto...É melhor do que ficar no meio do corredor sendo..."

"Acho melhor irem pra aula...Não quero ver uma monitora ficando de detenção NOVAMENTE!!!"

"Professor...Dumbledore...Eu...Me...."

"Professor,a culpa é toda minha!!"

"Como se eu não soubesse!" – Disse Dumbledore, olhando Tiago por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

"Então..."

"Fica quieto, Tiago...Vamos, gente, eu levo vocês para a aula, e digo a Minerva que estavam comigo!"

"Obrigada, professor, nunca mais isso acontecerá.."- Eu disse, meio incerta

"Assim espero, Srtª Evans!" – Ele me olhou daquele jeito, por cima dos óculos.

"Er..Vamos??" – Quem?? A idiota aqui...

" Coisa de cdf...Toda apressadinha pra entrar na sala.."- Tiago disse, como se estivesse falando sozinho.

"O que você disse, Tiaguito?" – Dumbledore

"Nada, professor..." – Ele disse meio ríspido.

Exponho aqui toda a minha indignação, porque eu NÃO SOU CDF!!!!

Então, o professor levou a gente pra sala, todas as outras garotas ficaram com raiva de mim, menos a Sophie e a Amy, que ficaram com aquela cara de 'Como assim?? Você me explica mais tarde!!'.Aí, agora estou eu aqui sentada do lado do energúmeno. Que eu vou dizer q nem é tããããããão energúmeno assim...Isso me irrita, eu não devia estar falando isso...Ou devia??Ai, calma aí que o Tiago ta enchendo o saco...

"Larga, Tiago!"

"Ah, por quê??"

"Larga..Eu odeio que mexam no meu cabelo!!!"

"Muitas pessoas já fizeram isso,é?"

"E te interessa?"

"Se não interessasse eu não estaria perguntando, sabe?!"

Agora, ele já estava de braços cruzados, me olhando desafiadoramente, _não sei porquê_!!!

"Mas saiba que você só está perguntando porque é intrometido, e não porque esse assunto te interesse!!"

"Lily, você sabia que tem uma música trouxa q diz: 'Cuide bem do seu amor...' Então...Estou cuidando, ora!"

"Cadê o seu amor??"

"Você adora me irritar..."

"Você nem adora, né?" – Meu sarcasmo mais intenso...

"Viu como você combina comigo??" – Tiago é muito bobo...

"Viu como você adora me irritar??"

"Ah, pára vai...Tava tão bom a gente sem brigar..." – Calma aí...Por que ele disse isso?? A gente nem tava falando...

"Mas a gente nem tava falando..." – Eu falei.

"Mesmo assim..."

"Ta bom, Tiago...Sossega e tira a mão do meu cabelo, ok?"

"Ta bom, titia.."

"To tão velha assim, é?"

"Lily, você ta variando...Eu definitivamente não estou fazendo bem pra sua cabeça.."

"Ainda bem que você sabe..."

"Ei, será que os pombinhos podem sair da sala?" – A mongol da Amy.

"Que senso de humor!" – Eu disse, lançando o pior olhar que eu consegui, enquanto um Tiago embasbacado dizia:

"Te amo, Amy!!" – Ele correu e foi abraçar ela.

Minha vez, peraí...

"Cuide bem do seu amor, seja quem for..."- Eu cantei, com cara de sonsa

"Quê isso?" – A Amy perguntou confusa.

"Uma música???" – Eu falei, mais sonsa ainda.

"Ciúmes..." – O mongol.

Ai que raiva...Pra quê o Tiago falou isso????

"Gente, eu acho que quando vocês saírem de Hogwarts, podem ir para um circo trouxa, botar um nariz vermelho e ficar se tacando no chão" – Eu falei tão rápido...

"Ã???" – Os dois disseram em uníssimo, não entendendo nada, de verdade.

"Nada, gente, esquece!!"

Dizendo isso, eu fui saindo da sala, seguida por Amy, Tiago, Sophie, Sirius e Rabicho.

"Cadê o Lupin?" – Eu perguntei, intrigada.

"Preocupada com ele, é??" - Tiago

"O quê é isso, Pontas??" – Sirius falou, marotamente, com cara de ofendido, como quem diz 'Você acha que um de nós te trairia??'

"Ciúmes..." – Minha vez...Ele tinha falado de mim...

"Vai lá, palhacinha..."- Tiago, sarcástico.

"Ih, vamos calar a boca...Vocês não estão se falando faz um mês...Hoje vocês voltam a se falar, e já vão brigar de novo?? Pára de babaquice, vai..." – Todo mundo parou de andar...Eu acho q se eu desse 1000 chances pra você acertar quem falou isso, você não acertaria...

"Rabicho, é assim q se fala...Está definitivamente se mostrando um maroto...Estou orgulhoso..." – Sirius disse isso, aparentemente sério, mas no final, na última frase, ele pôs a mão no peito e fingiu estar chorando emocionado, como se fosse o pai dele, e ele tivesse tirado E em todos os Nom's.

"Ah, calma aí, agora eu tenho que apoiar o Pedro...Ele ta certo!!" – Amy

"Obrigada, Amy..." – Pedro.

"Eu só acho que quem tem que concordar somos nós..." – O Tiago falou uma coisa bem certa, talvez a primeira da vida dele.

"Ih, Pontas, ta de TPM, é??"

"Sirius, cala a boca fazendo um grande favor???"

Cadê meu autocontrole???POR QUÊ EU DEFENDI TIAGO POTTER???

**N/A : E então? O que acharam do capítulo ? Tenho recebido tão poucos reviews =/**

**Bruna - Tem alguns capítulos que vão continuar sendo mais curtos que outros, mas eu vou fazer o possível pra postar mais rápido quando for curtinho, ok ?! Continue leendo e deixando reviews ! **

**Bellah - A Lily pode até "admitir", mas falta ela aceitar que gosta dele né ?! Eu não tenho certeza, mas deve ter um pouquinho mais que 15, depende da minha inspiração... O que você acha, que devo tentar fazer mais capítulos ou menos ? Beijos**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo =)**


	8. Desmaiado

Cap. 8 – Desmaiado

Todo mundo parou, estático. Eu continuei andando, até que num vi ninguém, e olhei pra trás. Estavam lá, todos, sem falar nada. Que ridículo, só porque eu mandei Sirius calar a boca??? Eu voltei lá para puxar eles, afinal, a aula de Adivinhação já ia começar, e se eles ficassem ali parados, iam se atrasar.

"Gente, vamos?"

Teve um monte de murmúrios, de todos os lados..

"ã...sim, claro...vamos..."

"Vocês vão querer que eu _anime_ vocês com a minha varinha??"

"Ora, ora, ora, vejo que a sangue-ruim está aprendendo..." – Aquela voz arrastada, intragável, insuportável e nojenta do Malfoy.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, todos "acordaram" num pulo, e Tiago e Sirius já estavam à frente, com as varinhas empunhadas.

"Já que a sangue-ruim aqui está aprendendo, Malfoy, eu acho que ela está precisando de um _alguém_ para praticar...Que tal você?" – Eu não me controlei...Tive que falar...

Merlin...Me acalme, por favor...Eu não posso partir pra briga com um otário desse no meio do corredor, sendo monitora.

"O que está esperando? Venha...Mal posso esperar para partir em 4 uma sangue-ruim asquerosa e medíocre"

Alguém do meu lado tremia muito, e foi ele quem falou:

"Olha aqui Malfoy, seu monte de merda, vê lá como você fala da Lily...Você pode se arrepender amargamente..."

Dizendo isso, ele lançou uma série de feitiços tão rápidos que eu duvido que algum de nós ali fossemos capazes de lançar...

Ao final de tudo, Malfoy tinha 4 furúnculos no rosto, exibia um cabelo roxo, estava de mini-saia e baby-luck, com uma bota enorme, estatelado no chão...Desmaiado, com orelhas e rabo que não paravam de crescer...

O quê eu ia fazer??? Não poderia castigá-lo, até porque ele fez aquilo pra me defender...Eu murmurei um 'Valeu, depois a gente se fala' baixinho, e comecei o discurso mais falso que já vi:

"Tiago Potter, seu idiota, energúmeno, babaca, como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas??? Você está um mês de detenção."

O pessoal teve que sair de perto pra não rir. Depois, fomos eu e ele carregando o Malfoy até a ala hospitalar(Detalhe: O Sirius se recusou a fazer isso, e o Pedro também...esses garotos de hoje em dia...). Depois que o largamos lá, fomos andando até a Torre Norte para a aula mais chata e infundada de todas, Adivinhação, enquanto Sophie e Lupin foram para Runas Antigas(Eu deveria fazer essa matéria!!)

"Tiago, obrigada!"

"Nada não...Serviu também como motivo para eu pegar aquele oxigenado de jeito...Já fazia muito tempo que eu não praticava..."

"É verdade..Faz um tempo que você está na sua...Meus parabéns...Mas então você não me defendeu??"

"O quê??? Variou??? Se eu não te defendi, o que eu acabei de fazer???"

"Não...É porque você disse q foi motivo para.."

"Ah, fala sério, Lily, você sabe muito bem que não tem nada a ver..."

"É, talvez eu saiba..."

"Talvez..Conversa fiada.."

"Tiago, você já pensou no que fazer da vida?"

"Já...Mas por quê??"

"Porque você leva jeito pra ser auror...Você domina bem a varinha...Seus feitiço são realmente rápidos..."

"Ah..Obrigado... – E dizendo isso, ele retomou o hábito mais desprezível ...Passar a mão no cabelo...Eu revirei os olhos...

"O que foi???Fiz algo de errado?"

"Não...e sim..."

"Ah, claro...Entendi perfeitamente!!"

"Não, é que me incomoda você mexer no cabelo DESSE JEITO, fica muito prepotente..."

"Merlin, me ajude por favor com essa teimosa cabeça-dura!!!" – Ele disse pra si mesmo, depois,se voltou a mim.

"Minha cara Lily, eu vou ter que discordar de você..Minha ruivinha do coração (Ele que estragou a conversa civilizada que estávamos levando...Eu tive que revirar os olhos de novo!!!), ou melhor, Lily, eu não sou prepotente...Se você se abala tanto com o meu cabelo, eu não posso fazer nada!!! Isso é uma mania que eu tenho desde pequenininho..."

"Como sua família te agüenta??? Prepotente desde pequinininho, Tiago???" – Eu já não estava falando sério...Talvez...Talvez ele realmente não fizesse de propósito...Talvez seja só mania..Ou só quando me vê...

"Que bom que você entendeu!!"

"É...Mas fala..Você já pensou em ser auror??"

"O quê??? Eu só penso nisso...e é claro, em você também, né??"

"É, Tiago, é.."- Eu disse, fingindo impaciência.

POR QUE FINGINDO????LILIAN EVANS, CONTROLE-SE!!!!!

"Er...Não querendo atrapalhar, mas vocês podem dar licença..Eu preciso subir as escadas..."

Só estávamos eu e ele lá, os outros já tinham subido pelas escadas do alçapão, que estava aberto na nossa frente...Naquele exato instante, ouvi Amy gritar para nós subirmos...

"Oh, claro...!" – Tiago falou para quem tinha pedido licença...

Ele abriu mó sorriso pra uma tal de Anastácia, que se engraçou logo dizendo o 'brigada' mais nojento que já vi, cheia de dengo...Ela é da Lufa-Lufa, e enquanto ela passava pela gente, Tiago passou a mão pelo cabelo, observando-a. Eu o cutuquei bem forte com o cotovelo.

"Ai...Que foi??" – ele falou meio indignado, coisa que eu duvidei que ele estivesse, porque ele exibia um sorriso bem maroto(eu preciso saber o significado dessa palavra, ou então parar de escrevê-la.)

"Na...Nada,ora...É só para você subir.. A aula vai começar..."

"Mas ainda faltam três minutos!!!"

Na verdade, nem eu sabia porque eu fiz aquilo.

"É..Mas...A Amy está chamando!!!"

"Não estou ouvindo nada..." – Disse ele, da forma mais debochada.

"Liiiiiiily, Tiaaaaago, sobe!!!"

Era a Amy...Graças a Merlin...

"Viu, seu cabeça-oca???"

Ele murchou um pouco, foi visível,mas ainda exibia um sorrisinho...

" Bora, garoto..." – Eu falei, o empurrando.

Até que, enfim, nós subimos as escadas.

Chegando lá, a sala estava toda diferente...A professora tinha arrumado a sala sem as estantes com xícaras azul e rosa, tinha tirado todas as mesas...Só tinha um monte de almofadas espalhadas pelo chão...Estava escuro, como se fosse noite(encantamento), e no suposto céu, brilhavam várias estrelas, arrumadas nas suas supostas constelações.

"Que legal..."

"Lindo mesmo..."

Eu estranhei de verdade essa reação do Tiago..Ele falando que o céu era lindo com aquele ar todo sonhador...E aí eu me dei conta: eu fazia uma imagem totalmente diferente dele...Eu achava que ele era um monstro, sem brincadeira...talvez porque eu nunca tivesse falado tanto com ele como nesse ano, eu não o conhecia direito...Eu achava que ele era feito totalmente de ego... Achava que ele não fosse capaz de gostar de nada, de admirar nada, de achar nada, com a simplicidade de estrelas, lindo...Eu me senti mal...Eu precisava falar com ele...

"Gente, vamos lá pra trás..Está todo mundo lá...Eu, Sirius e Pedro...E Sirius está tramando a maior guerra de almofadas q Hogwarts já teve...Venham!"

"Ah..Poxa, muito legal, mas o céu tá tão lindo...Vai estragar todo o clima..."

"O QUÊ??????????" – Eu e Amy gritamos juntas...COMO ASSIM, Tiago Potter se reusando a badernar uma aula chata pácas como Adivinhação...E mesmo que não fosse chata, ele nunca foi disso...Eu realmente tinha pintado ele como um monstro...Eu precisava falar com voltando ao nosso berro...

"Tiago, você está bem???" - A Amy estava definitivamente indignada. "Lily, o que você fez com o Tiago??"

Eu levantei as mãos como alguém se rende de algo, e disse:

"Não fiz nada, ó, prometo!!" – E dizendo isso, eu terminei beijando os meus dedos indicadores sobrepostos, naquele sinalzinho de juramento.

E o engraçadinho do Tiago, com uma falsa cara de sonhador, olhando para as estrelas, disse, depois de suspirar:

"Ai que vontade repentina de ser os dedos da Lily..."

Nós rimos..Ele é realmente bobo...

"Lily, quando você vai aceitar sair com o Tiago???"

Eu engasguei com saliva. Eu estava admirando o céu, deitada numa almofada, ao lado de Amy e Tiago do lado, ouvindo tudo...Eu dei um pulo, me sentei rapidamente, e parei de tossir:

"Enlouqueceu, foi??? Quer morrer??? Como você me faz uma pergunta dessas, menina??"

"O que? De quando você vai aceitar ficar comigo???" – Falou a voz que eu não queria ouvir naquele momento.

"É óbvio...Você já deve estar cansado de receber 'nãos' diretos, imagina com minha amiga me perguntando??"

"Ih,relaxa Lily, tô acostumado…"- Dizendo isso, ele fez sinal de 'deixa pra lá' com a mão.

Eu fiquei com pena dele, na primeira vez na minha vida...Como dizem, tudo tem sua primeira vez...

"Mas hein, Lily, como eu ia perguntando, quando??? Poxa, você agora vive com ele pra lá e pra cá!"

"Eu o quê??? Amy, se você não quiser se aborrecer comigo, eu acho melhor encerrarmos essa conversa por aqui!"

"Mas alguém tem fazer você entender!" – Era o Sirius... Peraí, isso é conspiração...

"Entender o quê?"

"Nada, Lily, fica quieta e deixa eles falando..." – O Tiago é realmente bem legal quando quer ser.

"Não dá, né??? Eles estão falando logo disso, na sua frente..."

"Eu já disse que não ligo...E você também não deveria ligar, a menos que..."

"Tava bom demais pra ser verdade...!!!"  
"Ué, mas você nunca ficou assim...A ponto de ter um ataque de nervos porque eu estou escutando, e sim pela conversa em si!"

"Ah, Tiago, cala a boca ta legal? Eu não estou incomodada só por você estar aqui, e você sabe muito bem disso!!"  
"Eu não sei de nada!!!"

"TÁ BOM...JÁ CHEGA!!! CALA A BOCA TIAGO, AMY E SIRIUS!!!!!! QUE TAL UMA GUERRA DE ALMOFADAS????"

" QUE TAL O QUÊ, SENHORITA LÍLIAN????"

"LILIAN EVANS, TSC TSC TSC...NUNCA PENSEI ISSO DE VOCÊ!!!ESTOU DESAPONTADO!!!"

"LILY....VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM????"

Essas três últimas falas foram ditas todas ao mesmo tempo; a primeira por Amy, e as outras por Sirius e Tiago...Esse último pôs a mão na minha testa, teatralmente, para "se certificar" se eu tinha febre.

"Ué, o que foi??? Vocês acham que eu sou uma máquina??? Vocês influenciam qualquer um, sabia??? Acho que se McGonagall convivesse com vocês, ela também se renderia...!Qual é, vamos??"

SILÊNCIO...

"Lily, me surpreendeu.."

"É..."

"Ah, Tiago, fica quieto...Eu não sou tão certinha assim...Já até fiquei de detenção com vocês, esqueceu??"

"Ah, mas foi coletiva...Todos estávamos na cozinha afanando comida quando McGonagall chegou..."

"Mas foi detenção!!!E sem discussões..Vocês vão ou não armar a maior guerra de almofadas q Hogwarts já teve??? Embaixo do nariz da professora??"

"Lily, você não está acostumada...Na verdade, você tomou alguma poção??"

"Não, Sirius..Mas todos topam?"

"Eu topo!" – Amy.

"Eu topo!" – Sirius

"Eu topo!" – Pedro.

"Tiago??" – Sirius falou, como quem diz 'bóra, cara!!"

"Ã..Eu...Topar o que??"

"Alô, Tiago, chamando planeta Terra...Guerra..Almofadas...Lembrou??"- Eu disse como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa que tem problemas de compreensão.

"Ah, ta...Eu topo! Mas Lílian, eu entendo o que os humanos falam, ok?"

"Ta...É porque..Bem, eu..." – Eu fiquei meia desconcertada,sem saber o que dizer, até porque eu o tratei como se ele tivesse 2 aninhos de idade.

"Ih, to brincando, ok?? Deixa de ser boba!" – E dizendo isso, ele ainda deitado, desentrelaçou uma das mãos, q estavam entrelaçadas embaixo da cabeça dele, **(N/A: Essa palavra existe???DESENTRELAÇOU???? Mas calma aí, vou te fazer entender...Sabe como os namorados andam de mãos dadas?? Então, ele estava deitado, olhando pro suposto céu, com as mãos entrelaçadas em baixo da cabeça, com os braços pra cima...Eu sei, é confuso...Só eu mesmo...Mas voltando...)** e passou(a mão) pelo meu rosto, como se fosse meu pai...Tão fraternal...Eu fiquei meia desconcertada com aquilo até que ele percebeu, e se desconcertou também...Bem cômica a situação...

"Er...Desculpa, eu..."

"Nada...Mas vamos fazer a bendita guerra???"

"Vamos!!"

E aí começou..NUNCA me diverti tanto na minha vida...Foi muito legal...A turma inteira do 6º ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa brincando...Até que... Tiago desmaiou, em cima de mim!!! Sirius jogou uma almofada na boca do estômago dele enquanto ele ria de mim,enquanto me atacava, e eu também estava rindo e tal, aí ele desmaiou!! Falta de ar!! Merlin, eu fiquei totalmente chocada!! Primeiro eu parei! Achei que ele estava de cena pra se jogar em cima de mim, o que é bem típico dele..Depois, eu cheguei relativamente perto dele e tentei acordá-lo, em vã tinha desmaiado, e eu comecei a gritar!!! Gritei como nunca na minha vida, até porque tava uma barulheira muito grande...Madame Monika (profª de Adivinhação) tinha acabado de chegar, e estava berrando também sem ser escutada...Todos gritavam Wingardium Leviosa e riam..Eu não podia esperar por ninguém...Eu enfeiticei ele e o trouxe para a Ala Hospitalar, onde estou agora...Ele ainda não acordou...Ou melhor, eu não o vi acordado. Na verdade, quando ele acordou, eu estava conversando com o Amos Diggory, que está aqui também...Parece que foi atingido por um balaço..Como conversávamos, não percebemos que Tiago acordou.. E agora já está tudo bem, mas ele está fazendo charme para matar aula e ficar aqui na Enfermaria. Quero ver na hora do almoço se ele não pula rapidinho daquela cama..Ele não tem jeito mesmo!!!

E o melhor de tudo isso: estou perdendo a aula do Prof. Binns. Graças ao bom Merlin..Aquele "cara" é um porre...Que voz enjoada...Eu estou aqui, segundo a Madame Rivel, porque quando Tiago acordou, disse com uma carinha de cachorro pidão:

"Madame, será que a senhora poderia pedir para aquela bela moça lá fora me esperar?? Implore a ela, por favor..."

E depois ela disse que ele voltou a dormir.. Como ele sabe que sou eu que estou aqui?? Ela deve ter dito. Ah, e sabe o que a doida varrida da Madame Rivel disse?? Que eu tinha q agarrá-lo com todas as minhas forças, porque ele era um ótimo menino, um bom partido, muito educado, bonito e charmoso. Sério, eu estava a ponto de dizer que ele era todo dela, mas eu não disse, óbvio. Agora eu estou indo, porque acabou de tocar o sinal para o almoço, e Tiago já deve estar acordando.

**N/A : A Lily está se transformando né !? Vamos ver se eles se resolvem logo =X**

**Mas sabe, ela é meio cabeça dura, então, leiam pra saber =)**

**Bellah - obrigada pela força seempre ! Seus reviews são um estímulo absurdo pra mim ! Sobre a quantidade de capítulos, eu tenho algumas idéias e podem sair mais de 15 capítulos, mas vai depender dos seus comentários ! hahahahaha.. Enfim, eu tenho algumas idéias pra depois desses capítulos que eu já "montei" na minha cabeça, mas são idéias loucas, bem diferentes das outras fics... Eu teria que pensar muito, mas vamos ver.. Pode ser que eu escreva Efeito Colateral 2 né ?! O que achou do capítulo ? Beijos**

**B. Andrade - ela ainda vai ficar 'negando' isso por um tempo, mas você já sabe disso né !? ;)**

**Anna - que bom que está gostando da fic... Tiago Potter pra você ? Nem fala, eu queria um também ! E eu acho que nos próximos capitulos você ainda vai querer ele maaais =X**

**Continuem lendo e deixando reviews, por favor =)**


	9. Da monstruosidade à amizade

Cap. 9 – Da monstruosidade à amizade...

Quando eu digo...Bom, logo quando o sinal tocou pro almoço e eu disse que Tiago acordaria, eu estava certa. Ele "acordou". Segundo ele, estava enrolando pra filar a aula do Binns. Ele disse que tinha pedido pra eu ficar pra me livrar da aula também...Ele definitivamente não sabe mentir...Bom,naquele dia, o almoço foi bem legal.. Estávamos todos reunidos..Eu, Sophie, Amy, Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Remo. Eu realmente estou bem satisfeita com as minhas amizades, e estou até ficando um pouquinho mais rebelde...Percebe-se pela cena da almofada...Ah, e eu conversei com Tiago sobre eu achá-lo um monstro...Só que a conversa não foi no lugar nem do jeito mais apropriado...Vou contar...

Bom, Frank Longbotton, um amigo da gente,(quando eu digo da gente, é do grupo todo, ok???) ele é louco por Herbologia... Aí, ele veio me amostrar uma plantinha lá, toda inocente...Estava eu e Sophie...Eu achei a planta toda inocente, mas ele disse que era poderosa, que curava uns tipos de veneno de cobra...Bom, até aí tudo normal, se não fosse por ele, quando abriu o pote com a suposta 'planta inocente', a droga da planta lançou um jato verde, tipo um musgo nojento, em cima de mim e da Sophie...Daí, começaram a nascer ESPINHOS no meu rosto..Não estou brincando, você leu direitinho...Espinhos iguais aos que tinham na planta...Isso aconteceu com a Sophie também...Então, sem dizer nada pra ninguém, óbvio, nós saímos correndo para a Ala Hospitalar... Na boa, eu estou freqüentando muito este lugar...Aí, ELE veio atrás da gente...ELE disse que como eu tinha estado com ele ali, ELE se sentia na obrigação de estar ali comigo, até porque tinha sido muito mais grave...Eu tive que deixar, né?? Uma chance para adivinhar quem é 'ELE'...

Aí, ele começou a me mandar correr, porque tava ficando feio e ele num ia mais me querer daquele jeito...Eu corri INCONSCIENTEMENTE, mas eu desejei ficar daquele jeito...Me veria livre dele...Aí, eu cheguei na Ala Hospitalar, tomei milhões de poções horríveis, até que a Madame Rivel mandou todo mundo ir embora, porque estava fazendo barulho...Sendo assim, a Amy, o Sirius, Remo e Pedro foram se despedindo, porque a essa altura já estavam todos lá. O único que ficou foi Tiago...

Eu o ouvi implorando a Madame Rivel para que ele pudesse ficar...Na verdade, eu até queria...Seria a oportunidade perfeita para eu falar com ele...Na verdade, não no lugar, hora nem circunstâncias devidos, mas seria perfeito...Ali, ninguém nos ouviria, e como eu estava meio mal, ele não seria prepotente...

Então, eu decidi pedir a Madame Rivel para chamá-lo...E ele veio..Eis a conversa...

"Er...Me chamou?" –Ele disse sentando ao pé da cama.

"Eu...sim..Eu...Preciso conversar sério com você.."- Eu disse, ainda sem olhar NAQUELES olhos castanhos - esverdeados.

"Pode falar...Sou todo ouvidos..."

"Bom, primeiramente obrigada por ter ficado aqui comigo..."

"Ué, mas você também ficou comigo, oras..."

"Mas eu não passei a noite inteira...E agora cala a boca e deixa eu continuar..."

" Ta bom...Ah, e alguém já te disse q você é bem mandona...E teimosa?"

"Sim...Mas isso não vem ao caso agora...E vê se não interrompe!"

"Ta...pode falar...Mas fala logo, menina!"- Ele disse isso, e eu sorri. Era engraçado ver ele ansioso, com os olhos brilhando...

"Por que você está sorrindo?" – Ele me perguntou.

"É porque você ta todo interessado...Todo ansioso; curioso.."

"Ah...É claro, oras, Lílian Evans quer ter uma conversa séria comigo!!! Você quer que eu fique como...Calmo??"

"Ai, ta bom, agora eu vou falar..Já enrolei muito...eu..."

"Acho b..." – Eu não deixei ele terminar...Pus o dedo nos lábios dele, e fiz 'Shiiiii'.

Ele gostou...Mongolóide...Ficou igual um cachorrinho adestrado..Durinho, ouvindo tudo...

"COMO EU ESTAVA DIZENDO, eu queria sinceramente me desculpar por te pintar caricaturamente.."

"Ah, claro, entendi tudinho!" – Ele disse irônico, passando a mão no cabelo...Aquilo não me irritou mais...

"Sabe o que é...Eu achava que você era um monstro...E você me surpreendeu e me provou o contrário...Tudo isso graças a, nesse ano, as meninas e eu estarmos mais próximas de vocês...Nós nos conhecemos melhor...E...como eu disse, eu queria me desculpar por te chamar de tanta coisa, durante todos esses anos...Te xingar tanto de coisas que você não é..Ah, com exceção do metido e de quando eu falo de sua espessa camada de ego, que é a pura verdade..."

Quando eu disse isso, ele ficou bem desconcertado...

"Mas poxa, ruivinha, olha só, eu até parei de azarar o Ranhoso e o Oxigenado...Eu ainda estou metido?" – Ele falou meio confuso, desenfreadamente, como se quisesse se livrar de uma sentença em Azkaban.

"É..até que você está se comportando bem melhor..." – Eu sorri, e ele sorriu DAQUELE jeito, e me olhou DAQUELE jeito...Eu não pude encará-lo com aquele olhar...E assim, desviei o meu(olhar!)..._ - - jura, autora imbecil?_

"Bem, então...Eu acho que eu sou o cara quase mais feliz do mundo!! É claro que você está desculpada, mas só porque é você, ok? Não vá contar isso para as outras..." – Ele disse, levantando a sobrancelha, e cochichando.

Ora, q atrevimento....

"Que outras,Tiago Potter??"

"Que foi, ta com ciúmes, é?"

"É claro..."

"Sério?"

"Não!!!"

"Poxa, judia de mim não..." – Ele fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão...

"Você quem pediu..."

"Ta bom...Vamos parar por aqui, ok?? Nada de brigas...Agora que você sabe que eu sou um cara legal..." – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo..

"Quem disse isso?"

"Você, oras!"

"Eu?? Ta louco???" – Eu disse, fingindo desprezo.

"Foi...Agora..Você..." – ele disse, meio desesperado.

"Eu sei...Só estava brincando, menino..."

"Brincadeira de mau gosto..Nunca mais brinque comigo desse jeito, ta?"

"Ih..."

Bom, e assim foi...Eu e Tiago ficamos a noite inteira conversando...Na verdade, não foi bem isso...Quando foi ficando tarde como umas onze horas, a Madame Rivel dispensou ele...Aí, ele fez sinal pra mim, disse que voltava...Eu não sabia como...Eu fiz 'não' com o dedo, e ele só disse 'peraí'.

Bom, então de repente eu vejo Tiago se materializando do meu lado...Eu dei um berro, né, óbvio, mas ele tapou minha boca a tempo...Na verdade, ele estava coberto por uma raríssima Capa da Invisibilidade...Muito legal...Agora eu sei como ele ia me mostrar o significado da palavra maroto naquele dia da "Sala do Terror"(Acho q já mencionei q mudei o nome da sala precisa, né?!)...

Bom, e aí a gente passou a noite inteira conversando baixinho pra ninguém acordar...Conversamos sobre sermos aurores, que também era minha vontade, sobre quadribol, que na verdade a gente não conversou, ele me explicou, porque eu não entendo nada; sobre as passagens de Hogwarts, um mapa que eles quatro tinham feito no ano passado que eu duvidei muito que existisse, até ele tirá-lo do bolso...Quando eu vi, era só um mero pedaço de pergaminho, e eu comecei a rir, depois ele me mandou fazer com q o mapa se revelasse. Eu disse:

"Eu, Lílian Evans, monitora da casa Grifinória, do sexto ano, exijo que o conteúdo desse pergaminho se mostre"

Aí, começaram a aparecer filetes de tinta verde, e formaram palavras.

"Eu, Almofadinhas, venho dizer a bela senhorita Lílian Evans que o conteúdo desse mapa vai, infelizmente, continuar sendo oculto para você, porque isso é assunto de maroto"

"Eu, Rabicho, venho aqui expor todo o meu descontentamento por esse precioso instrumento de 'malfeitoria' cair nas mãos de uma monitora...Xereta!"

"Eu, Pontas, preciso discordar de Rabicho... Eu não sinto o mínimo de descontentamento em ter essas mãos delicadas da dona mais linda, charmosa, inteligente, teimosa e amor da minha vida segurando essa poderosa invenção marota, embora eu tenha que infelizmente informá-la de que ela não terá sua curiosidade morta, porque, como meu caro Almofadinhas disse, isso é coisa de maroto malfeitor. E agora uns recadinhos aos meus amigos: Rabicho, queira fechar a sua indesejável boca que só serve para comer mesmo...A minha ruivinha não é xereta, e Almofadinhas, abre seu olho...Ela é bela sim, mas guarde isso só pra você!"

"Eu Almofadinhas, venho dizer ao meu caro amigo Pontas que ele é muito ciumento e que eu sou amigo dele, e nunca faria isso com ele...Mas o que é bonito é feito para se apreciar..."

"Meu caro Almofadinhas, eu, Aluado, venho lhe dizer que é melhor você parar logo com isso...Sabe que Pontas é todo embasbacado por Lilian...A qual eu venho infelizmente informar que não poderá, de forma alguma, xeretar nessa preciosidade, porque isso fica entre quatro marotos, apenas."

E tudo se apagou. Eu fiquei garotos eram realmente bons, mas eu ainda desconfiava de que tivesse algum mapa ali dentro... Talvez fosse só blefe... Mas Tiago percebeu minha cara de 'Nada demais!', porque ele me mandou dizer...

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" – Eu disse, num tom divertido.

E,sem mais nem menos, eu estava com toda Hogwarts ali, na minha mão...O máximo! Aqueles garotos tinham realmente futuro...Eu fiquei pasma, afinal, além de ser um mapa de toda Hogwarts e seus terrenos, exibia todas as passagens secretas e todas as pessoas que estavam no castelo, e tudo que faziam no momento. Eu me vi na Ala Hospitalar, e vi um pontinho intitulado 'Tiago Potter, coberto pela Capa da Invisibilidade.'

Muito perfeito aquilo...Agora sim eu entendia o sucesso das malfeitorias dos marotos...

E aí ele ficou me dizendo como eles fizeram aquilo,quanto tempo durou, e quando deu mais ou menos umas 7 horas da manhã (já tinha se passado a noite inteira! O tempo voa mesmo...), ele disse:

"Lily, vou tomar banho...Você vai ficar aqui?"

"É, né, os espinhos ainda não saíram totalmente..."- Eu disse, rindo.

"É...Mas não fica chateadinha não, eu te prometo que eu presto atenção nas aulas e te trago tudo anotado, ok, sem aprontar!!"

"Uau...Estou gostando de ver! Ta tomando jeito! Obrigada!"

"Eu disse...Eu vou provar pra você que eu sou um cara legal..."

"Er...Está bem..Você vai se atrasar.Vá tomar banho, é..."

"Está bem, Lily, não precisa ficar envergonhada não...Eu vou indo, ta bom?? Descansa...E...Eu adorei conversar com você!"

"Eu também!" – Ele bateu infantilmente duas vezes no próprio rosto, depois fez cara de incrédulo e disse:

"Sério?"

"Aham!" – Eu disse com convicção.

Aí, ele saiu correndo e me abraçou. Só que enquanto ele me abraçava, o resto dos marotos e a Amy já estavam lá na Enfermaria, e Sophie,como durante a noite inteira,estava esparramada na cama, com seus cabelos incrivelmente loiros, lisos e longos jogados por todas as suas costas.

Depois do Tiago me largar, todos se entreolharam, e a Amy sem graça perguntou:

"Atrapalhamos alguma coisa?"

"Não, Myzinha..." – Eu disse fuzilando ela com os olhos.

"Nossa...que meda....Se olhar matasse, eu não estaria mais entre vocês..."-Ela disse, me encarando...E continuou:

"É que a verdade dói!"

A Amy está passando muito tempo com os marotos..e ela ainda continuou falando:

"Alguém tem que te fazer enxergar!!"

Uma parte de mim, sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas a outra parte preferiu prevalecer.

"Me fazer enxergar o que?" – Eu disse, sonsa.

"Nada, nada...gente, por favor, vamos parar?"

"Está bem!" – Dissemos nós duas, diante ao pedido de Remo.

"Mas...A Sophie está bem?"- Perguntou Remo, preocupado. Ele era bem afim dela.

"Não sei...Veja com ela..." – Eu disse em tom encorajador.

"Não, mas eu vou acordá-la!" – Ele disse, meio sem jeito.

"Não tem problema...Ela dormiu feito uma pedra, desde ontem, da hora em que chegamos aqui até agora...Não queremos uma _amiga_ preguiçosa!"

"É, então vou lá!" – Ele disse, se levantando de onde estava sentado e indo em direção de Sophie, que estava do outro lado da Ala.

Quando ele chegou lá, eu pude ver, de longe, que ele fechava o precisavam de privacidade, afinal.

Ah, e Sirius, Pedro e Amy me zuaram muito...Na verdade, zuaram eu e Tiago...Comentários cretinos e infelizes como:

"O que vocês ficaram fazendo a noite inteira?"

"A julgar pelo abraço que a gente flagrou, deve ter sido maravilhosa." – Sirius disse, piscando os olhos angelicalmente e viadamente, seria a palavra certa. Eu taquei meu diário nele quando ele fez isso...Ele ia ler, aí Tiago o pegou pra mim...Bem legal o que ele fez..Imagina, Sirius lendo todas as minhas coisas??? Estaria perdida!!! Não gosto nem de ter estes pesadelos acordada!!!

Bom, eles saíram daqui faz um tempo, na verdade saíram, foram tomar café e para as aulas...

E agora eu estou aqui na Ala Hospitalar, sozinha, ouvindo o sinal do almoço e vendo meus amigos entrarem aqui para me ver. Agora eu vou parar de escrever,porque eu já estou boa para sair desse lugar inútil...Mas a Sophie ainda não pode...Parece que ela tinha alergia a um ingrediente de uma das poções, e deu um pequeno revertério. Ela vai ter que ficar mais tempo aqui...Coitada!! Ah, e eu vou tentar saber com o Remo se eles se acertaram...Depois eu conto ;)

**N/A : Aaah o próximo capítulo já é o 10 ! Que feliz =)**

**B. Andrade - não se preocupa, não vou parar e eu tenho que te deixar curiosa, é a minha felicidade né ?! E o Tiago é quase tão perfeito quanto o Edward ok ? O meu Tiago ainda vai superar o Ed, você vai ver ;)**

**Ana - Leitora nova né ? Que bom que você está gostando e vou continuar sim ! Eu tenho atualizado pelo menos 2 vezes por semana ! Então, entre sempre e deixe reviews pra fazer uma autora feliz =)**

**Bellah - Uhuul, seus comentários são um estímulo para mim.. que bom que você gostou e se divertiu com o capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Sobre o 'desentrelaçou' eu acho que deve existir sim, mas não tenho certeza =P**

**Bom meninas, beijos e até o proximo post !**


	10. O baile, a descoberta e o trato

Cap. 9 – O baile, a descoberta e o trato...

Bom, os dias se passaram e estou eu aqui de novo...A destruidora de diários...

Me desculpa, novamente, por não escrever aqui durante uma semana, mas agora eu preciso escrever, pois tem acontecido coisas...

Bom, em primeiro lugar, Remo e Sophie se acertaram...Estão juntos...E pra isso, tiveram um monte de declarações melosas que eu vou poupar meu tempo e não escrever aqui. Eles se acertaram semana passada, 3 dias depois de eu ter saído daquela Ala asquerosa e inútil..Não gosto de lá..Não tem o que se fazer...Mas eu não posso reclamar muito...Tiago me ajudou a suportar...Foi até legal...Bom, agora eu preciso falar uma coisa...Que aconteceu ontem, por isso estou escrevendo hoje...

Bom, Dumbledore anteontem comunicou aos alunos do 5º ao 7º ano que nós teríamos um baile de dia das bruxas...Um baile bem mais requintado do que o normal...Na verdade, era uma visita de uma escola bruxa...Uma OUTRA escola bruxa no caso...Ele foi breve, disse que depois dava detalhes, mas o pouco que ele falou já arrancou murmúrios de todo o salão:

"Será que fulaninho vai me convidar?"

"Será que ciclaninho vai me convidar?"

"Ai, por Merlin...Eu não vou, sou horrorosa!!"

Em meios a esses murmúrios, eu sinto um arrepio no meu ouvido...QUEM???  
"Pode ficar tranqüilinha, ruivinha, você já tem um eterno par!!"

Eu disse, também cochichando, mas olhando pra frente:

"E quem é?"

"Sonsa, você...Você quer que eu diga, né? Bom, sou eu!!"

"E se eu não quiser ter esse eterno par..como par?" – Eu disse em tom desafiador..Aí, ele não mais cochichou, mas sentou na minha frente, e me encarou meio irritadinho.

"Por quê você não iria querer?"

AQUELES olhos...Sei lá...Alguma coisa me enfeitiçou naqueles olhos...E eu fiquei um bom tempo viajando naquele castanho – esverdeado...E depois, eu fui descendo o olhar, até que pousei num sorriso muito enfeitiçador também, sabe...Aí, uma mão _nada gelada_ fechou minha boca, que sem querer tinha se aberto.

"Garota, eu sei que eu sou lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso, mas vai parar de babar ou vai precisar de um babador?"

AI QUE RAIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! O QUE EU TINHA FEITO???? O QUE FOI AQUILOOOO?????? QUE M****!!!!!!!

"Há, há, há...Muito engraçadinho, mas eu não estava babando exatamente por você, e sim pelos seus olhos...Uma gentileza, afinal..E saiba que eles são muito lindos!!"

"Como todo o resto, afinal..." – Olha isso, quem falou essa frase infeliz foi a infeliz boca de Anastácia Patil, uma garota bem bonita da Corvinal. Não acredito que eu disse q ela era bem bonita...

O Tiago ficou bem se achando, é claro, porque eu travei uma briga silenciosa, só com o olhar, com a songa-monga...

"É...Tiago...Eu acho que você encontrou seu par eterno também, sabe? Faça ótimo proveito..E pode deixar que até lá eu te compro um babador!!" – E dizendo isso, eu sai com ele ao meu encalço. Isso no meio do Salão Principal.

"Lily, ruivinha do meu coração... Não faz essa cena comigo, vai...Por favor!!"

E ele veio dizendo coisas assim durante um tempo, até que o vi mudando de rumo e sumindo...Graças a Merlin...E eu realmente não sabia aonde meus pés me levavam...Até q me deparei com O SER.

"Eu sabia q viria pra cá..Aliás, ótima escolha para conversarmos a sós..."

"O que, Tiago?? Pirou?? Eu nem sabia que eu vinha pra cá...E muito menos que teria uma conversa a sós com você...Coisa que eu ainda não sei..."

"Aham...Não sabia que vinha pra cá, sei...Mas, supondo que isso seja verdade, eu sei mais sobre você do que você mesma...Ou talvez só algumas coisas...

"Como?" – Queria ver..Ele não ia conseguir falar nem duas coisas...

"O caminho até aqui, ou seja,onde seus pés supostamente te levariam....E isso!"

Ele me beijou...E QUE BEIJO, vou te contar!!!! Aquele garoto tem realmente o dom pra muita coisa...E como eu já estava acostumada com ele, NÃO QUE EU QUISESSE ISSO, foi bem melhor...

"Tiago...Você...não deve...deve...ria...fazer..."

"Shiiii...Fica quieta!! E, como eu dizia, eu sei que você gosta de mim..Só você não sabe disso..E se ninguém vai te fazer enxergar, eu definitivamente não me incomodo em lhe fazer!!"

E dizendo isso, ele me beijou de novo! Mas agora eu não estava mais surpresa, e eu consegui me desvencilhar dele dando um chute no 'instrumento de trabalho', segundo ele...Nomezinho vulgar, vou te contar...Mas, enquanto eu fazia isso, uma parte de mim muito estranha e traidora dizia que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo...Tenho que arrancar a parte infectada de meu ser, senão já era!!!

"Ai, Lily, assim você danifica o 'instrumento de trabalho'!!"

"Olha aqui, seu sem vergonha, pode parar com essa mania de ficar me beijando, ok?"

"E...Que chatice..Eu adoro essa mania, sabe?"

"É mesmo??? E eu não posso dizer o mesmo..."

"Não diz porque não quer!!"

"E vem você com suas filosofias baratas dizendo que me conhece mais do que eu!"

"Minhas filosofias não são baratas...E para provar isso, vou te escrever um poema..Se ele te agradar, você vai no baile comigo...Mas, se não falar a verdade sobre o que achou do poema, vai rolar um Veritasserum..."

"Está bem...Faça...Eu duvido que passe de três versos..."

"Não me subestime, senhorita Lílian..."

"Então faça por onde!"

"Negócio fechado! Até lá, dá pra esquecer o lance do beijo, eu sei, eu não deveria ter feito isso, mas até lá...Amigos??"

"Não!!"

"Ah...Então não ferra, garota!!!" – Ele finalmente tinha se irritado comigo...Eu sinceramente não gostei.... Afinal, não esperava aquela resposta, óbvio.

"Ih..." – Eu não tinha o que dizer, mas também não baixaria a crista..

"Ih o quê? Hein? Vai falar que tem razão agora?? Vai falar que tem razão quando diz ueq eu te beijo?? Que eu saiba, quando um não quer, dois não brigam...E vai dizer que tem razão quando me maltrata como sempre me maltratou??? Você mesma reconheceu..e eu até estava achando que meu pesadelo tinha acabado, que você tinha finalmente deixado eu apenas ser seu amigo! Mas não...sempre que brigamos, você usa o que sinto por você contra mim mesmo!! Lily, você tem 16 anos...Está mais do que na hora de você abrir o olho, e ao invés de dizer q eu só me importo comigo, se olhar no espelho e ver que quem está fazendo isso é você! E aliás, você também já está magoando suas amigas, com aquele seu diário idiota...Não pára de escrever nele!!! Sabe, isso tudo está estragando tudo na menina q era, pelo menos pra mim, a mais perfeita do mundo, e eu vou te dizer, não há nem paixão, nem amor que agüente isso, Sério!!!"

Era tudo verdade!!!! Tudo verdade!!!! Sem tirar nem pôr...Talvez ele me conhecesse mais que eu mesma, que não enxergava em o que eu estava transformando minha vida..Em que eu estava ME transformando...Aí eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente nos ombros dele, num abraço muito apertado...Chorei muito, solucei pácas...Abraçada ali, com ele...Ele passando a mão pela minha cabeça, e cantando uma música:

_Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_

_Me encantei com o seu jeitinho de ser_

_Seu olhar tão lindo me fez viajar_

_Vi no seu sorriso imenso mar_

_Fiz uma canção pra nunca esquecer_

_O momento em que eu conheci_

_Você_

_Era uma linda noite de verão_

_Você despertou minha emoção_

_Passei a minha vida a procurar _

_Alguém que eu pudesse entregar_

_As chaves para abrir meu coração_

_Tirar de vez do peito a solidão_

_Já tentei não dá pra esconder_

_O amor que sinto por você_

_É luz, desejo, encanto e sedução_

_Ardente como a fúria de um vulcão_

_A paixão me pegou_

_Tentei escapar não consegui_

_Nas grades do meu coração_

_Sem querer eu te prendi_

**(N/A: Me desculpe todos os pagodeiros, mas eu ODEIO pagode!!! Eu só pus essa música porque todo mundo conhece ela, e porque ela tem um pouco a ver...Ah, e eu definitivamente não acho esse ritmo envolvente, sabe, mas todo mundo diz que os ingleses acham, né?? Eu coloquei isso na fala da Lílian...Estão gostando da fic?? COMENTEM!!!!!!)**

E eu fiquei escutando cada letra daquela música...Ainda abraçada a ele, mas não chorava mais...O ritmo era envolvente...E na voz dele soava tão bem... Eu me deixei embalar por aquele som, e quando ele acabou, eu disse:

"Por mais que não tenha sido escrito por você, e tenha sido sussurrado, eu acho que adorei seu poema, e aceito te dar uma chance e ir ao baile com você!"

Eu disse, ao pé do ouvido dele, assim que ele terminou a música...

Ele desencostou meu rosto do ombro dele, tirou umas mechas de cabelo que estavam no meu olho, e disse, segurando meu rosto bem junto ao dele, praticamente colando as nossas testas:

"Você sempre, pro resto da sua vida, vai se lembrar desta noite! Eu prometo!" - E dizendo isso, ele me abraçou e me levantou no colo...Ficou girando comigo pelo corredor, e a mesma química do sonho, (lembra do sonho??),rolou!!

Eu fiquei encarando ele me abraçar e me segurar daquele jeito, todo sorridente, muito, mas muito, muito feliz mesmo, exibindo um sorriso...INEXPLICÁVEL, e um olhar...muito PERTURBADOR...

Mas ele não me beijou, nem nada, só me pôs no chão, e disse:

"Ora de dormir, mocinha... Acho que eu não quero uma monitora de detenção NOVAMENTE!!" - E imitando Dumbledore, ele me olhou por cima dos óculos.

Eu ri, concordei com ele, e nós fomos até o Salão Comunal, conversando, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sobre a roupa que iríamos usar no baile. Agora eu estou aqui no meu dormitório, na minha cama, ouvindo barulhos de minhas amigas dormindo, e pensando...Pensando...Ele me fez enxergar!! Ele me conhece mais do que eu mesma...Ele gosta de mim...E eu dele...Por mais que tudo em mim, cada centímetro grite enlouquecidamente todos os insultos que sempre gritaram sobre ele...Essas partes que nunca se renderam...Eu estou confusa...Não sei se posse entrar nessa...Ele gosta muito de mim..Eu não gosto isso tudo dele...Na verdade, agora, nesse exato momento, eu posso achar que gosto dele como ele gosta de mim, mas é só porque eu acabei de descobrir...Não posso me enganar...E não posso enganar ele...Eu não me perdoaria se fizesse ele sofrer mais do que já fiz...Agora que eu gosto dele...Ou não??

_Toda vez que nós mentimos despertamos_

_A todo golpe nos puxamos_

_Todo sentimento que eu adquiro_

_Mas eu não senti sua falta ainda_

_Todo quarto faz isto lembrar_

_Por toda coisa de ciência nós fazemos_

_Todo o sentimento que eu adquiro_

_Mas eu ainda não sinto falta de você ainda _

_Só quando paro para pensar sobre isto..._

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo!?_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo!?_

_Toda vez que nós mentimos despertamos_

_A todo golpe nos puxamos_

_Todo sentimento que eu adquiro_

_Mas eu não senti falta de você ainda_

_Só quando paro para pensar sobre isso..._

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo!?_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo!?_

_Só quando paro para pensar sobre você eu sei..._

_Só quando você para pra pensar sobre mim que você sabe..._

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo!?_

_Você odeia tudo sobre mim!_

_Por que você me ama!?_

_Eu odeio..._

_Você odeia..._

_Eu odeio..._

_Você me ama..._

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo!?_

Eu não sei, não sei mesmo!!!! Eu estou quase gritando...Não consigo dormir...Calma aí, já volto a escrever...Vou para o Salão Comunal...

----------------Na mesma hora, só que no Salão Comunal---------------------------

Eu descia distraidamente as escadas quando...

"Sirius? Sem sono também, é?"

"É...Pode-se dizer que sim..."

"Ih...Somos dois confusos..."

Ele estava sentado numa das poltronas em frente a lareira.

"Posso me sentar?"

"Que pergunta, Lily!"

"Nossa...Você me chamou de Lily!" – Eu deixei escapar, surpresa.

Ele se desconcertou, achando que, como eu fazia com Tiago, eu fosse começar a gritar.

"Ops, desculpe, Lílian..."

"Não é nada, cara... Já somos amigos... Bons amigos, eu diria... Por que você não pode me chamar pelo meu apelido...Senhor Almofadinhas?"

Ele ficou meio desesperado...E quando eu disse Almofadinhas, ele me fez baixar o tom, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém além de nós no Salão.

"Shiii...Lily, como você soube?"

"Soube do que??? Dos apelidos de vocês? Na verdade, eu ainda quero saber...Se quiser me contar..."

"Na verdade, nós quatro precisamos contar a vocês..."

"Ah...Poxa...Conta logo, vai!" – Eu disse praticamente suplicando a Sirius.

"Não posso, menina...Os outros me matariam..."

"E até parece que você deixaria..."

"Ah, fala sério, Lily..Modo de dizer, né?"

"Mas fala, vai..."

"Calma aí...Eu só posso te dizer uma coisa...Se você conseguir acordar as meninas, nós contamos!!"

"Agora??" – Como assim??? Naquela hora, acordar Sophie e Amy?

"É..Vocês não estão loucas pra saber??"

"Sim, mas...E o meninos...Eles devem estar dormindo..."

"Ih...Ledo engano, minha cara...Os marotos também se _confundem_..."

"Uau..Nunca pensei que você, logo você, fosse capaz de falar isso..."

"Por quê?? Só por que eu fico com um monte de garotas?"

"Na verdade, porque como Tiago, você é galinha mesmo!!"

"Put* que p****!!!!! Que cabeça-dura…Não sei como Tiago te agüenta, Lily!!" – Ele disse bravo, depois sorriu e continuou:

"Lílian, eu e Tiago ficamos com as garotas, mas a gente nunca diz que queremos compromisso...Elas ficam porque elas querem!!! E se elas choram é porque elas se iludem, e não nós que iludimos elas...Elas se apaixonam, ok, mas não somos obrigados a ficar com ninguém, né?E eu devo dizer...Muito difícil não se encantar por esse corpinho aqui."

"Se fosse obrigado, eu já estaria casada com Tiago...Então...Vocês não são galinhas...Desculpe..."  
"Nada...Mas agora falando em Tiago, senhorita Lílian Evans, será que a senhorita está aqui, acordada, pelo mesmo motivo?"

Eu parei, né? Peraí!! Não tinha falado sobre isso nem com minhas amigas!!! Ia começar a falar com Sirius, o melhor amigo de Tiago, sobre eu ter descoberto que gostava um pouco dele...

"Não, eu...Estou preocupada, só isso..."

"Posso ajudar??"

Me bateu uma súbita idéia...Eu sabia que o Sirius era caidásso pela Amy...E ela por ele..Mas por mais que eu dissesse que ele era afim dela, ela não acreditava.

"Sim..."

Ele até se assustou com a resposta..Parecia ter lido meus pensamentos...

"E como eu poderia te ajudar?"

"Se declarando pra Amy..."

Ele tossiu...

" O quê?? Você está preocupada com...Já entendi!"

"É...Se declarar pra ela, e parar de babaquice, sabe?"

"Que espécie de babaquice você se refere?"

"Nossa...Me disseram que você era inteligente, sabe?! A babaquice é de vocês dois se gostarem, e ninguém falar nada...Sinceramente, Sirius, esperava mais de sua parte" - Eu disse como quem abre o olho de alguém, mas no fim, eu fingi um grande descontentamento, pondo a mão no peito e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Ela gosta de mim???" – Ele perguntou, estático.

"Descobriu a Inglaterra, meu caro Almofadinhas!!"

"Mentira...Eu...preciso falar com ela...E agora!!!"

Ele saiu e foi em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino...

"Você não poderia subir..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque botamos um feitiço que impedem garotos descontrolados de subirem aí..."

"Ai...Que saco vocês...Até parece que faríamos alguma coisa com vocês..."

"Aham, claro..Não fariam nadinha!!" – Eu fui irônica.

"Ta., talvez, num momento de impulso, ou sonambulismo, mas..."

"Não tem mas, Sirius, não pode e pronto...Mas..Eu posso te ajudar.."

"Por favor, Lily, por favor, 'minha ruivinha'.."

Ele imitou Tiago, e eu ri...

"É, né Almofadinhas traidor..." – Era Tiago. Ele estava descendo as escadas, vindo em nossa direção, rindo da cena de Sirius...

"Você que diz que nunca na sua vida se apaixonaria, não é mesmo?? Lily, MINHA ruivinha, não dele, eu acho que você deveria colocá-lo de castigo e não falar nada da Amy...E nem pra Amy...Depois de ele me zoar tanto, eu acho que está na vez de ele esperar, pelo menos umas horinhas..." – Tiago disse..

"Você o zoava?" – Eu perguntei, divertida.

"É, né...Mas poxa, ele dizia que ia te conquistar, e do jeito que você era com ele, fica difícil, né? Aí, eu zoava sim..."

" Ahm...Bonito, senhor Almofadinhas, então acho que você pode esperar...Tsc tsc tsc...Não se brinca com os sentimentos dos outros.." – Eu disse, apontando o indicador pra ele, como se dissesse ai, ai, ai...

"Eu que o diga!" – Tiago, com uma falsa cara de revoltado.

"Poxa, Tiaguito, achei que era meu amigo..."

"Eu sou...Mas eu preciso me vingar de duas coisas: de você ter contado a Dumbledore sobre o Tiaguito e você ter chamado a Lily de 'minha ruivinha'...Que atrevimento!!!"

"Desculpa, vai...Eu peço pro Dumbledore esquecer..Mas eu preciso falar com Amy.."

"Ai, eu vou deixar, mas só pela Amy..." – Eu a Tiago, e depois Sirius.

"Está bem, você venceu..Mas depois a gente se acerta..." – Tiago a Sirius.

"Meda....Merlin, me salva, mamãe...Salvem-me das garras desse ser revoltado e vingativo.."

Sirius se contorcia a um canto como uma criancinha com medo de levar palmada. Foi engraçado...

"Ih, Sirius, chega de babaquice, mas agora sério, porque me chamou com o espelho?"

"Ã???" – Eu não estava entendendo nada...Sirius não tinha chamado Tiago...E como se chama com espelhos???

"É que as meninas queriam saber sobre...Almofadinhas, Rabicho, Aluado e Pontas..." – E dizendo isso, ele direcionou o olhar a mim...

"Mas...Er...Sirius..." – E depois ele não escondeu a surpresa, e eu vi aquela cara de 'tá maluco' que ele fez a Sirius, e depois eles começaram a cochichar...Eu só ouvi o Tiago quase gritando 'E o Remo???A Sophie??'

O que quer que fosse, envolvia em peso o Remo, porque eles pareciam querer contar, mas Remo que daria a decisão...E envolvia a ele diretamente, pois mencionaram a Sophie..

E os dois depois de cochichar e me deixar totalmente curiosa, se voltaram a mim:

"Minha querida ruivinha, eu acho que não poderá saber antes do resto dos marotos estarem de acordo!!" – Tiago disse, bem mais sério que o normal, e lançando um olhar muito significativo a Sirius.

"Sei...Precisa da decisão de Remo!!"

"Do que você sabe, exatamente?" – Eles falaram em uníssimo.

"De que a decisão, obviamente, depende só de Remo...Vocês não dão tanto valor assim ao segredo, pelo menos ao que diz respeito a vocês..." – Eu taquei o verde pra colher maduro..Na verdade, tudo que disse era apenas dedutível, e como eles não imaginavam que eu tivesse ouvido parte alguma do cochicho, ficaram pasmos.

"Desde quando você sabe?" – Sirius perguntou, muito preocupado.

"Desde semana passada!" – Eu continuei jogando o verde...

"Sirius...Semana passada, lu..."

"CALA A BOCA, TIAGO!!!!!!!! Você é muito burro, cara...Ela ta jogando verde pra colher maduro... Com os seus berros durante nossa conversinha particular de agora, ela deve ter escutado o nome de Remo..Mas se ela não falar tudo que sabe, não vai ser a gente que vai falar...Entregar o ouro, idiotamente..." – Ele me olhou, com um olhar de repreensão.

"Não...Lily, é verdade?"

"É, que...Poxa, todo mundo sempre quis saber que segredo é esse, e eu tive a oportunidade...Imagina se Remo não quiser contar?? Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida sem saber!" – Eu disse, num tom de desculpa.

"Mas...Você não deveria ter feito isso...Eu quase falei..Se não fosse o Sirius...Lily, por mais que você esteja curiosa, não pode brincar com isso...É um segredo muito sério, e não uma traquinagem, um simples mapa."

"Desculpem-me, de verdade, eu não pensei que fosse tão sério assim..."

Tiago olhou embasbacado pra Sirius,como quem diz ' Eu preciso desculpar ela' e Sirius concordou, e disse:

"Está bem, mas não faça mais isso, hein, mocinha?"

"Sem objeções..."

"Você tinha que ser assim comigo também..."- Tiago

"Assim como?"

"Sem objeções..."

"Ai, por Merlin, são três horas da manhã e você falando isso...Tiago, vai dormir, vai?"

"Só com um beijinho!"

Aí, eu me aproximei dele, e dei um beijo na bochecha dele, deixando-o totalmente desapontado. Sirius riu muito...MUITO...Ele não parava de rir, e depois eu não me agüentei, e comecei a rir totalmente babaca da cara de Sirius..Aí Tiago começou a rir também...Que babaquice! Até que Sirius disse, se controlando, que ia dormir, pra ver se dava sorte a Tiago...E ele começou a rir de novo..Só que eu e Tiago paramos, ele ficou sem graça, no vácuo, e eu e Tiago começamos a rir...

Quando Sirius subiu, eu pedi a Tiago:

"Tiago, posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Só uma?" – Ele perguntou, como se tivesse revoltado.

"É...Eu preciso que você ajude a Sirius a fazer um poema...Faz como se fosse pra mim...Mas é pra Amy, claro...Explica que ele não é galinha, que ele a quer de verdade, enfim...Aquilo tudo,porque, embora ela goste de Sirius, tem medo de se machucar e ser só mais uma."

"Fácil....Mas só com uma condição?"

Eu achei que ele fosse falar de beijo, e eu comecei a balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Que condição, Tiago?" – Eu disse, impaciente.

"Você ler como se fosse aquele poema que eu teria feito a você...Bom, são as mesmas condições, não é mesmo? Você gosta de mim, mas tem medo de ser só mais uma..."

"Está certo, parcialmente...Mas eu não gosto de você.."

"Lily, vamos fazer um trato?" – Ele disse, bem marotamente.(EU AINDA NÃO SEI O QUE É ISSO!!!!!!!!!)

"Depende...Que trato?"

Ele me beijou...De novo!!!! Meio com ar de carente, como quem sente muita falta...Como eu tinha meio que descoberto que nada nele me fazia mal, eu o beijei também...E foi bom...Muito bom, sabe? Aí, quando ele me largou, ele disse, ainda segurando na minha cintura, e eu com as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca dele:

"O trato é: toda vez que você disser que não gosta de mim, eu te beijo! Eu disse pra mim mesmo que esse ano eu te conquistaria...E não vou descumprir minha promessa...Não conseguiria suportar..."

Na verdade, minha vontade era de começar a dizer, sem parar, que eu não gostava dele, mas a minha parte consciente disse pra eu rever meus conceitos...

"Tiago, você não faria isso! Ou melhor, você não cumprirá esse trato, totalmente."

"E por que eu não cumpriria?" – Ele disse, depois de meu desafio.

"Você vai ver..."

"Você está me desafiando, é? Desafiar um maroto não é saudável..." – Ele disse, em tom de aviso.

"Sabe que eu não acho? É até divertido, até porque eu vou ganhar esse desafio!"

E dizendo isso, eu para o dormitório..Quero ver se ele cumpre esse trato dele...

**N/A: Bom, esse capítulo é um dos que eu mais gosto porque ele inicia a parte mais romântica da história ! =)**

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Bellah - Bom, o Tiago não contou nada sobre animagia... Nessa fic, eu estou fingindo que nenhuma das meninas sabe que o Lupin é lobisomem, porque teremos um capítulo em breve que será dedicado a essa 'descoberta'... Não vou te contar por enquanto, mas não falta muito ! O que achou do capítulo ? Bom, eu não sei se você gosta, mas se você gostar de fanfics sobre a série 'Crepusculo', eu acho que você deveria ler 'Backstage' e 'New Moon PoV Alice' de uma das minhas leitoras: b. andrade.. Enfim, se tiver tempo e se interessar, dá uma passadinha lá.. ela com certeza ia adorar ;)**

**Bom, até o proximo capitulo !**


	11. Não é saudável desafiar um maroto

Cap. 11 – Não é saudável desafiar um maroto...

Bom, e esses foram os acontecimentos da semana passada...Agora, aqui estou eu, na aula de Transfiguração...E...Espera aí...Eu acho que sei como ele não seguir o trato...Pelo menos agora...Eu já sei! Vou passar um bilhete pra ele, que está sentado atrás de mim..

_Eu não gosto de você!_

_Eu não gosto de você!_

_Eu não gosto de você!_

_Eu não gosto de você!_

_Eu não gosto de você!_

_E o que me diz do trato, senhor Potter, McGonagall não permitiria que você cumprisse ele..Que chato!!! - - isso é ironia, ok?_

_L.E._

Vou mandar...Ele vai ficar louquinho...Tadinho...Como eu estou com pena dele....

Pronto, mandei! Quero ver agora...Ah, recebi um bilhete:

_Eu te amo!_

_Eu te amo!_

_Eu te amo!_

_Eu te amo!_

_Eu te amo!_

_E quem disse que o trato tem que ser cumprido na hora H?? Alguém impôs o momento em que seria cumprido, senhorita Evans?? Hum...Vejo que a senhora esperteza não pensou nisso agora...OU...Fez de propósito, só pra ganhar cinco beijos..._

_T.P._

Ai que raiva!!! Por que eu não consigo pegar ele??? Hein??? Ele sempre tem um jeito...Na boa, não é saudável desafiar um maroto...Mandei um bilhete pra ele:

_Olha aqui, senhor T.P., eu realmente não preciso fingir ou fazer algo de propósito; armado, pra ganhar cinco beijos seus...Então, descarte essa possibilidade...E, eu realmente não pensei no lance do 'quando' cumprir o trato...Mas eu te lanço outro 'doentio' desafio: Você não vai conseguir me dar esses cinco beijos!_

_L.E._

Ele me respondeu:

_Lílian, Lílian...Não tem prazo, é só o que digo...E você está muito...prepotente quanto a mim, sabe?? Assim, quem vai ter que começar a te xingar, como fazia comigo, sou eu, e eu não quero que haja uma inversão de valores, não mesmo..._

_T.P._

Merlin...Ele sempre deixa a situação a favor dele...Eu não posso com ele...

_Está bem...Eu não quero ser e não sou prepotente, me desculpe, mas independente de qualquer prazo, você não vai conseguir...E chega disso...Se McGonagall pegar..._

_L.E._

Outro bilhete:

_Não tenho medo de McGonagall, sabe? Mas, como você tem, saiba que vai perder outro 'doentio' desafio...Eu disse que não era saudável desafiar um maroto..._

_T.P._

Bom, como eu não queria mais passar bilhetinhos, me virei pra trás e balbuciei um 'veremos'.

Agora eu vou parar de escrever...Acabou Transfiguração...Agora tenho Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...Eu não vou poder escrever durante a aula...Talvez só no almoço...E se acontecer alguma coisa que mereça que seja escrita aqui...Então vou lá, tenho que sair antes de Tiago, senão estou frita!!!

**N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo tá bem pequeno, então vou tentar postar o próximo amanhã e eu prometo que ele será maior =)**

**B. Andrade - eu sei que você sabe, mas tem que continuar deixando reviews pra mim, ok ?! =P**

**Bellah - que bom que você ainda continua gostando.. deve tá um pouco confuso mesmo porque eu não tenho beta nem ninguém pra revisar os capítulos comigo, aí fica dificil de sair perfeito.. E sim, o sirius ainda vai se declarar pra amy, mas não vai ser nada demais.. E respondendo a sua pergunta, tenho 17.. fiquei curiosa com a pergunta: por que queria saber ? Continue lendo e deixando reviews =)**

**Anna - aaah, que bom que você tá achando o Tiago perfeito, esse é o objetivo ;)**

**Malu Aluada Evans Potter Black - leitora nova ! uhuul... continue lendo, vou postar sempre que possível e com reviews será ainda mais rápido ;)**

**Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo**


	12. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho

Cap. 12 – Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas.

PÁRA TUDO!!!

Não acredito...As idéias não vêm...Eu estou chocada...Não consigo escrever!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tempo...Eu definitivamente preciso de tempo...Tudo junto...Minhas amigas...Os meninos...Uou..Merlin, help me!!!

Ta, agora chega de escândalo...Vou contar...Respira, Lílian...

Bom, sente o meu drama:

Estava eu, debruçada na janela do dormitório olhando o lindo sol vermelho que seria escondido dali a pouco pelas nuvens, quando eu vejo duas pessoas lá em baixo, perto do lago...Eu forço mais a vista, e vejo Remo e Sophie lá embaixo...Até aí tudo bem...Eles namoram...Estavam só saindo...Se não fosse por uma atitude de Sophie...Ela saiu correndo e entrou no castelo, com as mãos no rosto...Ou seja, estava chorando. Remo saiu correndo atrás dela, mandando ela esperar...Eu não vi mais nada...Bom, eles brigaram, só isso...Daqui a pouco tudo se acertaria, até porque aqueles dois se amam... Aí, a Amy entrou no dormitório, e ela ficou surpresa por eu estar ali...Ela começou a dizer que podia explicar...Estava com não sei quem...Devia ser o Sirius, mas eu não prestava atenção...Um sentimento muito ruim tinha me invadido naquele momento...Na verdade, um pressentimento...Ela ainda falava descontroladamente, como se tivesse revivendo momentos, quando eu pulei da cama, mandei ela calar a boca e falei para irmos chamar os meninos...Tinha algo acontecendo com Remo e Sophie, e eu tinha que impedir...

Fomos no dormitório dos meninos..Encontramos Pedro, Sirius e Tiago conversando sentados no centro do disse pra eles que a Sophie estava com o Remo, e ia contar o resto, mas eles surpreendentemente se assustaram e começaram a correr como loucos.

Nós corremos atrás deles, quando Tiago pegou o mapa, a capa, viu onde eles estavam(numa sala do 1º andar) e mandou nós voltarmos...Ainda correndo, eu e Amy começamos a dizer que nós iríamos, afinal Sophie é nossa amiga...Aí, ele e Sirius se deixaram vencer, e disseram que fomos nós que pedimos. Quando chegamos lá, a Sophie estava chorosa, lendo não sei o que...Não importa agora...Aí, quando olhamos para Remo, ele parecia se contorcer com uma dor muito forte...Eu fiquei apavorada, fiz menção de me aproximar dele, quando Tiago mandou eu tirar a Sophie dali, e disse que depois voltaria pra Torre e conversaria conosco. Ele suplicou para que nós não interrogássemos a Sophie, e apenas consolássemos ela...E assim fizemos...Quando deu umas 8h da noite, entrou o Tiago, Sirius e Pedro pelo buraco do retrato. Eles pediram para que nós acompanhássemos eles até a Salinha do Terror(meu apelidinho infeliz para aquela Sala Precisa), que nós só acreditaríamos vendo.

Nós fomos: eles quatro, eu, Amy e uma Sophie chocada, que não fazia nada, só dizia:

"Como ele foi capaz de dizer que eu largaria ele? Só por causa dessa babaquice?"

Bom, quando chegamos na sala, Tiago se entreolhou com Sirius e Pedro, e os três se TRANSFORMARAM, isso aí , se TRANSFORMARAM em:

Tiago – um cervo

Sirius – um enorme cão preto, igual a um sinistro

Pedro – um rato.

Isso aí, eles são animagos!! COMO ASSIM??? Bom, depois disso, eles pediram para não interrompermos eles, e começaram:

"Quando o Remo era garotinho ainda, foi arranhado profundamente por um lobisomem...E desde então, ele vem, todo o mês, se transformando em um igual..." – Sirius falou, bem cabisbaixo.

Minha boca se abriu, involuntariamente.

"E, nós como bons e inseparáveis amigos, vencemos qualquer barreira para ajudá-lo nesses momentos...Ou seja, depois de descobrirmos que ele era lobisomem, nós resolvemos que seriamos amigos até nas transformações de Aluado...Para ajudá-lo...E assim, como os lobisomens não atacam animais, resolvemos aprender a nos transformar, e assim ajudar Aluado..." – Tiago disse, orgulhoso, e todo atrapalhado.

Eu poderia catar meu queixo no chão.

"É...E no nosso terceiro ano, começaram as aventuras mensais...Todo mês, eu, Pontas e Almofadinhas descemos cobertos pela capa, até o Salgueiro Lutador...Lá, existe uma passagem secreta que leva a Hogsmeade... Totalmente seguro e isolado...Lá, nos transformamos e ajudamos Aluado a passar por tudo isso..." – Pedro finalizou.

Silêncio...Depois, começou a me bater uma coisa...Nossa, que amizade...Por Merlin, foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vi uma pessoa fazer por outra...Ainda mais nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava, né...Lobisomem, a maior descriminação e tal...

"Gente...Vocês merecem tudo de bom...Vocês...São...Maravilhosos..." – E dizendo isso, eu comecei a chorar..Totalmente deprê a cena...Me comovi, sério...Tão legal o que eles fizeram por Remo...E eu fiquei lá pensando em um monte de coisas...e comecei a compreender os apelidos, e o fato de Dumbledore ser tão íntimo deles e impedir Tiago de me contar tudo isso...E as saídas mensais de Remo...E Remo...Coitado! Passar por tudo isso...Todo mês...E foram esses pensamentos que me fizeram soluçar durante um tempão...Sério...Acho que de tanto eu chorar, a Amy e a Sophie começaram a chorar também...Foi bem cômica a situação...Aí, os meninos depois de ficarem freneticamente pedindo para que parássemos de besteira, que não era nada demais, nós paramos...E depois, Tiago veio todo ansioso perguntar:

"E aí, o que acharam da surpresa?"

"Eu não acho nada, até porque nada do que você falou é surpresa pra mim...Eu já sabia...Eu juntei as peças...Olhei no calendário lunar...E o nome Aluado pode ser sugestivo...A única coisa que eu acho e quero é Remo de volta!!!" – Sophie disse, como se nós tivéssemos a culpa.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, e eu não pude deixar de me entreolhar com Amy, afinal, ela não tinha nos contado.

"Você já sabia?" – Disse Sirius, muito rouco.

"Já...E o que isso tem a ver?? Bom, eu sinto muito por ter acontecido isso com ele, e eu jamais largaria ele por uma babaquice dessas...Idiota...Tão inteligente em tantas coisas...Mas ele foi definitivamente o maior burro que esse mundo já viu...Que insegurança..." – Bom, eu vou ter que dizer que eu não entendia metade do que ela falava...Mas eu acho que os três entenderam...

"Sophie, me escuta...Olha só, ele resolveu acabar antes que você acabasse com ele..Por causa _disso_!!!" – Sirius falou, tentando convencê-la.

"Mas...Eu NUNCA terminaria com ele por causa disso...Eu amo o Remo, ta legal?" – Ela disse, chocada.

"Nós sabemos, e ele também te ama muito...Por ele te amar tanto, ele não suportaria a dor de você terminar com ele por ele ser lobisomem..." – Tiago tentou, como Sirius.

Aí, nesse exato momento, eu me toquei: Remo é um lobisomem!! Meu amigo é um lobisomem...Por mais que eu não vá NUNCA quebrar nossa amizade por isso, é um choque...Sophie namora um lobisomem...É mais choque ainda pra ela...

Sophie falou, indignada:

"Mas eu nunca terminaria com ele por ele ser lobisomem...Nem depois do que aconteceu hoje, nem por nada!! Se eu precisar, me transformo em animago por ele...Eu gosto daquele poço de burrice, entendem?"

"Ta, mas agora explica tudo direitinho pra gente, desde a hora do lago.." - Eu falei, tentando entender.

"Lily, como você sabe que estávamos no lago? Eu pensei que tivessem ido ao nosso encontro porque meninos lembraram que hoje é lua cheia!!"

Eu corei, né? Eu ia contar pra ela que eu a vi chorando, entrando no castelo?

"Er...Juro, eu estava distraída olhando pela janela, e vi vocês dois lá embaixo... Ai, quando você saiu chorando, eu achei que tinham brigado...Até aí, tudo normal...Aí, a Amy entrou no quarto, e foi falando um monte de coisas, que ela estava com não sei quem, e que estava muito feliz, e continuou a falar um monte de coisas numa voz toda sonhadora..." – Enquanto eu dizia a respeito da Amy, Sirius se segurou pra não rir, lançando olhares significativos a ela, e ela só faltava me esganar com aquele olhar...Eu murmurei um desculpe, e continuei:

"Bom, enquanto Amy falava, eu a mandei calar a boca...Eu não sei exatamente o que houve, mas eu senti um pressentimento muito ruim...Eu corri, e fui avisar aos marotos que você estava com Remo, e todo o resto, só que com a simples menção de que você estava com Remo, eles começaram a correr...E te encontramos através do Mapa do Maroto, minutos antes de acontecer uma tragédia!"

"Uau...Quer dizer que vocês não sabiam do que Remo ia fazer?"

"O que exatamente ele fez?" – Foi a vez de Amy.

Sophie corou, e depois, começou a ler aquele papel que ela estava lendo quando chegamos a sala do primeiro andar:

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_

_Você é o mais perto do paraíso do que eu jamais estarei_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

_E tudo que eu sinto é este momento_

_E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar_

_e eu não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo_

_Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras_

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

O silêncio foi o único que falou naquele momento...Todo mundo que estava na sala se entreolhou, até que...

"Remo definitivamente se superou!" – Sirius falou tão rouco que parecia que não tinha voz.

"Podes crer!" – Tiago falou, com cara de 'me belisquem'.

"Por Merlin, você é sortuda, Sophie!!" – Foi a vez de Amy falar...

"O QUÊ???? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE EU SOU FELIZ POR QUE MEU NAMORADO ACABOU COMIGO COM ESSA MERDA DE POEMA???VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA!!!!TOTALEMENTE SEM JUÍZO.."- A Sophie gritava, agitando o papel em que estava escrito o poema.

"Mas..Ele acabou com você COM ESSE POEMA??" – Eu não pude esconder a frustração, e todos que estavam na sala me fuzilaram.

"É..." – A Sophie disse, se acalmando..

"Mas...Parecia uma baita declaração..."

"Porque você não sabe de toda a conversa..."

"Se estiver disposta a nos contar, talvez nós possamos ajudar..." –Eu disse, meio sem jeito, até porque ela ia contar um assunto particular...

"Sem problemas...Todos vocês são meus amigos...Foi assim...Eu entrei na biblioteca, quando eu vi que Remo já estava lá...Eu perguntei o que ele fazia, e ele disse que pesquisava não sei o que, mas eu senti que ele estava escondendo algo...Como eu já sabia da história do lobisomem, eu resolvi não discutir, até porque ele teria uma noite dolorosa...E aí, eu fiquei olhando pra ele, burramente, com a maior cara de pena... E ele pediu para que eu fosse com ele até os terrenos, que ele tinha uma coisa muito importante para falar...Eu fui, mas já sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ele ser lobisomem...E assim, fomos nós dois até aquela árvore perto do lago...Nós nos sentamos ali, até que ele disse:

"Você já sabe, eu sei disso..."

E ele começou a encarar o chão, e eu esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas nunca eu deixaria isso atrapalhar a gente, é óbvio! Mas, ele interpretou meu silêncio como quem diz 'Acabou, o que você está esperando?'. Aí, ele pôs as mãos nas vestes e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho, na verdade, esse pergaminho com essa merda de poema...Aí, depois de eu ler,eu compreendi: Ele achava que eu largaria ele, por causa de tudo...E aí, me subiu uma raiva tão grande, que eu comecei a chorar...Principalmente na parte em que ele diz, no poema, que eu não choraria por terminar com ele...Foi a gota d'água! Eu sai correndo pro castelo, e esse ato piorou minha situação...Ele estava confuso, e eu com raiva...Aí, entramos na sala, e ele começou a falar que me amava mas ele sabia que agora eu poderia deixar tudo pra lá...Pediu para que eu fosse embora...E eu obviamente não fui, e decidi ler o resto do poema...Cada palavra me machucava, e eu comecei a chorar, e ele achando que era por culpa...Por eu namorar um lobisomem...Mas não era!!! Não era!!!! Vocês sabem que não!!! Que idiota, que burro!!!!Imbecil, cachorro.." – Quando ela mencionou cachorro, Sirius falou 'Opa!' e levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo a alguma coisa.

Todos, até Tiago, o olhou pra ele e ele se calou, e foi vez dele murmurar um desculpe. Sophie continuou:

"E foi isso...Agora, ele está na forma de lobisomem, naquela árvore desgraçada, não sabendo de nada, mas totalmente magoado, mesmo que em forma de lobisomem...Deve estar impossível...E eu peço a vocês três que não desçam lá esta noite...Talvez não seja seguro nem para animais!!"

"É isso aí, vocês ficam onde estão!" – Eu falei junto com Amy, enquanto Tiago e Sirius abriam um sorrisão e Pedro falava:

"Sem objeções!" – Ele é um babacão! Aposto que ele desce lá todo mês para não ser expulso do grupo pelos outros!!!

"Seu peidão, dá pra calar a boca?" – Sirius falou, ríspido.

"Pedro, não sei como você tem coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas..." – Disse Tiago, verdadeiramente magoado.

"Ah, gente, dá um desconto, ok? O garoto está assustado, e ele não tem nem 1 décimo da coragem de vocês..." - Sophie falou, aborrecida.

Foi o basta para Sirius e Tiago se calarem.

"Mas...Sophie?" - Tiago falou, tentando ver se ela estava boa pra conversar..

"Fala..."

"É...Você já se pôs no lugar dele?"

"Na verdade, não..."

"Então..Você esteve o tempo todo recriminando Remo por ele ter feito o que fez...Não pensou no monte de motivos que ele pudesse ter para fazer isso..Na verdade, eu e Sirius sempre fomos a favor de ele te contar, e se você largasse ele, é porque você não merecia ele...Mas quando se trata disso, ele fica totalmente inseguro, e ele nunca quis falar com medo de te perder..Agora, se põe no lugar dele? Como você se sentiria, se o mundo discriminasse pessoas como você, e você ama um garoto...Como você vai contar pra ele, se você não sabe a reação dele? E se ele te largasse? Além de te machucar pelo amor que você sentiria,te machucaria pelo fato de ser mais um no mundo que discriminaria você...Pensa nisso...Vê se dá para estar no juízo perfeito nessa situação?"

Eu tive que concordar com Tiago...E ela parecia considerar cada palavra que ele falou, cada vírgula...Aquela imagem dela toda revoltada foi dando lugar a de compreensão, e sem mais dizer, ela começou a chorar e foi abraçar Tiago:

"Obrigada por tudo...Como eu posso agradecer a tudo que me fez enxergar?"

"Ih, Sophie, não precisa, Remo é meu amigo...Eu morreria por ele...Mas, espera aí!"

Ele começou a cochichar no ouvido de Sophie, e eu só escutei ele falando freneticamente 'depois, menina, depois' ..Ela dizia 'não...já estou cansada disso!'. E depois disso, ela levantou a cabeça, e se dirigiu a mim:

"Lílian Evans, não adianta mentir para os seus amigos, ok, e muito menos pra Tiago...Todo mundo sabe, todo mundo vê...Menos você! Garota, eu preciso que você beije o Tiago...E AGORA!!!"

"Desculpe Sirius, não é nada pessoal, mas...TIAGO SEU CACHORRO!! DESALMADO!!!APROVEITADOR!!! E EU ACHEI QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO ISSO PELO REMO!!

Enquanto eu falava, eu me dirigia a ele, e nessa hora já dava tapas eu não estava realmente com raiva dele.

"CACHORRO, BABACA, IMBECIL, TROGLODITA, MONGOLÓIDE...OLHA O QUE ELES ESTÃO PASSANDO?"

"Acabou?"- Tiago perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha, e me olhando de um jeito nada legal...

"Aham.." – Eu disse ofegante, quando ele me puxou, me prendeu, e me beijou ali, na frente todo mundo!!

Quando nós nos largamos, eu só escutei uma gritaria tremenda que Sophie, Amy, Sirius e Pedro faziam... E eu tentei sair do colo dele, enquanto ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, dizendo:

"Ã, ã.. Onde pensa que você vai? Você é minha agora!"

"Que sua o que, Tiago..Abre o olho!"

"Na verdade, eu queria fechar..."

"Por quê?"

"Por isso..."

E ele foi e me beijou de novo!! Que mania era aquela...Eu já estava com raiva daquilo...

"O que é isso, Tiago?"

"O trato...São cinco, lembra,aula da McGonagall? O último não vai ser aqui, sabe?"

Ele disse, ainda sussurrando ao meu tentava sair, mas ele não deixava de jeito nenhum! Na verdade, eu poderia com a varinha, mas alguma coisa em mim era incapaz de pega-la...Que idiota!

"É...então eu quero ver!"

"Você não aprende nunca?? Você não pode me desafiar...Você não pode comigo!"

Ele disse isso sorrindo, e eu sorri também..Burra!! Burra, burra, burra...e naquele sorriso, eu encontrei uma paz...Sei lá...Eu comecei a entender...Quem ficava com Tiago não era maluca..Não mesmo!! Ele transmitia uma paz...Com o olhar, com o sorriso...E aí, pela segunda vez num espaço de tempo muito pequeno, eu descobri que não tinha contra o que lutar...Não dava mais..Eu tinha que me render...Eu tinha...E foi ali que eu tive uma idéia...Talvez, aumentasse muito a bola dele, mas eu me desculparia por tudo que fiz...E assim, eu espero ansiosa pelo baile do dia das bruxas...Só que enquanto eu pensava, ele me beijou de novo...E esses pensamentos a favor dele me fizeram deixar levar muito por aquele beijo...E eu retribui o beijo a altura de Tiago, até que surpreso, ele me largou e disse:

"Agora já chega...Não...vou...mais..."

"Sem fôlego, Tiaguito??"

"Lily, você é demais, sabe?" – Ele me olhava embasbacado. Eu corei.

"Não..."

"Mas você é! Você é TEIMOSA demais..." – Aí, eu me descontraí..

"Ah, é disso que você estava falando...Entendo, entendo...Mas não pense que você ganhou não ta?"

"Oh, claro..." – Ele disse sarcástico, _quando tudo voltou ao normal_...EU NÃO ENTENDI NADAAA!!!

Bom, na verdade, enquanto Tiago me beijava e nós conversávamos, eu pensei que os outros que estavam na sala tinham se calado, ou eu não estava prestando atenção, mas na verdade, ele tinha desejado estar em um lugar isolado dos outros...E assim, nós estávamos na mesma poltrona que Tiago me segurou quando todos estavam lá, só que tinha 4 paredes entre nós...E quando eu disse que voltou tudo ao normal, eu me referi ao sumiço mágico dessas paredes, e de novo, eu ouvi todos rindo na sala...Tiago me soltou...

"Tiaguito, Tiaguito...O que você fez com a minha amiga?" – Amy disse, em tom divertido, abraçada a Sirius...Eu vi que não fui a única naquela situação.

"Como você sabe sobre Tiaguito?"

"Sirius me contou...Ele disse que queria se vingar da noite em que ele conversava com Lily no Salão Comunal..."

"Almofadinhas, eu ordeno q você pare com essa m****!!!"

"Ih, olha a boca, Tiaguito...E você não ordena nada!"

"Ta...Mas pára aí, por favor..."

"Está bem, eu paro!" – Disse Sirius, fingindo estar murchando.

Todos riram...Menos Tiago, claro...

"Mas você não nos respondeu o que fez com Lily..Ela nem está te batendo??? Será que finalmente vocês..."

Tiago me lançou um olhar de deixa comigo...Eu achei aquilo muito suspeito, afinal, eu achei que ele fosse se gabar...Mas não..

"Ih, que nada...Lily já me bateu para caramba... A gente só tava conversando...E ela me batendo...Mas eu não ligo...Tapa de amor não dói!!"

"Há, há, há..Tiago, não foi o que você disse quando te bati...Me lembro muito bem de você ter dito que doeu..."

Ele me lançou um olhar...Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?? Por que ele não começava a se gabar, dizendo a todo mundo que ele havia me beijado não sei quantas vezes e que eu havia correspondido? Não entendo a cabeça dele...

"Ta bom, Lily...Encerra o papo..."

"Melhor..."

"Poxa,mas tava tão legal..."- Sophie falou, com a maior cara de falsa inocência.

"É...Vejo que você já está bem melhor..." – Tiago disse, severo.

"Tiago...Cala essa boca!!" – Eu disse, batendo nele.

"Ah, Lily, deixa ele...Na verdade, se eu estou melhor, é graças a ele!!! E...novamente, obrigada, Tiago...Você é um amigo e tanto!!" – Tiago fez sinal de 'nada' com a mão, e depois voltou-se a mim, e disse:

"Viu? Escutou? Eu sou um cara legal, poço de teimosia!!"

"Só por isso?" – Eu disse, com desdém.

"SÓ POR ISSO??" Lílian Evans, eu acho que você não quer admitir sentimentos, sabe?" – Amy.

"Amy, o que você tem contra mim?" – Eu perguntei...Daria confusão...

"Nada..Mas alguém tem que te fazer enxergar!!" – Amy respondeu,pronta para essa confusão...

"Por isso que eu gosto do Remo...Ele sempre corta essa briguinha idiota de vocês..." – Sirius disse, impaciente.

"Está bem, já parei..Mas foi ela quem começou!!" – Eu disse, até que me surpreendi com a resposta de Sirius.

"Na verdade, Lílian, eu acho que ela está certa...você gosta do Tiago, por mais que isso vá contra a tudo que você já fez com ele...Na verdade, você não admite porque seria bem estranho depois de tudo que já fez pra ele..."

"Gente, por favor, vamos parar, porque senão eu vou ter que dar uma de amigo e tanto de novo... E com a Lily, meu papo é outro, sabem?" – Tiago disse, marotamente.(QUANDO EU VOU SABER O QUE É ISSO????MAROTAMENTE????)

"É isso aí, gente, vocês não estão falando coisa com coisa...E vamos sair daqui, já deve estar tarde, a menos que um certo maroto tenha desejado que o tempo parasse..." – E dizendo essas mentiras, porque meus amigos estavam certos, eu lancei um olhar para Tiago, que começou a rir escandalosamente, daquele jeito dele...E eu tive que admitir que talvez aquele riso todo escandaloso dele que eu sempre odiei não seja apenas pra chamar atenção...talvez...Seja só aquele jeitão dele...E eu tive que marcar mais um ponto pra Tiago, contra minha consciente vontade...É realmente complexo me entender...

"É gente...Vamos sair daqui...Eu preciso dormir logo, e acordar rápido...Preciso me desculpar com o lobinho..." – Sophie disse isso toda feliz.

Todos rimos, e fomos saindo da sala de dois em dois...Na verdade, saíram Sirius e Amy primeiro... Tiago falou algo que dizia respeito a um espelho...Disse que se visse algo pelo mapa, ele avisava pelo espelho...

Aí, saímos eu e Sophie...( era óbvio q depois daquele ataque de beijos do Tiago eu não ia sair com ele mesmo!!!) cobertas pela capa de Tiago e ele saiu com Pedro e o mapa...Agora eu sabia de tudo que contribuiu para o sucesso das malfeitorias marotas...

Quando chegamos ao Salão Comunal, Sirius e Amy estavam no maior love, e decidimos não interromper e ir para o outro lado da sala...Tiago chegou logo depois com Pedro, e se sentou perto da gente...Eu e Sophie devolvemos a capa, e pedimos o Mapa do Maroto. Nós ficamos observando um monte de gente...Até que vimos uma coisa realmente ruim...Remo estava saindo do Salgueiro...Ele nunca fazia isso, mas sem os amigos lá...Aí, eu e Sophie começamos a gritar e mandar Sirius, Tiago e Pedro descer e segurar Remo...E assim, eles em dois segundos já estavam lá embaixo( desceram com vassouras) e já se transformavam para segurar Remo...Eu fiquei incrédula...Quando Tiago, Sirius e Pedro se transformaram, Remo se acalmou, mas depois de o cachorro, o cervo e o rato terem, através do olhar, provado que eram seus grandes amigos...E assim, eles se dirigiram até o Salgueiro, e entraram pelo buraco...EU ADMIRO MUITO A AMIZADE DAQUELES QUATRO!!! É comovente,sério!! Imagina, você se arriscar dessa maneira por um amigo...Mas, uma coisa me despertou no mapa: o bonequinho estava olhando pela janela do dormitório...O bonequinho viu...O bonequinho respondia pelo nome de Lúcio falei pras meninas, e elas disseram que era para esperar e ver a reação dos quatro...E assim, fomos as três para o dormitório, mesmo que obviamente, nenhuma de nós tenha dormido...Ficamos acordadas, totalmente tensas, como se o teto fosse desabar em nossas cabeças a qualquer momento...E foi nessa tensão que ficamos até agora, 6h da manhã...Sophie não fala nada...Amy foi tomar banho, e eu estou aqui, revivendo tudo que aconteceu...Estou aflita...Os garotos ainda não chegaram...Vou tomar banho, e depois eu conto o que aconteceu...

**N/A: Como prometido, vim postar de novo hoje para compensar o mini capítulo de ontem ! Espero que tenham gostado.. Sei que na verdade (de acordo com a JK) a Lily descobre sozinha sobre o Remo, mas eu quis mudar um pouco, para variar =P**

**Bellah - a Lily nem sabe o que ela arrumou pra ela com aqueles bilhetinhos, se fosse eu faria de propósito, pelo menos. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo que eu já tinha mencionado antes com você, quando perguntou se a Lily sabia.. Eu queria que ela visse o laço forte de amizade entre os marotos e por isso, esse capítulo tá assim ! Beijos**

**Ana ! - ainda falta um pouquinho só pro baile, mas já está beem perto ! Então, continue acompanhando e eu continuo postando.. enquanto eu continuar recebendo reviews, vou postar =)**

**Bom, até o póximo capítulo e beijos !**


	13. Malfoy sabe

Cap. 13 – Malfoy sabe

Bom, quando deu umas 7:45h da manhã, entraram os três pelo buraco do retrato...Os três bocejavam e exibiam caras amassadas...

"Vocês dormiram??" – Eu perguntei, depois de abraçar cada um.

"Bom dia, minha ruivinha!!" – Tiago disse, sorrindo.

"Mal dia...Ou boa noite...O que prefere?"

"Ã? Está passando muito tempo com a gente..." – Tiago disse, confuso.

"Vocês dormem quando vão para...Vocês sabem onde?" – Eu perguntei, aos sussurros, porque uma fofoqueira estava por perto...

"Claro...Esperava que ficássemos a noite inteira segurando Aluado?" – Sirius respondeu,incrédulo.

"Ah, sei lá..O que importa é: Malfoy sabe!!" – Eu disse, rápida e cautelosamente...Seria um choque, eu sei.

"O BRANQUICELO O QUÊ???" – Tiago perguntou, pela primeira vez preocupado com Malfoy .

"Bom, pelo menos foi o que o Mapa mostrou!!" – Eu disse, fazendo sinal para ele abaixar a voz, enquanto se entreolhava com Sirius e Pedro.

"O Mapa nunca erra...Ele sabe...Mas como foi?? O Malfoy é tão burro que pode nem ter percebido.." – Sirius falou, pensativo.

"Ah, eu duvido!! Depois de tudo que vocês fazem com ele?? Ele quer é um pretexto para parar com esses ataques de vocês..." – Pedro observou sabiamente.

"É...Bom, foi assim: Eu estava observando o Mapa, enquanto desciam com as vassouras até os terrenos, até que eu vejo o bonequinho Lucio Malfoy olhando por uma janela, que dá total visão a onde estavam... Se este mapa realmente funciona, ele viu...E espero que ajam rápido, pelo menos até antes do café, senão mais tarde toda a Hogwarts saberá...Vão a Dumbledore, e o levem...Talvez eu ajude...Bom, os três, vão para o escritório do diretor, que eu e Amy levamos Malfoy..." – Eu nem acreditei no que eu disse..E parece que nem eles, porque não se mexeram...Aí, eu continuei:

"Eu, como monitora, ordeno aos três que vão ver o professor Dumbledore...E já!!" –Eu disse, divertida, porque sabia que era a primeira vez que Tiago e Sirius obedeceriam minha ordem.

"Es...Está bem!" – Sirius disse, abobado.

Eles saíram correndo, e eu em um segundo já estava com Amy ao meu encalço e com o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos...Pegamos uma passagem e logo nos deparamos com a entrada do Salão Comunal sonserino... Eu vi no mapa a senha, 'Fenda da Morte', muito estranha por sinal, e entrei, varrendo o sombrio salão com os olhos, a procura de Malfoy...Não foi difícil encontrá-lo.. Na verdade, ele veio até nós, caçoar de mim, é claro, e de Remo...Eu não agüentei, avisei que Dumbledore queria vê-lo, e diante o seu desprezo, me vi, NA CONDIÇÃO DE MONITORA, azarando-o e o levando a força até o escritório de Dumbledore, onde o entreguei a Sirius, que com o maior nojo o conduziu até a sala do diretor.

A conversa que iria se seguir, naquele momento, não dizia respeito a nós duas, portanto eu e Amy nos dirigimos a Sala Comunal para carregar Sophie para a aula...Sem café, com tudo que aconteceu...Foi na aula de História da Magia, aquela aula _produtiva_, que os meninos contaram o ocorrido, através de bilhetinhos...Na verdade, eu estava sentada com Sophie; Pedro com Tiago e Sirius com Amy...Ela soube através de Sirius, que a contou, mas eu e Sophie soubemos, como disse, através de bilhetes...Veja:

"_E aí gente, o quê Dumbledore disse?"_ – Eu perguntei, e passei pra Tiago, que estava na nossa frente.

" _Ih...Foi meio estranho termos que contar a história sem Dumbledore descobrir que somos animagos..."_

"_Dumbledore não sabe??? Mas ele sabe de tudo!!!"_

"_Ninguém sabe de tudo, Lily...Nem mesmo Dumbledore...E nós, obviamente, estudamos muito a Legilimência e Oclumência, as artes de penetrar na mente dos outros, e bloquear a mente contra essa penetração, respectivamente_."

"_Então quer dizer que estão lendo a minha mente agora??"_

"_Não sua boba...Eu nunca tentei ler sua mente....Ainda!!"_

"_E nem vai tentar né Tiago, a menos que queira bater de frente com a Foguinho aqui!!"_ - ô mensagem infeliz da Sophie...

"_Ih, Sophie, Lily sabe muito bem que não pode comigo... Mas eu adorei o Foguinho...É exatamente como ela ficava quando brigava comigo o tempo todo..."_

Foguinho...Apelidinho desprezível, né??

" _Saudades das brigas, Tiago?"_ - Eu perguntei, provocando.

" _Eu ainda não preciso do St. Mungus, mas até que você fica bem lindinha enfezadinha..." - _e quando ele escreveu isso, veio anexado um desenho animado de mim, com cabelos vermelhos e bochechas rosadas, gritando feito uma louca com um bonequinho intitulado 'O mais gato'. Muito convencido, mas eu não posso deixar de dizer que ele é gato mesmo...

"_Vejo que não tem muita habilidade com desenhos, senhor Tiaguito..."_

"_Tiago, eu, Sophie, venho lhe dizer que aprecio inteiramente seus desenhos...Muito bom...Você tem o dom..."_

E escrevendo isso, Sophie ria sem parar...Lancei um olhar que de nada adiantou.

"_Obrigado, Sophie...E quanto aos apelidos: Tiaguito e Foguinho...estamos quites, certo?"_

"_Vamos esquecer esses apelidos idiotas, ok?"_

"_Agora são idiotas, entendo..."_

"_Ah, valeu Tiago...Mas e Dumbledore, nem desconfiou?"_

"_Não sei, mas acho que não...Dumbledore só ficou interessado na maneira com que soubemos q o Branquicelo sabia da história..."_

Eu gelei...Ele devia ter me metido na história...

" _E o que disse Tiago Potter?"_

" _A pura verdade!!!"_

"_Você o quê??"_

"_Eu disse que eu estava coberto pela capa, aí eu vi Malfoy perambulando à noite e eu percebi que ele via Lupin..."_

"_Tiago você não fez isso...Ele..vai te pôr em detenção!!"_ - Ele me salvou, uma observação.

"_Lily, eu não sei o que se passa pela sua linda cabecinha, mas desde quando eu tive medo de detenção???"_

"_Ah, mesmo assim...Encarar Dumbledore desse jeito..."_

"_Ué, encarar Dumbledore é a mesma coisa que encarar qualquer outro professor...Ele não morde!!"_

"_Ah, você sabe que não é assim...É bem diferente..."_

"_Está bem...Santinhos e tímidos, como sempre...Eu só fico imaginando como pessoas como você, que mal consegue falar com a pessoa maravilhosa que é Dumbledore, vão conseguir encarar os perigos da vida..."_

Bom, e assim, ficamos até o final da aula 'conversando' sobre o futuro e minha suposta vida 'by Tiago'...Muito sonhador, ele...Disse que nos casaríamos, teríamos um filho e ele jogaria quadribol...Coitado..Imagina: eu me casar com Tiago?? Primeiro que a cerimônia do casamento seria num tatami de luta...Não daria certo...Mas por que eu estou pensando nisso?? Coisas banais em dias banais... Eu digo isso porque o resto do dia foi desprezível, a não ser por termos ido ver Tiago e Sirius treinar quadribol à tardinha... Foi legal...Eles realmente voam bem... E Tiago pega o pomo dez milhões de vezes em um minuto!! É absurdo!! Além de Sirius ter rebatido um balaço bem na nossa direção, e quando ele estava quase chegando, ele voou na nossa frente, nos salvando e explodindo o coitado do balaço em mil pedacinhos, só pra ficar com fama de herói...

Engraçado mesmo foi depois, a Amy brigando com ele...Ela tem pavor de quadribol...Parece que o pai dela foi jogador e desapareceu durante dois meses por causa de um jogo...Ela ficou chocadérrima...E desde o nosso primeiro ano, eu faço companhia a ela nos dias de jogos...Não gosto muito de quadribol, e na verdade, nunca tentei gostar nem entender.

Mas agora eu entendo...E pode ser até legal, embora eu ainda ache sangrento demais...E depois de os meninos saírem do vestiário, nós estávamos conversando sobre isso, com Tiago e Sirius falando que o que valia era o prazer de voar e a aventura, até que Remo aparece. Primeiro, todo mundo ficou calado, até porque ele e Sophie tinham muito o que conversar...Até que ela saiu correndo e se agarrou nele...Depois, eles foram conversar numa sala, e faz uns dez minutinhos que a Sophie chegou aqui no dormitório, contando tudo...

Bom, pelo menos e graças a Merlin, eles se entenderam...Mas agora eu vou dormir, porque eu tenho visita a Hogsmeade depois de amanhã, no domingo, e eu tenho que adiantar os deveres amanhã...

Transfiguração, sabe, não pego tão no ar assim...Então vou lá, e já vou adiantando que nem devo escrever amanhã, porque meu dia vai ser _legal...._

Zzzzz..... Sono!!!

**N/A: Esse capítulo é uma continuação do anterior como vocês devem ter percebido.. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto o anterior, que, por sinal, foi o capítulo que recebeu mais reviews até agora ! O tão esperado capítulo do baile não deve demorar.. Talvez faltem uns 2 capítulos até ele... Vamos ver ;)**

**Ana - esse capítulo não ficou tão grande, mas pode deixar que vou postar novamente o mais rápido possível... continue lendo e mandando reviews, por favor, pois eles me estimulam a continuar escrevendo =P**

**B. Andrade - calma, bruna... logo, logo você vai ler o capítulo do baile.. não precisa me bater, bobinha =)**

**Bellah - é, pelo visto, o Lucio viu tudo, mas não se preocupe, tá tudo sob controle.. os casais ainda vão ficar mais fofos, apesar das pequenas briguinhas. **

**Cy Black - leitora nova ! uhuul.. continue lendo e mandando reviews, ok ? espero que continue amando a fic =P**

**Até o próximo capítulo.. Espero receber ainda mais reviews ! Façam uma autora feliz, né =)**


	14. Se não faz sentido, discorde de mim

Cap. 14 – Se não faz sentido, discorde de mim

Eu não disse?? Eu não escrevi ontem porque meu dia foi muito ruim...Todo mundo lá fora, e eu entocada, aqui no Salão Comunal, fazendo dever...Mas pelo menos eu não vou ter que ficar virando a noite...Mas, agora falando em noite, aconteceram coisas de noite, quando eu, as meninas e os marotos estávamos no Salão Comunal ontem, nas nossas costumeiras poltronas defronte a lareira.

Bom, é óbvio que todo mundo já reparou que quando a gente passa o dia inteiro igual um vegetal, sem fazer nada, chega no final do dia parece que a gente carregou pedra o dia inteiro.

Então, ontem eu estava jogada em uma das poltronas de dois lugares, e Remo com Sophie estavam na outra...Amy tomava banho, Pedro estava comendo sentado no chão, e Tiago e Sirius não estavam...Lupin falou algo de cerveja – amanteigada. Eu não entendi muito bem, até que, enquanto eu conversava com Amy, que já estava na Sala, entraram Sirius e Tiago, com várias garrafas de cerveja – amanteigada.

"Oi, gente!"- Sirius falou, e depois se dirigiu para a poltrona vazia ao lado de Amy.

Eu não queria levantar pra Tiago sentar...logo do meu lado...Eu tava cansada...

"Oi!" – Remo e Sophie falaram, depois de estarem aptos a usar a boca para produzir sons.

Tiago até agora não tinha dito nada.

"Lily, posso me sentar aqui?" – Ele perguntou mais educadamente que o normal. Como ele tinha sido educadinho, eu não pude negar..

"Senta..." – Eu disse, me levantando relutante.

"Nossa...Por que tão cansada?" – Ele perguntou intrigado.

"Ah...Sei lá...Não fiz nada de produtivo hoje, fiquei igual um vegetal, aí eu to cansada de tédio mesmo..."

"Nossa...Complexo, complexo...Mas eu entendo...É horrível não fazer nada o dia todo.."

"Pois é...Eu to morta, mas não consigo dormir..."

"Eu te ajudo!!"- Ele disse, sorrindo DAQUELE jeito.

"Como?? Vai me contar historinhas??" – Eu perguntei, rindo.

"Pode ser...Mas na verdade, encosta aqui..." – Ele disse isso, me pedindo para encostar no ombro dele. Eu travei uma luta interna. Sabe quando tudo ta rodando dentro de você, e tem alguém esperando uma resposta, e você fica com cara de babaca?? Foi isso que aconteceu...Eu fiquei lá, me perguntando, se eu deitava ou não, e fui procurando os prós e os contras, quando ele disse:

"Eu não mordo...Pode vim!! Por favor.." – Ele pediu, fazendo cara de cachorro pidão. EU NÃO PUDE NEGAR!!!! Até porque, eu recebi uma certa recompensa...ele abriu um sorrisão!!! Ficou todo feliz, e começou a dizer: 'minha ruivinha, só minha, minha, minha, minha'.

"Ah, Tiago, fica na sua aí, ta? Eu to nessa situação porque você pediu!!" – Eu falei, meia emburrada.

"Não fica emburradinha não...Vai falar que é ruim?? Eu sei que não é!!" – Ele falou, baixinho.

"Convencido..."

"Não é questão de ser convencido, e nem de ser eu em quem você está encostada...O fato é que toda garota gosta disso..." – Ele falou, ainda baixinho.

"Está sabendo muito, hein?? E muito errado!! Depende muito da pessoa em que se está nestas condições..." – Eu disse, o encarando agora.

"Então quer dizer que você está gostando..." – Ele disse, mas não havia nem um pingo de ego naquelas palavras. Não havia convencimento, não havia sarcasmo... Nem parecia Tiago falando...Ou talvez, ele estivesse falando normalmente, e eu não conhecesse o verdadeiro Tiago, que através daquelas palavras, pedia para eu dizer que estava gostando...Ele estava se esforçando, e eu não pude negar que era bom tudo aquilo...Eu, ali, cansada, encostada em Tiago que mexia nos meus cabelos, me olhando com cara de 'você tem que ser minha'. Isso realmente é bom...E como ninguém olhava, até porque Sirius, Amy, Remo e Sophie estavam muito _ocupados_, eu resolvi dizer, pelo menos uma vez, a verdade para aqueles olhos brilhantes e cheios de esperança.

"É...Talvez eu esteja gostando...Talvez você tenha mudado...Talvez..." – Eu fui cortada no exato momento em que eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Talvez você esteja gostando de mim..." – Tiago falou, ainda daquele jeito, sem metidez.

"Sabe, eu estou com sono..." – Eu tinha que desconversar, e esperava sinceramente protestos dele, mas não houve nenhum.

"Viu? Eu disse que eu ia te fazer dormir...Mas espera aí, eu posso completar o meu trabalho...Fica caladinha aí..." – E fazendo isso, ele escorregou minha cabeça até o colo dele, e ficou mexendo no meu cabelo, acariciando meu rosto...Até que eu dormi mesmo!!

Depois do que me pareceram horas de sono, que na verdade nem foram, ele pediu para eu ir dormir...

Quando me levantei, de imediato, não entendi nada, até que me lembrei do acontecido e fui, acanhada, para o dormitório.

Enquanto eu subia sonolenta as escadas, ele correu em minha direção, e disse:

"Minha ruivinha, meu foguinho, você quer ir comigo amanhã a Hogsmeade?"

Havia tanto tempo que ele não fazia essa pergunta, que eu estava desacostumada com ela...Com sono, eu murmurei um 'ã', e ele se apressou em dizer:

"Não, é que como vamos todos nós juntos...Bom, a Amy e a Sophie vão e...Teria problema em ir com a gente?" – A pergunta havia mudado, e a expressão da pessoa que perguntou também.

"Está bem, é claro que vou!! Poxa, que pergunta...Somos amigos ou não somos?" – Eu respondi, agora entendendo a pergunta em meio ao meu cansaço. Era óbvio que eu ia com eles..Mas isso não significaria um encontro, significaria??

"Poxa Lily, que bom...Então...Até amanhã e...Sonha comigo, ta?"

Eu nem pensei em brigar com ele, até porque não teria forças...Murmurei um 'até' e um 'engraçadinho' irônico e fui dormir...Mas ele me virou de novo e me deu um abraço muito apertado e disse:

"Eu não posso viver sem você!! Vai dormir, e não precisa responder nada, nem brigar comigo, de preferência..." – Ele abriu um largo sorriso, e foi para o dormitório dele...Faltavam três dias para o baile, e eu tinha que me conter...Fui para o meu dormitório e sonhei com ele.

Agora eu estou aqui na minha cama, esperando a Amy sair do banheiro pra eu tomar banho...Hoje eu busco meu vestido do baile...Vai ser uma noite inesquecível!! E...

Ops, a Amy saiu do banheiro...Depois eu escrevo mais....

**N/A : E então ? Gostaram do capítulo ? Até que enfim a Lily deu uma resposta positiva pro Tiago né ?! Enfim, vocês me perguntaram se eu já tenho os capítulos prontos e a resposta é não.. Na verdade, eu já tenho escrito até o baile, mas a partir daí ainda não escrevi... Mas eu tenho uma idéia sobre o futuro da história, mas vou querer ajuda com reviews =)**

**Então, para postar o próximo capítulo eu vou querer 5 reviews com comentários, críticas e/ou elogios... Vocês que sabem =)**

**B. Andrade - você sabia que chantagem é crime ? você não vai parar de escrever nadinha, ok ? e eu tenho que cortar alguns capítulos na parte interessante pra garantir que vocês voltem aqui para ler mais =P**

**Ana - hauhauahuahua, eu continuo escrevendo sempre que tenho tempo.. ultimamente tô meio enrolada, mas tô postando bem rápido, né ? o que achou desse capítulo ?**

**Bellah - minha primeira e constante leitora, seu apoio é fundamental pra eu continuar essa história hein !? que bom que você tá gostando da fic... eu ainda estou escrevendo a fic como disse na N/A acima =P**

**Bom meninas, beijos e espero meus reviews para postar mais um capítulo !**


	15. Efeito colateral

Cap. 15 – Efeito Colateral.

Ai, ai...Segunda-feira sem aulas...É bom que dá pra contar tudo o que aconteceu ontem e hoje.

Primeiro: Ontem eu fui a Hogsmeade com o pessoal. Fomos a Dedosdemel, a Zonko´s, onde Tiago e Sirius passaram o que me pareceu horas a fio, e depois de pegar nossas roupas do baile e dar uma circulada básica fomos parar aonde??? Isso aí, Três Vassouras!!

Pedimos cervejas – amanteigadas pra todos, e batemos um belo papo...Foi muito agradável a tarde...

Aí, quando saíamos de lá, estava nevando e fazia muito frio...Eu fiquei toda vermelha, detalhe!! Odeio isso! Mas enfim, aí, em meio a várias pessoas com seus volumosos casacos e uma armaçãozinha de meus _adoráveis_ amigos, eu me vi sozinha com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que ele: Tiago Potter.

Quando eu percebi que caminhávamos sozinhos, eu perguntei a Tiago, na maior inocência, onde eles estavam, e ele me disse, só risos:

"Ah, eu sei...Isso é coisa de um certo Almofadinhas e de uma certa Amy, sabe...Não devíamos confiar mais em ninguém...Se nossos próprios amigos fazem isso com a gente..."- Tiago falava todo sorridente, e um tanto irônico.

"Há! Como assim?? Eu não acredito que fizeram isso comigo..." – Poxa, eu devia imaginar...

"Olha, se você quiser andar comigo, eu não mordo não, ta?" – Tiago disse, ao que me pareceu bem idiota.

"Jura pra mim?? Tava até com medo de você........Ora, é claro que eu vou andar com você, né??" – Eu deixei escapar muito mais certeza do que eu realmente tinha.

"Nossa, está bem...Desculpe senhorita Foguinho..."

"Não me chama assim não, vai..."

"Mas como eu poderia não chamar, se você está toda vermelha, tem cabelos vermelhos e é bem...foguinho??" – Ele e AQUELE olhar...

"É o frio...Mas é que eu não gosto dos meus cabelos!!"

"VOCÊ O QUÊ???" – Ele perguntou todo histérico, até meio rouco.

"É...Sei lá...São incomuns..."

"E lindos, sabia?? Para de onda...Ta forçando...Seu cabelo é lindo, assim como você todinha!!!" – E dizendo isso ele me abraçou. Aquela cena não me era estranha...Perdida em pensamentos, e com muito frio, eu me deixei levar pelo calor dos braços dele, ATÉ HOGWARTS!!! Aí, foi quando eu me lembrei da cena do lago...Do meu sonho...Aquele onde eu e Tiago estávamos juntos...E aí, nos dirigimos a torre da Grifinória, onde os outros já estavam sentados em seus costumeiros lugares...Eu juro, ao entrarmos no Salão Comunal, eu juro que vi Tiago murmurar um 'brigado' pra Sirius. Quando nos sentamos, nos mesmos lugares que na noite anterior, todos nos cumprimentaram e perguntaram, num coro muito suspeito:

"E aí?"

"E aí o quê, gente?? Eu hein..." – Eu falei, desconfiada.

"Nada não...Nem liga, eles são meio malucos, mesmo...É efeito dessa agarração toda deles...Acaba afetando os miolos..." – E dizendo isso, Tiago arregalou os olhos pra eles, que trataram de mudar de assunto.

"Mas e aí gente...Muito frio lá fora??" – Remo perguntou, abraçado a Sophie.

"Muito...Olha como a Lily ta vermelha!!"

"Poxa Tiago, você deixou a menina sentir frio?? Que coisa feia...Nem deu uma _esquentadinha_ nela..." – Sirius falou, com uma falsa cara de decepcionado, e eu entendi muito bem onde ele queria chegar com aquele papo todo...

"Olha aqui Sirius, saiba você muito bem que seu planinho ridículo não deu certo...Eu e Tiago não nos beijamos!!" – Eu falei, com cara de 'te deixei no chão', aí Tiago, pra defender o amiguinho dele fraco e oprimido, disse:

"Ué, mas não seja por isso!!!" – E dizendo essa terrível frase, ele me deu um _terrível_ beijo...Um beijão!!!! Eu não tive fôlego nem pra brigar com ele, logo quando me largou, então ele aproveitou e disse:

"Pronto, Almofadinhas, seu plano deu certo, e...Lily? Ainda falta..." – A última frase ele falou no meu ouvido, e me arrepiou toda.

"Tiago, você..Não..de...deve..ria...ter...feito isso!!" – Eu consegui recuperar o fôlego.

"Ih...Achei que estivesse acostumada...Fica sempre sem fôlego!!!"

"Que sempre é esse??" – Amy perguntou,intrigada.

"Er...Maluquice de Tiago..." – Eu falei, desconcertada, e lancei o pior olhar pra Tiago...Ele fez uma cara tão fofa...Fez uma carinha de cachorro recém – nascido abandonado, e depois sorriu...Deitou no meu colo, e disse:

"Hoje é minha vez!!"

"Vem cá...Vocês dois estão juntos e a gente não sabe??" – Pedro deu o ar da desgraça.

"Não, Pedro...Cala essa boca!!! Eu NÃO estou com Tiago!!!" – Eu falei, aborrecida.

"Ué...Ele acabou de te beijar e você não fez nada!!!"

"Ih, é...Tiago, seu viadinho, levanta...já...daqui, ouviu??" – eu disse, empurrando a cabeça dele.

"Ah, não...E eu não sou viadinho, já tá mais do q provado, viu senhorita...A menos que você queira ter certeza..." – Agora ele exibia o sorriso mais maroto.(EU NÃO SEI O QUE É MAROTOO!!!!!!!)

"Nossa, Tiago...Você realmente acredita nisso??Fala sério..."

"Na verdade, eu não sei porque tanta resistência...É a única coisa que não entendo em você... Eu sei de cada passo seu...Sua maneira de agir, de falar e principalmente, de gritar e brigar!!" – Ele riu.

"Tiago Potter, você por acaso anda me espionando??"

Eu cruzei meus braços e olhei em direção aos olhos dele. Ele estava deitado em meu colo, olhando pra cima, e rindo...rindo...rindo...

"Tiago, do que você ri tanto??"

"De...é que...não dá!!"

"Eita..Fala logo, o que é tão engraçado???" – Eu já estava me irritando, e Amy, Sirius, Sophie e Remo viram Tiago deitado no meu colo e rindo...Ninguém falou nada...Todo mundo ficou estático, com aquela cara de 'Como assim??'

"Sabe o que é: é você!! Você é tão perfeita!! Você é tão perfeita que não se entende...Você é perfeita pra mim..." – Qual o sentido disso?? Por favor, quem souber, me avise, porque eu não entendi nadinha!!!!E ele continuou falando, e palavras foram saindo da minha boca, na verdade, uma música:

_**I'm not a perfect person **_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do **_

_Tem muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito _

_**But I continue learning**_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo _

_**I never meant to do those things to you **_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você_

Ele parou de falar, e parecia forçar a memória, até que ele começou:

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão pra recomeçar_

_**And a reason is you**_

_E esta razão é você_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mostrar_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_Um lado meu q você não conhecia_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_Uma razão pra tudo q eu faço_

_**And a reason is you**_

_E esta razão é você_

"Lily...Quando eu digo que você é um gênio..Olha só...É direitinho tudo o que eu sinto, e tudo que eu fiz em relação a você este ano...Eu te mostrei um lado meu que você não conhecia, e a razão pra tudo que eu faço é você...Você..." – Tiago falou, sério.

"E eu também não queria ter te machucado todos esses anos...Você merece todas as desculpas...Você me provou ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, e é claro, como ninguém é perfeito, com um pouquinho mais de ego, né...Agora me diz Tiago, quantas vezes você ficou na fila do ego??? Cara, você é muito convencidinho, mas é até bonitinho..."

"Sou, é??" – Ele falou, já sorrindo tipo 'eu sou o poderoso'.

"Não....Ô possuidor do ego supremo, quer parar, por favor..."

"Quem chamou?" – Sirius falou, interrompendo um beijo com Amy.

"CARACA!!!! Muito fofoqueiro você, hein?? Aqui é papo, não é conversa não...A não ser que você queira que eu _converse_ um pouquinho com a Amy..." – Tiago falou, rindo. Fala sério, não sei quem é pior...

"Tiago, não leva a mal não, mas eu prefiro o meu Almofadinhas, sabe?? Você é muito devagar..." – Amy falou, instigando Tiago.

"OPA!!! Pode parando por aí com essa conversa, senhorita Amy, porque quem sofre as conseqüências sou eu!!" – Poxa, se ela continuasse, Tiago ia me beijar de novo...E daí?? Eu gosto dele mesmo...Mas agora eu me pergunto como, se eu odeio cada milímetro nele??? Eu acho que é a única coisa igual aos trouxas que os bruxos tem: ninguém entende o coração. NINGUÉM!!!

"Poxa, Lily...Sofrer?? Eu beijo tão mal assim???" – O quê raios eu ia responder?? Se eu dissesse que sim, ia pegar mal, então eu tive que...

"Não, não é que você beije mal...É que é a boca de Tiago Potter que beija entendeu?? Sabe, aquela que eu sempre odiei...Aquela que eu sempre xinguei, como todo o resto do corpo... Eu odeio tudo em você...Por que eu...?Por que eu...? Por que eu...?"- Por que eu disse isso tudo???? Eu não devia ter dito isso...Sou muito burra...Muito....E agora??

"Eu não vou falar nada,senão rola stress...Mas você sabe muito bem como se completa essa frase...Lily, você realmente me odiou muito, eu reconheço...Eu era bem mais babaca também, né?? E você também não me conhecia...E ainda não me conhece!!!"

"Como assim não te conheço???"

"Você nem sabe o que é maroto!!!" – Ele falou, com voz de decepcionado. Ele sabe desconversar.

Minha vez de rir... Era mesmo...Será que eu ia finalmente descobrir??

"É mesmo...E aí, vai me dizer??" – Eu falei, mais relaxada de ele ter mudado o rumo da conversa.

"Poxa, naquele dia eu ia te levar pra ver o que era...Continuo com a minha oferta, mas deixa pra amanhã....Mas, a propósito...Você vai comigo, né?? No baile??"

"Claro, oras...O que eu te disse naquele dia?? Eu não sou de descumprir com minha palavra...Mas..Por que não ir até a biblioteca agora??"

"Lily, faltam quinze pra meia – noite...Sabia que um cara muito mal – encarado chamado Filch existe???"

Não ! Ele não estaria com medo do Filch.

"COM MEDO, POTTER???"- Eu perguntei, só pra ter o gostinho da resposta.

"Lily, é óbvio que eu não vou por causa de você, né!! E você sabe muito bem disso...E nem adianta vim querer me desafiar, porque eu já provei que não pode comigo...Ah, e só pra completar...PRA VOCÊ É TIAGO, OUVIU????T – I – A – G – O!!!!" – E depois de dizer isso me imitando, o que eu achei muita graça, ele passou a mão no cabelo... Sabe, aquele cabelinho dele, naqueles olhos _feios_ junto com o sorriso mais _apagado _que eu já vi, fazem do Tiago um ser muito lindo....E ele é só meu...Eu acho que eu tenho certeza...Tiago não me trocaria não...Ele está me olhando nos olhos, como se tivesse hipnotizado...

"Sério Lily, eu já te disse que não te trocaria...E obrigado por dizer que eu sou um ser muito lindo..."

"TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ ESTÁ LENDO MINHA MENTE??????? PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO????? TÁ MALUCO???PIROU???EU TE ODEIO TIAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" – Que atrevimento!!!Ele leu minha MENTE!!!Eu comecei a bater tava com muita raiva...Queria chorar, sério!!!!

"Desculpa, sério...Mas é que você ficou me olhando tão 'você é meu' que eu não resisti..E não descobri nada que eu não soubesse!!" – Que convencido, ele...

" QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ANDA VISITANDO MINHA MENTE FREQÜENTEMENTE???" – Eu estava com muita raiva...

"Não!! Claro que não!!!"

"Tiago, você está usando Legilimência pra ler a mente de Lily??" – Sophie perguntou, incrédula, depois de me ouvir gritar.

"É Sophie...E todos eles sabem...Não pensem em nada que não queiram que eles saibam..." – Eu falei, prevenindo – as.( Amy já prestava atenção)

"Ih, não precisa...Não tem nada que Sirius não possa saber!!" – Amy.

"Nem o Remo..." – Sophie

"Ai, gente, isso é horrível!!!! Mas eles não lêem a mente de vocês!!! Eles confiam em vocês...."

Enquanto eu e as meninas falávamos, eu vi os 4 se entreolhando...Eles estavam _conversando_ por meio de Legilimência... Eles são muito cucas...

"Pára de falar pelas costas!!! Ou pela cabeça, sei lá!!! Fala na minha cara vai... Senhores Sirius,Remo, Pedro e Tiago!!" – E ao me ouvirem dizer, eles pararam.

"Vocês estavam conversando através da Legilimência!!!! Que absurdo!!!"- Eu falei.

"Sirius!!" – Amy soltou indignada.  
"Remo!!" – Sophie falou, divertida.

"Tiago, pára!!"- Eu falei, com raiva mesmo...Odeio segredos entre amigos!!!

"Está bem...Bom, conversamos com Tiago...Ele não vai fazer mais isso!!!" – Remo disse, calmamente.

"Como vocês conversam através de Legilimência??" – A Sophie perguntou, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

"Bom, quando aceitamos aprender a Legilimência, impusemos a condição de que iríamos além, e teríamos o 'poder' de conversar, o que na verdade não passa de um truque.. Veja: A gente estabeleceu uma ordem... Ela só dá certo, porque quem sabe Legilimência, percebe quando estão praticando – a contra você...Então, quando queremos nos comunicar, um invade a mente do outro e pede comunicação...Por exemplo: Sirius precisa falar com Tiago. Ele entra na mente de Tiago. Tiago percebe, e se bloqueia. Sirius pensa no que quer dizer a Tiago, e Tiago invade a mente dele...E assim, eles conversam..."

"UAU!!! Vocês têm umas sacadas!!! Invade,bloqueia...Invade, bloqueia...Além de o "invasor" poder descobrir outras coisas!!" – Calma aí, to pasma!!! Como assim???Eu tinha que saber...

"Mas é por isso que não há segredo entre os marotos, Lily!!" – Sirius falou, animado.

"É..." – Tiago disse, fazendo uma diferença!!!

"Nossa, vocês são inteligentes!!!" – Sophie falou, abismada.

"Sirius, por isso que eu gosto de você...Cada dia tem uma coisa nova!!"

"Poxa, Amyzinha, só por causa disso???? Maguô!!" – Ele fez cara de cachorro abandonado, depois uivou, arrancando risos de todos, e repreensão de Aluado.

"Ta maluco, Almofadinhas??? Não é qualquer um que consegue imitar perfeitamente um cachorro não!!!"

"Desculpa aí!!" – Ele disse, voltando a ter um 'reservado' com Amy. Sophie e Remo fizeram o mesmo.

"De novo,a sós..."- Tiago se voltou a mim, ainda deitado no meu colo.

"É, né..."

"Onde estávamos mesmo??"

"Não sei não...Você leu minha mente, né, e ainda tem a cara – de – pau de falar comigo!!"

Ele agiu como se eu não tivesse dito nada, e disse:

"Ah, acho que me lembrei onde estávamos...No beijo!!" – Ele foi levantando a cabeça, mas eu o impedi.

"Tiago, cuidado pra não vomitar o palhaço infeliz que você engoliu!!!" – De onde eu tirei isso??? Que frase infeliz que eu disse!!!

"Lily, não foi feliz, sério!!! Você impediu uma coisa tão mais...feliz como você fala, pra dizer isso??? Merlin, essa garota precisa de mim!!!"

"Ai Merlin!!! Como o senhor conseguiu botar tanto ego em um ser só??? E tanto convencimento??" - Enquanto eu falava, ele também completava.

"E tanta beleza?? E tanta esperteza?? E tanto talento?? E tanta inteligência??"

"Caraca, Tiago, fala algo de produtivo!!!" – Já tava de saco cheio daquelas babaquices.

"Tipo...EU TE AMO, MINHA RUIVINHA???" –Ele falou, abrindo os braços.

"Eu disse produtivo, Tiago!!!"

"Ah, não quero falar nada não...Quero ficar quietinho aqui, com você...Isso nunca aconteceu, sabia??" – E dizendo isso, ele virou de lado, e agarrou uma mão minha. Colocou perto do rosto dele, igualzinho um bebê...Que fofo!!!

Aí, quando eu me certifiquei que ele estava dormindo, eu fiquei mexendo no cabelo dele , igual ele tinha feito no outro dia comigo...

Quando os casaizinhos finalmente anunciaram que iam parar de se agarrar, eles engataram numa conversinha...Olha só:

"Lily, eu estou cega??" – A Amy é fogo.

"Por quê???"

"POR QUÊ??? Você ta louca??"- ela falou, com a voz esganiçada.

"Por causa do Tiago?? Qual é o problema??" – Eu tentei passar a maior inocência.

"Ah, então você já assumiu??"

"Assumi o que??"

"Lily, você é tão inteligente pra outras coisas... PÔ, admitiu que gosta do Pontas, né??" – Sirius falou, com voz de 'putz, ninguém merece!!!"

"Gente, fiquem quietos, ok??"

"Aham!!! Então você finalmente não resistiu ao charme de Tiago??" – Sophie falou, enfurecendo Remo.

"Opa!!! Me explica direitinho essa história de charme aí...Assim não dá, poxa!!! Enfraquece a amizade!!!"

"Ah, fala sério lobinho, fica na sua...Você sabe que eu só to pilhando a Lily..." - E dizendo isso, ela se aconchegou nos braços do namorado.

"Gente, eu vou falar com ele amanhã!!" – Eu falei, baixinho.

"Sério, Lily, você ta nessa desde quando??"

"Ai, Sirius, na verdade eu não sei bem..Mas não tem muito tempo não...Desde que ele começou a mudar eu fiquei realmente amiga dele, mas só amiga, agora sem sacanagem...Mas aí, como ele já tinha me dito alguma vez aí, ficou mais fácil a aproximação, né??Gente, eu amo o possuidor do maior ego do mundo!!!!!! Isso é um problema!!" – Eu falei, no fim, divertida.

"Somos duas!!!" – A Amy falou, fazendo com que Sirius berrasse.

"VOCÊ O QUÊ????? Você é afim do meu melhor amigo????"

"ô burrinho, seu ego é maior que o dele, sabia??? Eu tava falando de você, gracinha!!!"

"Ah, ta..."

De repente, eu vi um papel no sofá em que Tiago e eu estávamos.

"Gente, olha o que eu achei:" – Eu falei, para todos.

"_Você me anima e eu me apaixono por você _

_Você me faz sofrer e eu chamo por você _

_Tropeçando em razões que são poucas e distantes _

_Eu deixaria tudo desabar, mas restaria algo pra você _

_Eu tenho guardado sorrisos pra você _

_Ruivinha, por que você não vê? _

_Talvez, por trás desses olhos verdes você saiba_

_Que eu pertenço somente à você _

_Eu serei o abraço que te aquece _

_Serei o sol que rompe a tempestade _

_Eu ficarei bem e dormirei _

_Contanto que você esteja por perto _

_Mas há lições que você nunca aprenderá..._

_Por que você não pode me abraçar e nunca me largar? _

_Quando você me toca, sou eu quem você possui _

_Ruivinha, o lugar que você tem em meu coração _

_Você partiria em pedaços de novo? _

_Do seu T.P."_

"Lílian...Você tem sorte!! Dos três, o único troglodita que não fez nada disso pra mim foi o Sirius!!!" – Amy falou, boquiaberta.

"Ei, vamos esquecendo meu poema!! Aquela merda que me fez sofrer...e a Remo também!! Esquece aquilo!!! Mas Lily...Quem diria!!"

"Meu, o Pontas se superou MESMO!!!!" – Sirius só faltava babar, coisa que ele já estava meio familiarizado.  
**"É, meu caro Almofadinhas, é o amor...Os marotos também se apaixonam, e como todo mundo, se transformam...É efeito colateral..."** – Remo falou, meio aéreo.

"Gente, eu to pasma!!!!! Tiago que escreveu isso??? Não foi você, Remo??? Nem você Sirius??? Pedro????" – Eu perguntei, recebendo três 'nãos' como resposta.

"Merlin....Essa 'coisa' me conquistou!!!! Gente, me belisca!! Eu to sonhando!!!" – Tiago se superou...Era lindo o poema...

"Ih, eu só quero ver amanhã... A noite!!!" – Amy falou, imaginando. E não foi só ela que imaginou. Até Pedro parecia pensar na festa, porque parara de comer...Todos pararam e ficaram imaginando: todo mundo do quinto ano pra cima, de roupa de gala, no Salão Principal, todo modificado e decorado, para a festa. E com uma banda que toca música trouxa, das quais eu sou A – P – A – I – X – O – N – A – D – A !!!!

"É, vai ser demais!! E eu acho que nós deveríamos dormir..." – Parecendo despertar de um sonho, Sophie falou, sorrindo embasbacada.

"É...Os roncos de Tiago estão contagiando..." – Pedro falou, bocejando.

"Ele não ronca!!" – Eu disse, falando a verdade.

"Não ronca aqui, porque ta no seu colo...No dormitório ele ronca...E muito!!" – Sirius falou, imaginando Tiago roncar...

"Sério?? Vou ter que zoar ele amanhã...Mas hoje eu to com sono..." – Até parece que eu ia zoar mesmo...Só pilha!!!

"Boa Noite gente..." – Sophie e Remo disseram, se levantando.

"Também estamos indo..." – Sirius e Amy falaram...

"Se é assim, também vou..." – Pedro falou, se arrastando.

"Lily, quer ajuda com o Belo Adormecido??" – Sirius falou, se espreguiçando.

"Não precisa não, valeu... Eu mesmo o acordo..." – Eu corei, sem querer.

"Ah, entendi...Então gente, circulando.. – Sirius falou para Remo e Sophie, que se beijavam pela última vez naquele dia.

"Porra, Sirius, tu gosta de quebrar o clima, hein??"

"Ah, Remo, deixa pra lá.." – Ela pensou que eu não tinha escutado nem visto nada, mas Sophie apontou pra mim.

"Er, é...Vamos, então...Tchau, amor!!" – Remo falou, indo ao encontro de Sirius e Pedro, que já estavam na escada.

Quando todos desapareceram, eu peguei o poema, e fiquei lendo, lendo, lendo...Até que o guardei nas vestes de Tiago...Eu fiquei um tempão mexendo no cabelo dele...Na verdade, eu tava tentando acertar, assentar, mas é impossível!!Nem com magia!!! Além de dar um charminho bem fofo nele...

Depois de um tempo mexendo naqueles negros cabelos, eu acordei o Belo Adormecido...Bota belo nisso...

"Tiago, Ti..."

"Oi, que??? Ah, Lily, sossega aí.."

"Não, Tiago, vai pra cama...."

"Aqui ta melhor!!!"

"Mas aqui eu não durmo, oras!!"

"Ah, já vai dormir?? Claro que saio!!" – E dizendo isso, ele se levantou de um salto e se espreguiçou, ficando meio tonto e caindo em cima de mim.

"Tiago, bebeu muito!!!" – Eu falei, rindo da cena de Tiago morto de sono.

"Há, há, ahhhhhh!!" – Ele não conseguiu completar a frase, pois bocejou.

"Ta bom, Tiago, vai dormir, vai!!"

Ele foi dormir, e eu vim pra cá...

Estou no dormitório agora, escrevendo no meu diário e morrendo de vontade de dormir, porque amanhã é o dia!!!

**N/A : Não recebi meus 5 reviews =/**

**Mas resolvi postar porque eu realmente estou com vontade de fazer isso hoje ! haahahahah...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e tenho boas notícias: o capítulo do baile é o próximo ! Mas ele é dividido em duas partes... Então preparem-se.. Só vou postar se receber muuuitos reviews pra isso (olha a chantagem ) =P**

**Ana ****- eu acho bem engraçado todas vocês perguntando pelo baile, mas eu gosto.. mostra que vocês estão bem curiosas, o que é meu objetivo.. continue lendo e mande muitos reviews pra poder ler o baile logo ! hahahahaha**

**Bellah - agora falta pouco pro bendito baile.. espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, que 'explica' o título da fic ! continue lendo e amando a história, por favor ;)**

**Anna - hahahaha, não mate a bruna por favor ! você logo logo estará lendo o baile ! e o tiago ainda vai ser mais fofo ! hahahahahah**

**beijos meninas.. quero muuuitos reviews pra poder postar o baile.. **


	16. O baile Parte 1

Cap. 16 – O Baile: Parte 1

Bom, no dia do baile, eu acordei relativamente tarde...Na verdade me forcei, para estar disposta na festa...

Quando desci para o café, encontrei Sirius, Amy, Tiago, Remo, Sophie e Pedro sentados à mesa da Grifinória, rindo muito de algo.

Após dar bom dia a todos, eu perguntei, me servindo de suco de abóbora:

"O quê houve para tanta animação??"  
"Pedro levou o fora da história de Hogwarts!!!" – Tiago se apressou

"Sério?? E como foi??"

"Bom, eu não vi, mas pelo que me contaram, eu até faria o esforço de acordar mais cedo, só pra ver a cena..."

"Vai logo gente, to curiosa!!!" – Eu estava muito curiosa...

"Foi assim...Eu estava descendo as escadas do dormitório quando eu vejo Pedro conversando com a Campbell...Uma menina do quinto ano, loirinha, sabe?? Então...Aí, eu cheguei nele e resolvi dar uma forcinha...Eu perguntei pra ele se ele já tinha par para o baile, e ele disse que não, mas convidou a Campbell e ela aceitou...Eles ficaram conversando, e eu me sentei afastado, esperando a Amy...Veio o Remo, Sophie, e depois a Amy...Quando nós 4 estávamos muito_ ocupados_ pra falar, ele se voltou a ela...Eles começaram a conversar, até que eu vi eles se aproximando, e eu não me contive: tive que escutar o que falavam. Até que eu ouvi o Pedro falando, em relação a nós 4:

'_Luiza, eu acabei me inspirando aqui...' – Ele disse balançando a cabeça pra onde estávamos._

_E qual foi a resposta dela???_

'_Mas eu não!!! Vê se eu vou te beijar??? Sua boca é muito ocupada já, você só come!!!'_

E assim Hogwarts está marcada com o pior fora que já existiu!!!"

EU ROLEI DE RIR!!!! Não, imagina: você pagar um mico desses, e o pior, a menina falou relativamente alto, porque Sirius escutou...A essa altura, montes de gente já deve saber do pequeno incômodo...Mas depois eu me recompus, e disse:

"Poxa, coitado do Pedro...Mas que garotinha metida, hein?? Eu acho que você deveria descontar na mesma moeda..."

"Descontar o que, e como?? E, só pra completar, por quê??"

"Amy, você ta bem??"

"To Lily..."

"Então...Respira fundo, e fala uma coisa de cada vez!!!"

"Lily, você precisa do Tiago...Ta regredindo, amiga..."

"E o que o Tiago tem a ver com a conversa, Amy?? Sirius ta te fazendo mal, sabe..."

"Ah, ta bom, ta bom...É isso aí...O céu ta tão lindo hoje..." – Detalhe para o comentário infeliz de Tiago: estava totalmente nublado, a ponto de cair um temporal a qualquer momento, mas...

"Tiago, na verdade, o céu ta horrível hoje, mas valeu pelo comentário...Como eu ia dizendo, por que Pedro não revida??"

"E como eu ia dizendo, revidar o quê??"

"Poxa, Amy, a garota deu o maior fora no menino..."

"Olha, não é nada contra o Pedro não, mas ela estava no direito dela...Quantas vezes você já não fez pior, muito pior com Tiago??"

"Nunca fiz pior!!!Todo mundo disse que foi o pior fora que Hogwarts já viu!!!"

"Er...Lily?? Nenhum é igual ao seu...Na verdade, esse ranking começa com o segundo lugar..." – Sirius falou, bem desconcertado.

"Ah, ta bom, mas eu já parei!! Então essa metidinha fica com o primeiro lugar!!!"

"Então quer dizer que você vai sair comigo???" – Tiago, do nada, praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

"Não sei...Cada coisa na sua hora..." – POR QUE EU RESPONDI ISSO?? ESTRAGUEI TUDO!!

"A hahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahhahahahahahaahahah!!!! Você viu??? E você, ouviu bem?? Ouviu gente??? O quê a Lílian disse???Todos ouviram??? Por favor, por favor, todos meditando para nunca esquecer esse momento!!!! Lily, você é a melhor, na boa!!! Cara, sem mentira, to tão feliz que seria capaz de abraçar o Ranhoso...E até o medíocre panaca oxigenado do Malfoy...Lily, você sabe que eu te amo né, amor?? Minha ruivinha querida, amada, linda, eu te amo!!!"

"Tiago, pára de escândalo!!!" – Eu me camuflei com o meu cabelo...Era impossível distinguir o que era cabelo, o que era rosto...

Todo mundo tava rindo!!! Sirius riu tanto que o mingau dele esparramou todo nas vestes de Remo, que com um sorriso malicioso e...MAROTO, sibilou umas palavras que para muitos foi inaudível... 'Tiago merece a comemoração...' E sibilando isso, ele atiçou sua tigela de mingau em Sirius, mas bateu em Pedro...esse não sabia se lambia seu próprio corpo ou tentava acertar Remo...Acabou decidindo em acertar Remo, que por pura esperteza, escapou e acabou acertando em Amy...COMEÇOU!!! Foi guerra de comida NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL!!! Isso aí, leu muito bem...Ninguém parava a Grifinória, que acabou puxando a Corvinal, e depois a Lufa – Lufa...A Sonserina foi a última, mas mesmo assim caiu na farra...FOI MUITO BOM!!!!!!!!!! Até Dumbledore enfeitiçava algumas coisinhas discretamente, sem deixar McGonagall perceber, é claro, porque essa estava igual uma doida tentando parar os alunos...COITADA!!!! Foi acertada!!!! Aliás, todo mundo foi acertado!!!!

Foi o melhor dia das bruxas...E ao final, Dumbledore se pôs de pé e disse:

"Foi a melhor manhã das bruxas da minha vida, sem sombra de dúvida...E eu aproveito a ocasião para parabenizar todas as bruxas desse salão...A gente não vive sem elas..." – E dizendo isso, ele lançou discaradamente um olhar a Tiago.

Todos se acalmaram, e se dirigiram para seus dormitórios a fim de tomar banho...

Depois, nós 7 fomos a Hogsmeade, graças ao mapinha sinistro dos meninos, que mostrava uma passagem que ia direto a Dedosdemel.

Os meninos se empanturraram de doces, e depois de comer eles repararam que nenhuma de nós comia...Pedro perguntou, muito indignado:

"Por quê vocês não comem nada????"

"Ih, é...Estão doentes??" – Sirius perguntou.

"Gente, isso não é venenoso...Podem provar, vai..." – Remo.

"Alô, gente...Como alguém vem a Hogsmeade sem comer nada na Dedosdemel??" – Tiago finalizou.

"É que...Bom, se nos empanturrarmos como vocês, vamos ficar gordas e inchadas para o baile...Nossos vestidos vão precisar ser enfeitiçados para entrar na gente..." – Eu falei. Depois Amy e Sophie concordaram com a cabeça, com cara de 'é óbvio, né??'

"Ah, deixa de frescura, vai!! Vocês são três gatas, e não é um docinho que vai engordar nem inchar vocês não...Talvez a gente inche...Mas vocês???"

"É isso aí, Remo, todo apoio, mas retira o gata da Amy, por favor?? Ou então acrescente: 'Com todo respeito a vocês, Tiago e Sirius, vocês são três gatas..."

"Ah Sirius, deixa de ser babaca, vai, isso é só um elogio..." – Remo falou, com cara de 'não ferra!!'

"A única coisa que eu não entendi no infeliz comentário de Sirius foi ele dizer que Remo tem que pedir permissão a Tiago, para se dirigir dessa forma a mim..."

"E Lily, não vem com essa não...Você já é do Tiago e pronto!!! Não tem essa não..." – Remo tava atacado.

"Que mané eu sou do Tiago o que!!! _Eu sou de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também..."_ – Eu me empolguei, sério!!!

Depois de Tiago rir a beça com a minha empolgação, ele disse:

"Ninaninanão!!!! Você é minha sim, oras, que idéia??" – E dizendo isso, ele se dirigiu a mim, me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço, me arrepiando toda.

"Ainda não!!!" – Eu me desvencilhiei dele, depois de cochichar isso ao pé do ouvido, deixando – o com a cara mais babaca possível e imaginária.

"Já é o começo..."

"A que começo exatamente você se refere?"

"Serve...O começo da nossa história??"

"Só se for de terror, né?!"

"Ih, ta forçando...Agora, sem sacanagem, eu sei que você me ama, e nem adianta você falar que não...E pra não ter discussão, bóra cortar o assunto por aqui mesmo, e deixar fluir..." – Tiago falou, meio impaciente.

"Que bom!!"

"Agora vocês vão ou não atacar uns docinhos com a gente???" – Tiago falou, pondo definitivamente um ponto final na conversa.

"Pode ser...Mas se ficarmos gordas quem sofre são vocês..." – Sophie falou, divertida.

"Ih, nem esquenta...Se ficarem gordas, a gente larga vocês e arruma outra..." – Sirius falou, fingindo sinceridade.

"Fala de novo, seu cachorro!!!"

"Lobinho, você faria isso comigo??"

"Claro que não, Sirius tava zoando...Né Sirius??"

"Óbvio, né ô manezinha?? Até parece que eu ia te trocar...Nem que você tivesse sem dente, careca e gorda..." – Sirius falou, abraçando Amy.

"Acho bom hein, senhor??Mas sem dente e careca eu te largaria sim!!!" – Amy falou, com sinceridade.

"Eu também, só falei pra achar que eu gosto de você...Na verdade, presta bem atenção na sua dor de cabeça, hein...Chifres nascem, né Tiago???" – Eu tenho certeza que Sirius estava brincando.

"Ah, engraçadinho...Por que será que você não corta o cabelo??? Por que eles escondem os chifres..." – Sabe, aqueles dois se merecem...Na verdade, eles se gostam muito, embora nem pareça...

"Lily, desculpa, mas sem dente???" – Tiago falou, com cara de nojo.

"Se liga não...Sem dente é impossível...Ninguém suporta..."

"Ainda bem que você sabe...Mas e aí?? Ansiosa para o baile??" – Tiago falava, enquanto Pedro comia compulsivamente, e os casais tavam tão grudados que pareciam que não faziam aquilo há séculos.

"Muito...E você?"

"O que você acha??? To muito ansioso...Mas...GENTE!!!" – Tiago deu um berro, e foi separar os pombinhos.

"Ih, qual é Tiago, só porque a Lily não quer fazer isso contigo você vem atazanar a vida dos felizes, é??" – Para a surpresa de todos, Sophie que soltou essa.

"Calma, Sophie...Mas é porque já são quatro horas da tarde..."

"E daí Tiago???"

"Como 'e daí'??Quatro horas, galera!!!"

"Quatro horas, galera..." – Remo disse imitando Tiago, e continuou: "Ah, vai te catar!! Fica namoral aí...Fica empatando a vida dos outros!!!"

Todo mundo calou a boca...Mas Remo foi longe demais!!! Ele nunca tinha feito aquilo...E a lua nem estava perto...

"Calma, Remo...Você pode se agarrar com a Sophie a hora que você quiser!!! Por que se irritou tanto?? Tiago não fez nada demais...Ele só estava tentando dizer, e eu concordo, que está tarde!! O baile começa às sete da noite...Já são quatro..."

"Ah...Bom, eu...Tiago eu...Cara, desculpa aí, mesmo!! Me descontrolei, sem querer...É meu instinto..._Aluado_..."

"Nada cara..." – Disse Tiago, em meio aos risos de todos...

"Mas vamos então?? A Lily é pior do que noivas!!! Ela demora muito no banho!!!" – Sophie falou, abraçando Remo.

"Ih, então eles dois se merecem mesmo!! Tiago também é o mais lerdo!! Ele demora mais do que vocês três juntas!! Sabe o que é? Ele tem que ficar tentando ser bonito, aí demora muito!!! É o poder da Lílian, cara...Ela que deixou Tiago assim..." – Sirius falou, entre risos.

"Eu e minhas culpas...Mas vamos logo, gente...Ta tarde..." – Eu falei, puxando a todos.

No caminho de volta, o céu escureceu, e quando chegamos a Hogwarts, a lua crescente brilhava no céu.

"Gente, corre!!! Ta muito tarde!!! Eu vou primeiro!! Vocês já vão??" – Tiago falou, aos meninos.

"Ah Tiago, então vai logo...É até bom...Eu e Remo ficamos aqui com as meninas, e você e a Lily, que são mais lerdos, vão tomando banho...E vai logo senão o Frank pega o banheiro..." – Sirius falou, e depois voltou – se a Amy.

"Então to indo...Você vem, Lily?"

"Vou..." – Eu falei, seguindo Tiago.

No caminho, eu fiquei intrigada com uma coisa, e perguntei a Tiago:

"Tiago, onde vai ser a festa?"

"No Salão Principal, né?"

"Não sei não...Não começaram a decorar???"

"Ué, vai ver que querem fazer surpresa, oras..."

"É, pode ser..."

E assim, eu fui para o meu dormitório e ele para o dele.

Exatamente quando eu saia do banho, eu ouvi a porta do dormitório abrir e Amy e Sophie entrarem...

"Lily, você só terminou o banho agora?? Cruz, credo!!!"

"Ah, nem reclama...Hoje é um dia bem mais especial..."

"Quer dizer que você não toma banho direito diariamente???" – Vou dizer, quando a Sophie quer, ela consegue ser bem escrota.

"Náuseas de tanto rir..." – Eu disse, me arrumando.

E assim, quando deu umas quinze pras sete, nós já estávamos todas prontas, mas retocando cada coisinha.

"Ih, Amy, vai estragar...Pára de mexer nesse cabelo!!!"

"Ta bom...Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha no espelho e a gente desce..."

"Também quero..."

"Eu também..."

=======**Agora, nesse trecho, haverá um narrador, e isso não fará parte do diário de Lílian, como o resto da história, porque não ficaria bom a Lily se descrevendo.**=========

Quando as três se olharam no espelho, ele refletiu três moças de dezesseis anos, que aos olhos de qualquer um, estavam esplêndidas.

Sophie estava com seu longo cabelo loiro solto, caído pelas costas. Usava um lápis que realçava seus lindos olhos azuis, e um vestido também azul, mais precisamente da cor dos olhos, com detalhes incrivelmente bordados a ouro. Usava lindos brincos, um colar e exibia uma sandália dourada, que ia amarrada até a canela. Eu diria que era muita areia pro caminhãozinho de Remo.

Já Amy vestia preto. Isso realçou seu cabelo, que estava preso num elegante penteado , que deixava a outra parte do cabelo solto. Ela usava sombra prateada, para combinar com sua sandália e sua bolsa de mão também prateadas, e os detalhes do vestido, que modulava excepcionalmente o belo corpo da moça.

Lílian, por sua vez, vestia um vestido leve, num tom meio esmeralda, esverdeado. Bem difícil de descrever. O vestido era bem modelador, por ser leve, e também mantinha as costas da menina a mostra, por ter um decote bem... Bem, ela usava também uma echarpe, no mesmo tom do vestido, com detalhes perolados, que contrastavam com os brincos de pérola dela, e também sua sandália extremamente alta, por ela ser muito baixinha pra Tiago, serem do mesmo tom. Ela usava lápis preto nos olhos verdes, que pareciam combinar com tudo, pelo cintilante que havia em seu interior. Suas madeixas acaju, excepcionalmente ruivas, estavam ligeiramente presas num quase rabo, com um prendedor perolado cintilante, com pedrinhas. Sua franja insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, a deixando mais atrapalhada e nervosa do que já estava. Quase esquecia sua bolsa, que estava junto com a de Sophie. As meninas estavam transformadas.

===**Aqui o narrador nos deixa, voltando a entrar e bisbilhotar o diário de Lílian**===

"Gente, como os meninos devem estar??" – Eu perguntei, pensando em Tiago sorrindo DAQUELE jeito, com aquele físico nada perturbador, assim como aquele olhar castanho – esverdeado. Eu tava nas nuvens.

"Bom, Sirius é um gato de qualquer jeito...Nem me preocupo..." – Amy parecia se gabar.

"E Remo tem seu charme, vocês mesmo já admitiram...Aquele sorriso encantador dele...Aquele jeitinho de falar comigo...E sem falar que ele é bem bonito também..." – Sophie falou, sonhadora.

Sabe, o Remo era bem bonito mesmo...Por trás daquela cara cansada de sempre, tinha um rapaz muito bonito, e charmoso, como Sophie havia falado.

"Sabe Sophie, eu concordo, mas na parte do sorriso charmoso, eu vou ter que dizer que Tiago ganha de qualquer um..."

"Isso é mesmo..."

"Vocês vão ou não ver seus patrimônios ao vivo??"

Todas rimos...

"Nossa Amy, que possessividade..." – Sophie.

"Nenhuma mentira...Vamos, gente??" – Amy.

"Vamos!!" – Eu falei, estranhando minha atitude, e empurrando as meninas porta afora. Dei uma última olhada no dormitório todo bagunçado com toalhas, maquiagens e tudo mais, e fechei a porta.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, vimos os marotos de costas, todos de preto, conversando com a Campbell, que vestia um pretinho básico, bem bonito por sinal. Ela era a única que estava voltada para a escada, e fizemos sinal para ela não falar nada. Ela assim o fez, e então, sorrateiramente, chegamos por trás dos garotos e pomos as mãos sobre os olhos deles.

"Até que enfim!!!" – Sirius falou, exasperado, ainda sem olhar pra Amy, pois estava com os olhos impedidos.

"A festa já deve ter acabado..." – Remo falou com a mesma expressão de Sirius.

"Oi, minha ruivinha!!!" – Tiago falou diferente...Todo sorridente...

"Viu, Sirius, você deveria ser igual a Tiago..." – Amy falou, aborrecida.

"E você também Remo..." – Sophie só falou por falar...Ela gosta de Remo de qualquer jeito, é um purgante, vou te contar!!!

"Todos me amam..." – Tiago falou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Menos eu!!" – Eu disse.

Foi muito rápido...Tiago destampou os olhos, e em um giro já me jogou em cima dele, que estava sentado numa poltrona...Me beijou, tudo tão rápido que nem deu tempo para olhá-lo.

Depois do que me pareceu milênios, mas foi bem rapidinho mesmo, Tiago me largou, e ficou me fitando:

"Agora eu sei porque eu me apaixonei por você..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Por favor, eu precisava de ar, urgentemente!!! MEU DEUS!!!!!! O quê era aquilo que tinha acabado de me beijar??????ELE ESTAVA UM DEUS GREGO!!!!!!!!! Eu não sei como eu consegui uma coisa daquelas, mas ele era meu!! Todinho!! Muito gato, sem palavras!!!Vestia preto da cabeça aos pés...Aquele cabelinho displicente despenteado, dando ar de 'mas q se f*** , junto com os olhos...E o sorriso...E o corpo....UOU!!! E sem falar no Sirius e no Remo...Eu disse que Remo era bonito, né?? Pois é, bem gato, por sinal...E Sirius, Amy tem uma sorte que eu vou te contar!!! Aquele ali pelou muito o saco de Merlin pra nascer com aquela beleza toda...Putz, muito gato também...Mas nenhum é charmoso igual a Tiago, pelo menos ao meu ver...Duvidoso esse meu ver, hein??

"E por que você se apaixonou por mim?? Dez motivos pra isso...E seja convincente..."

"Só dez? Te daria cem..."

"Olha...Só dez, se conseguir..."

**N/A: A primeira parte do capítulo que todas esperavam está aqui ! Provavelmente, só vou poder postar o restante no domingo e se eu receber reviews aqui ;)**

**Bellah - uhuul ! espere até o próximo capítulo.. eu acho que você vai amar ! =)**

**B. Andrade - você não estava na N/A do outro capitulo porque você não mandou review, sua boba =P**

**Ana - espero que consiga ler antes de viajar, fiz o possível para postar hoje por sua causa.. espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.**

**Anna - de vez em quando, você some dos meus reviews.. por que hein madame ? comecei a matar sua curiosidade hoje ;)**

**Bom meninas, eu espero que tenham gostado dessa primeira parte do baile...**

**Quero muitas reviews para o próximo.. não custa nadinha, é só apertar esse botãozinho verde e fazer uma autora feliz. =)**

**beeijos e boa páscoa**


	17. O baile Parte 2

Cap. 17 – O Baile: Parte 2

"Não é saudável desafiar um maroto, sabe...Acabei de completar os cinco beijos da aula da Minerva...Agora, o próximo, só se você quiser também... Mas vamos aos dez motivos:

Primeiro: Eu adoro o jeito que você briga com os outros, principalmente comigo...Fica linda, sabia?!

Segundo: Você é linda, diga – se de passagem...

Terceiro: Você é inteligente...

Quarto: Você é ruiva de olhos verdes, coisa que é muito raro ter no mundo, sabia??Charme particular...

Cinco: AMO SUA TEIMOSIA..."

"Olha só, será que dá pra gente descer??? Não me arrumei a toa...." – Amy falou, impaciente

"É isso aí...Vamos!!" – Campbell deu o ar da graça.

E assim, todos nos levantamos e seguimos para o Salão Principal...No caminho, Tiago falou, baixinho:

"Lá eu continuo!!"

"Eu quero ver!!!" – Eu não devia ter feito isso.

Bom, quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, descobrimos que o baile não era lá...Encontramos um bilhete:

_Sabemos que o primeiro lugar a se realizar um baile aqui em Hogwarts é no Salão Principal, mas como é Dia das Bruxas, e está um dia muito agradável, resolvemos fazê-lo no campo de Quadribol. Contamos com sua presença, e não se atrase para a abertura do show..._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Alvo Dumbledore._

"O que fizeram com o campo??" – Tiago estava indignado.

"Ah, sei lá...Só vamos descobrir, se finalmente formos para a festa..." – Pedro.

Assim, nós fomos para o baile. Quando eu cheguei lá, eu não sei o que estava mais bonito: se era Tiago ou a festa. Olha só...

Mudaram todo o campo...As balizas sumiram, e deram lugar para um grande campo aberto, todo decorado com tochas e velas bruxuleantes...Havia o que podemos chamar de tendas, à lá magia...Como assim?? Eu te explico...

Bom, havia tendas roxas berrantes, com detalhes abóboras espalhadas por todo o campo...Lia – se o nome de cada uma delas olhando para as abóboras que flutuavam no ponto superior de cada uma...As letras que formavam o nome eram vermelho vivo e pareciam borbulhar de cada abóbora, acima das tendas...

_**Tenda Principal**_

_**Doces e Travessuras**_

_**Tenda dos Dançantes**_

_**Famintos...Ataquem!!**_

_**Búúúúúúúúúúú!!**_

Esses eram os nomes das tendas... Com o decorrer da festa, eu fui descobrindo cada uma...E você vai descobrir como eu...Me deixe contar da festa, e aí descobrirá o que havia nas tendas...

"Uau!!! Caraca, Dumbledore é um gênio!!!"

"Não diga....Sophie, você está me decepcionando..." – Remo falou, do nada.

Quando eu digo do nada é porque ele não sabia do que Sophie estava falando...Ele ainda não tinha visto a festa...Quando finalmente ele decidiu descobrir porque todos estavam sem fala, ele exclamou:

"Uau....Dumbledore é um gênio!!!!" – Remo só faltava babar...

"O que eu acabei de dizer, Aluadinho??" – Sophie falou, fechando a boca de Remo, que encontrava – se aberta no momento.

"Ah, gente...Vamos ver logo as coisas...E a abertura do show vai ser onde??" – Eu perguntei, toda animada.

Sirius e Tiago de repente trocaram olhares significativos, e praticamente gritaram:

"O QUE FIZERAM COM O CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL??? TEMOS JOGO SEMANA QUE VEM, VALEU???"

"Ah gente, vamos pensar um pouco, né?? Se Dumbledore foi capaz de fazer essa festa, é óbvio que ele é capaz de trazer o precioso campo de vocês de volta...Agora vamos!!!" – Eu falei, pondo um fim na conversa, e puxando Tiago e Amy...Na verdade, os primeiros braços que vi pela frente...

"Lily, calma aí...Já me basta terem roubado o campo de quadribol, não vá roubar a Amy de mim, ok??" – Sirius falou, sorrindo para Amy.

"Claro, né?? Mas vamos, vocês são muito lerdos..." – Foi a vez do Pedro falar...Ele está progredindo, tenho que admitir...já é até capaz de xingar Sirius e Tiago...

"Calma Pedrinho, fica namoral aí..." – Remo falou, depois de se _soltar _de Sophie.

"Gente, tchau!!" – Eu puxei Tiago e nós entramos na primeira tenda que vimos...Na verdade, foi a principal...E lá estava Dumbledore pedindo silêncio a uma legião de estudantes excitados que contavam os minutos para explorar a festa...

"Silêncio, por favor...Vocês sabem que eu não me demoro...Só vou apresentar – lhes a banda que irá tocar na nossa noite, na Tenda dos Dançantes..." – Dumbledore que falava relativamente baixo essas miraculosas palavras, logo após terminar de pronunciá – las , encontrou o silêncio.

"Ah, assim está melhor...Bom, eu apresento – lhes a nossa banda preferida, Os Novos Poetas da Vila... Bom, eles são bruxos, mas se mostram adoradores de músicas trouxas, e a pedidos nossos, podem reproduzi – lás...Bom, acho que é só...A não ser....Bom, tenham uma excelente noite, e desfrutem ao máximo de nossas tendas...Eu então, oficializo o início da nossa festa do Dia das Bruxas!!!!Podem se espalhar, mas tenham juízo, ok??" – Dumbledore ria – se depois de suas palavras, que foram seguidas por um falatório e um barulho muito grande vindo de uma das tendas...Eram os Novos Poetas da Vila, com sua música...

"Tiago, vamos aonde??"

"Contanto que eu esteja com você, e nós não dancemos, qualquer uma ta boa!!!" – Tiago me olhava, meio desanimado.

"Tiago...Por que você ta assim??"

"Porque eu não sei dançar, oras!!! Como eu vou conseguir dançar com a melhor dançarina de Hogwarts???" – Tiago sorria, me contemplando de um jeito...

"Onde está a melhor dançarina de Hogwarts?? Poxa Tiago, achei que você estaria comigo no baile..." – Eu fingi desapontamento, já que eu sabia a quem o melhor dançarina se referia, obviamente.

"Dã Lily...Pára de onda, vai...Você sabe muito bem que você dança muito!!!" – Tiago passou a mão pela minha cintura, e eu achei que ele fosse me beijar, mas ele só começou a me conduzir pelo local, andando.

'Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa..." – Tiago falou, abraçado a mim e caminhando.

"Que conversa??" – Eu falei, cinicamente.

"Taí!! Mais um motivo por eu ter me apaixonado por você...Você mente muito bem, sabia??" – Tiago falou, apontando o indicador pra mim.

"Ah...era disso que estava falando...Pois prossiga...Só disse cinco até agora..." – Eu falei, entrando numa tenda toda colorida... Doces ou Travessuras.

"Seis: Adoro quando me desafia...Sempre perde, e eu sempre lucro com isso...

Sete: Adoro seus beijos...Por mais que eu tenha roubado todos até agora, não deixou de corresponder nenhum...

Oito: Você não é como todas as outras...Não é cabeça vazia, que se derrete só por um rostinho bonito....No meu caso, um rostinho, um corpinho, um tudinho bonito, né???

Nove: Eu simplesmente me derreto, e eu to falando sério, quando te vejo confusa...Você fica totalmente vulnerável e sem defesas...Cheia de inocências e incompreensões....

Dez: Saiba que esse não é o último motivo...Talvez quando estivermos bem velhinhos na nossa cama confortável, num dia chuvoso, eu possa terminar de enumerar os 'porquês' de eu ser totalmente fanático, apaixonado, enlouquecidamente derretido e aos seus pés...Mas, voltando ao nosso papinho cabeça, o dez é simplesmente o fato de eu não conseguir parar de pensar em você, desde o seu 'não' no Salão Principal, na primeira vez que pedi pra sair com você...Depois, nas vezes em que eu te seguia pelos corredores, só pra me encontrar com seus olhos, e encontrar minha paz...Na verdade, no fundo, no fundinho lá dentro, eu realmente te odeio...Odeio tudo em você!!! Te odeio porque te amo!!! Te odeio por não conseguir empregar meu tico e teco pra fazer mais nada, a não ser pensar em você...Te odeio por ser perfeita, mesmo que tenha defeitos...Te odeio por ser a mais bonita...Te odeio por me odiar....Te odeio, na verdade, por não conseguir odiar nada, nem um milímetro de você, nem uma partícula sua....Te odeio porque te amo...Por isso o ódio e o amor estão próximos...Agora eu entendo essa frase bem complexa....Lily, eu queria que você me olhasse, bem no fundo dos olhos, e com a maior e mais pura sinceridade que tiver dentro de você, diga pra mim que não gosta nada, nadinha, nem uma poeirinha de mim..." – Tiago finalmente terminou aquele maravilhoso discurso...O que eu ia fazer??? Eu o amo!!! Eu o amo!!! Eu o amo!!!! EU – AMO – ELE!!! Eu tinha que dizer isso algum dia, não tinha??? Mas...Como tudo é engraçado, né?? Quem imaginaria um amor entre Tiago Potter e Lillian Evans...Quem?? Bom, talvez quem fez ele nascer sempre soubesse,mas...Como eu ia falar tudo pra Tiago??? Eu não encontraria as mesmas palavras que ele...Ele realmente sabe se expressar...Foi aí que eu escutei um ritmo bem conhecido, e eu simplesmente puxei Tiago, correndo, até a Tenda dos Dançantes...

"Lily, você ainda não fez o que eu te pedi..." – Tiago tava muito sério.

"Calma, amore..." – Eu falei, de brincadeira...e sem brincadeira!! Na verdade, acho que foi impulso do momento....

"Você me chamou de que, mesmo??" – Tiago fazia uma cara de 'Calma aí...Pára tudo!!!! Como assim???'

"Tiago...Eu te chamei de amore...Mas vem cá e esconde essa careta, vai..." – Eu ri dele...Agora, ele abria um sorriso tão perturbador....UOU!!!!

"Pronto Tiago...Agora anula tudo que está se passando pela sua cabeça nesse momento...Olha dentro dos meus olhos, me abraça e escuta essa música...É tudo que eu quero te dizer, mas eu não consigo!!" – Eu falei muito rápido, desesperadamente, sem saber o que dizia...Vinha do coração, era meu desejo mais intenso naquele momento...

"Sem objeções, MINHA ruivinha..." – Ele me puxou pela cintura, eu estava com as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca dele... eu fiquei olhando nos olhos dele, ele nos meus, e aí a música começou:

_Às vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_Enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto_

_E me balanço devagar_

_Como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil_

_Parece que foi ensaiado_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim..._

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui_

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu manual de instruções _

_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça_

_O mundo gira devagar_

_E o tempo é só meu_

_E ninguém registra a cena_

_De repente vira um filme todo em câmera lenta_

_Eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim..._

Quando finalmente acabou a música, Tiago soltou minha cintura, tirou as mexas de cabelo do meu rosto, e disse, rouco:

"Lily...Isso tudo, completamente, sem tirar nem por, é verdade??" – Ele só faltava explodir por dentro...

"Sem tirar nem por...Na verdade, parece que fizeram essa música pra essa ocasião..."

"Mas até na parte em que 'você' diz que gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou???" – Ele finalmente estava confuso...

"Principalmente...E vem cá...Agora que você já sabe de tudo, não vai fazer _nada_???"

"Ah, se vou..." – Aquele sorriso sim, era o mais maravilhoso...Talvez o sorriso mais maravilhoso q possa existir...

Ele me segurou no colo, me rodou, e depois me beijou...Mas não foi um beijo qualquer...Foi um senhor beijo....Cara, parecia que nossas almas seriam sugadas por dementadores se não fizéssemos aquilo...E foi assim...Eu estimo que eu tenha ficado grudada a Tiago, sem largar, mais ou menos uma meia hora, porque não é possível!!!! Eu estava dormente!!!!

"Tia... a ... a ....g..." – Eu tava sem fôlego, MESMO!!!!

"Shiii...Não fala nada...eu preciso de você comigo, só isso!!!" – Como ele tinha fôlego pra falar tantas frases assim, depois daquele beijo??

Ele ficou me olhando, e depois disse:

"Não adianta a gente sumir do mapa, e só ficarmos juntos...Por mais que isso seja o que mais quero, de verdade, não faz sentido perdemos essa festa de arromba pra fazer o que podemos fazer no nosso cantinho, né?? Minha ruivinha, eu consegui...Eu te conquistei...Cumpri minha promessa..." – Ele passava a mão na minha franja, e aí eu decidi que nada, nada mesmo, me impediria de ser feliz ao lado dele...Ele é perfeito, por mais que ele tenha mais defeitos do que roupa de ponta de estoque...Mas mesmo assim, eu o amava...Ia fazer o que, hein??? Me diz?? Era a hora de eu me render, e dar rumo a essa novela inacabável...

"É...E agora?? O que vai ser da gente??" – Como eu tenho o condão de falar coisas inúteis, em horas tão importantes???

"Ué, Lily...Cada coisa na sua hora, mas se você quiser namorar logo comigo...Sem objeções, ok??" – Tiago falou, já do jeitão dele.

"Aaaah...Muito bobo você...Claro que não, né?? Como você disse, cada coisa no seu lugar...Mas então, vamos achar os outros, e curtir a festa??" – Eu perguntei, puxando Tiago, e me sentindo cada vez mais solta ao lado dele.

"Vamos!!" – Ele me abraçou, e fomos andando, de mãos dadas, para procurar nossos amigos...

Depois de andar muito, encontramos eles na Tenda Búúúúúúúú!!... Essa tenda era de logros e brincadeiras, promovidas pelos fantasmas...

"Poxa, até que enfim encontramos vocês..." – Tiago falou, vendo todos reunidos, numa fila.

"O que significa isso??" – Remo é fogo...Ele sabia que eu ia falar com Tiago no dia das bruxas...Ele precisava ouvir da minha boca??

"Isso o que??" – Tiago perguntou, sonso. Eu realmente acho que meu senso de cinismo pega...Tiago estava sendo tão cínico quanto eu...

"Como assim?? Hello, Tiago...Aluado chama planeta Terra...Vem cá, você quer trocar de apelido??? Poxa, cara, é óbvio que me refiro a você e a Lily...Estão tão...sociáveis..." – Remo falou, rindo de Tiago.

"Ih, é mesmo...Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter...Quem diria...Nunca apostei em vocês..." – Campbell deu o ar da desgraça.

"Campbell, guarde seus agouros para outra pessoa, porque nós finalmente nos entendemos, tá??" – EU FALEI ISSO!!!!!! Leu bem?? EU!!!!

"Uau...Lily, é assim que se fala..." – Tiago falou, e me beijou.

"Nunca, sinceramente, achei que eu nunca veria essa cena...Tenho que me lembrar de nunca desacreditar as promessas de Tiago, quando ele as faz com cara de babaca apaixonado!!!" – Sirius falou, incrédulo... Ele exibia uma cara de babaca...Mas sem um pingo de paixão...

"É, mas eu não sou só uma promessa ou um prêmio não, ta?? Vê lá hein, senhor Potter..." – Eu falei, brincando,mas com aquele ar de toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.

"Olha pra quem você está falando isso, senhorita Evans!!! Vê lá você, com o que você fala..."- Tiago fingiu estar aborrecido.

"Ih, esquece vai...E aí, o que tem nessa tenda??" – Eu perguntei, já conversando normalmente.

"Ah, acho que são brincadeiras de susto, tipo peças, que são pregadas pelos fantasmas..." – Pedro falou, meio indiferente.

"Eu acho que deve ser uma droga!!!Estamos há um século nessa fila, e ainda não vimos uma pessoa sair com cara de susto, e olha que eu vi a tal da Patil sair daqui, hein?? Ela é toda fresca!!!" – Sirius falou, exasperado.

"Poxa, então que tal voltarmos aqui outra hora?? Vamos ver as outras tendas!!!"

"Também acho Lily...Vamos pra tenda dos dançantes?? Me amarro em dançar!!"- Sophie falou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Vamos!!" – Falamos eu, Amy e a Rachel(nome da Campbell), em coro.

"Ah gente, sabe o que é..." – Nós já sabíamos...Ele ia dizer que não sabia dançar...

"Ah, cala a boquinha aí...Vocês não são os incríveis marotos que sempre sabem de tudo, e dão jeito pra tudo?? Então, vamos cara...Não é difícil...É só deixar rolar...Deixa a música te levar..." – A Amy falou, fechando o olho no final e se balançando um , eu acho que ela acertou...Nada melhor do que puxar o saco dos marotos pra termos o que quisermos...

"Está bem...Já que insistem, encaramos na boa..." – Sirius falou confiante, diante aos elogios.

"É isso aí...Vamos??" – E dizendo isso, Tiago já me puxou e acabou trazendo todo o resto junto.

Quando chegamos à tenda, estava tocando uma música brasileira...Trouxa...Era mais ou menos assim:

"_Vou deixar....A vida me levar...Pra onde ela quiser..."_

Muito maneira a música, mó alto astral...Sem falar que a banda toca muito, né?? O show tava perfeito, e depois de algumas músicas os meninos estavam totalmente soltos!!! Deram um show!!! Eu desconfio que eles sabiam dançar, mas estavam de charme...Não é possível que a pessoa pegue o jeito tão rápido...Principalmente o Sirius!! Cara, aquele ali tem o quadril descolado do corpo, na boa!!! Dança muito!!! Tiago e Remo não ficam pra trás, embora Sirius arrase...

Bom, e foi assim até o fim da festa...

Dançávamos, depois íamos a outras tendas...Estavam todas muito legais mesmo!! Bom, acho que Dumbledore poderia ser decorador se não fosse tão poderoso, embora eu ache que essa profissão seja meio gay, sabe...Mas isso não vem ao caso...

Bom, eu realmente acho que eu ganhei milhões de quilos naquela tenda dos doces e travessuras...Muito bons os doces... Sério, a Dedosdemel estava inteirinha ali, só pra gente!!! Que chato, hein?? Mas também, o quanto eu dancei e me assustei naquela tenda Búúúú!, já está de bom tamanho pra perder todos os quilos, além de eu ter descoberto que beijar perde muitas calorias...Então, na verdade, eu devia ter sumido do mapa, porque o Tiago tava impossível cara!! Mas tudo bem, eu também estava...=P

Sério, eu gosto muito, muito, muito daquele moleque mesmo, mas eu não posso deixar ele saber disso...Aumentaria muito a bola dele....As mulheres sempre devem estar no controle da situação...E eu preciso do Tiago na palma da minha mão...Embora eu já tenha...

Nossa, que absurdo isso que eu to fazendo...Tomara que Tiago nunca leia isso, sabe...

Bom, mas voltando a festa, a tenda mais legal, sem sombra de dúvidas, era a Dançante...Poxa, altas músicas que a gente dançou lá...Sério, eu praticamente perdi a linha, no bom sentido!!!! A tenda era toda preta, e tinha umas luzes que mudavam de cor toda hora...Mas sempre se demorava no vermelho, roxo e abóbora... Muito maneiro... Tinha também uma fumacinha vermelha, muito maneirinha também...Você não enxergava nada...Aí, teve uma vez que eu tava lá, amarradona dançando, aí Tiago, sem eu ver, me virou e me beijou, do nada!!!Eu levei o maior susto, e sem pensar, eu deu o maior tapa na cara do suposto indivíduo que me beijou...Mas era Tiago...

"Poxa ruivinha, foi tão ruim assim?? Pensei que tínhamos superado essa fase..." – Ele disse, todo fofo, esfregando o rosto.

"Ai, desculpa...Eu não sabia q era você, né?? Imagina se fosse um outro alguém??" – Eu falei, sorrindo marotamente(calma aí!!! O que é isso mesmo???)

"Que outro alguém é esse, senhorita Lílian Evans Potter, pode me explicar??" – Tiago perguntou, fingindo aborrecimento.

"Lílian Evans Potter?? Onde está essa individua com o nome muito parecido com o meu??" – Eu e minha ironia básica...

"Há...há...há... Muito engraçadinha, você..." – Tiago não gostou muito não...

"Ué, mas eu por acaso sou casada com você???" – Já tava até querendo encerrar a conversa.

"Mas podia ser, oras...Eu posso pelo menos sonhar, não posso?? Então..."

"Tiago, realiza menino...Sabe a quanto tempo estamos namorando??" - Sério, foi no impulso, eu nem queria dizer isso.

"E por acaso estamos namorando??" – Tiago parecia explodir de felicidade.

"Não ué...Falei por falar..." – UOU!!! Pega na mentira, Lílian...

"Aham, sei...Nessas horas, as pessoas costumam dizer que as palavras saem do coração, sabia...Assim eu vou ter que ficar muito...Como é mesmo o nome?? Prepotente??" – Tiago mexia nos cabelos dele...Eu tinha que cortar esse clima...

"Ah, pára de bobeira, vai..."- E dizendo isso eu o beijei...Pronto!! Desse jeito ele esqueceu a história do namoro.

E agora falando nas outras tendas, tinha a dos Famintos, que era normal, a não ser pela quantidade absurda de comida; Tinha a tenda principal, que depois da abertura servia como _lugar de repouso e paz_ para os casais. Tinha a tenda Búúúú!, muito maneirinha por sinal...

Ela era toda decorada num cinza meio prateado,cor de fantasma, com uns detalhes vermelho berrantes muito maneiros...Era uma espécie de caminho que a gente percorria até chegar ao final da tenda...E eu acabei descobrindo o porquê de ninguém sair com cara de 'socorro'...Eles dão uma poção calmante pra quem sai da tenda..Por isso ninguém sai tão assustado...Mas também ninguém volta...SÓ OS MAROTOS!!!Aqueles ali gostam mesmo de uma agitação, por Merlin...

Bom, voltando ao joguinho que tinha na tenda, era um caminho... Na verdade, muito parecido com os tabuleiros dos jogos de trouxas...

Nós éramos as peças, e os fantasmas eram os 'narradores' do jogo...Nossa, era bem criativo o jogo...Eu NUNCA imaginei que um jogo desse existisse, mas em Hogwarts tudo é possível...

Bom, os fantasmas liam prendas as quais devíamos executar de acordo com a 'casa' em que pisávamos...

Quando ele lia o que deveríamos fazer, o tabuleiro mudava de dimensão e nós nos encontrávamos em outro local totalmente diferente do que nos encontrávamos...Na verdade, eu acho que eles usavam algum feitiço de dimensão...Eles mudavam a dimensão do lugar onde estávamos, aí nós entrávamos numa atmosfera totalmente diferente...Sempre, em todas as vezes, era um lugar frio e sombrio, onde objetos muito comuns à Travessa do Tranco podiam ser encontrados...

Aí, nos davam uma espécie de missões, e nós devíamos realizá-las nesses lugares _simpáticos_...

Oh Merlin, que medo!!! Cara, sem brincadeira... Contando ninguém acredita, acha que é bobeira, mas dá medo!!!

Medo mesmo foi uma hora em que eu me vi de frente a uma criatura mágica que os meninos disseram que se chamava esfinge, o que eu devo confessar que não conhecia...Matéria do sétimo ano...Mas enfim...Ela te botava numa ilusão, e só matando a charada dela era "possível" passar ileso,sem acontecer nada a você...E o que é pior: não existe feitiço contra esse ser!!! Merlin...Dá medo, nem vem...Mas eu desconfio que quem não conseguisse realizar a tarefa apenas pagaria uma prenda – talvez um tanto maldosa, mas... – e seria tirado da ilusão que a missão proferia...

Mas no todo, foi bem legal, até porque todos nós descobrimos que, além de estarmos treinando Defesa, descobrimos que éramos bons nisso, coisa que o fantasma narrador apressou-se em dizer, enquanto saíamos mais uma vez de uma 'jogada'.

E assim foi...Emoções, alegrias, medo, música e...Tiago!!! Amigos!!! Muito bom aquele dia das bruxas!!! Inesquecível!!!

**N/A: Enfim, a última parte do capítulo mais esperado ! Espero que não me abandonem agora ! Ainda tenho muitas idéias pra continuar essa fic, mas ainda não tive tempo de escrever. Então, o próximo capítulo, talvez, demore um pouquinho mais ! Mas não se preocupem, vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível !**

**Antes de responder as reviews, eu queria explicar as músicas que eu estou usando na fic.. No geral, são antigas, mas eu acho que se encaixam bem em cada momento.. E fica mais fácil de todo mundo conhecer.**

**Além disso, vou fazer propaganda da minha outra fic... É uma short narrada pelo James: "Último Flash"... Gostaria que vocês dessem uma passadinha nela e deixassem reviews.**

**Bellah - todas nós queriamos ir a uma festa com esses marotos ! ahahahaha.. espero que esse final do capítulo tenha ficado tão bom quanto o que você disse do anterior ! =)**

**Anna - enfim, os dez motivos ! espero que tenha gostado deles e não suma de novo !**

**B. Andrade - definitivamente, se ela não pegasse, eu pegava também ! hauhaahuahua.. cadê NM senhorita ?**

**Ana - que bom que você conseguiu ler o capítulo... espero que seu avô esteja melhor e saia logo do hospital ! continue lendo xD**

**L. Tonks - uhuul ! leitora nova chegando ! espero que você continue acompanhando e deixando reviews menina ! que bom que tá gostando !**

**Bom meninas, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e deixem muuitos reviews !**

**É só apertar o botãozinho verde e fazer uma autora feliz =)**


	18. O início do fim

Cap. 18 – O início do fim

Aquele dia das bruxas seria perfeito se, no dia seguinte, não nos deparássemos no café da manhã com uma enorme manchete nos jornais, que dizia:

"_Deve ter sido obra de um bruxo das Trevas muito poderoso o que iremos por meio dessa manchete noticiar-lhes, e já vamos logo adiantando que devemos ser cautelosos quanto a onde nossos pés nos levam....Procurem sempre se certificar de que estão com suas lembranças em dia...Bom, estamos lhes proferindo essas palavras pelo triste ocorrido na noite anterior, numa vila totalmente bruxa, durante uma festa de comemoração._

_Até onde nossos aurores puderam constatar, 7 homens liderados por um à frente invadiram ontem à noite uma festa bruxa e conseguiram 'hipnotizar' todos os presentes...Nossos pesquisadores do Departamento de Mistérios nos passou hoje que fora fruto do uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis._

_Existem três delas: _

_Imperius - Essa maldição permite ao bruxo ao qual a produziu controlar os passos , pensamentos e ações do adversário;_

_Cruciatus - Essa maldição causa a dor maior que a população bruxa jamais tenha experimentado...Ela faz a pessoa remoer-se de dor, enquanto o bruxo que a produziu pode ou não controlar os pensamentos e ações do adversário, assim como na maldição imperius;_

_Avada Kedrava - Essa maldição é a mais imperdoável de todas, por ela simplesmente matar friamente o bruxo afetado. Com um simples jato verde e rápido, onde quer que o feitiço atinja, ele é fatal. __**Ninguém**__, e nós enfatizamos o __**ninguém**__, escapa dessa maldição...Por isso, mantenham os olhos bem abertos..._

_Essas maldições precisaram ser publicadas nos jornais, por serem pouco conhecidas, e agora terrivelmente utilizadas..._

_Descobrimos também que pessoas fortes e poderosas são capazes de controlar as duas primeiras azarações, embora todos falem que ninguém resista à do tal Lord, nome ao qual os 'subordinados' chamam o chefe das malfeitorias._

_Estamos buscando apoio e informações ao máximo sobre os objetivos e passos desses bruxos das trevas, e anunciamos em público que os terríveis dementadores os esperam ansiosos na prisão de Azkaban._

_Agora completando a história da vila, essas pessoas pereceram ser vítimas das maldições cruciatus e imperuis... O hipnotismo levou aos aurores a essa dedução...Não houve nenhuma morte, para o alívio geral, mas parece que esse bruxo só tende a crescer e recrutar seguidores, visitando terrivelmente famílias em seus lares, na surdina, e propagando seu poder, por meio de suas terríveis forças das trevas..._

_Esse bruxo ainda nos é oculto, mas testemunhas revelam tê-lo escutado dizer que matou o pai, sua segunda esposa, e um suposto irmão dele..._

_Se ele é capaz de matar familiares dessa forma, imagine as pessoas que cruzarem o caminho dele...Não podemos deixar que ele cresça, por isso, aurores já estão trabalhando na surdina(pelo menos estavam antes dessa matéria!) para capturá-los o mais rápido possível..._

_Eu termino essa matéria fazendo um apelo a todos que possam ajudar a não termos uma guerra se formando._

_Enquanto esperamos por novas notícias, pedimos mais uma vez que estejam atentos e aconteça o que for, não se desesperem..._

_**Auro Cordic , do Profeta Diário**_

Nem preciso dizer que houve aquele silêncio e todo mundo se entreolhou:

"O que vocês acham _disso_??" – Depois de ler toda a matéria em voz alta, a Amy falou com cara de nojo.

"Eu acho que não é um simples caso...Pelo menos é o que o jornalista quis dizer nas entrelinhas...Esse bruxo é realmente perigoso..." – Remo falou.

"Como você consegue deduzir _isso do nada_??" – Sophie, com cara de indignada.

"Não trata-se de dedução...Olha como os professores estão alarmados!! Não param de cochichar..."- Tiago falou uma coisa que é verdade...McGonagall cochichava com Dumbledore, que exibia uma expressão muito diferente do que costumamos ver.

"Ahh...Mas pode ser porque foi um choque...Um bruxo chegar e fazer mal a um monte de gente sem mais nem menos..." – Pedro falou com indiferença...Como conseguia comer em paz com aquilo tudo?? Ele só come!!

"Pedro, usa um pouco seu bom senso e não seu maxilar...Acompanha comigo: o tal Lord chega, numa festa bruxa, cheia de alegria, e acaba com tudo!!! Causa a pior dor a alguns, e manipula outros...A troco de nada!!! E você ainda vem me dizer que é um choque?? Esse cara é muito mal e perigoso..." – Poxa, eu tive que falar...Ele tem distúrbios???

"E além de tudo, já disseram que ele invade a casa das pessoas e persuade para que se junte a ele...Isso é mal..." – Sirius – "Não duvido nada de que minha família conheça esse talzinho aí... "– Sirius terminou,com cara de nojo.

"Ai Sirius, cruzes..." – Amy falou, com um quê de pena na voz

"Cruzes nada!!! Eu odeio aquela gente!!! Vocês sabem que eu moro com Tiago, né??" – Sirius falou, sorrindo no final.

"Sééééério??" – Eu, Amy e Sophie gritamos na mesma hora. Calma aí, eu não sabia disso...Como assim??

"Séééério..." – Tiago falou, imitando nossas vozes.

"Vocês não acham realmente que eu ia agüentar aquela gente nojenta por muito tempo, né?" – Sirius falou com cara de 'óbvio!!'

"Mas...Mas...Você fugiu de casa??" – Sophie falou.

"Aham...Na verdade, não foi tão no impulso assim...Os pais de Tiago são muito legais comigo...Aliás, sempre foram...Eles são muito boa gente...Sempre souberam que eu odeio aquele preconceito ridículo da minha família de sangue-puro...Isso é ridículo, né, vamos combinar...Aí, eu sempre ia nas férias pra casa dele...Passava umas semanas lá...Os pais dele sempre me chamavam na estação de King´s Cross...No início, eu tinha vergonha e tal...Mas como eles me tratavam e ainda tratam muito bem, eu comecei a pegar afinidade e tal...Bom, por mais que seja meio estranho ouvir isso saindo da boca do Sirius Black, o arrogante, o mal-educado, o tudo, eu amo aquela família...Mesmo!!! Poxa, eles me estenderam a mão, e ofereceram para eu morar lá...Aí eu tive que aceitar, né...Hoje mora eu, Tiaguito, mamy e papy,né, maninho??" – Sirius tinha que terminar com uma gracinha...Mas poxa, muito legal o que ele disse...Pelo menos ele era agradecido por tudo que faziam por ele...Mas na boa, eu acho meio cara de pau, chegar assim e ir morar na casa de alguém...Estranho, mas cada louco com a sua mania...Bom, acho que eu acabei de descobrir duas coisas:

Primeiro: Além de os Potter serem muito boa gente, eu acho que agora compreendo a amizade deles...Eles são praticamente irmãos!!!

Segundo: Eu acho que se eu passasse minha vida inteira com os marotos, eu não conseguiria descobrir tudo sobre eles...

"E o Remo???O Pedro?? Também tinha alguma história?? Gente, eu acho que se eu convivesse um século com vocês não descobriria tudo sobre vocês...Putz, muitas surpresas...Mas Sirius, você mantém contato com sua mãe??" – Sophie falou, tirando todas as palavras da minha deve ter aprendido a ler pensamentos, sabe...

"Ah, não se liga não...Se você quiser ir para um lugar mais...reservado, eu te conto tudinho!!!" – Remo é bem safadinho quando quer...

"Sabe, vontade não me falta, mas a gente tem... – ela foi interrompida pelo sinal tocando – aula!!" – Sophie falou, desapontando Remo e apressando a todos.

"Vamos logo gente!! Vamos nos atrasar..." – Eu falei, puxando a todos. Confesso que foi um sacrifício fazer com que Pedro largasse daquela tigela de mingau...Como alguém pode comer tanto?? Caraca, impossível...

Bom, depois de sairmos do Salão Principal, fomos para a aula de Transfiguração...Não foi nada legal, porque eu não consegui prestar atenção...Fiquei conversando com Tiago, que estava sentado do meu lado...

"Tiago, e o Pedro??" – Bom, o que eu ia perguntar poderia ser bem inconveniente, mas estava engasgado na garganta.

"O Pedro o quê, Lily??" – Tiago perguntou, confuso.

"Sei lá...Eu não sei por onde começar, mas é que isso está engasgado na minha garganta há muito tempo...Er...O Pedro, como ele é um maroto também??"- Eu falei muito rápido.

"Ã??" – Tiago agora estava com cara de muito confuso.

"É...Nem adianta dizer que ele é igual a você, ou o Sirius e o Remo...é visível que ele é o mais...deslocado..." – Eu nunca parei para reparar no grau de amizade entre Tiago e Pedro, portanto ficou difícil para mim saber se aquilo afetaria muito Tiago...

"É Lily, mas ele também é nosso amigo!!! Ele sabe de tudo sobre a gente, e mesmo assim nunca contou nada pra ninguém!! Se propôs a se tornar animago para ajudar o Aluado...Bom, eu confesso que ele não é o mais corajoso, mas se ele não tivesse um pinguinho de coragem sequer não seria um grifinório...

Mas, no fundo mesmo, eu já me peguei várias vezes me fazendo essa pergunta...Ele nunca participa das conversas, pelo menos ativamente...Nunca azarou ninguém, só ria quando fazíamos isso...E tem o fato de ele só comer, né...Não sei, sinceramente, o que, de imediato, nos fez aceitar Pedro...

Mas, depois de uns dois anos de pensamentos, eu cheguei a uma conclusão:

Não importa se ele não seja corajoso; não importa se ele participe de conversas ou brincadeiras; não importa que ele só coma...O que realmente importa é a amizade...Por mais que ele viva idolatrando nós três, eu tenho certeza que ele gosta da gente...E a gente gosta dele... É engraçado e difícil acontecer isso, mas nós quatro somos como irmãos!! Eu juro pra você, que eu morreria por qualquer um deles!! Claro que é bem fácil perceber que Sirius e eu somos bem mais juntos, mas isso é só porque nós sempre gostamos de sair por aí fazendo besteira, sem se preocupar com nada...Mas do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Almofadinhas, eu gosto do Rabicho e do Aluado...Cara, isso é o que torna Hogwarts mais fantástica: a gente convive durante anos com as mesmas pessoas...Isso acaba gerando laços muito fortes... Eu juro, eu nunca quero me separar dos garotos...Eles são minha família também!!E de você, claro né?? Poxa, como eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir coisas assim...

Quando eu era mais novo, mais ou menos no primeiro ano, e no iniciozinho do segundo, eu não entendia direito isso...Depois eu fui compreender o valor que era ter amigos com quem eu pudesse desabafar, com quem eu pudesse fazer as coisas...Criar, aprontar e até chorar, por incrível que pareça...Sério, Hogwarts vai estar guardada pra sempre comigo..Eu amo esse lugar, cara...

"Que declaração...To até com ciúmes dos meninos...E de Hogwarts também...Poxa, mas agora falando sério...Pra quem vê de fora, não é tão claro esse laço de vocês...Só convivendo pra ver como vocês são unidos...E sobre o Pedro, ta certo... Sério, eu concordo com a Sophie...Eu acho que se eu vivesse um século com vocês eu não descobriria tudo...Todas as surpresas...Na verdade, garotos são imprevisíveis...Nunca demonstram o que realmente são...Às vezes, a gente não dá nada por uma pessoa...Talvez pela maneira de agir dela, ou simplesmente por não ir com a cara...Depois que há uma aproximação, q uecomeçamos a conhecer e conversar, a gente vai descobrindo coisas totalmente impensáveis!!! Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir da boca do arrogante, metido e palerma do Potter uma coisa dessas...Como eu nunca pensei que pudesse sair uma coisa que prestasse da boca do Sirius...Ou que o Remo pudesse ser tão descolado, pelo menos muito mais do que aparenta...E até o Pedro às vezes sai com umas e outras totalmente imprevisíveis...Sabe, eu acho que o Pedro só não é mais solto porque vocês três são muito inteligentes, descolados e tal, aí ele sente vergonha e medo de falar alguma coisa que não esteja a altura de vocês...Ele repreende os pensamentos dele...E eu sei que isso não é culpa de vocês...Eu sei que vocês gostam dele e fariam qualquer coisa por ele, mas ele acha que isso só sai da boca pra fora...Ele não é uma pessoa segura...Ele sempre se acha pior do que os outros, por isso vive à sombra de vocês...E isso é realmente mal pra ele, porque no futuro nem sempre vai ser assim...Não é fácil encontrar amigos como vocês são pra ele..."

"É...Mas eu já falei muito da gente...Agora ta na vez de você falar das meninas..."

"E eu preciso dizer alguma coisa?? Meus pais são trouxas, minha irmã me odeia, a Sophie e a Amy são maravilhosas...Tudo que qualquer um sempre quis ter...Então, resumindo o que eu nunca pararia de falar, eu amo aquelas meninas demais!!! Sério, eu amo elas mais do que à minha própria irmã!! Na verdade, é como vocês..Elas são minhas irmãs... A gente têm personalidades muito diferentes, o que acaba completando uma a outra...A Amy é mais explosiva...A Sophie tem aquele jeitinho todo meigo dela...Mas aquela ali quando ta estressada, ninguém agüenta!! E eu tenho esse meu jeito..." – Me bateu uma súbita idéia...Eu ia pedir pra Tiago me descrever...Ele sempre disse que me conhecia e tal...Então, agora ele ia me descrever...

**N/A: Até que não demorei tanto quanto imaginei... Esse capítulo não tá tão grande nem tão interessante... Mas é só pra mostrar o início da guerra, enfim, vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo no final do feriado! Quero reviiews =)**

**Bellah - que bom que gostou do baile... foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora.. espero que continue lendo =)**

**Anna - até que enfim você leu os dez motivos né ? hahahahaha.. a bruna já tava dizendo que ia ser morta por você se eu não postasse logo ! mas relaxa... acho que vou continuar com aquela idéia que te contei sobre a entrada na ordem =X**

**L. Tonks - aaai, que bom que você tá achando perfeita... pena que sabemos que não vai ter final feliz, mas vou fazer o possível para ficar bom =)**

**B. Andrade - aah, você tem escrito tão pouquinho em NM, menina... Quero mais ! Agora a Anna não vai mais te pertubar porque você não leu mais nada (nem eu escrevi)**

**Ana - que bom que você amou o capítulo... esse aqui não ficou tão legal quanto eu gostaria, mas espero que você goste mesmo assim.. Melhoras pro seu avô !**

**Bom, meninas que comentaram na Ultimo Flash, obrigada ! Espero que quem ainda não tenha lido, dê uma passadinha lá e deixe um review ! A fic é pequena, mas eu gostei muito de ter escrito ! **

**Beeijos e até o próximo capítulo**


	19. Que tal uma festa?

Cap. 19 – Que tal uma festa ?

"Tiago, por que você não me diz como eu sou??"

"Você nunca gostou quando eu fazia isso...Mas agora você vê que eu te conheço mais que você mesma?? Talvez seja porque vocês, garotas, sejam previsíveis..."

"Ta maluco?? Você definitivamente não sabe nada sobre garotas!!! Garotas são os seres mais imprevisíveis que vagam pela Terra..."

"Quem não conhece nada é você!!! Seres humanos são seres imprevisíveis!!! Ninguém é previsível!!! Cada um tem seu jeito...Cada um com suas surpresas...Ou você acha que eu não me surpreendo a cada dia com você???"

"É, pode ser...Mas os homens são bem mais facilmente controlados..."

"É, isso pode ser verdade...Tenho que admitir que os homens são mais controláveis sim, mas nunca previsíveis..."

"Ta bom, mas se eu te disser que as mulheres têm um jeito próprio de percepção...??"

"E que jeito seria esse??"

"Ah Tiago....É meio difícil de explicar...Mas a gente consegue ver além das palavras...Às vezes gestos ou olhares já são suficientes para sabermos o que se passa pela cabeça dos outros..."

"Bom, não vou mentir...Isso é verdade...Mas isso é só porque vocês são observadoras demais..."

"Correção, Tiago...Espertas demais..."

"Ah, nem vem...Garotas?? Espertas?? Não mesmo!!! Apenas observadoras..."

"Subestima, vai...Nós somos capazes de manipular vocês..."

"Com que feitiço??" – Tiago perguntou, irônico.

"Oh mongolzinho, com feitiço nenhum...Isso não se aprende...É instinto feminino..."

"Ah ta bom...Duvido muito que você seja capaz de me manipular..."

"Olha lá hein, Tiaguito...Não me subestime..."

"Por acaso estamos tendo uma discussão aqui???" – Sirius perguntou, divertido.

"Brigando?? Outra vez??" – Remo.

"Vocês dois hein...Isso parece uma briga digna de Lílian Evans??" – Amy falou, exasperada.

"É óbvio que se estivessem brigando a Lily já estaria vermelha e a ponto de explodir!!" – Sophie finalizou.

"Viu Tiago?? Elas sem saber o que estávamos falando, já explicaram aos _**espertos**_ garotos o que estava acontecendo...Como eu disse, instinto feminino..." – Eu falei,satisfeita.

"O quê??" – Sirius e Remo falaram, surpresos.

"Ah, já sei...Vamos ter uma conversinha, nós todos, sobre quem é mais esperto..." – Tiago falou, desafiadoramente.

"Você sabe muito bem que não estávamos falando de esperteza..." – Eu "relembrei" Tiago.

"Ah é...Mas tudo bem então...Hoje, depois da janta, no Salão Comunal...Iremos debater o... _instinto feminino_ - Ele disse, revirando os olhos.

As meninas fizeram cara de 'Não estou entendendo nada', e eu fui logo contar que tinha acontecido.

Quando todos já estavam no dormitório, menos Pedro, que parece ter finalmente se acertado com alguém.

"Vem cá, vocês realmente querem isso??" – Sirius perguntou, cansado.

"Sim...Ou estão com medo??" – Sophie perguntou, desafiadora.

"Claro que não!!" – Os três responderam, indignados.

"Então ta...Melhor assim...Não é bom ter namorados medrosos, né meninas??" – Amy falou, desafiando-os ainda mais.

"Se vocês tivessem namorados medrosos saberiam o que é isso...Na verdade, a gente até que poderia dar uma castigada em vocês..." – Tiago falou, com um olhar malicioso...Depois, arregalou os olhos como se estivessem hipnotizado. Eles estavam "conversando pela cabeça".

"Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin!!!!!!! Pára – de – conversar – pela – cabeça!!!!!" – Eu tive que gritar...Odeio isso, eu já disse..."

"Calma, meu amor, só estávamos tendo uma conversinha...De homem pra homem...Sabe, decidimos não castigá-las... Estão com sorte de o Sirius estar de mau-humor hoje..." – Tiago falou.

"Amy, o que você fez a Sirius??" – Sophie tirou as palavras da minha boca...

"O que EU fiz a Sirius?? Pergunta a ele o que ele fez comigo!!!!"- A Amy parecia cuspir cada palavra.

"Sirius, o que você fez a Amy??"- Sophie perguntou, exasperada, revirando os olhos.

"Sophie querida... – recebeu um_ fabuloso_ olhar de Remo... – Retirando o 'querida', porque meu amigo Aluado não confia em mim, eu não fiz nada a ela...Foi um descontrole, só isso!!!" – Sirius mantinha um sorriso tão safado que eu adivinhei na mesma hora do que se tratava.

"Sirius Black, minha amiga é muito inocente pra isso, ta?? Pode tirando o hipógrifo da chuva, ta..." – Eu falei, sorrindo. O que Sirius fazia definitivamente não me dizia respeito.. Mas zoar é sempre bom...

"Inocente?? INOCENTE??? Por Merlin, se as coisas que ela faz comigo são inocentes...Nem quero ver quando essa 'inocência' toda acabar... – E ele abriu um sorriso - Na verdade, mal posso esperar..." – Sirius

"Ah Sirius, nem vem..." – Amy falou, mas exibia um sorriso bem...bem...Eu não posso escrever isso....Maroto...Eu tenho que saber o que é isso...

"Ta bom amor, quando você sentir falta, e aceitar minhas desculpas, eu estarei a sua espera...Mas vamos logo à droga do debate..." – Sirius falou, meio irritadinho no final.

"Caro Almofadinhas, irrite-se com Tiago...ELE que sugeriu essa palhaçada aqui..."- Eu falei, mandando um sorrisinho pro gato do Tiago.

"Agora é palhaçada, né?? Então ta...Mas...Lily, vem cá...Tive uma idéia..." – O gato mor falou.

"Ã?"

"Ai Lily, vem logo...." – Tiago falou, me puxando.

Quando já estávamos em um lugar mais reservado, onde os outros não pudessem nos ouvir, Tiago me beijou.

"Essa era sua idéia??" – Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Não, mas é irresistível fazer isso, sabe....E não fica se achando não, falou?? Mas enfim...Lily, minha ruivinha preferida..."

"Que história é essa de preferida??? Tem outra, é?? Vamos Potter, explique-se!!" – É bom brigar com ele...Ele fica tão bonitinho pedindo pra eu parar...

"Ah amor, nada a ver, né??Mas voltando ao assunto, você não acha que o ano ta...Monótono demais??"

"Não!!! Definitivamente não!!! Tiago, o que você ta querendo aprontar??"

"Sabe o que é...Eu já conversei com o Remo...Sexta é o aniversário do Almofadinhas e o da Sophie é no sábado, não é??"

"É...E o que..." – Ele não me deixou terminar.

"Então...Que tal fazermos uma festa bem maneira pra eles....E surpresa??A gente chama o resto do pessoal do nosso dormitório, vocês chamam as meninas do de vocês, e a gente faz a festa na sua salinha do terror..." – Ele tava com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

"Ai não sei...Não sei não..."

"Ora, vamos Lilyzinha...Por Favor....Por mim!!!" – Tiago fez aquela cara que eu to começando a odiar...Na boa, ele sempre consegue extorquir qualquer coisa de mim com essa cara....Oh, meu saco!!!Bateu a súbita idéia...Tiago é meu mesmo...Não teria problema discordar daquela carinha linda, até porque viriam muitas outras...Então, eu decidi fazer jogo duro...

"Ã, ã!!"

"Mas são seus amigos!!!! E nem por mim, ruivinha??Por favor, vai...Por favor, eu to te pedindo...Faço qualquer coisa..."

Eu comecei a rir...Mais pra provocar ele...E consegui!!!

"Já entendi tudo!!! Essa resistência toda, por acaso, é por causa da nossa conversinha sobre você me manipular ou qualquer coisa assim???"

"Viu agora?? Nós podemos sim manipular vocês...Mas agora vamos ver...Tenho que fazer os convites e pode deixar que eu vigio eles para tudo ficar pronto...E...Tiago?? Vamos à Hogsmeade amanhã?? Quero comprar umas coisinhas..."  
"E depois são vocês que manipulam a gente...Você até quer matar aula amanhã em Hogsmeade...Mas ruivinha... – E ele me beijou – Brigadão!!!"

"De nada, Tiago...Mas você vai me levar a Hogsmeade amanhã??"

"Você acha mesmo que eu consigo recusar uma coisa dessas?? Se dependesse de mim, nós iríamos agora mesmo!!!"

"E não depende??" – Calma, eu to perdendo o juízo...Como assim???

"Você ta querendo me dizer que você iria agora à Hogsmeade comigo??" – Tiago tava tão engraçado...Incrédulo e rouco...

"Você fica tão bonitinho rouco..."

"Eu sou lindo, esqueceu??"

"Nunca soube, na verdade..." – Pega na mentira, Lílian Evans...

"Eu não entendo porque só os garotos têm de fazer que as meninas são lindas, gatas ou qualquer outra coisa...Elas nunca falam pra gente!!!"

"Nunca falaram pra você???Iiiiih...Ta desvalorizado no mercado...Acho que eu não vou mais ficar com você não, hein??NUNCA FALARAM ISSO PRA VOCÊ??" – Eu adoro pilhar as pessoas.

"Ih...Eu hein...Você sabe muito bem que vocês, garotas, não falam isso...São irritantemente orgulhosas..."

"Pois viva sem elas, então!!!"

"Nem brinca com isso, falou?? O mundo sem mulheres é inimaginável!!!" – Tiago falou, com uma sincera cara de tarado.

"Pode tirando esse ar de tarado do seu ser, porque agora você só olha para uma mulher, ouviu??"

"Ciúmes, é??"  
"Marcação de território..."

"Quê???"

"Esquece, Tiago...Mas vamos então??"

"Vamos aonde??"

"Amore, tu ta lerdo demais...Espera, deixa eu te acordar...." – Eu beijei ele depois de dizer isso, e falei:

"Acordou?? Pronto...Agora vamos!!"

"Eu to dormindo, eu to dormindo, eu to dormindo,ó...Lily, me acorda de novo..."

"Ai, por Merlin...Ninguém te merece, cara...Não vamos então....Ficamos aqui e vamos amanhã, bem cedo."  
"Ta bom...Mas me acorda de novo, só mais uma vez!!!!"

"Tiago, os outros estão nos esperando...depois a gente se acerta..."

"Nossa senhora, assim você me deixa louco!!"

"Quer parar de taradisse e vir comigo??"

"O que eu vou fazer?? Tenho que ir, né..."  
"Isso, menino..."

Bom, acabou que a discussão sobre o instinto feminino rapidamente se transformou em música.

Ficamos discutindo sobre um monte de cantores trouxas, que eu vou ter de admitir serem bem melhores do que os bruxos...

Os meninos, embora todos vindos de famílias bruxas, ou em partes bruxa, conheciam um monte de músicas...e aproveitando a deixa, eu e Tiago fomos anotando na surdina as músicas que Sirius e Sophie gostavam, para por na festa.

"Eu me amarro em Satisfaction!!E em summer jam... Tecno que chama, né Lily??"

"Aham...Muito boas mesmo!! Alguém conhece aquela If you?? Ou Something, do Lasgo???"

"Muito boas!!! _If you say no, I'm feeling low, I need you sunshine toniiiight" _– Sophie falou, se mexendo toda.

"E aquela…Accidentally in love e All Star, do Smash Mouth?? Muito maneiras!!" – Amy falou, toda animada.

"Mas até agora vocês só falaram de música animada...E das músicas calminhas?? The reason, Pretty Baby, Ordinary day??"

"Ai, nem fala…Here without you!!!"

"Boa, Sophie…Amy, posso falar com você um minutinho??"

"Vou pensar..." – Cara, a Amy é terrível!!!

"É agora, queridinha..."

"Depois sou eu quem tem chifres!!"  
"Cala a boquinha aí, veadinho!!"  
"Sabe o que é, Sirius, tu falou muito veadamente...Queridinha..."

"Tiaguito, não férra, vai!!!"

"Calma, moleque...Amy, por favor, salva meu pescoço antes que ele resolva descontar na gente e vai se acertar com esse cachorro!!"  
"Ai dele se ele fizer isso...Ridículo, descontar nos outros..." – Amy falou, em tom de aviso.

Depois que ela disse isso, o silêncio reinou ali. Depois, eu ouvi a voz de Tiago na minha cabeça, DO NADA!!! Minha vontade foi gritar, mas ele me explicou o plano e disse que Remo tava falando com Sophie também. Eu olhei pra Sophie, e ela mantinha um olhar perdido...Estava escutando o que Remo "falava". Tiago foi explicar pra Sirius, e mandou que eu esperasse o sinal. Por incrível que pareça, isso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, muito rápido mesmo.

Quando Tiago me deu o sinal, eu iniciei o plano:

"Gente, o papo ta muito bom, mas tem duas pessoas querendo se acertar, e se elas não querem falar por bem, vão falar por mal!!"

E dizendo isso, eu, Sophie, Tiago e Remo saímos correndo e trancamos a porta dos dormitórios, por dentro.

Eles estavam sozinhos. Finalmente iam conversar...

Eu e Sophie engatamos num papo totalmente viajante de passarmos o Natal todos juntos, quando algum barulho surge na janela do dormitório...Quando nos levantamos pra ver o que era, eram Remo e Tiago, em vassouras(não, em hipogrifos...Dã!!!), pedindo pra entrar. Tiago desembolsava a Capa da Invisibilidade, enquanto eu e Sophie nos entreolhávamos.

"Gente, vamos para o nosso dormitório??" – Remo falou.

"Pra quê?? Vocês já estão aqui, oras!!" – Sophie falou o q eu queria falar.

"A gente vai ver como anda a conversa lá embaixo..." – Tiago falou, baixinho, como se tivesse alguém que não pudesse ouvir.

"Não acredito!!! Não, definitivamente não vamos espiar a conversa deles...Vacilo, gente!!!"- Ah, calma aí...

"Ta tranqüilo, Lily...Sirius sabe..."  
"Cruzes...Que conspiração!!"

"Remo, com a gente é assim?? Quando a gente se encontra eles vêem??"- Sophie perguntou, espantada.

"Claro que não, né!!"  
"Pra quê ver se a gente sempre sabe de tudo depois??" – Tiago falou, sorrindo. Diga-se de passagem, que sorriso.

"Tudo não, Pontas...Tudo não!!!"

"Cachorro!!"

"Lobo, por favor...Cachorro é tão...Doméstico!!" – Remo falou, arrancando risadas de todos.

"E então? Vamos, meninas!!"

"Mas pra quê precisamos ir pro dormitório de vocês?? Não podemos simplesmente descer por aqui, cobertos pela capa??"

"Poderíamos, se a nossa inimiga não estivesse aí fora.!!!" – Tiago falou irritado, no que Remo riu.

**N/A: Meus amores, eu sei que eu tenho demorado mais a postar, mas é porque eu ando meio ocupada com a faculdade e um pouco sem inspiração.. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo e espero que vocês gostem ! Logo logo, teremos uma festa _a la marotos !_ Então continuem lendo, que essa festa promete ser boa =)**

**Anna - o que achou desse capítulo ? tô igual a uma louca pensando como escrever essa idéia, mas vou tentar =)**

**Bellah - infelizmente o Tiago não "descrever" a Lily... quem sabe em um capítulo futuro eu penso em fazer isso ;)**

**L. Tonks - aaaiw, vou fazer o possível pro final dessa história ser bonito e triste... mas ainda faalta muito pra isso, então aproveite esses capítulos por enquanto !**

**B. Andrade - mais um capítulo pra você parar de "brigar" comigo porque eu não escrevo =P**

**Ana - bom, primeiro de tudo sinto muito pelo seu avô... espero que você esteja lidando de uma forma boa com isso... sei o quanto é difícil perder alguém, então espero que você esteja bem... segundo, realmente não tenho tido muito tempo de escrever, então me desculpe ! espero que as minhas fans realmente implorem pela minha volta =)**

**Bom, meninas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo !**

**E quem tiver tempo, leia a minha outra short "Última chance".. É uma idéia meio maluca, sempre foi uma curiosidade, então leiam para saber ;)**

**Beeijos**


	20. Espiando a conversa

Cap. 20 – Espiando uma conversa

"Tiago, quantas vezes eu já não lhe disse que escadas nunca são inimigas de alguém??"

"Escadas??"- Eu e Sophie perguntamos a Remo.

"É!! Essa coisa aí fora que não deixa a gente entrar no dormitório de vocês!!" – Tiago falou, ainda aborrecido.

"Aaah...Você não tem jeito mesmo!!! Mas vamos logo pro dormitório de vocês, porque pelas suas caras, vai ter comemoração!!" – Eu me surpreendi falando aquilo.

"Lílian Evans, você sabia que tem um monitor no recinto??" – Remo falou, brincando.

"Cadê??" – Sophie falou, me fazendo rir.

Os meninos fizeram um breve aceno de cabeça, e pegaram a gente no colo.

"Ah gente, vamos embora!! Chega de papo!!" – Tiago falou, me botando no chão, do lado da vassoura.

"Montem, meninas!!!"

Nós montamos, e depois de eles montarem também, fomos em direção ao dormitório deles...O quê eu não faço pela Amy...

"Pronto, agora vocês não podem nem respirar...Quietinhas!!" – Remo falou, por debaixo da capa, onde todos nós já estávamos saindo do dormitório.

Para nossa surpresa, encontramos um Salão totalmente calmo, sem vozes. E não é o que está pensando não...Amy observava a lareira, enquanto Sirius rabiscava febrilmente um pergaminho.

Quando chegamos perto de Sirius, vimos o que estava escrevendo:

_Sabe Amy, eu posso até ser bom para algumas coisas, mas eu definitivamente não tenho o dom do Pontas ou do Aluado...Eu não sei escrever poemas!!! Não mesmo!!! Você pode não acreditar, achar que é uma desculpa, mas faz tempo que eu venho tentando lhe fazer um poema, feito por mim, mas eu não consigo, simplesmente...Mas como aconteceu isso entre a gente, e eu precisava de qualquer maneira te falar, além do que vai reatar nosso namoro, umas outras coisinhas... Sim, coisinhas, mas que pesam muito!! O que eu quero te falar não são simples palavras; simples frases...São sentimentos verdadeiros, sabe...Coisas que ninguém, nunca, me ouviu falar...Sentimentos que eu nunca senti..._

_Amy, só pra começar tudo,eu tenho que dizer que você é muito gata, sem comentários,né?? Mas eu também queria dizer que não foi só por causa dos seus cabelos maravilhosos pretões, nem seu olhinho azul...Também não foi pelo seu corpo 'horroroso'..._

_Amy, eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente gosto de você!!! Cara, você não entende...Eu NUNCA tive medo de chegar em alguém, até me sentir atraído por você...Eu nunca tive medo de toco, tampouco, mas o seu não seria um simples toco pra mim, e por mais que eu lutasse contra isso, era verdade...Tava mais do que na hora de ouvir o Remo e botar juízo na minha cabeça...Tava mais do que na hora de eu assumir um compromisso com quem eu realmente gostava...Mas eu ainda não tinha gostado de ninguém, antes de te conhecer..._

_No começo, quando eu descobri que queria apenas ficar com a 'gata amiga da Foguinho', tinha acabado o ano passado, então eu não tive oportunidade...Isso foi mal pra mim..._

_Durante as férias, pelo menos no início, eu fiquei pensando muito em você sabe, muito mais do que eu queria, mas..._

_Depois de algumas semaninhas de agonia, você aparece DO NADA na casa ao lado em que eu e Tiaguito estávamos...Merlin, isso foi demais!!!_

_Por mais que essa fosse a ocasião mais conveniente para pedir pra sair com você, até porque não teria a Lily falando do 'galinhão do Black', eu não consegui..._

_Sério, eu reprimi todas as minhas vontades...Foi difícil... E eu ficava observando você falando, você fazendo tudo..._

_Gosto do seu jeito, da sua maneira de falar...Da sua audácia e muito mais da sua ironia...Não é uma simples garota melosa...É inteligente, sensata, e ao mesmo tempo...Nem aí pra nada!! _

_Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?? Das suas respostas sempre na ponta da língua...Sempre, com qualquer um, você conversa como se previsse o que vão dizer...Você calcula e mede as palavras muito bem...Eu diria que você é minha forma feminina...Pelo menos nesse aspecto..._

_Não querendo ser prepotente não, mas você é tão gata quanto eu ou mais,, então...Mais um ponto para a nossa semelhança..._

_Mas agora, mandando o papo sério, eu acho que meia dúzia de enrrolações nunca poderão traduzir o que eu realmente sinto quando você ta perto de mim...Quando você me mede pelas palavras...Quando você me olha bem lá no fundo...E quando você vem com aquela sua carinha irônica?? Muito linda!!!!!_

_Sabe, eu fico meio perdido quando se trata de você...Eu mal consigo escrever uma carta!!!_

_Merlin que me ajude no que eu vou dizer agora, e tomara que você, antes de ler isso, saiba que eu vou parar com o que eu tenho feito, ou pelo menos com o que eu fiz, que te deixou tão irritada assim...Eu vou respeitar as decisões da pessoa que eu...Amo!!_

_É isso aí...Amy, eu seria capaz de gritar pro mundo todo o que eu sinto quando você ta perto de mim, quando você fala comigo...Quando me olha, quando me beija e blá blá blá...(Por favor, não se abale com meu...romantismo...)_

_Amy, meu amor..._

_Eu, simplesmente, TE AMO!!! Leu bem?? Te amo!!!_

_Agora, vê se pára de ler essa carta chata, tira essa expressão feia do seu rosto lindo, abre aquele sorriso que só você sabe dar...E, depois de tudo, vem falar comigo...Deve ser bem mais emocionante receber um Eu te amo ao vivo, né???Não sei, nunca me falaram isso...='( _

_(Eu sou uma pessoa tão direta...)_

_Bom, agora chega disso, porque eu estou perdendo tempo que eu poderia gastar com você, então..._

_Aqueles beijos do seu eterno...(Calma aí...Eu to pelando o saco do Pontas, cara!!!Dane-se...)_

_Como eu ia dizendo, aqueles beijos do seu eterno.._

_Sirius Black_

Cara, calma aí!!!! Esses marotos sabem das coisas...Mas como eu já repeti isso muitas vezes, e seria óbvio dizer que essa carta ta mais que demais, e que a Amy vai se derreter todinha, eu tinha uma coisinha pra acertar...

"Sirius?" – Eu murmurei por debaixo da capa – "Sirius??"

"Quê?"- Ele usou o mesmo tom.

"Não esquece...Quando for falar com ela, fala olhando nos olhos dela...Ela só vai te perdoar assim!!" – Eu falei, e depois mandei ele levantar.

Ele foi falar com ela, e foi tão bonitinho...

"Amy?"

"Que é??"

"Pra você...Lê com carinho, ta??" – Ele falou, fazendo carinho de cachorro pidão...Esses garotos...

"Hum...Eu vou ler só por consideração, ouviu??"

"Já ta mais que bom!!"

"Então ta...E você nem pense que vai me convencer com meia dúzia de palavras não, ouviu??"  
Sirius não falou nada, mas ele manteve um olhar muito 'Quero ver!!"...Não sei se foi bom pra ele não...

Bom, isso é realmente irrelevante!! A medida que a Amy lia a carta, ela ia fazendo caras e caras e abrindo a boca...Mas o que realmente contava era o brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela...

"E aí, vai me dar o gostinho de receber um eu te amo ao vivo??" – A Amy falou, depois de ler a carta.

"Ah se vou..." – E dizendo isso, Sirius se aproximou dela. – "Senhorita Amy Hilton, eu, Sirius Black preciso dizer que..."

A Amy é safadinha...Ela puxou Sirius pela gravata, e meteu mó beijão nele...Depois de milênios de agarração, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

"Eu também te amo, seu bobo..."

"É?? Então vamos descontar o tempo perdido???" – Sirius falou, marotamente. Sério, acho que eu to pegando a manha da palavra...

"Não...Você ainda não me disse..."

"EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO e..." – Sirius beijou ela – EU TE AMO!!! Ta bom??"

"Regular, regular..."

"Eu posso melhorar...vem cá, vem..." – Sirius falou, sentando no sofazinho junto a lareira. – "E Tiago, pode indo embora...Já viu tudo que queria..."

"Eles tão aqui?? Ai, Sirius, e você sabia!!! Não me admira que se transforme em um cachorro... Essas transformações devem ter a ver com o caráter das pessoas, não??" – Amy falou, com falsa indignação.

"Lílian Evans...Você anda traindo meu amigo Pontas???" – Sirius perguntou, arrancando risos de todos e um tapa de Tiago.

"Cala a boca, mane!! Vai lá..._carinha irônica muito linda_" – Tiago falou, usando as palavras que estavam na carta de Sirius.

"Pura inveja...Não tem capacidade de escrever melhor que eu!!" – Sirius falou, definitivamente mandando mal. Tiago já tinha provado que sabia escrever.

"Eu não vou nem discutir senão a Lily vai me chamar de prepotente!!!"

"Nunca mais repita isso, senhor Potter!!" – Eu falei, brincando.

"Por quê, Lily?? E PRA VOCÊ É TIAGO, OUVIU?? T – I – A – G – O!!!!" – Tiago falou, me imitando.

"Ta bom Tiago...Mas eu tava de sacanagem...Deu vontade de falar..."

"Ih gente, eu vou indo porque a Lily passou muito tempo sem mim...Ta meio biruta...Tenho que botar os neurônios dela nos eixos..."

"Ihh...Olha lá, hein...Amanhã eu não vou..."

"To brincando, gente, to brincando...Lilyzinha do meu coração...Vai dormir, vai, amanhã a gente..._conversa..."_

"Ta bom..." – Eu falei, indo até Tiago, o beijando, e depois subindo.

"Sophie, vem comigo??"

"Não, Li..Vou bater um papinho cabeça aqui com o Remo...Depois eu..."

"REMO, SEU MANÉ!!!! OLHA LÁ, HEIN..."

"Tiago, você é desprezível, amigo...Agora você torna a coisa muito mais difícil...Parece até que não confia na minha lábia...."

"Ih, então quer dizer que eu não vou conseguir extorquir nada do Remo???"- Sophie falou, desanuviando meus pensamentos.

"Sophie, tenho que te contar um babado fortíssimo, menina..."

"É isso aí, Lily, entendeu rapidinho..." – Tiago sibilou pra mim, me deu um beijo e falou:

"Tchau amor...Até amanhã!! Tchau, Sophie!!"

"Tchau Tiago..." – Depois de dizer isso, ela foi, beijou Remo rapidamente e veio ao meu encontro. Quando estávamos na porta do dormitório, ela virou pra trás e disse a Remo:

"Eu ainda vou descobrir, ouviu??"

"Claro amor, claro...Vai dormir, ou sei lá, conversar com a Lily...Beijo, hein..." – Remo falou, acenando a mão e correndo pro dormitório.

"Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa...Sério, Li, ele ta me traindo?? Ai Li, eu amo aquele babaca...Ele não pode me trair, simplesmente não pode!!!"

"Sophie O'Lane, por favor, olha pra minha cara...Garota, hello, né??? Miga, ele NUNCA vai te trair!!! O dia que ele te trair, eu vou estar lavando as cuecas do Ranhoso..." – Eu sabia que se eu dissesse isso ela ia se acalmar...Ela odeia o Ranhoso...e eu nunca chamo ele de Ranhoso...E tudo que insulte ele faz bem pra ela...Assim, ela se acalmou e mudou de assunto:

"Ainda bem que você começou a chamá-lo de Ranhoso...Ainda tem Seboso, Meio metro de estrume, Oleoso e Tudo que há de RUIM!!! Que tal??"- Sophie falou se acalmando, sorrindo e se tacando na cama.

"_É o amor...Que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assiiim..."_ – Eu cantei uma odiosa música trouxa sertaneja que a Sophie O-D-E-I-A!!!

"Poxa Li, eu já odeio essa música, e você ainda vem cantá-la em relação ao Meio metro de estrume?? Não acredito!! Sou obrigada a dormir!!!Boa noite!!!" – Sophie falou, acabando por fechar o pareça, ela não tava irritada não, ta??

Bom, mas agora eu vou seguir o exemplo da minha amiguinha e vou dormir...Já escrevi muito e estou com dor na mão...Além de amanhã eu ter que ir à Hogsmeade com Tiago...Vou dormir...Good Night!!!

**N/A : Mais um capítulo ! Agradeçam ao feriado ! Enfim, tô postando logo, mesmo sabendo que algumas meninas que acompanham a fic ainda não leram o capítulo anterior , porque essa semana terei várias provas na faculdade, então não devo atualizar... Farei o possível para escrever na sexta ou no sábado ! Espero que tenham aproveitado esse lado mais fofo do Sirius Black, afinal ele também é um maroto apaixonado =)**

**Não vou responder aos reviews individualmente por falta de tempo... Mas agradeço a vocês os comentários ! No próximo capítulo respondo descentemente !**

**Mas uma vez, vou fazer a propaganda da minha outra fic "Última chance"... Eu acho que vocês vão gostar dela, é bem diferente de tudo =P**

**Beeijos**


	21. Matando aulas

Cap. 21 – Matando aulas

Hoje eu acordei, de bem com o dia, sabe...Aí, eu tomei meu banho de uma hora muito mais alegre que o normal e saí...

Quando eu saí, eu vi que eu era a única que tava alegre...

"LILIAN EVANS, QUAL É A SUA MANEIRA PREFERIDA DE MORRER??" – A Sophie tava gritando, cara...

"Bom dia, senhorita O'Lane...E qual é a sua maneira preferida de ficar mais calma??Amore, fica fria...Olha o sol lá fora...Relaxa, menina..." – Eu falei, penteando calmamente os cabelos.

"LILIAN EVANS...EU TO FALANDO SÉRIO!!!! PÁRA DE ONDA...VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU....EU SONHEI COM O MEIO METRO DE ESTRUME!!!" – A Sophie só faltava chorar...Eu senti que a situação era grave...

"Mas foi sonho que envolvia...bocas??"

"LILY, EU ESPERAVA UMA PALAVRA DE CONSOLO, E VOCÊ VEM FALANDO M*!!! É CLARO QUE NÃO..." – Ela ainda gritava...

"Amiga, se acalma...Foi porque eu fiquei falando nele ontem...Relaxa, foi só um pesadelo!! Calma, já passou!! Olha o sol lá fora!!! Agora você vai tomar banho, fica bem bonito, e vá ter um ótimo dia com o Lobinho, vai..."

"Obrigada, Li..."

"Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa!!! Sophie, você surta!!"

"Olha quem ta falando...Esqueceu das suas destrambelhadices??"

"Das minhas o quê??"

"Nada, Lily...Vou tomar banho...Mas por que você não ta botando a roupa de Hogwarts??"

"Ah é...porque...eu...Eu vou ficar estudando, aí...Eu...Eu não vou tomar café, é isso!!! Como eu vou ficar no Salão Comunal, eu resolvi botar uma roupinha mais confortável!!"

"Eu juro, hoje o dia ta de cabeça pra baixo!!! Acordar assim não é bom...Mas cadê a Amy???"  
"Eu não vi ela entrar ontem..." – Eu falei, sorrindo, e trocando aquele olhar com ela...

"Não Lily...Ela deve estar aí dormindo..." – Sophie falou, apontando para o cortinado fechado.

"É...Temos que acorda-la..."

"Temos?? Não, não, não...VOCÊ tem que acordar ela!! Eu vou tomar banho!! Essa aí...Minha filha, ela deve ter ficado até altas horas com o Sirius ontem...Acordá-la não vai ser uma boa...Enfim...Vou tomar meu banho, e...Boa sorte!!"

"Ah, é assim, né...Ta bom...Olha que eu guardo ressentimentos, hein??" – Enquanto eu falava isso, ela ia entrando no banheiro, e como se ela me respondesse, quando eu acabei de falar, ela ligou o chuveiro.

Eu abri o cortinado, peguei a varinha dela..._só por precaução_, e fui acordá-la...

"Amy?? My?? Myzinhaaa...Acorda, amiga...Temos aula hoje!!! Amy, vamos embora, amiga...McGonagall mandou te chamar...Disse que por ser irresponsável pegou uma semana de detenção..." – Eu tentei chamar direito...Ela não acordou..Apelei pra mentira, ela não acordou...

"P***Amy, levanta, menina!!!!!" – Eu berrei no ouvido dela e ela...NÃO ACORDOU!!!!

"Sophie?? Sophie!!!!!!??????" – Eu berrei, batendo na porta do banheiro.

"Que foi, ela te matou??" – Sophie perguntou do outro lado.

"Não né...é que..."

"Po, então mão enche o saco, né?? Deixa eu tomar banho..."

"Sophie Katherin O'Lane!!! Abre essa porcaria de porta AGORA!!!"

"Lily, embora você não mande em mim...Não quero mais ressentimentos..." – E dizendo isso, ela finalmente abriu a porta.

Foi hilária a cena...Ela abriu a porta, e eu a vi de olhos fechados, toda encolhida, empunhando a varinha..."Não me machuque, desculpa, amiga, por favor..." – Ela murmurava sem parar...

"É óbvio que eu não vou te machucar...Só vou pegar água!!"

"Ta maluca?? Hello Lílian...NUNCA acorde Amy Hilton com água!! Ela odeia!!" – Sophie disse, com um ar sombrio muito comédia.

"Mas ela não acorda de outro jeito!!!" – Eu falei, já com um copo de água na mão...Fui até Amy, olhei pra Sophie...Ela prendeu a respiração, se trancou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e começou a cantar Lá, Lá, Lá...

Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos e taquei o copo de água fria em Amy...

"C******!!!!Quem foi a malu...LILIAN EVANS, QUAL..." – Pelo visto ela ia dizer a mesma coisa que a Sophie tinha dito...

"...A SUA MANEIRA PREFERIDA DE MORRER??" – Eu gritei, imitando a Amy. Ela murchou...

"Como você sabia??" – Ela perguntou, indignada.

"Convívio..."

"Ai, que saco!!! Cortou todo o clima..."

"Que pena!!! Snif, snif...Mas sério, menina, vai logo..."

"Ta bom, titia monitora..."

"Sobrinhazinha rebelde..."

"Ah, parou!!! Mas olha...NUNCA MAIS ME ACORDA COM ÁGUA, OUVIU??"

"Você não acordava de jeito nenhum!!! Sério, até que horas você ficou com Sirius??"

"Quatro..." – Agora ela tinha se acalmado.

"U-O-U!!!! CA-RA-CA!!! Fazendo o que, exatamente??"

"Comendo..." – Ela foi sarcástica, mas eu juro que não reparei...

"O QUE?? ME CONTA TUDINHO!!!"

"Lily, tu tem problemas?? Você por algum mero acaso sabe o que é sarcasmo??"

"Há, há, há...E você por um mero acaso sabe o que é um foda-se???" – Eu me deliciei com a cara de 'Levei um fora' da Amy, e depois continuei – "Você me chocou, sabia??"

"I'm sorry mamma...I never mean to shock you...I never mean I make you cry but Tonight I'm cleaning out my closet…" – A Amy começou a cantar isso…

"Amy, a música não é diferente não??"

"É...Eu só fiz algumas modificações..."

"Bem a sua cara...Mas agora eu vou lá pra...Baixo!!! E...Amy?? Bem que o quarto ta precisando de um clean especial...Que tal, hein??"

"Eu por algum acaso tenho cara de elfo doméstico??" – Amy perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

Eu resolvi fazer um teatrinho...Olhei bem pra ela, como quem leva alguma coisa em consideração gradativamente, avaliando cada milímetro dela, e então, soltei, com uma mão no queixo, com ar de pensativa...

"Até que tem uma semelhança, sim..."

"Você fez esse teatro todo só pra falar isso??"

"É que eu omiti o que eu realmente penso...Seria doloroso..."

"Lily...Sacaninha você, hein...Ta aprendendo com quem?? Faustão?? Aaaaff...." – Amy falou, revirando os olhos.

"Ah valeu, Amy...Mas eu vou lá..." – Eu falei, abrindo a porta do dormitório.

"Tchau...A gente se encontra..."

Bom, depois de sair do dormitório, desci pro Salão e levei um big chá de espera...Quando me pareceu uma hora depois, me desce os quatro com caras mais amassadas do que a roupa que eu passo...

"Nossa...Vejo que só eu acordei de bom humor hoje, hein...?"

"Dispenso felicidades hoje!!" – Tiago falou, iniciando o cortejo.

"Hoje podia ser o dia internacional dos vagabundos..." – Pedro e suas merdas...

"Ficar CS o dia inteiro!!" – Confesso que não entendi o que Sirius disse.

"Sirius!! Ainda temos – Ele bocejou – aula, e a Lily ta aqui!!!" – Remo falou, apontando pra mim.

"Oi, Lily!!" – Os três falaram, juntinhos.

"Gente...O quê vocês ficaram fazendo ontem?? E...Antes de me responder isso...Sirius, o que seria ficar CS o dia inteiro??" – Eu tava intrigada...

"Nada não, Lily..." – Tiago falou, me beijando. Não me beijando, depois me beijou.

"Não, não, não...Nem adianta desconversar Tiago...Eu quero saber..." – Eu disse, batendo os pés.

"Olha, foi você quem pediu, viu..." – Tiago.

"Por sua conta em risco..." – Pedro.

"Lily, esquece..." – Remo.

"Er...Ficar CS é ficar **C**oçando o **S**aco ..." – Sirius falou, no que eu revirei os olhos.

"Tanto mistério _pra isso??_ Vocês já falaram coisas piores..."

"Ah ta, ta...E as meninas??" – Sirius perguntou.

"A Amy, Sirius...Ela queria me matar de manhã..."

"Ops!! Então eles se merecem mesmo!!! Porque o Sirius também queria me matar quando eu acordei...Por quê será, né??" – Remo falou.

"Pois é né, Lobinho...Você me acordou com ÁGUA!!!!" – Sirius falou, e se ele tivesse disposto, ele berraria a frase toda, e não só a palavra água.

"Uau!! Temos uma grande coincidência aqui... Eu também quase fui morta por acordar a Amy com água...Porque ela odeia isso!!!"

"Mais um ponto para a nossa semelhança..." – Sirius falou, mais pra ele do que pra gente.

"Ai ruivinha...Assim não dá pra rolar casamento...Você acorda as pessoas com...ÁGUA??" – Ele pronunciou a última palavra rouco.

"Quando elas não acordam nem berrando no ouvido, sim...E sobre o casamento, amor...Ta apressadinho demais..."

"Minha ruivinha linda... – Sirius revirou os olhos - ...Se eu te amo, você me ama...O quê falta mais??"

"Meu moreninho lindo... – Agora Sirius riu...Era óbvio que eu falei de sacanagem, né...Só imitando o Tiago - ...Não é tão simples assim não!!!"

"Ruivinhas lindas; Moreninhos lindos, por favor...Não queremos saber sobre o plano de casamento de vocês antes das aulas...Precisamos tomar café, né galera??" - Pedro falou, ligando todo mundo. Eu troquei um olhar com Tiago...Como eu, ele usava roupa normal...Bermudão, blusa branca, tênis e cordãozinho, segundo o Sirius, pega mulher...Eu tava de calça cheia de bolso, All Star e blusa pretinha básica...Bom, como nossa roupa era totalmente irrelevante, eu encarei Tiago, pra ver se ele tinha entendido...

"Nós vamos continuar discutindo nosso casamento...Vão vocês comer!!...Oi, meninas!!" – Tiago falou, vendo Amy e Sophie se aproximarem e beijarem seus namorados.

"Oi gente!!"- As duas falaram, desanimadas.

"Vamos descer?" – Pedro.

"Vamos!!" – Todos, menos eu e Tiago.

"E vocês??" – Amy.

"Vamos discutir nosso casamento..." –Tiago se apressou em dizer.

"Sério?? Eu quero ser a madrinha!!" – Sophie falou, sorrindo.

"Ah não...Sou eu!!" – Amy, toda empolgada.

"Meninas, por favor, né...Vocês estão acreditando nele??" – Eu perguntei, exasperada.

"Ué...E não deveríamos??" – Sophie.

"Até parece que não conhece a Lily...Depois vêm falar de instinto feminino...Vamos, gente!!" – Remo falou, entendendo o recado.

"Vamos, né..." – Amy.

Quando eles finalmente saíram, eu vi Tiago puxar o Mapinha ultra maneiro e dizer:

"Li...Você quer mesmo ir à Hogsmeade??"

"Quero, Tiago!!! Por quê??" – Eu perguntei, desconfiada.

"Nada...Eu só acho que eu to te levando pro mal caminho..." – Ele não tava usando o ar brincalhão dele...

"Nada...Menino, se esse for um mal caminho, eu realmente não quero perder o bom..." – Eu falei, abraçando ele.

"É...Pelo menos eu te tirei um pouco do meio dos livros..." – Ele falou, passando o braço pelas minhas costas.

"Pois é...Sou muito neurótica, eu reconheço, mas fazer o quê...Cada louco com sua mania..."

"Li, agora deixando esse papo de lado, por onde você quer chegar a Hogsmeade??"

"Como assim?? Tem outro jeito a não ser a Casa dos Gritos??"

"Aham...Pela armadura da bruxa de um olho só. Essa leva direto à Dedosdemel..."

"Sério?? Que maneiro!!! Por quê nunca me contou??"

"Ah, sei lá.." – Tiago falou, um tanto sem graça, e corando.

"Ai, Merlin...Esse menino é muito bobo..." – Eu falei pra mim mesma e beijei Tiago.

"Ruivinha, você podia acordar mais vezes de bom-humor, sabe??"

"Ah...Vamos??"

"Claro!!"

Bom, nós fomos à estátua, abrimos, andamos o que me pareceu a distância entre a Inglaterra e o Japão, e nós enfim chegamos ao alçapão da Dedosdemel.

"Caraca Tiago...Tem que andar muito!!! A Casa dos Gritos é mais prática!!!"

"Eu sei, só que o que você faria se visse alguém parando uma árvore lutadora, entrando por um buraco embaixo dela e sumindo...Do nada??"

"É..É verdade...Essa passagem é mais segura..."

"Lily, agora fica bem quietinha que eu vou ver se a Melanie ta aí..."

"Quem é Melanie??" – Eu disse, cruzando os braços.

"Você não sabe??"

"Não sei do quê exatamente, senhor Potter??" – Eu já tava de braços cruzados.

"Ai, Merlin...Por favor, me ajuda com essa bobinha..." – Ele me beijou, e depois falou:

"Lily...Pensa comigo...O nome da loja é Dedosdemel...Separa isso...Formam três palavras...Dedos; de; Mel... Melanie é nome da senhora que fundou a loja...Seu apelido é Mel..Por isso, Dedosdemel.. E com esse nome, eles nos dão duas interpretações: a primeira, é que a loja foi feita pelos...'Dedos de Mel...' e a segunda é que são dedos de mel...Mel de abelha...Entendeu??"

"Aham..Legal isso...Então vai ver se a _Melzinha_ ta lá..."

"Ih...Ainda não se convenceu?"  
"Você sabe muito bem que eu to pilhando, Tiago...Vai logo..." – Eu falei, empurrando ele de leve.

"Ta bom..."

Tiago foi. Eu fiquei esperando durante mais ou menos dois minutos quando ele voltou e disse:

"Ta limpo...Ela ta arrumando um estoque que acabou de chegar...Dá pra passarmos despercebidos..."

"Então ta..."

Vencidos todos os obstáculos de ficar se esgueirando entre caixotes e caixotes de coisas, eu e Tiago conseguimos atingir as ruas desertas de Hogsmeade.

"Nossa...Ta tudo tão calmo!!" – Eu comentei.

"Pois é, né..Hoje, senhorita Lily, é dia de aula...Ninguém fica por aí passeando, não!!!" – Tiago falou, sarcástico.

"Ah...Releva, vai...Ou então eu me arrependo e volto..." – E o poder de manipulação...

"Não, não, não...Já mudei até de assunto..."

"Que bom... Aonde vamos??"

"Três Vassouras beber alguma coisa??"

"Pode ser... Mas não ta calor demais pra beber cerveja amanteigada não??"

"Lily...Eu disse beber _alguma coisa_, e não cerveija-amanteigada..."

"Quentão nem pensar!!!Nem Uísque de Fogo, né, pelo amor de Deus!!!"

"Lily, quer deixar eu terminar de molhar o bico?? Filha, não é nem Uísque de Fogo e nem Quentão...Você acha que eu vou te dar essas porcarias??"

"Acho bom!! Mas saiba você que eu já bebi Uísque de Fogo!!"

"Sério?? Eu nunca bebi!! Como é?? Onde você conseguiu beber??"

"Lá no Cabeça de Javali..."

"No o quê??"

"Cabeça de Javali, um outro pub muito pior do que esse...Na verdade, aquele lugar é deplorável, mas quando se quer fugir de primeiro e segundanistas agitados no Salão Comunal, da zoeira do Três Vassouras e se quer um pouco de paz para estudar num dia frio de inverno...Ele é bem aceitável!!!"

"Nossa...Deve ser uma merda!!"

"Acertou!! Mas o fato é: eles servem qualquer coisa para os alunos!!"

"Sério?? Caraca!! A gente vive em Hogsmeade e nunca vimos esse lugar!!"

"Obtusos..."

"Hahaha, minha palhacinha..."

"Menos, Tiaguito, menos...Mas o que nós vamos beber mesmo??" – Eu perguntei, procurando mudar de assunto.

"Cherry Ice..."

"Isso existe???"

"Se não existisse eu não estaria falando, né??"

"Como é isso??"

"Você vai ver..."

Bom, quando chegamos lá, Madame Cent Redroses foi logo falar com Tiago:

"Oi...Como vai??"

"Bem, obrigado!! E por aqui, tudo no esquema??"

"Tudo, tudo...Mas o que faz por aqui?"

"Nada...Você sabe né, não é todo dia de novembro que nasce esse sol, então eu pensei que não faria mal eu vim dar um pulinho aqui, né..."

"OI!!" – Ela disse pra mim. Será que ela só tinha me visto naquela hora??

"OI!!" – Eu respondi no mesmo tom educado dela.

"Namorada nova, Tiago??" – Como isso me dá nos nervos...Me faz sentir uma a mais, e só!!!

"Não mesmo!! Eu não sou mais uma...Eu sou a nova e última namorada de Tiago, viu??" – OH MERLIN!!!! O QUÊ EU FIIIZ???  
"Nossa...Desculpa!! Não foi minha intenção...Então vão se casar??"

"Não!!"

"Sim!!" – Eu e Tiago falamos juntos.

"Sei, sei...E então, o que vão beber??"

"Cherry Ice."

"Ah sim...Quase ninguém os conhece, mas são realmente deliciosos num dia quente de sol como esse..."

Ela rapidamente providenciou duas canecas cheias de um líquido rosado.

"Vamos nos sentar??"

"Aham.."

"Lily, prova...É bom!! É feito de cereja!!!"

"Jura pra mim?? Achei que Cherry fosse banana..." – Eu ainda tava irritada com o que eu tinha dito.

"Olha, eu não tenho culpa de você ter dito aquilo agora não, viu?? Nem do que a Cent disse...Nem vem descontar em mim..."

COMO ELE CONSEGUE DESCOBRIR TUDO SOBRE MIM???COMO ELE SABIA QUE EU ESTAVA EMBURRADA POR AQUILO??

"Desculpe...Desculpa mesmo, eu não queria, é que..."

"Não foi nada!! Agora bebe logo isso!!" – Ele disse isso e eu bebi. Muito bom, vale ressaltar...Cara, aquilo te refaz todinha!! É muito bom!!! É geladinho, tem gosto de cereja, e é refrescante.

"Poxa, eu nunca recebi um beijo com gosto de cereja..."

"Nem eu!!" – Eu falei, beijando ele.

"Agora está melhor...Mas eu vou ter que beber mais pra esfriar minha temperatura depois desse beijo, né??"

"Cachorro!!!"

"Cervo...Cachorro é muito..Doméstico!!" – Ele falou, imitando Remo.

"É, eu sempre me esqueço...Mas vai no impulso..."

"Eu sei...Só to pilhando.."

Nós já tínhamos bebido todo o Cherry Ice, quando eu disse:

"Tiago, a gente vai ficar aqui vegetando ou vamos embora logo?"

"Vegetando?? De onde você tirou isso??"

"Raciocina comigo...Quando a gente fica sem fazer nada, ficamos igual a um vegetal...Quando ficamos igual a um vegetal, estamos vegetando, entendeu??"

"Quase, quase...Mas é irrelevante, não?? Eu já entendi o recado principal..Vamos ralar daqui!!"

"Ta..." – Obtusidade rola solta, cara...Definitivamente!!!!

Nós saímos do Três Vassouras, e fomos à Zonko's..Tiago disse que teria algumas coisinhas pra alegrar a festa...

Bom, depois fomos numa loja de roupa...Comprei ropinhas pra mim, uma blusa com uma saia muito a cara da Sophie...Depois, fomos à uma loja que eu nunca tinha visto, aí eu comprei o presente do Sirius...Um canivete malfeitor. Eu mesmo o batizei. O tal do canivete, além de outras utilidades, abre qualquer porta sem magia!! Na verdade, eu queria mostrar para os formidáveis marotos que uma pitadinha trouxa não é tão ruim assim...Espero que ele goste!!

Tiago comprou um "cordãozinho pega mulher" pro Sirius e um anel de prata muito maneiro pra Sophie...E pra mim!!! Sendo que ele só me deu quando chegamos à Hogwarts, então eu briguei com ele por ele não ter me deixado comprar nada pra ele. Ele veio com aquela conversa mole dele de que o melhor presente era eu e blá blá blá...Enfim...Depois de fazermos todas as compras, e Tiago comprar garrafas e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e Cherry Ice...Usamos um feitiço redutor pra trazermos tudo, e enfim chegamos em Hogwarts.

Tiago olhou pelo mapa. Filch tava no corredor. Resolvemos esperar. Ele saiu e nós saímos correndo da passagem. Ouvimos Sirius se aproximar, e entramos no primeiro lugar que vimos...O banheiro dos monitores.

"Oho... Vejo que vou atrapalhar o mais novo casal...Vou sair.. Ninguém se preocupa comigo mesmo...Com a minha solidão..." – A Murta que Geme estava no banheiro. Quando a viu, Tiago fez uma careta, e revirou os olhos...Eu não gostei...Tenho um pouco de pena dela...

"Murta!! Não precisa sair...Não vamos fazer nada demais!!" – Eu falei, me entreolhando com Tiago.

"Infelizmente..." – Ele murmurou e eu bati nele.

"Meu Deus, mente pervertida!!!"

"Ah Lily...A gente pode sonhar, não pode??" – Ele falou, jogando todo AQUELE charme.

"Você ainda tem coragem de dizer que sonha essas coisas pervertidas comigo??" – Eu falei, de braços cruzados. Eu não estava zangada.

"E qual é o problema??"

"Não tem jeito mesmo!!" – Eu ri, indiferente.

"Ti, vê aí se ta limpo..."

"Iiih...Monitora fazendo coisa errada?? Tsc, tsc, tsc...No meu tempo não tinha nada disso..." – A Murta falou, e toda a minha pena dela se evaporou repentinamente.

"Tiago, você por acaso pediu a opinião da Murta??" – eu falei, ironicamente.

"Não mesmo!!" – Ele usou o mesmo tom e depois riu.

"Tudo igual!!! Todos iguais esses alunos desaforados. Todos iguais...Eu vou indo, antes que eu me aborreça mais!!!" – E a Murta, ao dizer isso, foi embora.

"Nossa Lily...Eu já te disse que você é bem melhor quando é má??"  
"Já disse sim...Deixa eu ser mazinha com você???" – Eu falei, manhosamente.

"Mal posso esperar..."

"Então ta...Só pra cumprir minha promessa que eu te manipulo... Eu vou ser má mesmo com você...Você diz que eu sou melhor assim, então..."

"Ah Lily...Não faz isso não!! Esquece esse papo, vai...Por favor, minha ruivinha querida...Eu te imploro!! Você me manipula...Você é fo..."

"Não quero saber de você falando isso só por..._pressão_...Tem que rolar sinceridade..."

"Ah, sabe de uma coisa?? Você ta muito metidinha...E eu sou um babaca, sabe...Você sabe que eu gosto pra caramba de você, e fica fazendo isso... E eu, idiota, fico te implorando uma coisa que eu não preciso...Eu aposto como você também não conseguiria ficar longe de mim...Você não acha isso ridículo e infantil não?? Esqueceu dos meus eternos sermões de infantilidade??" – Ele apagou total o sorriso...Tava irritado.

"Não, é que...Bem, eu...Não, mas..." – Eu não conseguia falar!! WAIT – A – MINUTE!!! Cara, tava levando na brincadeira…Mesmo!! Não era de propósito!!!

Bom, depois que eu me recompus, eu falei:

"Tiago, olha só..Eu sei que você pode ter levado a sério, mas saiba você que eu não faço isso de verdade não!!! E eu sinceramente achava que os seus "minha ruivinha querida, eu te imploro!!" eram brincadeira também!!!Eu não sabia que você estava levando tudo a sério!!! Você sabe que eu não consigo viver sem você, né?? Releva, vai... Esquece isso!!!Por favor meu moreninho querido..." – Eu tentei imitar aquela carinha dele...Impossível!!! Mas a minha deve ter chegado perto, porque ele logo amoleceu...

"Ah, Lily...Você tem que fazer isso comigo?? Assim é impossível ficar bravo com você!! Que saco, hein..." – Ele falou, e me beijou. Mas dessa vez foi um daqueles...TODO MUNDO MERECE!!! TUDO DE BOM!!! Oh, Merlin...Muito perfeito!!!

Bom, depois de muito tempo naquele banheiro (sim, ainda estávamos no banheiro dos monitores!!), nós saímos e fomos nos "refugiar" na Sala Precisa, até porque a gente apesar de tudo estava matando aula!!! E é bem difícil um casal de namorados passar mal no mesmo dia e matar as mesmas aulas, não?? Pois é...A gente nem jantou!! Fomos até a cozinha e comemos alguma coisa, pra ninguém nos ver e dar falta, o que eu acho muito difícil!! Cara, eu juro, quando senta todo mundo junto na mesa da Grifinória, ou seja, os marotos, eu e as meninas, todo mundo olha!!! Se torna um escândalo, até porque o Tiago e o Sirius são AS atrações turísticas...É sério!! Eles parecem que são algum monumento que um turista vai visitar e fica admirando!!! Todo mundo olha...Cara, cheguei a uma conclusão bem infeliz: Hogwarts está cheia de turistas!!! Irrelevante, obviamente... Eles são comprometidos, amiguinhas...Propriedade privada!!!

Ah, acabei de me lembrar do dia em que a Amy enfeitiçou uma garota que passou um bilhetinho pro Sirius...

_Me encontre no lago exatamente meia-noite!!Estou inteira a seu dispor!! _

_Da inteiramente sua..._

_L.R._

Eu me lembro de ela ter dito que a Lara Ruggy era vulgar...Ela é MUITO vulgar!!!Cruz, credo...

Eu só sei que a Amy botou a bonitinha no lugar dela...Bem feito!! Eu faria o mesmo, senão pior!! Imagina só, fazendo isso com o Tiago!!!

_Pensando, Pensando, Pensando..._

Aha!! Tive uma idéia!!! Que tal se eu e as meninas botássemos os meninos à prova?? Ia ser bem legal...Ou bem triste!!! Ai, sei lá... Eu morro de medo!!!Já pensou se eu descubro que o MEU Ti se engraça com qualquer uma?? Deus me livre!!!

Não. Não, não, não!!Eu tenho que fazer isso!!! Ou não...

Imagina só...Eles descobrem que a gente armou tudo e vão saber que não confiamos neles...Ai, ai...Dúvida cruel...Vou falar com as meninas...

Mas eu vou falar amanhã, porque agora eu preciso mais que tudo...Dormir!!! Bye...

**N/A: Mais um capítulo, apesar da demora ! Desculpa, mas estou muito enrolada com a faculdade, semana de provas... Mas nesse dois últimos capítulos senti falta de alguns reviews =/**

**Bellah - meu apoio de sempre ! o Sirius tinha que ser fofo em alguma hora né ? ele também é um maroto apaixonado.. espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo =)**

**Débora Souza - uhuul, nova leitora ! sobre o que você disse, realmente alguna capítulos são um pouco confusos, até por eu não ter beta.. mas além disso, a minha Lily é confusa com relação aos seus sentimentos e como o diário é dela, alguns trechos ficam confusos mesmo.. espero que continue lendo e aproveitando a história =)**

**Anna - aai, nem fala ! tô sem tempo de escrever, então ainda não pensei no plano direito... assim que minhas provas terminarem vou tentar pensar nisso**

**B. Andrade - todos nós preferimos o Tiago né ? hauhauahuahauhau, mas até que o Sirius tentou ser fofo ! **

**Ana e L. Tonks, estou de mal com vocês, porque não tem vindo aqui ler ! Voltem, meninas !**

**Beeijos, gente ! Vou tentar postar logo ! =)**


	22. Aniversário

Cap. 22 – Aniversário

Hoje é o aniversário da Sophie...Mas o plano foi não dar os parabéns a ela até a hora da festa.

"Oi gente..." – Eu falei, abrindo os olhos e vendo minhas amigas.

"Lílian Evans, onde você se meteu ontem??" – A Amy perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

"Eu, é , bem..." – Me desconcertei, né...e nem sei o porquê.

"Lílian...Você deixou a gente preocupada, amiga..." – Sophie falou, passivamente.

"Mas o Tiago também não estava, então..." – Eu falei, tentando me desculpar.

"Era isso que nos preocupava, oras..." – Amy falou sorrindo, e eu me descontraí. Mas logo depois eu pensei melhor no que ela tinha dito.

"Por que eu estar com Tiago é preocupante??" – Eu perguntei tentando matar minha curiosidade...

"Você estar com o Tiago não é nada preocupante...É entediante pra começar...Mas o que é realmente preocupante são as circunstâncias em que você esteve com Tiago..." – Amy falou.

"Lily, você esqueceu que você NUNCA mata uma aula sequer, quem dirá um dia inteiro!!!" – Sophie, esganiçada.

"Eu cheguei a achar que ele tinha te enfeitiçado, mas o Sirius falou que ele nunca faria isso, então eu me acalmei..." – Amy.

"Cômica mesmo foi a cara da McGonagall..." – Sophie falou sorrindo, e fez uma cara tentando se lembrar de algo.

"Ela percebeu a minha falta??" – Aí eu fiquei desesperada...

"Lily, você esqueceu que os garotos são os melhores alunos de Transfiguração, e os mais bagunceiros de Hogwarts?? Fica difícil, né amiga..." – Sophie falou uma coisa óbvia...Que eu não tinha pensado!!!

"Onde está a senhorita Lílian e...Tiago Potter!!" – Amy imitou perfeitamente a profª McGonagall...Mas eu fiquei preocupada.

"E aí??"

"Fica calminha aí, baby...O lobinho foi lá, murmurou alguma coisa pra ela e tudo que consegui ouvir foi um muxoxo da parte dela e depois um murmúrio: 'Ela é responsável, ela é responsável!!!" – Sophie falou, fazendo a cara de conformada da McGonagall.

Acho que já sei o que Remo fez...Ele deve ter dito a McGonagall sobre a festa...Ela deve ter entendido, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que vamos ouvir sermões do tamanho da Terra...Enfim...Ah, e tem mais uma coisa: Será que a Sophie desencanou de que o Remo tava traindo ela? Não, porque eles estão nessa por causa da festa...Oh, Meu Deus!!!

"Phi...Falando em Remo...E você e ele?? Tão bem??" – Eu perguntei, apreensiva. Ela poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

"Ah, Li...Eu não sei, sabe...Desde que ele me ensinou Legilimência eu..." – Sophie falou, tristonha. Na verdade, ela também estava triste porque ninguém lembrou do aniversário dela.

"ELE O QUÊ???" – Agora eu tinha me dado conta do que ela tinha falado.  
"Você não sabia?? Eu aprendi Legilimência!! Eu e a Amy!!" – Sophie falou com cara de ' ó, descobriu o mundo!!!'

"E eu??" – Eu tava indignada..

"Achamos que não quisesse nem morta!!!" – Amy falou, se defendendo e depois se desculpando.

"Vocês estão alteradas?? Beberam alguma coisa?? É CLARO, ÓBVIO E EVIDENTE que eu gostaria de aprender Legilimência.."

"Ta bom então...Pede pro seu Ti pra ele te ensinar...Continuando!!!" – Sophie falou, mas eu ainda tava irritada. Me excluíram bonito...E ela continuou falando:

"Bom, desde que ele me ensinou Legilimência, eu nunca havia usado, pelo menos contra ele...Mas agora eu estou tentada a usar... Lily, eu to muito desconfiada!!! Ele vive cochichando com o Tiago, e o Tiago parece apreensivo sempre que eu to perto!!!! E lembra que ele falou pro Tiago confiar na lábia dele?? Isso soa tão estranho... Sabe, eu estou aqui com meus botões...Será que ele ainda gosta de mim?? " – A Sophie ia continuar falando, mas alguma coisa adentrou a janela do dormitório.

"_I don't wanna say I'm sorry_

_**Eu não quero pedir desculpas**_

_Cause I know there's nothing wrong_

_**Porque eu sei que não tem nada errado**_

_Don't be afraid_

_**Não fique com medo**_

_There's no need to worry_

_**Não precisa se preocupar**_

_Cause my feelings for you are still strong_

_**Porque meus sentimentos por você continuam forte"**_ – Remo cantou essa música, descendo de uma vassoura com Tiago e Sirius ao seu encalço.

Nós três nos entreolhamos, pulamos pra cima deles e começamos:

"_Hold me in your arms_

_**Segure-me em seus braços**_

_And never let me go_

_**E nunca me deixe ir**_

_Hold me in your arms_

_**Segure-me me seus braços **_

_Cause I need you so"_ – Eu e as meninas cantamos abraçadas aos meninos.

"Gente, se vocês não se importam, essa parte da música é exclusiva do Remo..." – Sophie falou,e depois cantou:

"_I Can see in your eyes_

_**Eu posso ver nos seus olhos**_

_There's something_

_**Que tem alguma coisa**_

_Something you wanna tell me_

_**Alguma coisa q você quer me dizer**_

_I see in your eyes_

_**Eu posso ver nos seus olhos**_

_There's something_

_**Que tem alguma coisa**_

_That you hide from me _

_**Que você esconde de mim**_

_Is that a reason why…_

_**E que a razão porque..."**_ – A Sophie foi interrompida por Tiago:

"Na verdade, não é só nos olhos do Remo que você pode ver alguém te escondendo alguma coisa...Olha pro meu, pro da Amy, pro da Lily e obviamente, pro do Remo..."

"E por que eu não??" – Sirius perguntou, com sentimento de exclusão. Me lembrou da Legilimência, e eu guardei uma bronca pra Tiago e os meninos.

"Almofadinhas...Você já foi mais inteligente..." – Remo falou, sorrindo.

"AAAAHHH!!! Brigadão, leques!! Vai ser onde??" – Sirius perguntou, sacando tudo.

"Ih...Pensou rápido demais!!! Cruz credo...Não sei como consegue..." –Amy falou, emburradinha.

"Sangue de maroto, My..." – Sirius falou pra Amy.

"Ah..Mas eu ainda não to entendendo nada!!" – Sophie estava definitivamente emburrada.

"Você achou que eu ia esquecer do seu aniversário, amor??" – Remo perguntou exasperado.

" Vocês não esqueceram??" – Sophie falou, e abriu um sorrisão.

"E que espécie de amigos você acha que tem??" – Tiago perguntou, com aquele sorriso. Me deu vontade de beija-lo.

"Na verdade Phi, eles lembraram do nosso aniversário com estilo!! Não dá pra fazer muito suspense comigo, mas contigo dá!!! Filha, se prepara!!!" – Sirius falou, sorrindo marotamente.

"Eu ainda não entendi nada, mas..." – Não deixaram Sophie terminar de falar...Foi a Amy.

" Sabe, no dia do meu aniversário do ano passado, minhas amigas queridas trataram de me deixar...de cabelo em pé, literalmente...Então..."

"Enceradeira na Sophie!!!" – Eu disse, e fui atacar uma Sophie totalmente encolhida nos braços de Remo. Ela ia ficar com o cabelo muito feio!

"Remo, me salva!!!Vai lobinho!! Me salva, por favor!!!" – Sophie implorava.

"Não!! Nem adianta!!! - Ele sussurrou pra ela, e virou-se pra gente – "Gente, vem cá que eu seguro ela!!!"

"Cachorro!!!" – Sophie tentou dar um tapinha nele, mas foi soterrada por um monte de mãos que bagunçavam seus cabelos.

"Na verdade, prefiro quando me chama de lobinho...Vai pagar caro!!!Vem gente!!!" – Remo falou, fazendo cócegas nela.

Tava todo mundo em cima dela! Eu, Tiago, Sirius, Amy e Remo jogados em cima de Sophie e desarrumando o cabelo dela...Depois, Tiago pegou um tinteiro, começou a molhar o dedo e passar no rosto da Sophie...Coitada!!!

Eu e a Amy pegamos rimel, lápis, batom, gloss e outras coisas e começamos a passar.

"Gente, já que ta bem pertinho, e amanhã ele vai querer se defender, que tal atacarmos o Sirius também??" – A Amy falou, beijando o Sirius e o segurando.

Foi cócegas para um lado, tinta pro outro, travesseiro rasgando e espalhando pena por todo lado, lençol manchado e no final, uma verdadeira bagunça!!!

Quando todo mundo se cansou, ficamos todos deitados no chão, ofegantes, olhando pro teto. Ninguém conseguia falar nada!!!

"Gente...Que tal se todos nós saíssemos nesse estado pelo corredor?" – Tiago falou, rindo-se.

"Caraca, cara...Imagina a cara do Dumb quando visse a gente entrar pelo Salão Principal desse jeito!!"- Sirius falou, rindo também.

"Vamos??" – Remo perguntou, sorrindo.

"Hello, gente!!! Sair assim, desse jeito?? Com o cabelo desse tamanho?? Suja de tinta e cheia de pena grudada pelo corpo inteiro??" – Eu falei, rezando para que eles estivessem zoando com a nossa cara.

"Vocês só podem ter pirado!! Quem tem que ir são só Sirius e Sophie!!!" – A Amy falou, ajeitando os cabelos.

"Ah, boa amiga você!!" – Sophie, emburrada.

"E boa namorada, você!!!" – Sirius, sorrindo.

"Ah meninas!! Todo dia a gente entra no Salão Principal e todo mundo fica olhando pra gente!!! Os moleques ficam babando vocês, e as garotas ficam babando a gente!! Vocês não se chateiam não?? A gente bem que podia aparecer assim, totalmente feiosos, só pra tirar onda... Ai de quem zoar a gente... Coitadinhos!!! Os marotos e dois monitores... Além da estressadinha mor de Hogwarts!!" – Tiago falou, metidamente.

"Ih...Muito metidinho, Tiaguito!!!" – Eu falei, o beijando.

"Vamos então??" – Remo perguntou, fazendo aquela carinha...

**N/A: As minhas leitoras voltaram =)**

**Ai, sou uma autora feliz novamente !**

**Esse capítulo ficou curtinho, mas eu pretendo postar mais um durante o fim de semana ! Então, vocês vão saber o que esses meninos e meninas aprontaram no Salão Principal, se eles foram desse jeito para lá =X**

**Ana - tá perdoada, mas só porque você voltou ! se continuasse longe da fic, eu ia ficar de mal com você pra sempre ! hauhauhauahua.. não me abandone mais ! =)**

**Bellah - é, a Lily tá se tornando cada vez mais marota... qualquer pessoa iria matar aula com o Ti, mas só a Lily tem essa sorte né ?! fazer o que ¬¬**

** - aah, agora você fia curiosa né.. eu não tenho mais tempo de ficar escrevendo mil capitulos e te mandando... agora você tem que ler por aqui de verdade, então fique curiosa, bobona.. é o objetivo ! =P**

**L. Tonks - aah, fala pra sua irmã que você tem um compromisso comigo pelo computador e que não pode deixar de cumpri-lo ! eu nem posso falar muito sobre irmã mais velha porque eu sou, mas eu não tortua a minha irmã dess jeito =P**

**Anna - é, a Lily tá cada dia pior, ou talvez melhor dependendo do ponto de vista ;)**

**Bom meninas, continuem lendo que teremos MUITAS surpresas ainda =]**

**Então até o próximo capítulo ! E deixem reviews ! É só apertar o botãozinho verde e fazer uma autora feliz ;)**


	23. Loucuras marotas

Cap 23 – Loucuras marotas em dia de festa

Nós três nos entreolhamos e fomos... LOUCURA, LOUCURA, LOUCURA!!!

Primeiro, eu e as meninas subimos nas vassouras deles e fomos pro dormitório deles a fim de sairmos todos juntos.

"Não ri!! Passa pelo corredor como se estivesse normal!!" – Sirius falou, passando por uma quintanista.

Bom, pelos corredores, nem vou falar que TODO MUNDO OLHAVA!! Alguns sorriam ao pensar na bagunça que tinha sido; outros olhavam com cara de nojo e indignação; e outros tantos sentiam visível inveja da situação.

Imagina, eu e Tiago abraçados, Amy e Sirius e Sophie com Remo. Sem ofensas e sem se achar...os mais cobiçados de Hogwarts... Os mais inteligentes e os mais gatos...É, cara...Merlin foi muito gentil comigo...

Quando a gente entrou no Salão Principal, foi visível as várias cabeças das pessoas se virarem pra gente. Dumbledore que bebia seu suco de abóbora calmamente tossiu e depois começou a rir de se acabar. McGonagall olhou pra nossa cara, apertou os olhos e veio em nossa direção. Eu só ouvi o Tiago murmurando um fudeu bem audível. Quando ela chegou até nós, o Salão inteiro prendeu a respiração.

"Bom dia!! Senhorita Sophie...Meus parabéns!!!" – McGonagall falou à Sophie e se juntou a Dumbledore novamente, que já havia contido o riso.

"Achei que ela fosse gritar!!" – Remo falou, espantado.

"Você queria isso??" – Tiago perguntou, aliviado.

"Não, né!!" – Remo falou.

"Então, filho...Senta e relaxa..." – Sirius falou, marotamente.

"Ih...Não tem essa não!! Senta e relaxa... – Remo repetiu, desdenhosamente – "Vê se pode...Nisso existe uma ambigüidade proposital, caro Almofadinhas...Saiba você que não são todos que seguem seu caminho..._bifurcado_." – Remo falou, arrancando risadas de todos. Tiago daqui a pouco precisaria de uma fralda.

"Caro Aluado, pergunte a Amy se meu caminho é bifurcado!!!" – Sirius sorriu marota e tranqüilamente, comendo uma torrada.

"E se ela não souber do lado Pink do nosso querido Black??" – Remo tava a fim de provocar, cara..

"Ah Remo, vai se fuder antes que eu me esqueça?? Discutir contigo quando você tá inspirado é definitivamente impossível!!! Valeu, você é foda, e eu sou viado, ok??" – Sirius falou, se entregando.

"Assim está melhor..." - Remo falou, bebendo seu suco.

Depois de todos pararmos de rir e comermos, Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro, que tinha chegado naquela hora com a desculpa de que estava na biblioteca, murmuraram _Sonorus_ com a varinha apontada para a própria garganta, SUBIRAM NA MESA DA GRIFINÓRIA, e disseram:

"Acho que uma pessoa maravilhosa como a Sophie merecia um parabéns coletivo.." – Eles falaram, juntinhos.

Me deu um impulso...Sei lá o que houve...Eu e Amy subimos na mesa, murmuramos o feitiço como eles e começamos juntas:

"Parabéns pra você, nessa..." – Nós começamos o coro e todo o Salão Principal se encheu da música. Todos cantaram e bateram palmas, menos os sonserinos. E ao final, Tiago, Pedro e Remo falaram juntos:

"Não querendo abusar da garganta de vocês, mas amanhã é aniversário do nosso amigo Sirius, então já que estamos nessa situação, podíamos cantar pra ele também, né??"

Eu e Amy puxamos novamente e o Salão se encheu de vivas e palmas novamente, mas com intervalos de gritinhos histéricos de garotas, e berros incessantes de Amy:

"Ele é meu, ouviu sua lambisgóia??" – Dizia Amy, agarrando Sirius.

Ao final, todos pediam discurso. Foi muito comédia!!! Sophie subiu na mesa, e ela e Sirius se entreolharam...Viria bomba!!!

"Bom... – Começou Sirius - nem precisa dizer que esse aniversário será o melhor e inesquecível...'

"Isso tudo graças aos nossos inseparáveis amigos..." - Sophie

"Tiaguito, Reminho e Pedrinho..." – Ouviram-se audíveis palavrões, e Tiago deixou escapar mais alto que pretendia:

"Vai a merda, seu viadinho, cala essa boca!" – Ele estava sob o feitiço Sonorus...Tinha esquecido!!

"Opa, opa, Tiaguito...Olha como fala!!!" – e Sirius recebeu dois olhares de recriminação: Dumbledore e Remo.

"Ah, e não podemos esquecer a Foguinho e a Myzinha..." – Sophie, olhando carinhosamente pra nós.

"Ah, claro...Eu preciso fazer uma declaração em frente de todas essas testemunhas...Amy, eu te amo!!!" – Sirius falou pra Amy, que corou instantaneamente.

"Remo, eu também!!!" – Não sei quem estava mais vermelho: Remo ou Sophie.

"E...Queremos fazer uma homenagem aos nossos queridos educadores..." – Sirius falou falsamente, enxugando falsas lágrimas. – " Tio Dumb...Você sabe que é inesquecível..."

"Tia Mimi...Nossa diretora da Grifinória preferida!!!" – Sophie perdeu a noção do perigo.

"Sem falar no tio Hag...O maior e melhor guarda-caças que Hogwarts já teve!!!" – Sirius falou, piscando pra Hagrid.

"E a nossa clarividente, profetiza e dona do Olho Inteiror que Tudo Vê...Tia Monikítia!!" – Sophie foi mais sarcástica do que deveria...

"Flit, você tá guardado no meu coração, anãozinho!!!" – Sophie falou de novo!!

"Prof Binns...Nossa respeitada matraca ambulante..." – Sirius é maluco, cara...

"Clarw...Titio de poções... Você sabe q eu te amo, né, mona??" – Sirius definitivamente mandou bem.

"SPT FOREVER!! Sprout, pra sempre....E tio Prewett…Aprendemos tanto…Emoções a mil!!!" – Sophie falou, o q fez o sorridente Prewett se escangalhar de rir.

"E...Para a pessoa preferida desse castelo...Titio Filch, meu ídolo!! Seguirei seus passos..." – Sirius falou, sorrindo marotamente e sibilando um seu merda muito baixinho.

"Agora algumas homenagens para outros amigos..." – Sophie falou.

"Frank, Mundungo...Parceiros, cara..." – Sirius falou, batendo no peito.

"Alice!!! Amiga, te adoro!!" – Sophie falou, carinhosa como sempre.

Sirius e Sophie se entreolharam...Se tivesse gasolina ali, o Salão teria pego fogo com o olhar de ódio que passou pelos olhos deles...

"Ranhoso, Branquicelo...Nossos melhores...Inimigos!! Pra vocês, vai um 'cala a boca e fica na tua!! Quem manda aqui são os marotos e as meninas...Ah!! Bellatrix, priminha...Narcisinha...Meus amores mais profundos...Eu as odeio como odeio minha mãe e toda essa babaquice de sangue-puro, ouviu seus nojentos?? E diga ao mestre de vocês que Sirius Black manda votos de morte!!!"

"Esse voto vem seguido de Tiago Potter..." – Tiago se intrometeu.

"Remo Lupin..."

"Sophie O'Lane...'

"Lilian Evnas…"

"Amy Hilton…"

"Alvo Dumbledore!!!" – Dumbledore disse sorrindo, e chocando a todos.

"Muito obrigado Sirius...Sophie!! Acabaram de nos proporcionar uma manhã de boas gargalhadas!! Adoramos tudo!!! Meus parabéns aos dois e desejo felicidade... E quanto a Voldemort, tomo muito gosto da posição de _todos_ -Ele frisou as palavras e olhou diretamente a Pedro...Não entendi... – em relação ao Lord das Trevas, e venho lhes dizer que deverão estar unidos e juntos, pois a batalha está pra tomar o seu auge crítico e nós não podemos parar de viver por isso...E é assim que torno a cumprimentar aos marotos e as três meninas encantadoras pela maravilhosa manhã!! Agora eu receio que tenhamos aula, certo??" – Disse Dumbledore, no que recebeu palmas de quase todos.

Bom, depois disso subimos rindo à toa das palhaçadas deles,mas realmente preocupados com Voldemort.

Tomamos banho e fomos pra Transfiguração. Correu tudo normal, a não ser por incessantes e irritantes bilhetes com ameaças de morte e fim de amizade de Sophie a fim de saber o que estaria por vir por causa do seu aniversário.

Quando fomos pra História da Magia, meu ânimo se fez presente. Sério, eu esqueci da aula. Estávamos eu e Amy sentadas numa mesa, conversando animadamente sobre a festa. Eu tinha posto a varinha no cabelo, para pendê-lo. Isso é um costume que eu tinha no colégio trouxa: amarrar o cabelo num coque e prender com uma caneta. Poupe-me de explicar o que é isso...mas basicamente funciona com uma pena.

Bom, como uma pena NUNCA seguraria meu cabelo, eu usei a varinha mesmo. Eu estava conversando com a Amy, e o Tiago atrás de mim, tirou a varinha do meu cabelo, com cara de bobo apaixonado.

"Tiago, pára, por favor!!"

"Seu cabelo é tão bonito..."

"Obrigada, mas deixa a varinha onde está, ok??" – Ele assentiu e eu me virei pra Amy.

Prendi meu cabelo e depois ele soltou de novo.

"Tirou o dia pra me chatear, foi??"

"Não!! É que pode acontecer alguma coisa com essa varinha na sua cabeça!!"

"Não vai acontecer nada, Tiago..."

"Ta bom!!"

Eu prendi o cabelo de novo, e me virei pra Amy. Demorou mais um pouco, mas ele soltou meu cabelo de novo.

"Tiago Potter, quer parar por favor??"

"Não!!"

"Como assim?? Se você não parar por bem, vai parar por mal!!"

"E quem vai me parar??" – Essa calma dele, com cara de bobo apaixonado me irritou tanto...

"Eu, oras!!"

"Você?!" – Por que ele teve que fazer aquela cara desdenhosa??

"Não, minha vó...Vai te parar com as agulhas de tricô dela!!"

"Seria mais eficiente do que você tentar me parar com a varinha."

"Tiago, eu não quero me irritar contigo hoje...O que foi?? É por que você ta sentado aí sozinho, é??"

"Não!! Eu quero te irritar mesmo!!" – Ele e aquela calma....

"Potter, se liga!!"

"Evans, desliga!!"

"Ai que ridículo, Tiago..."

"Não...Eu sou bonito, sim..." – Ele é cínico, patético e definitivamente sabe me irritar. O que eu estou fazendo namorando esse infeliz??

"Tiago... – Eu tremia de irritação, já... – Se você ainda tem amor a si próprio, trate de ficar na sua, ok?? Não enche!!"

"E se eu não tiver amor a mim próprio??"

"Além de essa frase ser gramaticalmente incorreta, se você não tiver amor a si próprio, pelo menos demonstre alguma coisa que sempre diz sentir por mim!!"

"E se for só da boca pra fora??"

"E se o quê, Tiago??"

"E se for só da boca pra fora??" – Ainda com aquela calma ridícula e estressante.

"É assim, né? Eu sabia!! Eu fui babaca!! Caí na sua lábia!!! Era óbvio que o grande garanhão de Hogwarts..."

"Alguém me chamou??" – Sirius falou, inocentemente.

"Ai Sirius, vai à merda e não volta!! E voltando, senhor Potter, era óbvio que você não ia abandonar seu hábito de usar e abusar, né?? E eu toda iludida, achando que você me amava!! Seu ridículo, cínico!! Quem é, aquela tal de Cent, do Três Vassouras??"

"Uma delas..." – Tiago falou, olhando pras unhas.

"Você só pode estar brincando!!"

"Por que eu brincaria??"

"Tiago Potter, vem aqui agora!!" – Eu falei, esperneando e tremendo de raiva.

"E se eu não quiser...Lílian Evans??" – Ele estava fazendo isso tudo, mas ele não me olhava. Não sei porque, mas me bateu uma súbita idéia.

"Por favor, amor..." – Eu falei, só pra ver se minha desconfiança procedia.

"Você é demais, amor!! Ta aprendendo a pensar comigo, né?? Mas gostou do meu poder de persuasão??"

"Se você soubesse persuadir pessoas, Tiago, eu não saberia o que você estava planejando..."

"Por que você acha que eu não te olhei nos olhos??"

"Ah...É...Ta bom, você venceu, mas vamos logo!! Ta muito chata essa aula hoje!!! Ti, faz alguma merda aí só pra eu ter uma desculpa de te tirar daqui!"

"Não!! Não, não, não!!! Finge que está tonta...Rápido!!"

"Ta..." – E assim, eu fingi estar tonta, e supostamente desmaiei com classe nos braços de Tiago.

"Er...Professor??" – Tiago o chamou, educadamente.

"Senhor Snape??" – o professor respondeu, perdido. Tiago me soltou, e encarou ameaçadoramente o professor.

"Do que o senhor acaba de me chamar, professor??"

"Do seu nome...Tiago Snape...Ou estou enganado??"

"Enganado?? Enganado??" – Tiago falou esganiçado. – "O senhor está é louco, isso sim!!!Ninguém, e eu repito, ninguém em normal estado de sanidade confunde Tiago Potter com Severo Snape. Nunca. Se o senhor me permite, ou mesmo que não me permita, eu vou sair dessa sala acompanhado de Lílian Evans, antes que eu possa perder a cabeça." – Tiago falou isso tudo com muita raiva, me puxou com uma mão trêmula e me tirou da sala, que explodiu em muxoxos e gritos e um confuso professor Binns voltando a falar sobre sua História da Magia Antiga e seus talismãs.

**N/A: Consegui postar hoje... Ufa =)**

**Tô enrolada pra caramba por causa da faculdade, então não tenho tido tempo de escrever.. Me desculpem se o capitulo não ficou tão bom quanto vocês queriam =P**

**Bellah - teve que suportar um pouquinho a sua curiosidade né ?! mas espero que tenha gostado do que rolou =)**

**Bee - Tio Dumb poxa ! hauhauahuahua, intimo da gente já né ?!**

**L. Tonks - hauahuahuaa, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tanto quanto do outro =P**

**Anna - obrigada.. tá chegando a parte do plano ;)**

**bom meninas, até o proximo capitulo !**


	24. Que tal uma visita ao diretor ?

Cap 24 – Que tal uma visita ao diretor ?

"Tiago, o que foi isso?" – Eu perguntei, chocada.

"Ah, Lily...Vai dizer que ele não merecia morrer??"

"Cruzes, Tiago...Ele é velho, caduco e está a ponto de morrer!!!"

"É...Eu acho que ao fim da aula eu vou me desculpar...Mas Snape, Lily?? Eu pareço com ele??"

"Não fale isso nem brincando!!"

"Que bom!!" – Tiago disse, me beijando muito apaixonadamente. Eu ainda não me acostumei com os beijos dele...São o que eu chamaria de 'Dois passos do paraíso'.

"Ti...Vamos até a salinha do terror pra dar os retoques finais??"

"Ah não...Eu e Remo arrumamos à lá marotos ontem...Ninguém viu ainda...Não dá pra ir até lá..."

"Ah, Ti...Por favor, vai!!"

"Não dá, Li..."

"Nossa, já reparou como somos melosos?? Ti, Li..." – Quem?? A nada romântica aqui...

"Nossa, assim você me entristece... Eu achei que fôssemos apaixonados!!" – Tiago falou, fazendo carinha de abandonado e esquecido.

"Ai, meu Deus...Assim não dá!!Vamos pra sala dos monitores??"

"Vamos!!"

E assim, fomos eu e Tiago parar no sofazinho da sala dos monitores, em frente à lareira. Eu estava deitada sobre o peito dele distraída, brincando com o cordãozinho dele, enquanto ele mexia nos meus cabelos.

"Harry é um nome legal, né??" – Tiago saiu com essa do nada, mas eu reparei o que poderia significar. Resolvi ficar na minha.

"Incomum, mas legal...Por quê??" – Eu e meu cinismo.

"Não adianta, ruivinha... Agora eu já consigo, além de ser cínico, perceber quando você está sendo cínica, portanto...Nem vem, você sabe do que eu estou falando..."

"É, eu sei sim...Mas você não acha que é muito cedo pra pensar nisso não??"

"Em nomes? Por quê?" – Tiago imitou meu cinismo, e eu apenas o chamei de bobo. Ele sorriu e, como todas às vezes que ele sorri daquele jeito, eu o beijei. Mas não foi um beijo qualquer, como os outros nunca são...Mas esse era, sei lá, muito mais que não ser um beijo qualquer...É muito difícil explicar, mas o que às vezes eu descrevi como amor não era amor...Aquilo ali, naquela hora em que eu e ele estávamos abraçados, conversando, depois ouvindo o crepitar da lareira e intensamente felizes só por estarmos juntos, era amor. Eu tive certeza. Não foi aquele beijo ardente de Tiago, ou o de cachorro pidão, ou os tantos outros que eu conhecia... Parecia que eu...Sei lá o que parecia, pra dizer a verdade!!! Na verdade, eu agora compreendo quando falam que amor não se explica...Se aprende, se conquista e se sente. Sério, foi um beijo calmo, com ternura, depois mais rápido, e no final, nós sorríamos felizes. E o que era melhor e diferente: não havia necessidade de ficarmos nos beijando toda hora. Na verdade, o mais legal mesmo era ficar ali com ele, bem juntinho, sentindo a respiração dele, com a testa encostada, as mãos entrelaçadas. Eu tava no colo dele. Primeiro eu fiquei brincando com a sua boca, que parece um coração...Tão desenhadinha!! Depois com os olhos e com o cabelo. Tinha um perfume tão bom, era tão macio...Depois eu peguei na mão dele...Era grossa, por causa do quadribol. E, como no sonho de muito tempo atrás eu tinha reparado, eram relativamente grandes.

Quando eu levantei meu rosto, que estava abaixado olhando pras mãos dele, eu me deparei com o rosto de Tiago a milímetros do meu, e eu quase vesga, mirei os lábios dele que praticamente roçando nos meus formavam as palavras:

"Eu te amo muito, sabia??"

"Eu também...Te amo demais!!" – Eu sussurrei, me entregando a um beijo como o outro. Estávamos lá, amarradões, quando a porta se escancara e a gente cai no chão. Eu em cima de Tiago entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro.

Imagina, você ver um casal de namorados um em cima do outro, ofegantes e espantados...Eu pensaria merda.

"Quem será?" – Tiago perguntou, aos sussurros.

"Não sei...Fica quietinh..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" – Eu sussurrei no início, mas depois gritei.

Tiago se levantou de um salto, ajeitou as vestes e se deparou com uma das únicas pessoas que poderia estar ali sem problemas.

"Remo, que bom que é você!!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" – Eu continuei gritando. Tinha uma barata andando no chão.

"Lily, o titio te ensina..._Impedimenta_!!" – Disse Remo paralisando a barata, e depois esmagando-a com a sola dos sapatos.

"Pronto, viu?? Não há mais..._perigo_" – Remo falou, revirando os olhos.

"Por que esse humor tão maravilhoso??" – Eu perguntei, sarcástica.

"Pois é...Remo, alô, a lua cheia passou essa semana...Não é motivo de alegria??" – Tiago perguntou, confuso.

"Se a mulher que eu amo não estivesse puta da vida comigo e com seus melhores amigos, seria..." – Remo falou, emburrado.

"Cara, você não se garante até hoje à noite não??" – Tiago falou, batendo no ombro do amigo, o que o fez sorrir.

"Vamos, lobinho...Não fica assim não..." – Eu falei, imitando a Sophie.

"Valeu gente...Mas...Vocês estão aqui desde a hora em que saíram da sala do prof Binns?? E, á propósito Tiago, foi muito bom no seu autocontrole!"

"Muito bom??? Achei que fosse me repreender!!" – Tiago falou, sorrindo.

"Sabe, além de monitor, ele também é um maroto...Ele também perderia a cabeça se uma pessoa o chamasse do cara que mais odeia, por mais que essa pessoa seja _idosa e esteja a ponto de morrer_, certo ?" – eu falei, com cara de piedade misturado com sermão decepcionado de mãe.

"Ta bom, Li, a gente entendeu, né Aluado??"

"Aham...Só uma coisa que eu não entendi senhorita monitora perfeita, compreensiva e protetora dos fracos, idosos e oprimidos...O que a senhorita esteve fazendo todo esse tempo com seu namorado, deitada em cima dele e ligeiramente, pra não dizer desesperadamente, ofegante??"

"Ah Remo!! Nem vem pilhar!!! Você sabe muito bem que não aconteceu nada demais!!! E que tempo é esse?? Que eu saiba vocês terminaram o almoço agora, certo??"

"O quê, Lily?? Você não sabia??" – Tiago perguntou, incrédulo.

"O que exatamente eu deveria saber??" – Eu perguntei a ele, ao mesmo tempo me perguntei se aquela sala poderia ter os poderes da sala precisa.

"Antes que você me acuse, essa sala não tem os poderes da sala precisa, então..." –

"Tiago Potter!! Você por um mero acaso estava lendo minha mente??" – Eu perguntei, enfurecida.

"Remo, ela não acredita quando eu digo que a conheço!!! Aliás...Por que você não quis aprender Legilimência com as meninas, Lily??" – Tiago falou a Remo, depois se voltou a mim.

"Eu não sabia que vocês tinham ensinado a elas!! Fui descobrir hoje de manhã!!! E eu não fui porque ninguém me convidou, oras!!!"

"Remo!!!!!" – Tiago falou, com voz de 'traidor'

"Cara, a gente achou que ela fosse, além de negar, impedir as meninas de aprenderem...." – Remo falou, num tom de desculpas.

"Mas por que diabos eu faria uma coisa dessas??" – Eu quis saber, indignada.

"Bem, porque você sempre odiou quando fazíamos isso!!" – Tiago falou, entendendo a situação, e me surpreendendo.

"Mas eu sempre odiei por vocês cochicharem através de Legilimência!!! Eu, na verdade, acho brilhante esse ramo da magia...Exige sutileza e grande entendimento..." – Eu falei, mais poética do que queria.

"Ah, então eu te ensino, amor...Não se preocupa não..." – Tiago falou, piscando o olho.

"Titizinho da Lilyzinha...Meu amorzinho querido do coração... – Eu falei zoando, deixando Tiago emburrado e Remo rolando de rir... – Meu moreninho querido...Há quanto tempo nós estamos aqui??" – Eu perguntei, lançando um olhar mortífero a Tiago.

"Lily...Já se passaram mais duas aulas depois do almoço. Mas nem vem ficar brava comigo..." – Tiago pediu, com as mãos unidas como numa reza.

"Ta bom, Tiago...Passou dessa vez..." – Eu falei, e ele me abraçou.

"Lindinha, que tal a gente ir logo se arrumar??" – ele me perguntou, passando o braço pelo meu ombro. Aconteceu uma cena engraçada depois...Remo cutucou Tiago, como se pedisse pra ele tirar o braço. Tiago o fez, totalmente confuso. Remo passou o braço pelo meu ombro, e falou no mesmo tom de Tiago:

"Lindinha, agora temos Poções com a Sonserina...Você é monitora e está se metendo em encrenca demais com essezinho aí...Qual é mesmo o nome dele?? Espero que não saiba...ele não pode chegar perto da minha garota..." – Ai, eu tive que rir...Mas quando eu achei que Tiago fosse brigar com Remo, ele riu também. Sabe, aí eu me relembrei da época em que eu e Remo nos tornamos grandes e bons amigos. Antes que me pergunte, por mais que você não faça perguntas, não rolou nada entre a gente...Pura, sincera e inocente amizade. Ele é muito maneiro, em todos os sentidos das palavras 'garoto fofo, sem ser viado'. Porque viado ele não é...Mesmo!!!

Bom, voltando à cena engraçada, Remo falou que tinha que descontar a frustração de estar sem a Sophie comigo, no que eu Tiago batemos um de cada lado no ombro de Remo.

Assim fomos nós três em direção às masmorras de Poções.

Quando chegamos lá, Malfoy exibia um sorrisinho ridículo no rosto, e nos mostrou uma coisa que eu estou aqui refletindo desde então...Uma edição do Profeta, que seria do dia seguinte.

"Ora, ora, ora...Uma possível..._presa_" – Malfoy falou, no que Tiago e Remo, incrivelmente, já tremiam.

"Malfoy, saia daqui!!" – Eu era a única em condições de falar.

"Ah, cala a boca sua sangue-ruim!! Olha isso!!!" – Malfoy falou, me atirando a capa do Profeta.

"_É com grande pesar que viemos por meio deste alertar mais uma vez a sociedade bruxa, mais precisamente os nascidos trouxas. _

_Você- sabe-quem está agindo, todos sabemos e vemos...Ele reúne seguidores e mais seguidores a cada dia, e a situação está fora de controle. _

_Ele procura, além do poder, é claro, a imortalidade e a vingança dos nascidos trouxas. Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, um dos criadores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ele preserva as mesmas características hoje vistas como discriminação aos nascidos trouxas. Mas diferente de Salazar, que apenas visava não ensinar a esse tipo de bruxo, o Lord das Trevas quer mesmo a abolição deles da face da Terra...Por isso, todo o cuidado é pouco!! Sempre alerta, e vigilância constante são palavras de um de nossos aurores mais consagrados, Alastor Moody._

_Esperamos que isso acabe logo, e como sempre, apelo a todos que possam entrar na guerra pelo bem, para o fazerem...Não agüentamos mais viver na incerteza se amanhã nós teremos nossos pais vivos, ou até nós mesmos._

_E, é claro, tratem bem de escolher suas amizades...Por aí, por aqui, pelo Ministério e por toda parte há seguidores do Lord e assim, todo cuidado e desconfiança é pouco. Fique sempre alerta!!_

_Aos que partiram pela guerra, saibam que o mundo de hoje e de sempre os terá guardados...Os que lutam e estão vivos, lembrem-se: Se a história ainda não teve um final feliz, é porque o fim ainda não chegou. Por isso, continuem lutando...Sempre!!! Quando esse final chegará, não sabemos ao certo, mas os que estão do lado certo irão reinar...Esse Voldemort não perde por esperar...Seu fim chegará!!_" – Eu li, para Tiago e Remo.

"E por que esse sorrisinho ridículo no seu rosto?? Seu Lord tá recebendo um ultimato, e você aí todo alegre!!!" – Tiago perguntou sem entender, mas procurando obter informações do otário do Malfoy.

"Ponto para os marotinhos do Tio Dumb...Conseguiram obter informações...Aposto que ganharam uma Delícia Gasosa como recompensa???" – Falou Malfoy, debochando.

"Não precisamos de recompensas para ajudar a acabar com a raça de imbecis como você, Branquicelo!!" – Remo falou, perdendo a linha.

"Olha só quem está falando...O doente mensal...E como vai a sua avó, aquela que mora do lado da Casa dos Gritos??"

"E como vai o seu pai, beijando os pés do merda do Voldemort??" – Tiago se intrometeu, com raiva.

"Você é mesmo muito tolo em falar o nome dele...Você terá seu fim, Pottinho." – Malfoy falou, irritando Tiago.

"Todos teremos nosso fim, Malfoy. Mas você pode ter um muito antes do que espera." – Tiago falou, puxando a varinha.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – O viado do Clarwick perguntou, no que Malfoy logo se deteve em dizer:

"Professor, o Potter queria me azarar!!" – Malfoy falou, com cara de indefeso.

"Senhor Potter, senhor Lupin...Os dois de detenção, e menos dez pontos de cada um para a Grifinória!!" - O professor Clarwick falou, no que eu soltei sem querer um palavrão.

"O que a você disse, senhorita Evans?" - O professor falou, em um tom calmo, mas de triunfo.

"Eu dizia que Remo Lupin não teve nada a ver com a discussão." – Eu falei, encarando os olhos extremamente negros e frios do professor.

"Senhorita Evans, não cabe a você decidir quem está certo ou errado, a menos que queira entrar na dança." – O professor falou, cobiçoso.

"Se eles estivessem matando o Malfoy, eu adoraria. Eu adoraria também ficar de detenção e perder meus trinta, ou até mesmo cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória...Está bom para o senhor??" – Eu não me reconheço às vezes.

"Lílian Evans, cala a boca!!" – Tiago falou, desesperado.

"Senhorita Evans, a senhorita vai descobrir que quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu!! Para uma certinha como você, eu acho que uma visita ao Dumbledore seria o bastante. E, à propósito Potter, a primeira coisa que você disse de produtivo...Mandar essa garotinha calar a boca!!" – Esse cara é um merda!!

"Cala a boca, seu merda!!" – Tiago falou, tirando as palavras da minha boca. Ele entendeu meu jogo. Ele sabia que eu queria ver Dumbledore, e pelo visto, ele também.

"Senhor Potter, uma semana de detenção, cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma visitinha ao Dumbledore são o bastante para você?" – o professor falou, triunfante.

"Mal posso esperar." – Tiago falou, e só agora guardou a varinha.

"Professor??" – Remo falou, educadamente.

"O que é??" – O professor respondeu, ríspido.

"Vai tomar no cú, antes que eu me esqueça??" – Remo falou, procurando ir à Dumbledore.

"Ora, ora, ora...A monitoria de Hogwarts está decaindo consideravelmente. Mas já era de se esperar...São grifinórios mesmo...Então, para poupar minha garganta, você se encontra na mesma situação que o Potter." – o professor falou, nos conduzindo à sala do diretor.

Como ele é burro...A Grifinória não vai perder os pontos de Remo...O professor precisa pronunciar, eu acho.

Mas como isso não importa, quando chegamos ao escritório de Dumbledore, o professor disse a senha e nós esperamos a voz do diretor, a nos convidar a entrar.

Quando Dumbledore o fez, nós vimos vários bruxos saindo de sua sala, inclusive o auror Moody. Quando entramos, o diretor arregalou consideravelmente os olhos para Tiago e Remo, e depois prosseguiu, ao professor.

"Sim, professor Clarwick??" – Dumbledore falou, calmamente.

"Diretor, tudo começa com Potter e Lupin tentando azarar o senhor Malfoy. Então..." – O professor Clarwick ia continuar, mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore.

"Professor...Só uma pergunta: O senhor Malfoy tinha a varinha a postos??" – Dumbledore é demais!!!

"Sim, senhor. Mas receio que seja para defesa, não??" – O viado do Clarwick tentou sair dessa, mas não conseguiu.

"Então professor, receio que devamos criar a situação na nossa cabeça. É óbvio que Potter e Lupin poderiam sim, como qualquer um, tentar azarar o senhor Malfoy. Mas por que fariam isso, em frente a sua sala?? Antes da aula, e com a perspectiva de quq chegaria?? No entanto, eles estão errados sim. Mas eu pediria ao senhor que da próxima vez tente avaliar melhor os dois lados." – Dumbledore falou, encarando-o por cima dos óculos, e continuando: " Professor, eu pediria que dispensasse esses alunos...Eu preciso manter uma conversa com eles." – O professor encerrou, meio que expulsando o viado de Poções.

"Está bem, diretor." – O idiota falou, e se retirou.

**N/A: Em primeiro lugar, me desculpem pela demora... Eu realmente ando sem tempo de escrever a fic por causa das minhas aulas e trabalhos... Esse capítulo já vai iniciar uma segunda parte da fic e espero que vocês gostem da loucura que pode aparecer... Eu queria muito que vocês mandassem reviews dizendo o que esperam dos próximos capítulos... Apenas para eu ter uma idéia do que vocês imaginam, não acho que vá mudar minha idéia original, mas pode me ajudar... Enfim, como meu tempo está curto, não vou responder aos reviews nesse capítulo e prometo que vou fazer o possível para postar logo, mas não garanto nada, até por causa das minhas provas...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e mandem muitos reviews =)**

Beijos !


	25. Ordem da Fênix e planos

Cap 25 – Ordem da Fênix e planos

"Remo...Tiago...Eu acho que já está na hora de termos mais pessoas no nosso trabalho." – Dumbledore falou, me deixando sem entender nada.

"Não vai se arrepender, diretor. Elas, como nós, estão mais do que dispostas a acabar com isso, e é difícil dizer que não tenham capacidade...Veja os NOM'S...Está mais do que provado." - Tiago falou, orgulhoso de alguma coisa...Eu desconfiei, mas preferi ficar quieta.

"Sim, Tiago, eu sei. Mas eu receio dizer que talvez elas não queiram se meter..." – Dumbledore disse.

"Diretor...Acho que irá ver que todas elas, além de querer se meter, irão ser de grande utilidade para nós." – Remo falou, calmamente.

"Pois então vou confiar nos _amigos_ delas...Senhorita Lílian, você não poderia ter encontrado hora melhor para vir ao meu escritório...Eu precisava mesmo falar com você...E com suas amigas." – Dumbledore falou, sorridente.

"O senhor gostaria que eu as chamasse?" – Eu perguntei, no tom mais educado possível.

"Não, chamaria muita atenção. Tem de ser uma de cada vez, e eu espero que a senhorita não comente nada com as outras até que eu lhes fale, tudo bem??"

"Claro." – A essa altura, eu já estava muito curiosa.

"Bom senhorita Lílian, receio dizer que o mundo está em guerra, como já deve ter reparado." – Dumbledore falou, sorrindo.

"Uma guerra sem fundamento, só pra constar." – Saiu da minha boca totalmente sem querer, eu juro.

"Vejo que não vou mesmo me arrepender com a senhorita. Enfim, eu, como outros bruxos, estou fazendo o possível para tentar acabar com essa guerra. Através da Ordem da Fênix. Bom, essa organização consiste basicamente em derrotar Voldemort e seus seguidores, e impedi-lo de recrutar mais destes. Como Voldemort está crescendo consideravelmente no conceito de algumas famílias bruxas, isso poderia chegar a Hogwarts também, e é aí que a senhorita e seus amigos entram, se quiserem, é lógico. Eu não estaria lhe passando todas essas informações se eu não confiasse em você, portanto, venho lhe pedir para se unir aos marotos na tarefa de "espiar" alguns alunos de Hogwarts. Não é simples...Envolvem riscos, pelos quais tenho certeza de que a senhorita é capaz de correr. E que fique bem claro: se eu estou recorrendo a alunos para esta tarefa, é porque a coisa não está nada boa. E, naturalmente, porque vocês são capazes e leais. A senhorita está disposta a se juntar a nós e combater o Mal??" – Dumbledore falou, sem muitas delongas.

"Claro. Prontamente. Eu só queria saber por que não me chamaram antes???" – Eu falei, sorridente.

Todos sorriram, e Tiago disse:

"Viu diretor...Essa aí pelo menos eu conheço." – Tiago falou.

"É...Dá pra perceber, sabe?? Qualquer idiota vê que você é caídinho pela 'ruivinha'." – Dumbledore falou, imitando Tiago. Todos demos boas gargalhadas.

"Professor...Só mais uma coisa...Teremos instruções para agir??" – Eu perguntei séria, e dando muito valor ao meu novo desafio.

"Naturalmente...Mas receio que a primeira instrução é silêncio absoluto e olhos bem abertos." – Dumbledore falou, como quem abre o olho de alguém.

"Professor??" – Remo deu o ar da graça.

"Sim?"

"Nós temos permissão para usar Legilimência??" – Remo falou, todo sorridente.

"Não mesmo!!" – Tiago e Remo murcharam do meu lado.

"Mas professor...Certamente seria muito útil??" – Remo falou, tentando entender.

"Sem dúvida que sim, mas antes da utilidade, há o perigo. Eu sinceramente não queria por a vida de vocês em perigo. Voldemort é sem dúvida o maior Legilimente que já existiu. Ele passa seus conhecimentos aos Comensais. E, como sabem, quem sabe Legilimência, sabe também quando a usam contra você. Então, não seria nada seguro utilizar isso. O que eu acho mais prudente é, naturalmente, a aprendizagem da Oclumência, o mais rápido que puderem. Acho também que devo providenciar um professor para Lílian...Ou vocês podem dar conta de ensiná-la??"

"Professor, não precisa se preocupar. Conseguimos ensinar à Sophie e Amy. Lílian não terá problemas." – Tiago falou, pomposamente.

"Está bem Tiago...Afinal, mais tempo com ela, não é??" – Dumbledore piscou um olho.

"Ta pegando o espírito da coisa..." – Tiago não foi nada prudente.

"Tiago!!" – Eu falei, o repreendendo.

"Ih Lily, relaxa. Mas professor, estamos liberados??" – Tiago falou, à um Dumbledore entretido em pensamentos.

"Não, Tiago. Só mais uma coisinha: o que eu lhe disse sobre não se meter em confusão com os sonserinos, principalmente na presença de Clarwick??" – Dumbledore falou, em tom de bronca.

"Mas professor...Primeiro o Malfoy insultou a Lily, depois...Ele sabe do nosso trabalho!! E veio com a próxima edição do Profeta nas mãos, no qual dizia que Voldemort está atrás dos nascidos trouxas, como tinha nos dito. Perdi a cabeça, me desculpe." – Tiago falou, em tom de desculpas.

"Ele sabe do trabalho de vocês??" – Dumbledore perguntou, pela primeira vez receoso.

"Sim, professor." – Remo respondeu.

"Bom, receio que isso seja bom, e ruim. Ruim porque, naturalmente, vocês passam a correr uma parcela de risco que não deveriam...Mas o lado bom, é que temos a confirmação de que Malfoy é um deles. Conseqüentemente, Narcisa e sua irmã, Bellatrix Black. Agora eu penso que uma de suas suspeitas ainda seja recuperável. Vai ser difícil pra vocês, embora eu ache que as meninas consigam...Pra isso, vocês precisarão fingir brigar...Todos os casais. E eu me refiro a salvar Severo Snape."

"Lily...Se ferrou." – Tiago falou, desgostoso.

"Se tomar essa postura, vai tornar a situação mais difícil, Tiago. Apóie ela, e vocês se importam de fazer uma cena um tanto quanto...Chata??" – Dumbledore falou, pisando manso. Eu não entendi o porquê.

"Talvez...Depende do que seja!!" – Tiago me surpreendeu com essa resposta. Ele nunca viu problema nenhum em fazer cenas.

"Eu preciso que vocês briguem feio...Mas os três casais brigando seria suspeito. Tiago, você que adora fazer uma cena...Se importaria de beijar a senhorita O'Lane, na frente de todo mundo??" – Dumbledore perguntou, sem rodeios. Meu queixo caiu, e Remo se revoltou.

"Professor...Por que não a Amy?? Por que a Sophie??" – Remo perguntou, enraivecido.

"Desculpe Remo, mas o Tiago tem de continuar amigo de Sirius. Eles precisam se meter em coisas que seriam estranhas a um monitor, por mais que seja um maroto. Me desculpe também, senhorita Lílian." – Dumbledore falou, no exato momento em que eu abria a boca, para dizer...(e disse.):

"Professor...Por que Tiago precisa fazer isso?? Por que não Sirius??" – Caraca!! Por que o meu Tiago??

"Lílian...Lembra-se de suas incessantes brigas com o arrogante do Potter?? Mais precisamente quando ele azarava o Snape, e você não estava nem aí se Snape pudesse ter começado a briga? Queria apenas ferrar Tiago??" – Dumbledore começou a desanuviar meus pensamentos.

"Já entendi. Como vou estar "brigada" com Tiago, vou retomar meus berros de antes, e ele vai continuar a azarar o Snape. Está bem, eu quis lutar. Mas professor...o senhor esqueceu que ele me odeia porque sou nascida trouxa??" – Eu falei, derrotada.

"E é aí que entra mais uma razão para Tiago beijar Sophie...Ela é inteiramente bruxa, o que fará Snape considerá-las." – Dumbledore falou, mais pra Remo do que pra mim.

"Mas e a Amy?? E como eu vou continuar amiga da Sophie tendo ela beijado meu namorado??" – Eu já não tava entendendo mais nada.

"Seu namorado irá beijá-la...E não o contrário. Mas aí Remo não irá entender, e ficará brigado com Tiago e Sirius." – Dumbledore falou, matando algumas das minhas curiosidades.

"Mas se vai ser o Tiago a agarrar a Sophie, como o Sirius irá continuar amigo dele??" – Remo desencavou essa. Esse negócio de Ordem é mais meticuloso do que eu jamais imaginei.

"Bem pensado Remo...Alguém tem alguma sugestão??" – Dumbledore falou, pensando.

O silêncio se fez presente na sala, a não ser pelo ruído desconfortável de alguns quadros.

"Eu já sei!!" – Eu falei, tendo uma súbita idéia. Nunca são boas.

"Por favor, Lílian..." – Dumbledore pediu que eu prosseguisse. Falaria merda, obviamente.

"Não sei se é muito boa, mas pode explicar mais do que isso... Eu acho que Sophie poderia, antes de qualquer coisa acontecer, dar em cima de Sirius..." – Eu estava falando, mas o Remo não deixou.

"Porra, a Sophie tá metida em tudo!!" – Remo soltou, sem querer o porra, obviamente.

"Remo, Remo...Olha a boca!!! Continue, senhorita Lílian..." – Dumbledore falou, espiando Remo por cima dos óculos.

"Bom, com isso, Sirius nunca iria se impressionar se ela tivesse agarrado Tiago...Ele poderia não ter visto a situação na hora, e como é muito amigo de Tiago, e ela já ter tentado fazer isso com ele, ele pode duvidar da Sophie. Tendo o Remo visto que ele ficou do lado de Tiago, que agarrou sua namorada, ele vai parar de falar com Sirius também, que estará livre para aprontar com Tiago. A Amy pode discordar de Sirius, e assim ficará mais próxima de Remo. A situação terminará assim: Remo e Amy amigos...Eu e Sophie juntas...Tiago, Sirius e Pedro." - Eu terminei, pronta para ouvir grandes gargalhadas.

"Lílian...Já pensou em ser escritora?? Tem mesmo imaginação pra isso...Adorei a idéia!! É perfeita pra tudo que quero!! Até mesmo para avaliar uma desconfiança que tenho de uma pessoa que eu não posso, de maneira nenhuma, revelar pra vocês..." – Dumbledore falou, suspirando ao fim.

"Então...Nada de namorar na frente de ninguém, nem sumir, nem nada??" – Tiago perguntou, exasperado.

"Ta pegando o espírito da coisa.." – Dumbledore falou, imitando Tiago, e continuando – " A não ser que sejam realmente brilhantes e discretos, terão que parar de namorar mesmo!! Não podem sumir casualmente...Seria estranho. Tentem, se conseguirem e estiverem bem certos de que não serão percebidos, se tornarem _invisíveis_ a olhos inoportunos, no meio da noite...Se é que me entendem..." – Dumbledore falou, se referindo à capa de Tiago.

"Obrigado, professor. Mas e o Pedro com a Campbell?? Continuarão juntos??" – Tiago perguntou, se concentrando no assunto.

"Nem que sejam obrigados!! Eles devem ficar juntos!! Seria muito estranho todos os marotos brigarem com suas namoradas, quase na mesma época. E...Antes que me perguntem...Nada de conversas no Salão Comunal, e qualquer sinal de amizade entre vocês...E receio que nem apoios morais em dias de lua cheia são aceitáveis...Snape sabe." – Dumbledore estava mais sério do que nunca. Remo murchou.

"Remo, você foi muito prejudicado na história, meu amigo. Olha bem pra mim...Eu nunca vou querer me afastar de você, e nem de você, Lily...Isso tudo é pela Ordem, então Lily, não pegue o costume de me tratar mal não, hein??" – Tiago falou, me abraçando.

"Ta bom!!" – Eu e Remo falamos juntos, no que Dumbledore sorriu.

"Vejo que nada será além da ficção...Ainda bem!!! Mas agora, vamos ao que interessa: Lílian e Sophie estarão encarregadas de Snape. Tiago e Sirius...Vocês dois irão ter de se render a algumas detenções...Se importam??? Ou melhor...Lílian irá supervisionar suas detenções, eu irei providenciar isso, o que o incentiva, não Tiago?? Bem, como eu já reparei, vocês dois são incríveis duelando, e um pouquinho de confusão com os sonserinos faria algum mal??" – Dumbledore falou, tentando reprimir um sorriso.

"Não mesmo!!" – Tiago falou, se deliciando com a idéia de azarar sonserinos estando encoberto pelo diretor.

"Bom, vocês deverão dar um jeito de verificar alguns nomes pra mim...Deverão ver se há alguma marca desse jeito no corpo deles...Vocês o fariam??"

"Professor...Se for garota ainda dá, mais homem??" – Tiago perguntou, enojado.

"Não, Tiago...Nada disso!! Olha, na verdade, acho que Sirius e você terão sim que se certificar onde exatamente fica essa marca, no corpo de uma garota. Dependendo do local, eu tento arranjar outra maneira de se certificarem deles...Mas vamos aos nomes, e nem adianta fazer essas caras, Lílian...Se tá na chuva é pra se molhar, como diria alguns trouxas...Bem, Avery, os Lestrange, Malfoy, as Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Mcnair, Nott. e quem acharem suspeitos. Mas deverão agir com cautela, e calcular precisamente como serão os ataques. Não podem simplesmente cruzar nos corredores e sempre deixarem a amostra uma mesma parte do corpo deles...Deverão ser discretos...Pensar muito... E pra isso, seus amigos podem te ajudar, mas sempre sem fazer alarde, é claro!! Receio que se vocês observarem bem, conseguirão resolver vários problemas juntos...Eu sei, será difícil...A tarefa mais difícil...Enquanto isso, Remo e Amy aprontarão uma Poção Polissuco e ensinarão Oclumência e Legilimência à Lílian...Escondidos, é claro!!! Sophie poderá estar presente, mas dará muita bandeira no dormitório. Cada qual com seus afazeres...E sempre saibam..Para sempre terão a gratidão e a confiança de Alvo Dumbledore." – Dumbledore terminou o que eu chamaria de enorme discurso e nós agradecemos.

"Receio que agora tenham muito o que comemorar, e aproveitem bem o final de uma liberdade como amigos e namorados." – Dumbledore piscou o olho, e depois nos pediu: " Poderiam chamar a professora Minerva aqui, por favor??"

"Sim, senhor." – Dissemos e saímos da sala.

Demorou um pouco até nos falarmos, mas aí uma das minhas idéias se concretizou cada vez mais, quando eu vi passar por nós Crabbe, Goyle, as Black, Malfoy e Lestrange.

"Tiago...Eu acabo de entender o que Dumbledore acabou de dizer com resolver vários problemas juntos... Mas vai ser muito difícil...Terão que ser esplêndidos para sair dessa...E eu já to com ciúmes, viu??" – Eu falei, deixando Tiago e Remo curiosos.

"O que eu terei de fazer??" – Tiago perguntou.

"Você e Sirius terão de descobrir, através da Narcisa e da Bellatrix, onde fica a marca... São as únicas garotas... Assim, se Malfoy e Lestrange descobrirem, o que faremos acontecer, eles e os fies péla-sacos irão vir junto para quebrar vocês... Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange e Nott estarão prontos pra partir vocês em pedacinhos...E com os conhecimentos de Voldemort, eu diria que vai ser bem perigoso... Tentem estar com Frank, Pedro e Mundungo pelos corredores... Eles não podem achar nada estranho em alguns sonserinos irem vingar as namoradas...Ou, se vocês se garantirem... Vão em frente!! Nem eu, nem as meninas e nem Remo poderemos ajudar..." – Eu falei, prevenindo Tiago.

"Claro!! Lily, você é uma gênia!! Mas, além de nos defendermos de um monte deles, teremos que constatar a marca. Isso não vai ser fácil..." – Tiago falou, pensativo.

"Não mesmo!! Daria tudo pra ajudá-los, mas como eu vou estar garantindo que a mente de Lily não seja visitada por um certo Snape, e que vocês consigam entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina através da Poção Polissuco, eu não poderei. Mas saiba que eu desejo muita sorte a vocês. Aliás, a gente até poderia tentar adulterar as bebidas deles e botar alguma Poção Calmante ou Sonífera para poderem verificar melhor as tais marcas deixadas por Voldemort." – Remo falou uma coisa que é verdade: o Tiago poderia poupar o trabalho de sair com a Narcisa ou com a Bellatrix, e de enfrentar esse monte de bruta-montes.

"Remo, você acha mesmo que eles vão dar mole?? Não temos ninguém para fazer isso na mesa da Sonserina, e também demoraria um mês para a Poção ficar pronta, só para adulterarmos as bebidas!! Fica frio, eu e Sirius daremos conta do recado." – Tiago falou, tentando em vão me tranqüilizar e ao Remo.

"Ta bom, confio na habilidade de vocês...Mas como o plano de a Sophie dar em cima do Sirius está pra se iniciar, e nós ainda temos que contar tudo pra eles, que tal curtimos uma festa de arromba que vai ter hoje, hein?? Sem preocupação, esquecendo de tudo??" – Eu falei, animando os dois.

"Ih é...Vamos, gente!!" – Tiago falou, nos puxando para uma passagem que leva direto ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Senha por favor?" – Mulher Gorda, com a voz totalmente arrastada.

"Rabo de unicórnio" – Remo falou, e nós entramos.

"Gente!! Onde vocês estavam??" – Amy falou, vindo ao nosso encontro.

"Longa história, depois contamos. Cadê o Sirius, o Pedro e a Sophie??" – Eu perguntei,mudando de assunto.

"Lá no canto, jogando Snap" – Amy falou, nos levando até lá.

"Oi gente!!!" – Os três falaram, sem nos olhar, concentrados no jogo.

"Oi!!" – Tiago falou, depois jogou a mesa em que eles jogavam no chão.

"Qual é, Tiaguito??" – Sirius falou, com raiva.

"Esqueceu do que tem hoje??" – Tiago falou,sorridente. Acho que ele relevou o Tiaguito.

"Caraca!!! Porra, onde vocês estavam?? Vai atrasar tudo!!!" – Sirius falou, com ar de bronca.

"Não importa!! Vamos, gente, se arrumar!!" – Eu puxei as meninas, e Remo os meninos.

Agora eu to esperando a Sophie acabar de tomar banho. A Amy já tomou, e agora ta se produzindo toda. Muito comédia ela!! Ta de All Star roxo de salto, uma saia super maneira preta com roxo, e uma blusa roxa escrito: "Bruxa mesmo, e daí??" Muito engraçada!!!

Já a Sophie vai com a roupa que eu dei pra ela... Uma saia de pano molinho e uma blusa apertadinha. A cara da Phi. Parece que ela vai de Melissa, não sei. Já eu vou com um corpete preto, calça jeans clara e com um...All Star preto!!! Aêê!!! Bom, agora que a Sophie saiu, eu vou indo. Bye!! Te conto da festa depois!

**N/A: Não é miragem, gente ! Finalmente eu consegui atualizar a fic ! Desculpa essa demora interminável, mas eu estava cheia de provas (e ainda estou), então ando sem tempo ! Mas hoje eu consegui escrever e já estou aqui postando !**

**Tenho sentido falta de reviews ! Ainda tem alguém lendo ? Por favor, deixem um comentário só pra eu saber se tem alguém acompanhando pra saber se vou continuar a história ou não !**

**Beeeijos e até o próximo post !**

**PS: Aperte o botãozinho verde e faça uma autora feliz ;)**


	26. Festa a la marotos

Cap 26 – Festa a _la marotos_

CARACA!!! Festa perfeita, em todos os sentidos da palavra perfeição!! Muito perfeita, sem noção!!!

Bom, depois que nos arrumamos, passamos no dormitório do quinto ano pra descer com a Campbell, que tá namorando firme o Pedro. Encontramos lá embaixo quatro garotos de costas, todos de preto, enfileirados, com camisas pretas que tinham os dizeres:

Na de Sirius – Quem manda aqui

Na de Remo – São os marotos

Na do Pedro – Obedece

Na do Tiago – Quem tem juízo!

Muito maneiro, né, mas muito metidos!! Coitados!! Até parece que a gente não manda mais, mas abafa o caso!!

Bom, todos nos cumprimentamos e fomos para a sala Precisa. Chegando lá, juro, eu nunca vi nada parecido!!! Nada mesmo!!! Tava o que se chama de perfeição, sem tirar nem por!!! Eu não sei como fizeram aquilo, acho que a sala não tem esse poder, mas eu sei que tava mais do que perfeito!!! Eu fiquei sem palavras!!!

Tinha um lago (sim, um LAGO!!!) com areia em volta!!! AREIA, como nas praias!!! Tinha um palanque de madeira, onde tinha uma mesa com várias coisas pra comer, e tinha também fogueiras e archotes espalhados por todo o canto.

"Não acredito!! Eu to de sandália de salto!!" – Eu ouvi a Amy falar de algum lugar. Eu estava mais absorta em observar cada cantinho daquele lugar.

"Isso se chama luau, Lily...Deveria saber...É uma festa de trouxas!!" – Tiago sussurrou no ouvido, me tirando do transe, e me arrepiando.

"Tiago... Você e o Remo fizeram isso...Sozinhos??" – Eu perguntei, abismada.

"Não...O professor Clarwick me ajudou!" – Tiago falou, zoando.

"Caraca...Merece até um beijo...Ta muito perfeito isso aqui!!" – Eu disse, e beijei Tiago.

"Nossa...Eu estou pensando em fazer isso todos os dias, só pra ganhar beijos assim!!" – Tiago falou.

"Ridículo...Você sabe que não precisa disso..." – Eu falei e o beijei de novo.

"Ta inspirada, é??"

"Mais ou menos...Quando eu menos esperar, vou te perder temporariamente, então..."

"Ih, esquece isso!!"

"Ta...Não tem música aqui não??" – Eu perguntei, e depois disso, começou a mesma música que Remo tinha cantado pra Sophie, no dormitório.

" Aí gente, nossos convidados devem estar chegando a qualquer momento, então...Se preparem para a melhor festa da vida de vocês!!" – Sirius falou em cima do palanque, sob o feitiço _sonorus_.

Foi ele acabar de falar, entraram Alice e Frank juntos!! Babado fortíssimo!

"Ah não!! Mais um casal??" – Sirius falou, rindo.

"Pois é, cara..." – Frank falou e foi cumprimentar a Sophie.

"Liceee!" – Eu berrei, e nos abraçamos. Ela é do sexto ano, mas é nossa amigona.

"Liiii!! Amyyyy!!! Phiii!! Gente, como vocês tão?" – Alice falou, e nós contamos tudo que tinha acontecido durante o ano, afinal, havia muito tempo que não conversávamos, afinal nós estávamos em ano de NIEM's, namorando e participando de uma "sociedade secreta". Realmente, andávamos sem tempo...

Depois, entra pela porta Mundungo, seguido de três garotos da Corvinal.

"Tiago, e aí??" – Um dos garotos da Corvinal falou, apertando a mão de Tiago.

"Quanto tempo cara!! Cadê a Fê??" – Tiago perguntou.

"Ta vindo!! Muito prazer, Felix Diggory." – O garoto se apresentou a mim, esticando a mão.

"Prazer, Lílian Evans. Você é primo do Amos, aquele menino q era monitor chefe quando estávamos no terceiro ano??" – Eu falei, me lembrando do gato do Amos.

"Sou eu mesmo!! Ah, olha a Fê!! Calma aí, vou te apresentar... Fêêêê!!" – Felix berrou para uma menina meio indiana. Morena, olhos pretos e cabelo liso.

"Oi!!" – A menina falou, beijando Felix.

"Fê, eu queria te apresentar uns amigos...Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter...Já o conhece, não??" – Ele falou, sorrindo.

A menina sorriu timidamente e lançou um olhar um tanto estranho ao Tiago. Eu entendi tudinho!! Aquela piranha já tinha saído com ele. Eu automaticamente me agarrei ao Tiago, e ela surpreendentemente sorriu:

"Oi, eu sou Fernanda Patil, da Corvinal. Sétimo ano, como vocês." – Ela falou, estendendo a mão a mim.

"Oi!! Grifinória!!" – Eu falei e relaxei. Ela não tava jogando charme pra Tiago.

Depois, vieram mais dois carinhas com suas namoradas falar com Tiago... Greg Nockwash e David Laurent, com suas namoradas Lisa Dinetown e...Laura Ruggy, a pervertida que mandou o bilhete para o Sirius!! Tiago teve um acesso de tosse ao apertar a mão dela, e eu ri. Os outros não entenderam muito bem, mas ela ficou bem envergonhada.

Bem, eu não sei dizer como, mas me parecia que TODA A HOGWARTS estava ali!! Juro, a festa se espalhou de uma forma que ninguém entendia, até que me aparece um ser totalmente indesejável e fofoqueiro pela porta...Rita Skeeter. Eca!! Eu aposto que aquela fofoqueirinha de uma figa deve ter ouvido alguma conversa nossa e ter contado pra meia Hogwarts!!

Cara, mas susto mesmo foi quando apareceu pela porta Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Cruz credo!! Cara, todo mundo prendeu a respiração, e Tiago, Sirius, Mundungo, Frank, Remo e Pedro, por incrível que pareça, trataram de nos fazer um show particular... Foi muito comédia!! Os meninos pediram para a Sala uma poção _feminista_... Essa poção transforma a voz e a atitude de quem a toma... Tipo assim...Quando Malfoy tentou falar, ele falou com uma voz totalmente feminina, e quando os meninos fizeram aparecer uma barata, ele correu, pulou em cima de Crabbe, como se pedisse colo, e começou a fazer um escândalo que envolvia gritinhos histéricos.

Ri muito!!

Bom, nem preciso dizer que tocaram altas músicas maneiras. Mas o mais engraçado foi na hora que tocou:

_Who let the dogs out…_

O Sirius imitou direitinho um cachorro…Muito maneiro!!! Cara, eu dancei de me acabar...Mesmo!! Vou te contar a situação das pessoas: tava todo mundo suado, sujo de areia, o lugar tava lotado, todo mundo dançando... Meu Deus!!! Ah, e ainda tem o fato de alguns garotos estarem sem camisa, e...MERLIN!!! O quê exatamente o Sirius e o Tiago fazem pra ser daquele jeito?? CA – RA – CA!!! Sem comentários!! São muito, muito, muito, muito gatos!! Cara, eles dois além de ser gatos têm um charme que eu vou te contar!!

Pequena observação: Tiago e Sirius são realmente muito gatos, mas também tem um seres que não são de se joga fora... E eu acho que já sei o que esses moleques fazem pra ser assim... Jogam quadribol!! Sério, de todos que estavam na festa, os mais gatos jogavam quadribol... Nossa, hein...

Mas aí o Tiago e o Siruis estavam dançando, graciosamente, sem camisa, com uma gravata no pescoço que deu um charme a mais, e depois eles vão, pegam a gente no colo, e se tacam com a gente no lago!! Sério!! Aí, Remo foi atrás com Sophie, depois Alice e Frank e depois todo mundo se taca no lago!! Foi muito, muito, muito FODA!!! Demais!! Todo o significado para fodiferamente maneira. Ah, e sem falar que o Sirius de cabelo molhado é O Deus do Olimpo sem noção....Cara, na boa...Nem o Tiago!! Cara, aquele ali é provido de beleza da cabeça aos pés!! Putz, a Amy é muito sortuda!! Mas o que exatamente eu to falando, hein?? Eu tenho o MEU Deus do Olimpo tudo de bom...Não preciso de outro!!! Mas enfim, depois que saímos do lago, todos usamos um feitiço pra secar, e fomos dançar de novo!!! Muito maneiro!! Ah, e teve uma hora que os meninos soltaram Fogos Filibusteiros e foi a maior farra!! Cara, sem noção... PERFEITO!! Mas como eu já disse isso, vamos ao acontecimentos, não??

Ah, e como não poderia faltar, teve barraco também!! Muito comédia, cara...

A tal de Laura Ruggy era, até o acontecimento da festa, namorada daquele amigo do Tiago, David Laurent, que eu preciso dizer ser bem gatinho também (joga quadribol, né...). Cara, essa garota pirou de vez!! Sério, ela tava bêbada... Tava tomando Uísque de Fogo desde que chegou. Ela foi até onde o Sirius e a Amy estavam dançando uma música lentinha, aí separou os dois e tascou um beijão no Sirius!!! Sério!! Agarrou ele!! Mas é óbvio que ele não a beijou, né?? Ele se desgrudou da garota e a Amy esqueceu que na blusa dela tava escrito que ela era uma bruxa e decidiu partir pra cima, sem varinha!! Cara, a Amy quase matou a garota!! Era puxão de cabelo, soco NO NARIZ, tapa na cara...Muito comédia, mas eu devo dizer que na hora eu fiquei nervosona e fui muito vaiada quando fui separar a briga, afinal...Que homem não gosta de ver briga de mulher?? Enfim, depois que eu separei as duas, a Amy pegou a varinha e fez a menina voar longe, até a porta...

"Sai daqui agora, sua vadia..." – A Amy falou, tremendo, e com uma cara tão feia que a garota saiu. Aí, o tal David foi atrás dela, levou pra cima do palanque e começou a berrar:

"É assim né, sua piranha?? Eu não sei o que eu vi em você!!! Ah, já sei... eu só fiquei contigo por causa da sua bunda, ok?? Eu detesto você!! E além do mais...Você também beija mal!!" – Cara, o moleque destroçou a garota.

"Agora você diz isso... Antes, quando eu te chifrava pelas costas, e você não sabia, você não falava nada disso de mim..." – Ela falou calmamente, me deixando muito irritada. Odeio pessoas calmas.

Bom, depois de meia hora de bate-boca, tocou uma música que a Amy fez questão de dançar com o Sirius para que a garota visse..Ela foi corajosa de dançar daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo...

A música era alguma coisa de Dogão é mau. Eu sei que eles dançaram tão...na frente de todo mundo, que foi inesquecível a cara da vaquinha.

Depois, vieram outras músicas, mas eu comecei a ficar cansada de dançar e deitei na areia, com a cabeça no peito de Tiago, perto de uma fogueira, olhando o céu totalmente estrelado (sim, também tinha um céu estrelado!!!). Então começou a tocar uma música e eu fiquei prestando atenção na letra dela...

_So she said what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love(love)_

_Think about it everytime_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop think about it_

_So I say I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting on the blue sky_

_Belting at sunlight shimmering love_

_Oh baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream…_

A outra parte da música eu não cheguei a ouvir, porque o Tiago me beijou... Eu só sei que quando ele me soltou, eu só ouvi:

_...We once upon a time in loooooove_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love…_

"Lily…We're accidentally in love, sabia??" – Tiago falou, sorrindo.

"É, quem diria??" – Eu falei, e pensei...Lílian Potter...Soa bem??

"Não sei...Mas que eu te amo, isso eu sei...Muito!! Mas vamos dançar??" – Ele perguntou, tentando se levantar, mas eu não deixei. Ao invés disso, eu fui até o ouvido dele, e sussurrei:

"Ã,ã, ã...Só mais uma coisinha..." – E eu dei um beijão nele de cinema. O mais apaixonado que eu já dei na minha vida, como se transmitisse toda a felicidade daquele momento...Deitada nele, olhando as estrelas... Não deu, eu tive que fazer isso. No fim, do que me pareceu uma eternidade, porque eu estava praticamente igual um fantasma por dentro, totalmente sem ar, eu ainda consegui dizer, aos sussurros: "Eu também te amo muito, sabia??"

"Li...Por que você não faz isso mais vezes??" – Tiago perguntou rouco.

"Ih..." – Eu falei, me levantei de cima dele e o puxei pra dançar. Só que eu caí em cima dele de novo e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi beijá-lo. _Que chato!!!_

"Li...Sou só eu, ou você também está sentindo que nunca mais quer sair desse lugar??" – Tiago falou, mexendo no meu cabelo.

"Não é só você não!! É estranho...Vocês enfeitiçaram esse lugar??" – Eu perguntei, desconfiada.

"Só se foi o Remo, porque eu não fiz nada!!" – Tiago falou, e eu acreditei. Ele rouco é mais tudo ainda.

"Sabia que você rouco é muito lindinho??" – Eu falei sorrindo.

"Sabia que você é toda lindinha??" – Ele falou e me beijou. Eu estava cansada, mas ainda queria dançar mais para aproveitar o restante da festa...

"Ti...Vamos dançar??" – Eu perguntei, levantando.

"Prontamente!!" – Ele falou, pegando na minha mão e fomos nos juntar aos outros. Tava acabando uma música bem animada... Mas começou outra que vai ficar marcada... O ritmo, a letra e o Tiago, só pra não perder o costume, são tudo nessa música... E o Tiago dançando...Muito lindo!!

_A minha sorte grande foi você cair do céu_

_Minha paixão verdadeira_

_Viver a emoção_

_Ganhar seu coração_

_Pra ser feliz a vida inteira_

_É lindo seu sorriso_

_O brilho dos seus olhos_

_Meu anjo querubim_

_O doce dos teus beijos_

_O calor dos teus braços_

_Perfume de jasmim_

_Chegou no meu espaço_

_Mandando no pedaço _

_Com um amor q não é brincadeira_

_Pegou me deu um laço_

_Dançou bem no compasso_

_De prazer _

_Levantooou poeeira_

_Poeeiraaaa, Poeeeiraaa, Poeeeeiraaa_

_Levantou poeira_

Essa música tem tudo a ver comigo e com o Tiago e serviu para completar aquela noite perfeita...

Bom, imagina aí...Muita música, muitas estrelas, areia, todo mundo descalço, sujo de areia...Meu cabelo tinha tanta areia...e o do Tiago então...Na verdade..E O Tiago...Sem camisa à essa altura... Suado... Com areia... Ai, ai, ai...TODO MUNDO MERECE, MAS ELE JÁ É MEU, ENTÃO, NINGUÉM MERECE MESMO!!!!

Enfim, quando deu umas quinze pras seis da manhã, todo mundo se tacou na areia e a gente dormiu ali mesmo!! No clima!! Muito bom!!!

Acordei agora pouco... Já é uma da tarde e só o Remo tá acordado, mexendo no cabelo da Sophie.

Tá um sol fraquinho, como se fosse de manhã... Acho que foi coisa do Remo... Mas eu prefiro voltar a deitar do ladinho do Tiago e ficar pensando, do que ter que me levantar e sair desse paraíso. Vou parar de escrever e voltar pra onde vale a pena!

**N/A: Como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo, um pouco mais animado que o anterior, mas um pouco menor ! Ele vai ter uma continuação que é o momento pós-festa... Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews !**

**Bellah - aah cara, você não me abandonou ! que emoção ! realmente ainda vamos ter muitas brigas e muita confusão pela frente, mas o final você já sabe =P**

**Maluh Weasley Hale - leitora nova ! uhuul ! continue acompanhando e mandando reviews =)**

**Anna - como eu tinha te dito antes, tá aqui o capítulo ! relaxa que as brigas serão só fingimento ! continua lendo hein !?**

**L. Tonks - aaah, muitas brigas ainda ! mas só de mentirinha ! hahahah =P**

**Bom, obrigada pelos comentários ! Não me abandonem, porque eu ainda não larguei a fic ! Quero mais reviews nesse capítulo para poder postar o próximo, hein ?!**

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo.. Deixem reviews ;)


	27. Fim de festa

Capítulo 27 – Fim de festa

Bom, já deviam ser umas duas da tarde, quando entra uma pessoa pela porta da Sala Precisa... Adivinha quem ?

ALVO DUMBLEDORE!! Meu coração disparou ! Cara, eu fechei os olhos na mesma hora !

"Por favor, vamos acordando... Eu sei q hoje é sábado, mas eu preciso ter uma conversa com alguns alunos aqui..." – Ele falou, e piscou discretamente pra mim.

"Tiago? Tiago?" – Eu chamei o Tiago, baixinho.

"Tiaaaago!!" – Meu tom de voz estava mais alto.

"TIAGO POTTER, ACORDA AGORA!!" – Eu já tava gritando. O Pedro e a Rachel tinham acordado, junto com a Sophie... Meus berros só não puderam acordar Tiago, Sirius e Amy: "os barra pesada".

"Senhorita Lílian...Receio que se continuar assim vai acabar sem voz... Deixa comigo... Tenho um método infalível" – Dumbledore falou, fazendo jorrar água da varinha em cima de Tiago.

"Porra, caralho ! Quem foi o merda que... Professor??" – Tiago falou, corando violentamente.

"Olha a boca, Tiago... Talvez um feitiço que envolva bolhas possa adiantar no seu caso, não??" – Dumbledore falou, calmamente, indo acordar Sirius.

"Desculpa mesmo, professor... É óbvio que eu não sabia que era o senhor... Mas acho que Sirius tentará usar a varinha... Primeiro convoque a varinha dele, antes de acordá-lo..." – Tiago falou, esfregando os olhos.

"Obrigado, Tiago. Estava mesmo pensando nisso. Ouvi comentários do péssimo humor de Black e da senhorita Hilton quando são acordados... Não é à toa que estão juntos, não é??" – Dumbledore sorriu e convocou as varinhas de Amy e Sirius.

"Boa sorte, professor!!" – Tiago falou, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Eu só assistindo ao fim de Alvo Dumbledore.

"Puta que pariu!! Vai tomar..." – Sirius falou, sem abrir o olho.

"Cerveja-amanteigada no Três Vassouras, professor..." – Amy falou cutucando Sirius, mas aborrecida.

"Assim está melhor senhorita Amy." – Dumbledore falou despertando a atenção do Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore??" – Sirius já estava de olhos bem abertos.

"Eu mesmo!!" – Dumbledore falou, entregando as varinhas deles.

"Desculpa mesmo professor... Educação nunca foi o forte do Sirius, não é mesmo??" – Amy falou, procurando o consentimento de Sirius.

"É verdade..." – Sirius falou mais displicente do que deveria.

"Com certeza." – Se eu te desse o resto dos seus dias pra descobrir quem falou isso não acertaria... Foi DUMBLEDORE!!!

Eu explodi numa risada, que logo se transformou numa tosse. Tiago, Sirius, Amy e Pedro riram discaradamente!

"Eu sei... É engraçado ver um velho barbudo falar isso... Só estava de bob..." – Dumbledore brincou novamente, arrancando risadas de todos. Ele mesmo estava rindo da situação.

"Professor, eu não conhecia esse senso de humor..." – Amy é mesmo inconveniente.

"Nossa... Achei que minhas palavras de abertura de ano entregassem todo o meu humor... A não ser que a senhorita não preste atenção..." – Dumbledore falou, examinando-a por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

"Não!! Eu presto atenção!! Mas o senhor passa uma imagem muito mais séria e responsável do que realmente é." – A Amy não tem limite.

"Quem mencionou responsabilidade?? Mas, na verdade, eu não devo ter mesmo nem um pingo disso... Imagina, deixar alunos ficarem até sabe lá que horas de festa, e depois dormirem todos juntos...Tsc, tsc, tsc...Estou deixando cair o nível..." – Eu tenho certeza que ele foi sarcástico, porque logo ele puxou uma risada que se perpassou por todos.

"Professor, eu vou perguntar uma coisa bem inconveniente, mas...O que lhe trouxe aqui??" – Tiago é maluco!!!

"Sabe, eu não consegui dormir direito com um certo barulho de música ensurdecedor, então resolvi checar..." – Dumbledore disse, sorrindo para Tiago.

"Não pode ser!! Enfeitiçamos a acústica desse lugar!" – Remo falou, inconformado.

"Eu sei, Lupin, só estou brincando. Fizeram um ótimo trabalho... Talvez eu conte com a ajuda de vocês na próxima festa que fizer em Hogwarts..." – Dumbledore falou, sinceramente.

"Ahh...Não seja bobo!!! Aquele baile do dia das bruxas foi a melhor festa da minha vida!!" – Eu falei, tirando coragem não sei de onde. Como é difícil falar olhando para aquele par de olhos extremamente azuis e que passam tanta sabedoria...Que ficam te medindo...E sempre sabem o que se passa.. É realmente incômodo.

"Bom, eu acho que devo ter uma conversinha com as senhoritas Hilton e O'Lonie e com o senhor Black... Muito errado o que fizeram!!!" – Dumbledore falou, em tom de bronca.

Quando Dumbledore falou que tinham feito coisa errada, a Sophie não ficou calada... COMO SEMPRE!:

"Mas professor...O que..." – A Sophie foi interrompida por Remo, que lhe tascou um beijo de cinema!!! Sério...Na frente do diretor!! MALUCO!!!! Merlin, dê algum juízo à essas pessoas!!!

E o tempo foi passando e os dois lá...

"Remo??" – Tiago chamou, em vão.

"REMOOO!!!" – Tiago berrou, em vão.

"Porra moleque, o professor Dumbledore ainda ta aqui, esqueceu??" – Tiago arrancou o Remo de perto da Phi.

"Professor, eu..." – Remo falou, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão, como um sinal para interromper.

"Lupin, eu entendi... Casais nunca se beijam de olho aberto!!" - Disse Dumbledore num sussurro. Na verdade, só pra explicar... O Remo, durante o beijo, usou Legilimência com a Sophie, pra explicar o que estava se passando... Por isso estavam beijando de olho aberto... Mas mesmo assim eu acho que se ele tivesse gritado a Rachel e o Pedro nunca escutariam porque eles estavam meio _ocupados_, se é que você me entende.

Bom, com o comentário de Dumbledore, todo mundo riu. Parece que Tiago já havia avisado à Sirius e Amy sobre o que se passava, então, quando Dumbledore os chamou outra vez, a Amy disse, olhando pra um espelho que havia pedido para a Sala Precisa:

"Professor, pelo menos deixa eu ir até a Torre tomar um banho e trocar de roupa... Eu tô nojenta!! Olha só o meu cabelo!! Parece um ninho de passarinho!!" – Amy falou, olhando feio para o espelho.

"Senhorita Hilton, o castelo está vazio!! Estão todos aproveitando uma agradável visita a Hogsmeade!!! Se a senhorita me acompanhar até meu escritório não acontecerá nada!! Além do mais, acho que a senhorita está até bem apresentável, tendo em vista sua aparência ontem pela amanhã, ao aparecer diante do Salão Principal apinhado de gente!!" – E dizendo isso, Dumbledore a estudou por cima dos óculos.

"Er...Então ta" – Disse Amy, dando-se por vencida.

"Vamos então!! Estão enrolando muito!!" – Sirius falou, mau-humorado.

"Por que o mau-humor, Black??" – Dumbledore perguntou.

"Não sabe como é agradável ser acordado com água fria..." – Disse Sirius, sarcástico, no que Amy cochichou, para Dumbledore não ouvir:

"Quer que eu te anime como Remo fez com a Sophie??" – Amy falou, só sorrisos.

"Não seria uma má idéia..." – Sirius falou, passando a mão pela cintura dela.

"É Black, mas não vai dar... Você acabou de dizer que estávamos enrolando!! Então...Vamos ou não??" – Disse Dumbledore sorridente, mas apagando o sorriso do casal.

Quando finalmente eles foram, sobrou eu, Tiago, Remo, Pedro e Rachel, que ficaram se pegando o tempo todo. Remo pediu um livro para a Sala e foi ler... Para meu espanto, tinha uma enorme vela na frente, e quando eu olhei pra ele, ele tava rindo baixinho... Só o Remo mesmo!!!

"Li...Lílian??" – Tiago falou, balançando o braço na minha frente.

"Olha lá, Tiago, o livro dele.. Tem uma vela na capa..." – Eu mostrei, rindo.

"E o título é: Guia para as situações onde te transfiguram em uma vela, nos dois sentidos da última palavra. Coisa de Remo mesmo!!" – Tiago falou, rindo também.

"Tiago...E se a gente transfigurasse ele numa vela logo, hein??" – Eu perguntei, o puxando pela gravata do Looney Tones.

"Sabe, eu sempre achei que ele tem uma carinha de vela, né??" – Cara, Tiago é muito bobo!!

"Deixa de ser bobo, vai... Será que eu vou ter que tomar mais iniciativas por aqui ?" – Eu perguntei, puxando-o.

"Ué, e por que não mudar um pouco a ordem das coisas??"

"Ué, mas por que mudar??"

"Não vai querer arrumar confusão comigo, né??"

"Quem disse que isso é confusão, Tiago??"

"Sei lá... Que tal se me beijar e simplesmente acabar com isso logo??"

"Só porque você pediu, eu não vou fazer isso...Fica muito forçado..."

"Lílian Evans, não me force a fazer o que eu não quero..."

"E o que você não quer, Tiago Potter??"

"Não quero dar o braço a torcer... Dessa vez, quem vai me beijar vai ser você..."

"Ah Tiago..." – Eu falei jogando charme, chegando mais perto dele.

"Não adianta!! Não vai conseguir dessa vez..."

"Não mesmo??" – Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

"Não mesmo!!" – Ele falou com a voz vacilante, rouca, no meu ouvido.

"E por que ta assim??" – Eu disse, me recuperando do arrepio que ele me causou.

"Porque você também ta" – Ele agora tava sorrindo.

"Então...Acho que deveríamos..." – Eu comecei...

"Fazer isso juntos" – E ele completou.

"Quando contarmos até três..."

"Um..." – Eu.

"Dois..." – Ele.

"Gente!! Acho que já deu tempo pra se pegar bastante, não?? Já li o livro todo!!" – Remo, interrompendo tudo.

"Caramba, Aluado..." – Tiago exclamou, aborrecido.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, né Pontas??" – Remo falou, sarcasticamente.

"Desculpa Remo, mas PORRA!!" – Eu falei, irritada.

"O que foi, tavam marcando a data de casamento ou escolhendo o nome do filho??" – Remo falou, irônico.

"Já te falei que amo suas ironias??" – Tiago falou, sarcástico também.

"Bom saber... Talvez você fique com ela... Mas cuidado!! A Lily não pode saber!!" – Ele é mesmo muito chato quando quer!!

"Ah Remo, deixa de ser criança, vai!!"

"Poxa Li, só tava tentando irritar meu amigo Pontas..." – Remo falou, me puxando dos braços de Tiago, e me abraçando pelo ombro.

"Opa, então acabou de conseguir!!" – Tiago falou, e eu acho que ele tava brincando.

"Só por causa disso??" – Remo falou, e depois botou uma mão na frente da minha boca e começou a encenar um beijo.

"Nossa Carlos Manuel, como você foi capaz de fazer isso com Letícia Stephane??" – Tiago falou, imitando novela mexicana. Como ele as conhecia eu não faço a mínima idéia.

"Fernando Elias, a verdade é que você roubará minha doce Marizângela Roberta... Nunca permitiria isso sem uma amarga vingança, mesmo que isso acarrete num terrível e desagradável desentendimento entre nós!!" – Remo falou, e depois de falar, continuou mexendo a boca, como se tivesse dublando alguma coisa, mal e porcamente.

"Gente, só vocês!! Adorei a encenação!! Estão de parabéns, mesmo!!!" – Eu falei, abraçando os dois pelo ombro.

"Lily, poupe-me disso, né?? Não to afim de ser...Transfigurado em vela!!" – Remo disse, rindo.

"Fica tranquilo...Eu só estava pensando em como vamos comemorar o aniversário do Sirius..." – Falei baixinho sem saber o porquê.

"Lily...Por que tá falando baixinho??" – Tiago perguntou, rindo.

"Sei lá, acabei de pensar nisso. Você ta lendo minha mente???" – Eu perguntei, desconfiada.

"Não!! Remo, ela não acredita quando eu digo que a conheço muito bem." – Tiago falou pra Remo, como se eu não estivesse lá.

"Pois é cara...Elas são assim...É fogo!! A Sophie às vezes surta assim também, mas nada chega aos pés de Lílian e Tiago, obviamente!!" – Remo falou rindo, mas só com Tiago.

E eles ficaram conversando um tempo, me ignorando completamente, até que eu decidi parar, cruzar os braços e observar toda aquela criancice.

"O que foi??" – Perguntou Remo, cinicamente.

"Não está gostando da conversa??" – Tiago também cínico.

"Eu – odeio – cinismo!!" – Eu falei, batendo nos dois.

"Mas o que você não odeia??" – Perguntaram os dois, exatamente juntos.

"Vocês!!" – Eu disse, abraçando eles.

"Lily, não leve à mal, mas eu não to afim de ser morto nas mãos de um dos meus melhores amigos, e muito menos quero que ele seja um criminoso... Então, diga à ele que você o ama e tasca logo um beijão, senão eu morro, ok??" – Remo falou, sorrindo.

"Ta bom... Eu te amo Tiago Potter!!" – Eu falei, o puxei pela gravata do Looney Tones e depois tasquei o maior beijo que eu já fui capaz de dar.

"Lily... Não leve à mal de novo, mas eu pedi pra você livrar meu amigo de ser um assassino, mas você tirou a vida dele!! Filha, você tirou tudo que tem por dentro de Tiago!! Cruz credo, que beijo foi esse? Ta carente, é??" – Remo perguntou zoando, e eu, é claro, dei um bom tapa nele.

"Remo, olha lá, hein..." – Eu falei, mas depois ouvi um sussurro no meu ouvido.

"Você perdeu, bobinha... Quem tomou a iniciativa foi você!!" – Tiago falou, olhando cinicamente para o céu, com as mãos no bolso, ou seja, da forma que eu mais gosto de vê-lo.

"Ta na hora de mostrar quem manda aqui..." – Eu sussurrei e beijei ele de novo.

"Bom, eu acho que eu vou voltar ao meu livro, sabe, acho que não absorvi as coisas muito bem..." – Remo falou, muito engraçado.

"Remo, pode deixar...Eu já parei...Eu só tava mostrando uma coisa ao Tiago..." – Eu falei, arriscando um olhar pro Tiago.

"O quê, a anatomia das línguas??" – Remo perguntou, em tom de deboche.

"Pode ser...Gostei da teoria..." – Tiago falou, não deixando cair pelas provocações, entre aspas.

"Aprendeu direitinho, Tiaguito??" – Remo falou, tentando provocar.

"Certinho...Eu sei que você ta doido pra aprender, mas eu não posso te explicar... Por que não pede à Sophie??" – Tiago também provoca.

"Prefiro pedir pra Lily me ensinar..." – Remo falou, e aí eu tive que falar.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com as briguinhas do casal. Pode tirando meu nome daí." – Eu falei, de braços cruzados.

Dessa vez foram os dois a me abraçar.

"Lily...Não estamos brigando." – Tiago falou.

"Não mesmo...Sempre temos nossos joguinhos..."

"Perguntas e respostas??" – Eu perguntei, pensando.

"É quase isso...É treinamento de maroto..." – Tiago falou, rindo.

"Os marotos e os seus mistérios..." – Eu falei, sarcástica.

"Você que não perde por esperar..." – Remo falou, num tom meio misterioso.

"Ah ta bom!! Mas que tal voltarmos ao Salão Comunal para tomar um bom banho e depois vamos ver o que fazer com o Sirius??" – Eu falei, tomando a direção da porta.

"Mas e essa festa??" – Perguntaram Tiago e Remo, juntinhos.

"Ah gente...Ele sabia!! Tem de ser sem ele esperar!!" – Eu falei, puxando os dois pra porta.

Quando estávamos lá fora, não vimos ninguém no castelo.

"Da próxima vez que Dumbledore disser q não tem ninguém no castelo, vou levar ao pé da letra!!" – Disse Remo, espantado.

**N/A: Ainda tem alguém lendo essa fic ? Bom se tiver, deixa eu review pra eu saber e me desculpa pela eternidade que demorei pra atualizar. Às vezes é difícil estudar e escrever, mas agora nas férias vou terminar essa fic =)**

**Bom, um beijo especial pra Sophy Jb, autora de Lugares Invertidos, que praticamente me obrigou a escrever esse capítulo.**

**Então, até o próximo capítulo ! Deixem reviews ! =)**


	28. Por que eu disse aquilo?

Capítulo 28 – Por que eu disse aquilo ?

Com todas as coisas que tínhamos que resolver para colocar o plano da Ordem em pratica, não conseguimos fazer uma surpresa para o Sirius e a única coisa que pensávamos era se a minha idéia maluca iria funcionar.

Assim que Sophie soube do plano, todos percebemos uma ligeira mudança no seu humor. Ela andava bem chateada e nós não sabíamos o que fazer para consolá-la. Até que ontem, eu e Tiago estávamos no Salão Comunal quando ela chegou e sentou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Phie, que carinha é essa?" – Tiago perguntou de maneira carinhosa.

"Cara, vocês já viram o que eu vou ter que fazer por causa dessa Ordem idiota ? Primeiro, eu vou ter que dar em cima do Sirius e depois vou ter que beijar um dos meus melhores amigos ? E me afastar de outras pessoas que eu gosto, só pra tentar salvar o Seboso ?" – Ela começou a chorar enquanto falava e o Tiago saiu de perto de mim e foi sentar perto dela.

Eu fiquei admirada com a doçura do meu namorado ao responder aos questionamentos da minha amiga.

"Ah, não pensa desse jeito. Vamos fazer o seguinte: nós dois vamos fingir que somos irmãos. Não vai ser nada demais. Todos vamos continuar sendo amigos, e eu serei seu irmão. Que tal assim ?" – Ele deu um sorriso fofo e abraçou a Sophie.

Neste momento, o Remo apareceu descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino e perguntou:

"O que aconteceu ? Tá tudo bem ?"

"Agora está sim. Eu já cuidei da minha irmãzinha."

"Irmãzinha ? Acho que vocês encontraram um jeito de lidar com isso, né?"

"É, acho que sim." – Respondeu a Sophie um pouco mais animada.

Então, o Ti voltar para sentar ao eu lado, dando espaço para que o Remo sentasse perto da Phie. Eu comecei a sentir que deveria deixar o casal a sós e disse que iria escrever uma carta para uma amiga.

"Vamos até lá comigo, Tiago ?"

"Claro."

Nós nos despedimos dos nossos amigos e saímos pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

"Mas e aí ?"

"E aí o que Tiago ?"

"E aí, aonde vamos, né ?"

"Tiago, o que eu disse agora pouco ? Eu disse que eu iria escrever uma carta para uma amiga minha. E é isso que eu vou fazer. Eu só te tirei de lá para dar um pouco mais de privacidade aos dois." – Eu sentia que estava ensinando uma criancinha a ler e isso já estava me irritando.

"Mas a Sophie não deu privacidade pra gente!" – Ele tinha que reclamar para variar um pouquinho.

"E daí ? Já viu o que ela vai ter que fazer ?" – Será que ele não pensa?

"Já viu o que EU vou ter que fazer ? Ruivinha, eu vou ter que sair com a Narcisa ! Você tem noção do que é isso?"

Não sei porque, mas me deu uma onda de ciúmes nessa hora e parece que a ficha caiu naquela hora: eu teria que ver o Tiago beijando outras garotas por aí, tudo por culpa dessa Ordem idiota.

"Até parece que você não vai gostar ! Primeiro vai beijar a Sophie que não é nem um pouco feia ! Muito pelo contrário, ela é bem bonita ! E depois, a Narcisa ! Olha, ela pode ser pescoçuda, ossuda e mai alguma coisa, mas ela não deixa de ter os traços dos Black ! Ela chega até a ser engolível ! Vai dizer que não está gostando de botar as asinhas para fora ?"

Como nós estávamos andando pelos corredores, eu fui andando e falando, mas quando eu parei de falar, ele estava alguns passos atrás de mim, boquiaberto.

"Que é ? A verdade dói?" – Eu estava profundamente irritada.

"Você faz idéia do que você acabou de falar ? Você... não faz a mínima idéia do que acabou de falar ! Sem drama, você me destruiu totalmente ! Garota, presta atenção pelo menos uma vez na sua vida e que essa seja a última, já que você não confia mesmo em mim..." – Ele estava tremendo, e me deu vontade de chorar... de raiva e de pena. – "Eu nunca, na minha vida, amei alguém como eu te amo. Na verdade, além dos meus pais, que é um amor totalmente diferente, eu nunca tinha amado ninguém. Ninguém ! E eu aprendi o que era isso, mas você não aprendeu, definitivamente. Eu nunca vou me cansar de você e nem adianta dizer que é muito cedo para afirmar isso. Não existe nada no mundo que possa traduzir tudo que eu sinto. Nada. Supera imaginação. Agora você tenta botar nessa sua cabeça tudo que eu sinto e depois que a pessoa por quem eu sou maluco vir me dizer, com outras palavras, que eu to cansado dela. O que você acha ? Bonito, né ? Eu não vou gritar, sei que a calma te irrita, sei também que tá se remoendo por dentro. Sei que tá se xingando de burra e sei que você quer chorar. Sei que nunca escutou isso de ninguém. Sei que agora, nesse momento, com esse olhar, você tá me pedindo para eu calar a boca e te abraçar, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou. Sabe qual é o seu problema ? Você nunca sentiu o que é gostar muito de alguém e não ter esse alguém ao seu lado. E sabe o que você vai fazer agora ? Por mais que nem você mesma saiba ? Você vai andar sem rumo pelo castelo até chegar à Torre de Astronomia... Você sempre vai pra lá quando tá triste... E você vai chorar, chorar e chorar, e vai chegar a uma conclusão: eu tenho que pedir desculpas porque mais uma vez, ele está certo. E quando você vier se desculpas, sabe o que eu vou dizer ? Que não adianta ficar se lamentando. Já passou, você fez o que fez, todo mundo erra, afinal. E por fim, eu vou te dizer que amar significa nunca ter que pedir desculpas. A menos que você não saiba o que é amar... E sabe o que eu vou fazer ? Vou deixar passar... E vou fazer o que eu nunca imaginei: vou te ensinar a amar. Simplesmente porque eu te amo. Só por isso. Agora eu vou embora e vou tentar esquecer e apagar da minha cabeça tudo que você falou. Eu sei que estou sendo sentimental até demais, mas aí eu lembro de algumas palavras do Remo: é simplesmente o efeito colateral. Agora eu vou mesmo embora..."

O que eu posso dizer ? Nada tá bom !

Pode ser coisa do subconsciente, mas tudo que o Tiago disse tava acontecendo comigo e eu fui direto para a Torre de Astronomia. Encostei-me na parede, respirei fundo, balancei a cabeça e comecei a chorar muito. Muito mesmo. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. E também nunca pensei que pudesse causar tal mal no Tiago. Não era para acontecer isso ! Eu amo o Tiago, tenho certeza disso ! Eu amo cada milímetro dele. Não por ser bonito, mas por ser o que ele é. Ele faz a gente se sentir bem e tira toda a tristeza com aquele sorriso. Mas aquele olho é o que mais me encanta. Eu nunca tinha entendido uma frase que vive na boca dos outros 'Os olhos são o espelho da alma'. Nunca tinha entendido isso até começar a ser amiga do Tiago. Sério, cada milímetro dele emana um ar seguro, de sabe-tudo, até um pouco arrogante. Mas aí, quando você olha pros olhos dele, você se depara com uma coisa diferente, com uma inocência, uma falta de segurança. E quando estamos sozinhos, eu consigo ver que ele me ama. Quando ele sorri, e eu olho bem nos olhos dele, eu sinto que por mais que não tivesse nada na vida, se eu visse ele sorrir e me olhar daquele jeito, eu conseguiria viver de alguma maneira. Ninguém sabe o que isso significa. Ninguém.

Bom, depois de chorar muito, eu cheguei a uma conclusão: não dá pra brigar com o Tiago. Eu não consigo, eu fico me remoendo por dentro e fico imaginando como ele tá. Se ele tá sofrendo como eu, se tá dormindo ou pensando...

Já eram quase 7 da noite quando eu voltei para a Torre da Grifinória. O Salão Comunal estava cheio, mas eu não me importei com nada, nem olhei para ninguém. Se Tiago estivesse ali, eu nem teria visto, mas eu acho que aprendi um pouquinho com ele. Não sei como, mas eu sabia que ele ia pro dormitório e ia ficar sentado perto da janela.

Eu corri pra porta do dormitório masculino, mas resolvi bater ao invés de sair entrando.

"Quem é ?" – Sirius perguntou, preguiçoso.

"Lílian. Posso entrar, gente ?" – Eu falei, e Sirius abriu a porta.

"Poder você até pode, mas não sei se é bom agora não, Lily. O Ti..." – É óbvio que eu não esperei ele parar de falar; dei um empurrão nele e vi Tiago ali sentando perto da janela olhando pro céu. Eu comecei a chorar quando o vi. Estatelei do lado da cama do Sirius e não consegui andar. Sem ver, eu sentei na cama dele, botei as mãos no rosto e comecei a chorar. Depois de um tempinho, eu ouvi o barulho da porta fechando e quando fui ver se Tiago ainda estava no quarto, ele, na verdade, estava parado na minha frente.

Eu não consegui me segurar. Comecei a abraçá-lo chorando ainda mais.

"Tiago, eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Eu sou idiota, você sabe. Desculpa, mas eu nunca pensei que aquilo pudesse te afetar tanto, foi..." – Eu estava falando, mas ele botou o dedo sobre meu lábio e me fez calar.

"Eu sei o que foi. Você só se tocou agora sobre o que vai acontecer com o negócio da Ordem. Deu ataque de ciúmes, eu vi, e você tava irritada. Agora eu não vou ser hipócrita ao ponto de não reconhecer que eu também fiz um papel ridículo e que não devia ter dito metade daquelas palavras, embora seja tudo verdade." – Tiago falou e me beijou. Agora eu sabia que tudo estava bem novamente.


End file.
